Les péchés de l'innocences
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION: Dean a toujours su ce qu'il était et ce qu'il fallait faire pour contrôler le démon à l'intérieur de lui. Lui et son frère ont été élevé comme des chasseurs et isolés du reste de la société. Mais alors que tout s'écroule autour d'eux, ils découvriront que les choses ne sont pas toujours se qu'elles semblent être. Fic très sombre, avertissement à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

2 Novembre 1983 - Lawrence, Kansas

John a toujours cru que rien n'était parfait. Peut-être était-ce le cynisme qu'il avait gagné durant la guerre ou était-ce une méthode pour ignorer ses propres défauts. Après tout, il n'était pas le genre d'homme assez courageux pour admettre ses torts.

Mais, ce moment, était parfait.

Le bonheur le réchauffait de l'intérieur et soulevait le coin de ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il pensait ne pourrait jamais disparaître. Les traits de Mary se reflétaient aux siens et ils débordaient de tellement d'amour que John ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu d'un tel bonheur.

Il tendit une main vers leur fils endormi et enroula l'autre autour des épaules de Marie. Quand elle se pencha vers lui, les douces boucles de ses cheveux en cascade tombèrent de son épaule pour se mélanger aux mèches blondes de Dean. Quelques brins doivent avoir chatouillé le nez de Dean car il se décala légèrement, et un instant plus tard, de grands yeux endormis regardaient John.

Daen était assit sur le canapé, niché entre lui et Mary, baigné dans la douce lumière de la télévision. Il s'affala avec Sammy, tenu protectivement sur ses genoux, enveloppé dans une couverture faisant passer l'enfant de 6 mois pour un paquet surdimentionné, que Dean a refusé d'abandonner.

Alors qu'il remuait, les yeux de Dean se déplacèrent de Mary, à un Sammy encore endormi. Au moment où ses yeux brillant trouvèrent John, un sourire rayonnant s'était dessiné sur le visage de Dean.

"Moi et Sammy, on est du fromage." Dean déclara joyeusement.

Mary rit doucement, tandis que John passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. "Un sandwich de Winshester, c'est la meilleure des choses." Accorda-t-il.

Il se pencha pour placer un baiser sur la tête de Dean. Puis, avec un scintillement malicieux dans les yeux, John se redressa pour capturer les lèvres de Mary. Elle tenta un regard réprobateur, mais fut incapable de conserver un visage sérieux et opta plutôt pour retourner le baiser, avant de se redresser sur le canapé. Il y avait une enivrante douceur dans son regard.

La dernière chose que John voulait était la fin de ce merveilleux moment.

Il voulait rester sur ce canapé, et le monde entier pourrait disparaitre; mais quelqu'un devait aller travail le matin et quelqu'un avait la tache difficile de surveiller les 2 coquins faussement innocent à coté de lui, demain.

S'ils n'allaient pas tous au lit, Sammy, qui était encore assoupie dans les bras de son frère, serait le seul à être parfaitement reposé le lendemain. Même Dean avait déjà vidé ses batteries. Il combattit un bâillement et ses paupières semblaient lourdes. Dean bascula sa tête et la reposa de nouveau sur le côté de John.

"je connais deux morceaux de fromage qui ont largement dépassé l'heure du lit." Dit Mary.

"Je peux pas aller au lit." Dean répondit en se redressant. "Je regarde le film."

John ricana et tapota l'épaule de Dean avant de se lever. "Le film est fini depuis quinze minutes, petit gars."

Dean fronça les sourcilles. Ses yeux incrédules se posèrent sur la télévision qui diffusait silencieusement 'The Tonight Show' avec Johnny Carson.

Mary éteignit la lumière, tandis que John s'occupait de la télé et du VCR. Quand il se retourna vers sa famille, Dean semblait encore douteux, mais la tension s'atténua lentement sur le visage de l'enfant alors qu'il acceptait l'inévitable heure du couché.

"Tout s'est bien fini?" Demanda Dean.

"Comme toujours.' Mary répondit en prenant Sammy des bras de son frère. 'Maintenant, il est l'heure pour mon petit prince d'aller au lit.'

Avant que Mary ne puisse se lever, Dean embrassa les petits cheveux au sommet de la tête de son frère. "Bonne nuit Sammy."

"Tu t'occupes de lui?" Demanda Mary.

John se déplaça vers Dean. "Oh, je m'occupe de lui." Confirma-t-il.

"Papa!" Dean pouffa de rire et se roula en boule pendant que John chatouillait, sans pitié, son petit ventre.

John souleva finalement son fils quand il abandonna. Dean enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

D'une certaine façon le sourire de Mary se réchauffa davantage quand elle poussa la frange de Dean pour placer un baiser sur son front. "Fait de beau rêve chéri."

"Bonne nuit maman. Fais attention à Sammy."

Ça semblait ridicule maintenant, à quel point ils étaient tous inquiet au sujet de l'adaptation de Dean à avoir un petit frère. Ils avaient lu plien de livres et avaient attendu parler des crises de colère, de la peur de l'abandon et de tout un tas d'autres théories Freudienne. Mais tous ce qu'ils avaient eu était une preuve supplémentaire que le ciel les avait béni avec le fils parfait.

Dean se déplaça dans les bras de John, qui le portait sur les escaliers. Il se recula suffisamment pour rencontrer les yeux de son père. "Je sauverai Sammy des dragons."

Apparemment son fils n'avait pas manqué autant du film qu'il le pensait "Je n'en doute pas une seconde." John ajusta son emprise plus confortablement autour du petit garçon. "C'est à ça que servent les grands frères."

Après une petite halte à la salle de bain, John apporta Dean au lit. Avec une main il déplia la couverture aux motifs de camions de pompiers et posa le petit garçon sur le lit. Il arrangea le haut de pyjama à carreaux bleu de Dean avant de ramener la couverture sur lui.

Habituellement Dean attendrait impatiemment une histoire de John ou une chanson de Mary, mais ce soir il était déjà endormi à l'instant même où sa tête à toucher le matelas.

À la porte, il s'arrêta pour regarder la forme paisiblement endormie de son fils, légèrement éclairé par la douce lumière de la veilleuse de la chambre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il souriait à son fils.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, John vit le démon pour la première fois.

 **00000**

20 Mai 2001 - Seattle, Washington

Avec un revers de la main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés, la jeune femme se pencha vers Dean. Ses mouvements sentaient l' habitude, elle avait exactement quel angle adopté pour exposer une vue panoramique sur un décolleté obscène à deux doigts d'exploser son minuscule bustier.

Sam laissa presque échapper un rire toussoter au regard d'indignation sur son visage quand la seule réaction de Dean état de fixer le comptoir poisseux. Il aurait rigolé, si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux de voir à quel point ses attentions mettaient son frère mal à l'aise.

Contrairement aux deux dernières filles qui avaient essayé de draguer Dean, celle-ci poussait un peu trop loin, allant même jusqu'à réduire ses prix. Il se demandait si elle apprécierait l'ironie du fait qu'elle proposait à un prostitué de la payer pour le sexe.

Prostitué.

Le mot glissait dans son esprit avec tellement de facilité, mais il sonnait froid et amer même s'il n'était qu'une pensée secondaire dans la tête de Sam. C'était comme ça que papa appelait Dean. Mais ça faisait passer son frère pour une simple pute bon marché, alors que Dean était tellement plus que ça.

Sam savait que son frère donnerait n'importe quoi juste pour qu'ils aient de la nourriture à leur faim et du gaz pour la route. Certains soirs, c'était même assez pour un lit chaud à moitié propre. Mais, chaud ou pas, ça ne lui faisait pas moins détester cela; peut-être que ça lui faisait juste détester davantage son père de balancer ça à la figure de Dean.

Sachant parfaitement ce que cet argent représentait, Sam ne fut pas surpris de voir que la femme n'abandonnait pas. Elle se pencha plus près en laissant reposer un coude sur le bar et se déplaça comme si elle avait prévu de grimper sur les genoux de Dean.

Dean sursauta comme si elle l'avait mordu. Il jeta un regard nerveux sur son épaule, vers les tables de billard de l'autre côté du bar, avant de reculer.

Il était si près de tomber de son tabouret qu'il avait à se stabiliser d'une main sur la cuisse de Sam. Son autre main passa dans son dos et glissa sous sa chemise. Sam n'avait pas besoin de voir ce que Dean faisait pour savoir que sa main reposait sur le Colt.

Sam se crispe quand il voie le signal de son frère. Il avait aussi commencé à se demander si cette femme, si insistante, était même humaine ou si sa fascination pour Dean concernait plus que de l'argent.

Un sourire timide plana sur ses lèvres écarlates. "On peut s'arranger, vous deux pour le prix d'un."

Avec un long soupiré, Sam roula des yeux et se retourna sur son tabouret pour lui faire face. Ce ne fut que maintenat que ses yeux passèrent Dean pour se concentrer pleinement sur elle, qu'il remarqua les quelques petites rides, mal masqué sous l'application de trop de maquillage. Il pensa distraitement que ça lui faisait ressemblait à un clown et frissonna. Rapidement, il reconsidéra l'idée qu'elle soit un démon.

Mais franchement, il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle était. Il voulait juste que'elle laisse son frère tranquille.

"Il ne parle pas, et on est pas intéressé.'

Le ton de Sam n'était pas rude, mais il ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. La femme, qui était probablement assez âgée pour être sa mère, se redressa et s'éloigna sans un mot. Cependant, elle ne partit pas sans un dernier regard envieux à Dean, puis disparut enfin dans la foule.

Dean était son frère, et Sam n'était pas attiré par les hommes au début, mais il n'était pas aveugle. En dépit de la façon dont Dean était mal à l'aise avec son corps, son frère était ridiculement attrayant et d'une certaine façon, le mystérieux silence de Dean attirait encore plus l'attention sur lui que s'il hurlait le plus fort possible.

Une vague de colère submergea Sam à l'idée que des étrangers jouissaient de savoir que Dean ne voulait pas ça, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il jouait pour leur amusement personnel.

Il voyait ça dans les yeux de chaque fille qui avait aperçu Dean. En grandissant, il l'avait entendu avec des mots crus par plus d'hommes et de démons qu'il ne pourrait compter. Mainte et mainte fois, il avait vu la luxure pure marquer leur trait quand qu'ils tâtonnaient dans le pantalon de son frère.

Sam resserra sa prise sur sa bière jusqu'à engourdies ses mains. Il eut peur de briser le verre et força sa main à se desserrer. Il était suffisamment sur énervé, sans avoir à ce que Dean retire des morceaux de verre de ses mains.

Ce bar est bien pire que d'autres. C'était petit, bondé à souhait et sombre comme dans un théâtre. Chaque ombre pouvait être un démon. Certains clients étaient dépravés, bruyants et imprévisibles. D'autres étaient isolés dans leur coin, échangeant des conversations tranquilles autour de boissons à peine entamées.

Un rire jovial, franc et profond s'éleva depuis les tables de billard. Leur père n'avait pas bu autant qu'il le prétendait, mais n'importe qui le regardant penseraient le contraire. Cependant il n'était pas vraiment sobre non plus. Sam n'était pas sûr à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait réellement été.

D'ailleurs, même la bouteille de Sam n'était plus qu'à deux gorgé de la fin, et tous deux n'étaient là que pour assister au spectacle. La plupart des adolescents de dix-huit ans auraient été au paradis ici, mais il n'était pas là pluspart des adolescents. Il n'y avait rien de normal à propos de lui ou de son frère, qui éte assit silencieux, en remuant inconfortablement sur le tabouret à coté de lui.

Être agité comme ça était la norme pour Dean, bien que, apparemment, il ne se rendait jamais compte qu'il n'était pas immobile. Chaque fois que Papa râlait à ce sujet, Dean disait juste "Désolé monsieur", et semblait toujours confus comme s'il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il avait fait.

Sam ne pouvait pas blâmer Dean de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Pour autant qu'il pouvait dire, juste la respiration de Dean énervait papa.

Le mouvement constant dans le coin de ses yeux était réconfortant et familier, et lui assurait que son frère était proche. Mais Sam savait que la gesticulation incessante était une combinaison de douleur et de nervosité de Dean pour un combat auquel il ne pourrait pas échapper.

C'était injuste que Dean doive toujours ressentir de la douleur. Sam voulait entendre son frère rire, libre et fière, comme papa. Il aurait tué pour un rire ou même le soupçon d'un sourire; même s'il n'était sûr qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas Dean avec un sourire sur le visage, et encore moins le son du rire se son frère.

Les lèvres dodue de Dean étaient pressés en une ligne fine, ses yeux étaient ternes et apparemment calme, alors qu'ils regardaient la foule. Sam, lui, avait ses yeux fixés droits vers le bar, regardant la scène derrière eux dans le miroir. Il devrait surveiller le démon, mais son regard ne cessait de dériver sur Dean.

Pendant un moment, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dean se racla la gorge avant de baisser à nouveau ses yeux sur le comptoir. Sans un mot, il prit une autre gorgé de sa boisson. Contrairement à Sam, Dean buvait réellement, mais il tenait l'alcool encore mieux que papa et si Sam était Dean, il voudrait surement avoir trop bu.

Sam prit une autre gorgé de sa bière. Quand il releva les yeux, papa faisait des signes de la main vers Dean.

"Ramènes ton joli petit cul par ici mon garçon."

Dean prit une grande gorgée d'aire comme s'il se préparait pour une plongée sous-marine sans bouteille d'oxygène. Il termina son verre d'une traite et le reposa avec un léger tintement sur le comptoir, avant de quitter son tabouret. Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il retira sa veste.

Sam se fichait si ses actes étaient du bluff ou pas. Il détestait que papa parle à Dean comme s'il était une pute et non son propre fils. La douleur masquée dans les yeux de Dean criait la vérité. Malgré les affirmations de Dean de ne pas s'en préoccuper, chaque obscénité sortant de la bouche de papa l'écorchait de l'intérieur comme des lames de rasoirs.

Avec une prise ferme, Sam saisit le bras de Dean, le tenant jusqu'à ce que son frère relève les yeux sur lui. "Tu es vraiment prêt pour ça?"

"Tout ça fait partie du boulot."

C'était ce que Dean répondait toujours. Si quelque chose concernait la chasse, ou si c'était quelque chose que papa voulait, alors Dean laissait passer. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que ce soit une erreur ou combien ça pouvait faire mal, pas tant que Dean était le seul à être blesser.

Sam secoua la tête en attrapant la veste de Dean pour lui. "Je déteste ce putain de boulot."

"Ce que nous faisons est important." Dean réprima un soupir en s'extirpant hors de sa chemise. "On sauve des vies Sammy."

"Ouais, j'ai entendu" claqua Sam.

Rien de tout cela n'était de la faute de Dean, mais il était fatigué d'écouter les règles totalement dépassées de l'entreprise Winshester, en particulier quand il y avait plus important en jeu que de parfaits inconnus qu'ils ne rencontreront jamais.

"Et pour ta vie à toi? Pourquoi se doit être toi, Dean?"

"Tu sais bien pourquoi. Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de faire ça maintenant?" La question de Dean était lasse, comme à chaque fois qu'il la posait.

Sam se mordit la langue et donna une dernière pression au bras de son frère avant de prendre le chemise que Dean fourrait dans ses mains. Il cacha soigneusement le Colt que Dean lui avait fait passer discrètement dans ses vêtements.

"Désolé mec."

Il n'était pas désolé d'avoir soulevé ce point et il continuerait de le faire jusqu'à ce que Dean l'écoute. Mais ça n'aurait pas changé ce qui arriverai ce soir et Dean avait déjà assez de poids sur ses épaules.

Sam relâcha son frère à contrecœur et le laissa leur frayer un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la table de billard que papa avait réquisitionné. Papa, qui avait déjà beaucoup de compagnie. Un groupe d'hommes à l'allure vorace, des démons sans aucun doute, encerclaient la table et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Dean quand il s'approchait.

Les yeux de Dean évitaient tout contact, mais sa tête restait haute et exposée alors que les démons le déshabillaient du regard. Une vague de jalousie bouillonna pour combattre la préoccupation de Sam pour la sécurité de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à l'une de ces chasses particulières, mais d'après le brifing que papa lui avait donné, il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ces démons aient bientôt leurs mains sur Dean.

"Arrête de traîner des pieds." Cassa papa sèchement.

Saisissant brusquement le bras de Dean, papa le tira sans douceur et avec assez de force pour le faire trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Le corps de Sam se tendait douloureusement dans l'éffort de se s'obliger à rester où il était et ne pas se précipiter pour attraper son frère.

Ce n'était que la jambe de papa, pliée contre la table de billard, qui retenait Dean. Avec son genou contre la table, Papa pencha Dean sur sa cuisse et deux coups durs ont atterri sur ses fesses.

L'action à apporter un sifflement d'approbation de l'audience et une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Dean. Papa avait déjà frappé Dean, de sorte que même une légère claque aurait été douloureuse. Mais vu la puissance du coup, Sam était certain que Dean aurait souffert de toute façon.

Cependant, c'était la rougeur de honte qui colorait les joues de Dean, qui avait porté le sang de Sam à ébullition. C'était difficile de voir dans la faible lumière du bar, mais Sam pouvait le lire si facilement dans les yeux de Dean.

"Celui-là." Dit papa.

Dans un mouvement rapide, papa redressa Dean et le poussa vers les démons. Le plus grand n'a pas hésité à enfermer Dean dans une étreinte étroite pour en le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Dean resta immobile pendant que la chose l'inspectait comme s'il était une voiture que le démon considérait prendre pour un essai. Il a fallu à Sam un effort surhumain pour rester en retrait, tandis que la main surdimensionnée inspectait les courbes sous le jean de Dean.

Il gardait une main sur le pistolet, au cas où un des démons faisait un mouvement plus tôt que prévu. Papa n'apprécierait surement pas si quelqu'un découvrait qu'ils étaient des chasseurs, mais avec la vie de Dean en jeu, Sam n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Le démon murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean. Aussitôt, les lèvres de son frère ses tordrent dans un grognement presque imperceptible, avant que les yeux du démon ne se posent sur Sam.

"Ils forment une belle paire ces deux-la. Si Raiponce aussi était au menu , on pourrait peut-être en discuter."

La panique brilla dans les yeux de Dean, avant qu'il ne pose son regard suppliant sur papa. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui était silencieusement communiqué, quelque chose comme un avertissement.

En dépit des apparences Sam savait bien que son frère n'aurait jamais une quelconque exigence envers papa. Il aurait pu utiliser la réaction de son père pour traduire l'expression de Dean, si John avait juste pris la peine de rencontrer les yeux de son aîné.

"Juste celui-là." Le ton de papa était inébranlable, quand il avait finalement lancé un regard désintéresséà Dean. "Croyez-moi, il en vaut la peine."

Dean se détendit à ces mots, alors même que le pouce du démon jouait durement sur sa lèvre inférieur. "Pas sûr qu'il vaut l'argent que nous avons parié."

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans les mouvements de Dean, quand il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Avec la facilité de la pratique, il se replia hors de vue, partiellement caché sous la table de billard et par le reste des démons. Sam n'était pas en mesure de voir ce que Dean faisait là-dessous, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il lui suffisait de regarder les yeux du démon se révulser pour comprendre.

Sam connaissait ce sentiment. Cependant la chaleur que ce pensé allumait dans son intestin, s'éteignit rapidement au rappel que ce n'était pas à lui que Dean prodiguait ses caresses. Sam avait tellement espéré qu'elles lui étaient réservées, pourtant c'était un démon qui en profitait maintenant.

La chose haletait fortement au moment où papa releva Dean par le col de son t-shirt. Le mouvement vif arracha les cheveux de Dean de l'emprise du démon. Il laissa échapper un grognement mécontent, alors que ses hanches secouaient avidement dans l'air.

"L'offre de départ est d'une heure. Il pourra finir ce qu'il a commencé et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez de lui, aussi longtemps que moi et mon garçon pouvons regarder." Déclara John en hochant le menton vers Sam.

"Baiser celui-là pendant que Raiponce se branle?"

Le démon donna un hochement de tête approbateur, mais il prétendait encore être excité quand il tira Dean à ses côtés. Ignorant la foule, la chose lui détacha sa ceinture. Et Sam serra les dents en voyant son frère se raidir dans les bras du démon.

Si papa prévoyait de laisser cette chose fouetter Dean, ici, devant tous ces gens, Sam ferait griller leur couverture avant. Ca causerait juste à Dean de se faire battre plus sévèrement une fois rentré à leur chambre, mais au moins ça n'arriverait pas en public; Dean détestait ça.

Le démon ne retira pas complètement la ceinture, il l'avait juste détaché avant de dézipper le pantalon de Dean. Sam aperçu une éclaire de boucles sombres, avant que le t-shirt légèrement surdimensionné de Dean ne retombe dessus, le couvrant partiellement. Dean n'avait même pas de sous-vêtement, Et d'aussi loin que Sam pouvait se souvenir, il n'en avait jamais eu.

Le démon tira pleinement profit de cela, poussant sa main à l'arrière du jean ouvèrt de son frère. Dean mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand la main de la chose disparut sous le denim et il écarta ses cuisses pour faciliter l'accès.

"Oh ouais..." le démon ronronna. "C'est un putain de trou bien serré pour une telle petite pute, et déjà lubrifié en plus. Mes gars et moi, on va bien s'amuser à remplir ta petite chatte."

L'emprise de Sam sur le pistolet caché se resserra quand papa participa au rire collectif. "Tu peux le dire. Au moins, je sais dans quel lit il sera ce soir."

La nausée grimpa dans la gorge de Sam à la facilité avec laquelle les mots glissaient de la bouche de papa. Puis, papa se pencha et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean pour pousser sa tête en avant et appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sam faillit s'étouffer. Une sensation de froid et d'engourdissement l'envahit quand il aperçut le regard perdu dans les yeux de Dean, avant qu'ils ne se ferment dans un battement de cils. Le cerveau de Sam ne pouvait pas traiter ce qu'il voyait, mais il avait presque cru voir Dean enlacer sa langue avec celle de papa.

Il voulait s'arracher les yeux, mais se contenta de les fermer fortement dans un effort futile pour effacer cette vision de son esprit; priant de tout coeur que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'une simple illusion due à l'obscurité alentour.

Au moment où il se risqua à rouvrir les yeux, papa mettait un autre coup dur sur le cul de Dean. Le mouvement conduit Dean droit dans les mains du démon, qui avait de nouveau ses mains dans le pantalons de Dean, explorant maintenant l'avant.

Quand papa attrapa une queue de billard, le démon s'écarta, mais au lieu de refermer le pantalon de Dean, il le poussa vers les autres.

"Préparez-le pour moi." Le démon leur dit, en prenant sa position à la table. "Ils jouent pendant qu'on joue."

Il y avait un air se défie dans les yeux du démon quand il regarda papa, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre "Ouais d'accord. C'est pas comme si ça allait prendre longtemps."

Les yeux de Sam essayèrent de suivre Dean quand le groupe de démon l'éloigna de sous la lumière de la table de billard pour le cacher dans l'ombre. Ils se tenaient autour de lui, bloquant la vue du bas de son torse aux autres clients du bar.

Tout ce que Sam pouvait voir était le visage de Dean. Sa tête était baissée, comme si cela pouvait le cacher. En dépit d'essayer de rester immobile, Dean remua et gigota quand les mains dans son pantalon se tordirent de la mauvaise... ou la bonne façon.

"Tu vas venir partout sur toi-même pour moi, salope?"

Sam essaya de ne pas écouter les mots sales et de ne pas regarder le vide dans les yeux de son frère. Il essaya de rester concentré et de ne pas penser au fait que tout le monde ici s'en ficherait, même s'ils savaient, que son frère était molesté par une bande de démons. Même papa s'en fichait.

Il ne comprenait pas exactement qui ils sauvaient. En ce qui le concerne, les démons pouvaient avoir chacune des personnes présente ici.

Ses yeux retournèrent à la table où papa jouait un coup qui semblait difficile, mais qui, en réalité, était facile pour lui. Sam le regarda délibérément louper son coup, ainsi que les trois suivants.

«Fils de pute!" John jeta bruyamment son bâton sur la table. Le chef des démons se moqua de la défaite apparente de son adversaire en souriant comme un imbécile quand papa lui donna un signe de tête réticent. "Je suppose qu'il est tout à vous. Emmenez-le à l'arrière."

Dean semblait déjà dans le brouillard. La partie visible de son ventre plat luisait de sperme quand la lumière l'éclaira, et ses yeux brillaient plus que la normale. Le démon qui l'avait caressé plus tôt, retira ses mains, tandis qu'un autre relava le jean de Dean d'un mouvement brusque et assez fort pour presque soulever son frère du sol.

Ils avaient à peine zippé sa fermeture éclair, que le large démon venait fermer sa main sur la nuque de Dean. Sam gronda à l'action. C'était son geste pour Dean. C'était quand il le réconfortait, et maintenant la prise du démon était utilisée pour créer de la douleur, pour revendiquer son frère.

Sam pouvait à peine respirer quand il regarda le démon utiliser son emprise sur la nuque de Dean pour le conduire vers la sortie.

"Tu es concentré?"

La question parlé d'un ton bourru à l'oreille de Sam, le fit sursauter. Il avait pratiquement sorti le Colt de sa cachette sous la veste quand il réalisa que ce n'était que son père. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas moins envie de sortir l'arme.

Sam ne pouvait même pas regarder son père en face. Il ravala sa rage et hocha la tête. "Oui monsieur."

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sam serait pleinement concentré sur ce combat. Il le fallait. Il y avait cinq démons et ils n'étaient que trois. Avec tous les démons concentrés sur son frère, si quelque chose se passait mal, Dean serait le premier à en subir les conséquences. Et même s'ils survivaient, papa fouetterait Dean pour leur défaite.

La seule option était de gagner.

Bien que c'était sa première participation, ce genre de chose n'était rien de nouveau. Sam ne se souvenait pas d'une chasse où Dean n'avait pas été l'appât.

Sam avait neuf ans quand papa avait porté un Dean pale et immobile dans leur chambre de motel. Il était dans les bras de John, grossièrement recouvert d'une couverture et saignait de lieux où Sam ignorait qu'un homme pouvait saigner. Sam avait été sûr que son frère était mort.

Papa avait roucoulé à Dean qu'il avait fait un bon travail, qu'il était fier de lui. Sam ne savait pas s'il avait un jour vu son frère aussi heureux que ce soir, alors même qu'il se vidait de son sang dans la baignoire.

C'était peut-être habituel, mais ça énervait Sam encore plus à chaque fois. Chaque fois que Dean affirmait que c'était nécessaire. Chaque fois que papa disait qu'il était désolé.

 **00000**

John lança un regard noir à son plus jeune fils avant de lui donner un signe de tête pour suivre le groupe. Certains soirs, John lui posait ce genre de questions. Son fils prétendait être concentré, alors qu'il était clairement trop occupé, la tête dans les nuages pour voir ce qui se passait juste en face de lui.

C'était une excellente façon de tous les faire tuer.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de gérer l'attitude de Sam, pas pendant une chasse, par pendant que la vie de Dean était en jeu. La situation était assez dangereuse pour forcer John à surveiller Dean, tout en gardant un oeil sur les démons. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tenir la main de Sam aussi.

Il y avait avait de très bonnes raisons à l'incapacité actuelle de Dean. Il lui fallait concentrer beaucoup d'efforts pour maintenir le démon à l'intérieur de lui. Sam n'avait aucune autre excuse qu'une paresse tenace.

C'était la fin du printemps et la nuit était fraîche. Un épais brouillard tombait autour d'eux. C'était juste assez pour être une source de distraction.

John espérait que tout avait séché depuis l'averse du matin, mais la faible pluie qui continuait de tomber gardait les rues mouillées. L'eau stagnante était suffisante pour que John se demande si oui ou non il avait apporté assez d'essence.

Ils marchèrent sur deux blocs vers le bas de l'avenue avant de se glisser dans un petit immeuble désaffecté. John donna un faible signe de tête dans l'approbation quand Dean avait réussi à appâter tous les cinq démons à l'intérieur.

Il y avait longtemps que les fenêtres avaient été brisé et les murs étaient recouverts de graffitis. John avait repéré le lieu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il avait trouvé et bloqué toutes les sorties excepté celle par laquelle ils étaient entré. Celle qu'il avait ouvert deux heures plus tôt.

Les bottes de John écrasaient les morceaux de verre brisé quand il détourna les débris pour suivre les démons. Il ne pouvait pas risquer un regard en arrière à Sam mais il entendait le bruit de pas, pas loin derrière lui.

Restant en arrière, John laissa Sam avancer devant lui. Il ne croyait pas que son plus jeune fils était assez concentré et au top de ses capacités pour garder la sortie. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser même l'un des démons leur échapper.

À l'intérieur, les ombres étaient irrégulières. La seule luminosité provenait des lumières de la rue extérieure et filtrait à travers les planches clouées aux fenêtres. Dean s'enfonça dans les entrailles du bâtiment, juste assez pour être hors de vu de la rue mais toujours sous la lumière.

John pinça ses lèvres ensemble dans une ligne fine quand il vit la tête de Dean baissé dans la défaite. Parfois, son aîné était si convaincant dans ses gestes que John lui-même finissait par croire que Dean ne voulait pas cela. Mais il n'était pas stupide, cela était nécessaire, indépendamment de la volonté de chacun d'eux et il le savait, pourtant la posture vaincue de Dean lui serrait le coeur.

La situation était rendue supportable par le seul fait qu'il était impossible d'oublier ce que Dean était. Les démons étaient attirés par deux choses: l'innocence et leur propre espèce. Avec une couverture d'innocence sur les ténèbres en lui, Dean les attirait comme des papillons devant une flamme.

En dehors du faite que ça profitait à la chasse, c'était aussi la seule échappatoire que John pouvait fournir à Dean. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de permettre à Dean d'avoir une certaine libération sans mettre en danger la vie d'autres personnes.

"Déshabille-moi ce joli petit cul."

À l'ordre du démon, Dean lança un coup d'oeil à John, si rapide et subtil qu'il serait facilement passé inaperçu à quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas, même en le surveillant de près.

John donna un signe de tête affirmative à son fils dans une transmission silencieuse pour dire qu'ils étaient près, et que Dean devait aller aussi loin que les démons voulaient l'emmener. Plus les démons étaient distraits, plus les chasseurs avaient de chance de tous les avoir.

Du coin de l'œil, John vit Sam se raidir et il lui envoya un autre regard d'avertissement. John avait déjà fait comprendre à son plus jeune fils qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, à part donner l'impression d'en profiter.

Les regards fuyants et les tremblements musculaires alerteraient leurs ennemies d'une possible attaque. Un faux mouvement et les démons sauraient qu'ils étaient des chasseurs. Heureusement, regarder Dean se dévêtir gardait ces choses occupés, presque hypnotisé, comme toujours.

Ce n'était pas uniquement le corps qui se révélait sous les vêtements mais aussi la façon dont Dean les retirait. Ce n'était pas un strip tease. Ce n'était que des mouvements simples, irréfléchi comme n'importe qui pourrait le faire dans l'intimité d'une salle de bains verrouillée avant d'aller sous la douche. C'était personnel et juste regarder cette simple scène semblait être du voyeurisme.

Une fois entièrement exposé, le corps de Dean transpirait la soumission. Son fils tressaillit à peine quand le premier démon le saisit et le poussa contre le mur. Ce fut Sam qui se crispa brusquement, ce fut Sam qui ne comprenait toujours pas son frère.

Ce n'était pas comme si John n'était pas écœuré par cela. La nausée montait dans sa gorge quand il regardait Dean se presser contre le démon, suppliant d'être baisé à sec. Ce en quoi cette chose avait transformé son fils était dégoûtant. Les cris peinés, étouffé qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Dean n'étaient que de la comédie pour ajouter au spectacle.

Il fut un temps où chaque gémissement écorchait John à tel point que maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à écorcher. Maintenant, l n'y avait presque plus rien de Dean pour faire un deuil. Peu importe à quel point cette chose coincée sous le démon ressemblait à son fils, John ne pouvait toujours pas laisser Dean s'en aller, pour des raisons pratiques, sinon sentimentales.

Dean était la meilleure arme qu'il avait.

 **00000**

Les doigts de Sam étaient crispés sur le Colt alors qu'il attendait le signal pour bouger. Il ne vint pas. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers papa, s'attendant à voir l'urgence, mais les mains de son père n'étaient en rien proches de son arme. En aurait dit que sa position traduisait plus une installation, comme s'il était prêt à attendre.

Avec une rapide étude de la situation, Sam essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait manifestement manqué. Les sorties étaient bloquées et tous les démons étaient présents. Faire Dean se déshabiller maintenant était totalement inutile. C'était comme si papa voulait l'humilier.

Sam était laissé à lui-même, regardant dans l'incrédulité quand il réalisa que le regard de papa était avec les démons, errant sur le corps exposé de Dean. Il fut sorti de sa stupeur quand le plus large des démons balança Dean contre l'un des murs effrités.

Au diable les ordres de papa. Sam commença à avancer pour aider son frère; mais la main de son père creusa durement dans son bras pour le retenir.

"Le petit garçon est jaloux?" Le démon lui envoya un sourire narquois laid et il pressa son corps contre Dean, l'épinglant plus fort contre le mur. "Ne t'inquiète pas Raiponce. Je vais te donner un joli spectacle avec lui, tu vas adorer."

Dean était petit, totalement recouvert sous la masse épaisse qui semblait pouvoir l'écraser. Le démon n'a utilisé qu'un seul doigt comme préparation avant d'écarter brutalement les jambes nues de Dean. Il s'aligna et poussa d'un coup sec, forçant sauvagement son entrée. Le visage de Dean se tordit, il ferma fortement les yeux et son corps frémit à l'intrusion.

Sam poussa durement contre la main qui le retenait et, les poings serrés, il se retourna vers son père. "Arrête ça." Les mots calmes sonnaient à moitié comme une demande et à moitié comme une prière désespérée.

"Merde Sam." Les yeux de papa étaient menaçants et ses paroles chuchotées étaient dures quand il parla en poussant Sam de côté. "Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais gérer ça."

Le regard furieux de Sam égalait celui de son père quand ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. "Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait." Il souffla en réponse.

Son corps trembla de rage quand ses yeux délaissèrent papa pour voir les mains de Dean se crisper sur le mur alors que les doigts du démon creusé, ce qui allait devenir des contusions sombres, dans ses hanches.

"Cette chose est ..."

Sam ne pouvait pas faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, pas pendant qu'il regardait les faits se produire.

Papa lui donna un hochement de tête sérieux. "Je sais."

Son ton était presque sympathique, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant, et papa dut s'en rendre compte, car il ne relâcha pas le bras de Sam.

"Calme toi et donne une chance à ton frère d'en profiter."

Sam se figea brusquement dans la poigne de son père. Même ses poumons semblaient arrêter de fonctionner sous le choc des mots, incapable de brasser de l'air. Quand il regarda dans les yeux de son père, il ne vit que de la sincérité, et dans sa voie, il n'entendit que de l'honnêteté.

Papa pensait réellement qu'il faisait une faveur à Dean.

Son frère était déjà essoufflé avant même que les autres démons n'aient dézippé leurs pantalons. Le plus large d'entre eux recula quand il eut fini avec Dean.

Dean trébucha sans le support du démon. Avant qu'il ne puisse se rattraper sur le mur, la chose frappa ses jambes, le faisant tomber Des rires écœurants remplirent l'espace quand Dean frappa durement le sol et Sam se précipita hors des bras de son père.

"Espèce de petit con arrogant, tu veux participer?"

En entendant la remarque du démon, Dean releva la tête et ses yeux flous s'élargirent alors qu'il suivit le regard de la créature pour voir Sam. Sans attendre de reprendre son souffle, Dean força son corps àbouger pour se mettre à genoux.

Il s'agenouilla dans une flaque d'eau au milieu des débris, regardant les démons qui se branlaient furieusement, comme s'il demandait qui était le suivant. Sam savait que son frère essayait juste de ramener l'attention sur lui et ça le mettait juste en colère.

Un démon se pencha sur Dean, une main toucha et pinça la chair sensible pendant que l'autre poussa Dean, le mettant à quatre pattes, avant de se positionner derrière lui. Le corps de Dean se balança avec le rythme forcé qui le laissait haletant. Un autre prit sa bouche ouverte pour une invitation.

Sam frappa futilement contre la poitrine de papa. Il savait par expérience que Dean avait besoin de peu d'air quand il faisait une fellation. Et il savait que Dean n'en avait pas assez actuellement.

Il cligna vaguement des yeux, le visage plus que rouge. Le démon tenait Dean si proche que son nez était écrasé contre le bassin en mouvement.

Dean ne luttait pas, même alors qu'il s'étouffait sur la longue queue du démon, il ne luttait pas. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Les grognements du démon étaient bestiaux. Il laissa Dean se battre entre essayait d'avaler pour ne pas étouffer et respirer en même temps pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Au milieu de tout ça, Dean gela et rencontra les yeux de Sam.

Dean luttait encore pour reprendre son souffle. Son corps était humide et frissonnant de la pluie qui s'égouttait du plafond à moitié effondré. Mais les gouttes d'eau froides n'était pas suffisantes pour laver les fluides épais collants que les démons avaient laissé sur sa peau.

Au milieu de tout cela, il y avait une demande silencieuse dans les yeux de Dean et Sam réalisa lentement que son combat avec papa était encore plus pénible pour Dean, que les démons qui poussaient en lui.

Dean était physiquement assez fort pour stopper tout ça n'importe quand et Sam ne sentait pas la nécessité de se battre pour lui s'il croyait que son frère pourrait arrêter ça de lui-même avant de se faire tuer, même s'il ne le ferait pas. Pas tant que papa ne lui en donnera pas l'ordre.

Mais la seule chose au monde en quoi Sam croyait, c'était son frère. Alors, il lui donna un hochement de tète réticent avant de s'éloigner de papa, la machoir serrée. Sam ignora délibérément le regard meurtrier de son père. Il se contenta de garder plusieurs pas de distance entre eux et se concentra à être le voyeur professionnel que son père voulait qu'il soit.

Quand les démons ont commencé à prendre Dean à trois, Sam dut détourner les yeux. Il souhaitait tellement pouvoir se couvrir les oreilles et ne plus entendre les sons entremêlés de douleurs et de plaisirs.

Il ne releva pas les yeux, à nouveau, sur la scène; pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se fermer bruyamant. Le cri de papa était fort, raisonnant dans tout le bâtiment en ruine.

"Dean, maintenant!"

À l'ordre de tuer de papa, les cinq démons s'immobilisèrent dans un tableau écoeurant, tous figés sur place avec leurs pantalons baissés et échangeant des regards confus. Ils ont fait l'erreur de penser qu'ils avaient l'avantage parce que Dean était celui qui était à genoux.

Quand le plus large démon se tourna vers papa, il libéra assez la vue pour permettre à Sam de voir le visage de son frère. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur les lèvres gonflées de Dean. Ses yeux devinrent froid, presque noirs, alors que toute la douceur et la douleur s'échappaient de lui. La soumission qui avait été mise en scène disparut au profit de la puissance brute.

Sam maudissait le manque d'avertissement de papa, mais Dean n'en avait pas besoin.

Dean se rua à quatre pattes pour saisir la machette nichée derrière les décombres et, d'un seul coup, il était sur ses pieds.

Du sang aspergea sa peau nue quand il découpa son second démon, avant que Sam et papa n'aient pu sortir de l'ombre. La tête du premier n'avait même pas encore fini de rouler sur le sol.

Papa ne les laissait pas utiliser d'arme ici, il ne le permettait jamais quand ils étaient dans une ville où les civiles pourraient entendre les coups de feu et réagir avant qu'ils ne puissent nettoyer les corps. Alors qu'ainsi, les seules sons qui résonnaient autour d'eux étaient ceux des craquements d'os et de la chair déchiquetée.

Les démons restants semblaient justes terrifiés. Ils criaient que Dean était un monstre et pas eux, alors qu'ils couraient vers les sortir qui avait déjà été verrouillé. Dean leur courait après avec des mouvements presque trop rapide à suivre et trop bien synchronise pour cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain.

Chacune des lignes du corps puissant de Dean était exposée lorsqu'il acheva son troisième démon près d'une des fenêtres brisées. Les muscles exténués se courbèrent quand il effectua une torsion écoeurante qui laissa le démon tomber lourdement sur le sol, sa tête mollement inclinée du mauvais côté.

Habituellement, Sam ne faisait pas grand-chose, en dehors de garder un œil sur les démons, mais habituellement, ils n'en chassaient pas autant en même temps. Ce que les démons faisaient avait tendance à être ambigus, selon des histoires que papa leur avait racontées. Mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Sam avait vu le démon forcer son frère.

Sam frappa le démon, déjà assommé, contre le mur; c'était l'un de ceux qui avaient baisé son frère. Ses coups de poing cognèrent brutalement le visage de la chose, alors qu'une partie de lui imaginait que c'était son père le destinataire de ses poings ensanglantés.

Ses coups étaient jetés aveuglements, sans aucune préoccupation des quelconques mesures défensives de prudence que papa avait profondément marquer en Dean. Il ne vit même pas le point du démon arriver sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que Dean intervienne pour le bloquer. Trois coups puissants de Dean et le corps du démon gisaient, ensanglanté et brisé.

Sam donna des coups de pied frénétiques sur le côté de la chose inanimé, avant que Dean ne l'éloigne pour lui mentir en lui disant que tout allait bien. Il souhaitait que Dean les avait tué plus lentement. Une mort aussi rapide était trop douce pour eux.

Dean achevait toujours les démons à la place de son frère. Sam était toujours en colère, ça le rendait fou la plupart du temps, mais il lui manquait la capacité de Dean de rassembler la force brute nécessaire lorsque les armes n'étaient pas utilisées.

Plus que tout, il manquait de courage.

Il savait ce que ces choses étaient, pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait, le faite de s'en débarrasser de ses propres mains le rendait encore malade. Dean avait toujours réussi à se conserver le sale boulot, en faisant en sorte que papa ne le remarque pas, ou peut n'être juste qu'il s'en fichait.

C'était trop rapide et pas assez en même temps. Ils se tenaient toujours là, silencieusement, avec pour seul bruit celui de la pluie tombant sur le bâtiment délabré et leur propre respiration devenu lourdes. À l'extérieur, les voitures continuaient de rouler, inconscientes des événements macabres qui venaient de se dérouler.

La respiration de Dean aurait dû être la plus forte à cause de tous les efforts fournit. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, mais il tentait de le cacher. Il essayait de prétendre qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il n'avait pas mal. Sinon, se serait révélé une certaine faiblesse devenant papa.

Au lieu de se donner une minute pour se remettre, Dean aida, silencieusement, papa à empiler les corps. Il alla récupérer le cadavre du démon le plus large. Alors qu'il marchait, Sam remarqua à quel point son frère boitait. Son visage était serré dans la douleur et sa respiration se coupait avec chacun de ses pas.

Sam se précipita vers le corps, devançant son frère. Il n'était pas en mesure de convaincre Dean de le laisser le déplacer tout seul, la chose était vraiment énorme, mais il pouvait dire que Dean n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour l'empêcher d'aider. Son frère ne leva pas les yeux de leur travail, mais leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés, alors qu'ils tenaient chacun un bras.

"Tu va bien Dean?"

"Ouais."

Il savait que c'était une question stupide et la réponse était forte et claire, dans un simple mot plein de douleur. Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait en vouloir à Dean d'être en colère.

Comme toujours, Dean faisait monter la tension de Sam. L'aîné prit une profonde inspiration après qu'ils aient jeté le corps sur la pile avec les autres. Ce n'était pas assez convaincant, mais il essaya d'afficher un visage fort avant de rencontrer les yeux de Sam.

"Je vais bien Sammy, j'ai juste-"

"Tu a oublié une tête." Interrompit papa.

Papa dévisagea Dean et a envoyé un bref signe de tête vers le mur du fond avant de retourner à verser l'essence d'un bidon qu'il avait surement dû cacher dans le bâtiment plutôt ce jour-là.

Au moins, papa n'avait pas demandé la ceinture de Dean. D'habitude, il suffisait d'un fil mal placé, parfois même pour rien du tout. Il avait grandi en voyant Dean être quotidiennement punis sans aucune raison. Mais, d'une certaine façon, cette nuit était différente.

Sam était certain qu'il aurait sorti un pistolet pour viser son père s'il avait essayé de frapper son frère pour avoir fait une faute après ce qui venait d'arriver. Son estomac était déjà noué alors qu'il se préparait mentalement au retour à leur chambre de motel. Là où il ne serait pas en mesure d'écarter son frère de la douleur.

"Et, Dean." Ajouta papa, "Soit plus attentif la prochaine fois.."

Son frère s'était déjà tourné donc Sam ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il entendit plus qu'il ne le voulait le ton morne de Dean "Oui monsieur."

Tous les mots de colère que Sam avait voulu lancer à papa, étaient mort dans sa gorge quand il vit Dean se pencher en avant pour récupérer la tête du démon. Les fluides épais qui brillaient entre les cuisses de Dean étaient tachetés de rouge.

Quand il se retourna, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le regard de Sam. Il a dû suivre les yeux de son frère, car il secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas le mien."

Sam ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou écœuré.

Il se contenta de fixer son frère d'un air détaché, alors qu'il balançait la tête décapitée dans la pile de cadavres avant de se reculer pour prendre son pantalon. Dean ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer les différents fluides sur son corps et se rhabilla plus rapidement que cela semblait humainement possible.

Il se demanda si Dean pensait que papa pourrait enflammer l'essence, qu'il soit sorti à temps, ou pas. Puis il se demanda si, peut-être, papa en était réellement capable.

Quand ils étaient à la porte, Dean vérifia l'extérieur pour être sûr que la rue était vide, avant que papa ne puisse allumer son briquet. La flamme suivit la traînée d'essence et enflamma la pile de corps démembré.

Leurs enjambées longues et rapides, les portèrent à plusieurs bloque de distance lorsque la seconde explosion se déclencha, faisant jaillir un tonner de flammes.

Peu importe ce que papa utilisait, ça attirait beaucoup plus d'attention qu'un feu ordinaire, mais Sam savait que c'était destiné à bruler rapidement et à une température assez élève pour incinérer la chair humaine avant que les pompiers n'arrivent.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permètre de laisser des traces avant de passer à la prochaine ville.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

2 Mai 1994 - Boulder, Colorado

Etudier était habituellement facile pour Sam. Normalement, il était pleinement concentré, il en profitait même. D'ailleurs Dean lui disais tout le temps qu'il était un gmin bizarre à cause de ça. Mais son grand frère avait beau le taquiner, c'était toujours lui qui l'aidait avec ses devoirs de maison.

Dean avait arrêté l'école depuis des années et il n'avait même jamais entendu parler de certaines des choses que Sam étudiait maintenant. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'asseoir et d'essayer de tout lui expliquer; même si, bien souvent, l'aîné finissait par s'en vouloir de ne pas être en mesure de comprendre lui-même.

Ce n'était pas que Dean était stupide, ou qu'il n'aimait pas l'école. Mais papa l'avait soudainement retiré de l'école en déclarant que donner une éducation à quelqu'un comme Dean était une perte de temps. En réalité, Sam avait entendu son père dire "quelque chose comme Dean" mais il savait qu'il avait surement mal entendu.

C'était Dean qui venait à ses concours scientifiques et qui lui préparait sont déjeunés parce que papa ne voulait pas lui donner d'argent pour la cafétéria. C'était Dean qui se précipitait, encore en sueur et épuisé de ses séances d'entraînement matinale, pour s'assurer que Sam était à l'heure à l'école. C'était Dean qui était toujours là à sa sortie les après-midi. Et c'était encore Dean qui essayait de convaincre papa de rester dans une ville assez longtemps pour que Sam puisse finir son trimestre.

Alors quand son frère disait qu'il trouvait l'école inutile, Sam savait que c'était un gros mensonge. De plus, même si Dean pensait que c'était stupide, il savait au moins que c'était important pour lui. EtSam aimait juste savoir que quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre, parce qu'il était assez sur que papa ne savait même pas qu'il existait.

Étant donné la ferveur avec laquelle Dean se battait pour le garder à l'école et le nombre d'ennuies que ça lui avait causé, Sam avait apprit à ne jamais le prendre pour acquit. Actuellement, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses devoirs car les lettres dans son livre étaient floues à travers les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

Sam était assis à la table de la cuisine du petit appartement crasseux, recroquevillé sur lui-même en une boule aussi petite que possible. Le son de la télévision résonnait assez fort pour déranger les voisins, qui se serait probablement plaints au gérant, s'il ne sagissait pas d'une bande de junkies. En tout cas c'était ce que papa lui avait dit.

Pourtant, Il n'entendait pas la télé. Il entendait seulement le son qu'elle était censée camoufler: le bruit rythmique et régulier du cuir s'abattant, avec force, contre la peau nue.

Sam resserra son emprise sur son crayon, comme s'il pouvait l'utiliser comme une baguette magique pour éloigner Dean d'ici ou, au moins, changer papa en crapaud. Mais bien sûr c'était impossible alors il se contenta de rester assit là, les yeux vides, s'efforçant de fixer ses exercices d'algèbres pour ne pas voir les marques rouges fleurissant sur le dos pâle de son frère.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Elles avaient coulé sur les papiers usés devant lui et quand Sam essaya de nettoyer une goutte sur sa feuille, il bafouilla l'encre de son nom: c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait été capable d'écrire de la soirée.

Il froissa bruyamment le papier et le jeta contre le mur en espérant à moitié que papa le verrait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Papa ne voyait jamais Sam. Il était bien trop occupé à chercher des raisons pour faire du mal à Dean; pas qu'il est réellement besoin d'une quelconque raison.

Dean n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne faisait jamais rien de mal. Pourtant toutes les nuits, au lieu de prendre le dîner, il devait retirer tous ses vêtements.

Quand il était petit, Dean lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas dîner et que de toute façon, il était assez gros comme ça. Sam n'avait jamais pensé que son frère était gros. Il ne savait pas pourquoi papa lui disait ça alors que Dean était plus mince que Sam lui-même. Mais pendant un certain temps, son frère l'avait convaincu qu'il n'aimait pas dîner.

En tout cas, il avait été convaincu jusqu'à une nuit où ils attendaient à un arrêt de bus pendant que papa était dans un bar. Dean pensait surement que Sam était endormi, et il l'était presque, mais il avait ouvert un oeil et regardait furtivement autour de lui quand il avait senti la chaleur de son frère quitter son côté.

Dean s'était levé et avait rapidement avalé du riz d'une boîte à emporter que quelqu'un avait jetée à la poubelle. Quand Sam lui en avait parlé, son frère lui avait affirmé que c'était dégoûtant et qu'il faisait vraiment des rêves étranges. Mais, il avait surtout l'air coupable et triste, alors Sam avait cessé d'en parler.

Une semaine plus tard, Sam avait fini son compte rendu sur Mahatma Gandhi; un homme qui n'avait jamais blessé personne, pas comme papa. Sam avait décidé que Gandhi était la personne la plus cool au monde, après son grand frère bien sur.

Sam avait rapidement commencé une grève de la faim. S'il refusait de manger son dîner jusqu'à ce que Dean ait le sien, alors papa le laisserait manger. Mais ça ne c'était pas passé comme prévu et le lendemain, Dean avait reçu une fessée à la place de chaque repas. Sam avait mangé son dînée la nuit suivante.

Le plan B était évident: ils allaient fuir. Sam avait emballé leurs affaires et il avait même volé les réserves d'argent que papa cachait dans la poche inférieure droite de son sac. Il avait tout, sauf Dean. Dean, qui l'avait traité d'idiot et avait pris le fouet pour l'argent qu'il avait mal rangé.

Il fonctionnait avec le plan C depuis un moment maintenant. C'était celui où Sam contournait complètement papa, en faufilant de la nourriture en cachette à Dean. Il l'emballait dans des mouchoirs et la cachait dans la taie d'oreiller de son frère pour qu'il puisse manger quand papa dormait. Dean avait soutenu qu'il n'était pas censé en avoir, alors Sam avait boudé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte finalement de manger.

Sam avait trouvé comment donner assez de nourriture à son frère pour ne pas avoir à passer ses nuits éveillé à écouter son estomac grogner. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment empêcher papa de le frapper.

C'était pire que de rester assit à regarder, puisque Sam devait lui apporter tout ce qu'il voulait pour frapper son frère avec, pendant que ce dernier se déshabillait.

Sam venait juste de commencer la maternelle, la première nuit où papa lui avait demandée de lui donner la brosse à cheveux. Ça semblait stupide et il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment. Puis papa lui avait arraché la brosse et frappé son frère avec jusqu'à ce que Dean soit en larmes.

Ça avait été la dernière fois que Sam s'était fié à son père.

Papa n'avait pas touché Sam, pourtant il avait pleuré plus fort et plus longtemps que Dean. Même s'il savait que ça faisait de lui un gros bébé, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait réellement était qu'après sa punition, Dean l'avait trouvé caché derrière le canapé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il lui avait promis que tout allait bien et que papa faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Il ne croyait pas toutes ces conneries sur leur père, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dire non n'empêchait rien du tout. Si papa devait aller chercher lui-même ce qu'il voulait, Dean obtiendrait juste des fessées supplémentaires.

Sam utilisa les trop grandes manches de son t-shirt pour essuyer ses joues. Il poussa son manuel d'un coup sec et ce ne fut peut-être pas totalement par accident qu'il tomba de la table. Il atterrit sur le sol dans un fracas assez bruyant pour briser le rythme de papa.

Papa lança un regard assassin à Sam, qui leva le menton et croisa les bras en signe de défis. Cependant au lieu d'aller faire face à son fils, papa tendit sa main et abattit violemment le cuir sur le bas des cuisses de Dean. Sam sauta de sa chaise quand son frère cria et sursauta brusquement avant de se repositionner rapidement.

"Ramasse-le, ou ça va direct à la poubelle." Papa dit avec un coup de tête sec vers le livre.

Un frisson traversa Sam, lui retournant l'estomac, alors que son cerveau cherchait déjà comment expliquer ça à son professeur de maths. Il savait que Dean trouverait un moyen de récupérer son livre, mais il savait aussi qu'il se ferait frapper davantage pour ça.

Il était à mi-chemin vers son livre quand le téléphone sonna.

"Sam fait taire cette putain de télé."

Papa aboya l'ordre comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait allumé cette satanée chose bruyante. De toute façon, ni lui, ni Dean n'était autorisé à regarder la télévision. Même s'il voulait vraiment le faire remarquer, Sam ne dit rien et se contenta d'obéir pendant que papa répondait au téléphone.

"Ici le détective Alexis."

Sam roula des yeux en se demandant pourquoi papa avait besoin d'autant de nom. Pas qu'il se souciait actuellement des mensonges que son père racontait au téléphone. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les halètements calmes et les respirations vives que son frère ne se permettait pas quand papa pouvait entendre.

Sans vraiment le regarder, papa posa la ceinture sur le dos de Dean et partit arpenter la pièce. L'aîné était tellement habitué au poids du cuir qu'il ne sursauta même pas au contact.

Papa commença rapidement à parler de cadavres et d'autres choses dégoûtantes. Des choses effrayantes que Sam souhaitait ne jamais avoir découvertes. Pendant des années il avait harcelé Dean pour savoir pourquoi ils vivaient comme ça. Puis un jour, il avait trouvé le journal de papa. Sam ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa découverte semblait avoir bouleversé son frère, plus encore que quand papa le frappait.

Cette nuit, Dean lui avait tout dit sur les démons et son monde s'était écroulé.

Sam n'en avait jamais parlé, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, papa avait compris qu'il savait. Dean n'avait jamais cafeté ses bêtises. Habituellement, il se débrouillait toujours pour le couvrir. En revanche, son frère rapportait tout ce qu'il faisait, lui-même, à papa. Et il avait probablement obtenu une fessée pour ça aussi.

Depuis, papa ne lui avait plus rien caché. Et maintenant, Sam devait regarder d'effrayantes photos de scènes de crime avec des yeux morts qui le fixaient et des coupures de journaux épinglées sur tous les murs. Et le pire de tout, c'est que Dean avait semblé encore plus triste que d'habitude.

Sam regrettait d'avoir un jour posé des questions sur tout ça.

"Il y a eu une autre attaque." Dit papa en raccrochant le téléphone. "C'était à Walsenburg."

Sam avait les mots "et alors?" sur le bout de la langue. Et ils auraient glissé de ses lèvres si ses yeux, déjà humides, n'étaient pas bloqués sur l'horrible marque sur les cuisses de Dean. Tout ça juste parce que Sam avait fait une scène avec son livre. Il força sa mâchoire à rester fermé, regardant silencieusement papa relever la ceinture.

Dean essaya de se lever dès que le poids de la ceinture était parti. Habituellement, c'était normal pour papa de l'emmener sur une chasse avec lui; mais cette fois il donna une claque sur les fesses endolories de son fils, avant de le repousser sur le bras du canapé d'une main sur son épaule.

"Tu n'as pas fini, n'est ce pas?" Demanda papa.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question et malgré l'incertitude sur son visage, Dean reposa ses bras sur les coussins du canapé et prépara à nouveau ses jambes. Sam regarda les épaules de son frère se raidirent et il ressentit une envie profonde de frapper son père.

"Non monsieur."

"Sam va finir ça."

Dean étouffa une respiration qui se brisa presque en sanglots. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Papa le fouetta avec la ceinture, lui faisant relever la tête d'un coup.

Sam étouffa son propre sanglot.

"Réponds-moi Dean."

"Oui monsieur." Dean répondit après une déglutition difficile. Mais son corps entier tremblait.

"Hé, viens là." Papa passa sa main sur le côté de la cuisse nu de Dean dans un mouvement circulaire doux. Après un moment Dean se pencha dans le contact. Et quelque chose à ce sujet dérangeait Sam, presque autant que quand papa frappait Dean."Tu sais que nous devons protéger ton frère, hin?"

"Oui monsieur."

La réponse était automatique. Sam était tellement perdu dans le vide des yeux de son frère, qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la ceinture qui lui était tendue. Jusque-là, Sam n'avait pas réellement compris l'implication des paroles de son père.

"Tu veux que je..." Sam secoua la tête en reculant. "Non."

Il ne savait pas s'il avait un jour dit ce mot aussi fort devant papa. Mais peu importe si ça le mettait en colère. C'était impossible qu'il fasse ce que papa lui ordonnait. Il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à son frère.

Quand ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, papa posa une main sur son épaule. Mais sans y penser, Sam s'éloigna du contact en reculant davantage.

"Assez." Le ton glacial de papa gela Sam sur place. "Si je dois partir et vous laisser seules tous les deux, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance avec ça."

Bien sûr, Sam voulait que papa le laisse seul avec Dean. C'était stupide qu'il ait encore peur de les laisser seules une nuit. Dean avait presque l'âge de conduire et Sam n'était plus un bébé.

Ils étaient presque assez âgés pour avoir leur propre maison; là où Sam pourrait garder Dean en sécurité. Son frère pourrait lui faire des pancakes avec des myrtilles et de la crème fouetté tous les matins et l'aîné pourrait manger tous les hamburgers qu'il voulait. Ils pourraient dormir toute la journé, sans que Dean ne soit tiré du lit pour une session d'entrainement alors qu'il faisait encore noir dehors.

Sam voulait plus que tout emmener Dean loin d'ici et démarrer une nouvelle vie où ils pourraient être normaux et heureux. Mais peu importe combien il voulait être seul avec son frère, papa était fou s'il pensait que Sam fesserait Dean pour ça.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, les lanières en cuir, les brosse à cheveux, et tout ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un bâton seraient bannis. Il détestait ces trucs, il détestait papa, et il détestait la façon dont Dean restait couché sur le canapé à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le frapper.

Sam avait vu son frère démembrer des démons comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde; et il avait presque tué une bande entière de brute à l'école pour avoir dit à Sam qu'il avait une coiffure ridicule.

Il ne voulait pas réellement que Dean tue papa, mais au moins, qu'il lui rende ses coups. Parce que la façon dont papa traitait Dean était bien pire que la façon dont ses gosses avaient traité Sam. C'était injuste.

Sa respiration était devenue tellement rapide, qu'il pouvait à peine inspirer assez d'air pour remplir ses poumons. Mais il se débrouilla quand même pour crier à son père.

"Pourquoi tu laisses pas Dean tranquille?"

Des cries en retour ou un autre coup de ceinture à Dean aurait renforcé le désespoir sa tirade. Ça aurait prouvé que papa était le monstre que Sam pensait qu'il était. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi penser parce qu'il n'y avait pas de rage dans les yeux de son père.

Papa semblait effrayé, peut-être triste, comme Dean. C'était suffisant pour choquer Sam, le laissant sans voix. Avec méfiance, il regarda son père prendre une grande respiration avant de relever la tête, que Sam n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait baissé.

"Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger Sam, et si tu ne peux pas faire attention à ton frère..." Papa grimaça légèrement en regardant Dean par-dessus son épaule, avant de revenir à Sam. "Je ne veux pas avoir à le tuer. Mais je ne perdrais pas mes deux fils."

"Tuer Dean?"

Les mots sortirent en panique de la bouche de Sam. Dean, toujours couché sur le canapé, regardait calmement les cousins, comme s'il savait déjà que papa prévoyait de le tuer; et que cela lui était complètement égal.

"Non!" Sam se précipita pour se positionner entre son frère et son père. Il se tenait, les bras écartés, comme s'il pouvait bloquer papa s'il le fallait. "Tu ne peux pas tuer Dean. Je ne te laisserais pas faire."

Il y avait un éclat humide dans les yeux de papa, quelque chose que Sam n'avait jamais vu avant. "C'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Vous savez que le vous aiment les garçons."

Avec une autre secousse de la tête, Sam fit un pas plus près de son frère. "Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne lui ferais pas de mal, tu ne le..."

"Sammy, ferme-la!" Interrompit Dean. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Sam ressemblait probablement à un idiot totale, arrêté là avec la bouche ouverte. Mais il ne pouvait pas la refermer. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était paralysé, regardant bêtement son frère, qui avait apparemment été battu tellement fort que ça lui avait retourné le cerveau.

"De quoi je parle?" Demanda Sam. "J'essaie juste de t'aider Dean.

"Alors, prend cette putain de ceinture." Les mots de Dean étaient calmes et sévères.

"Écoute ton frère Sam." Dit papa. "C'est la dernière chose que je veux, mais c'est le seul moyen de le garder en vie. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça pour Dean."

Sam voulait dire à son père d'aller se jeter du haut d'un pont, mais il pouvait sentir l'urgence dans le silence de son frère. Pour Dean, il tendit la main et saisit le cuir. Il était chaud et un peu moite d'avoir été tenu aussi longtemps par papa. Les mains de Sam tremblaient tellement qu'il pouvait à peine enrouler ses doigts autour de la ceinture.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Sa langue était engourdie et les mots avaient du mal à passer ses lèvres.

"Fouette-le aussi fort que tu peux."

Ce fut la seule chose que dit papa avant de rallumer la télé et de prendre sa veste pour sortir. La porte se referma bruyamment derrière lui et Sam resta debout, au milieu du salon, tenant la ceinture de Dean comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi son frère continuait à porter une ceinture, quand tout ce que papa faisait était de le frapper avec. Sam regarda alternativement entre l'objet maudit dans ses mains et son frère, nu, couché sur le canapé. Les jambes de Dean tremblaient et c'était douloureux de regarder les dégradés de rouges dont sa peau était teintée.

Sam ne voulait pas que Dean meure, mais il ne comprenait pas comment le blesser pourrait lui sauver la vie. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le son du moteur de l'impala disparaitre dans la nuit, avant de laisser tomber la ceinture sur le sol et de courir vers son frère.

"Dean, lèves-toi."

Lorsque Sam tira précipitamment sur son bras, Dean le regarda comme s'il avait une deuxième tête et laissa échapper un soupire las, qui ressemblait un peu trop à ceux de papa.

"Non Sammy." Les mots étaient presque trop bas pour être entendu et Sam se figea au regard dans les yeux de son frère. Dean était presque en larmes et c'était de sa faute. "Tu as entendu papa."

"Papa à tort. Il ne peut pas te tuer. Je pense qu'il n'a même pas le droit de faire tout ça et il ne peut pas te frapper juste parce qu'il en a envie."

"Il n'en a pas envie. Il le fait pour moi, parce que j'en ai besoin."

"Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Pour une raison quelconque, Dean eut un mouvement de recul aux mots, avant de se ressaisir et de fixer Sam comme s'il était un idiot. Mais il était loin d'être bête. Sam avait fait ses recherches sur ce truc de fesser, parce qu'il lui semblait qu'aucun autre enfant à l'école ne souffrait du simple fait de devoir s'asseoir.

Cette tache s'était avérée plus difficile que prévu. Quand il avait demandé des livres à ce sujet, le bibliothécaire avait semblé inquiet et lui avait suggéré d'aller voir le conseiller d'éducation. Il savait, par papa, que les conseillers d'éducation étaient tous des démons; donc il avait laissé tomber les livre, en faveur d'interroger directement les gens.

Dean aurait été en colère s'il avait su que Sam avait questionné des civils autour de lui. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment parlé de son frère ou de leur famille; alors, techniquement, il n'avait brisé aucune des règles de papa. Il avait eu beaucoup de réponses et en était arrivé à la conclusion que Dean n'était pas le seul enfant au monde à recevoir des fessées.

Cependant, son frère était peut-être le seul à se faire taper sans aucune raison. Il fallait avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter une fessée. C'était la règle. Mais, Dean était parfait.

Dean était fort et intelligent. Il prenait toujours soin de Sam et papa. Et il ne se plaignait jamais, même pas pour que papa arrête de le frapper. Tout ça prouvait bien que leur père était injuste.

"Pas encore." Même en étant plus basse que le son de la télé, La voix de Dean fit sursauter Sam. Il poussa sa frange de côté et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le plus âgé continua à contrecoeur. "Je te ferais du mal si tu ne fais pas ça."

Sam regarda son frère avec scepticisme et faillit même rigoler. Pas parce que c'était drôle, mais parce que c'était tellement ridicule. C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide que Dean ait jamais dit.

Il n'y avait rien au monde dont Sam était sûr, si ce n'est le fait que son frère serait toujours là pour lui. Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, Dean le protégerait toujours.

"Tu ne m'en as jamais fait."

Dean tressaillit aux mots, sa respiration se bloqua. Tout d'abord il semblait indécis, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il semblait loin, comme déconnecté.

"Sammy, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis."

"Tu es mon grand frère."

La respiration de Dean devint saccadée. Et malgré sa tentative pour les retenir, une larme lui échappa et coula à travers les taches de rousseur sur sa joue. "Alors, tu dois faire ça pour moi."

Sam savait que Dean était têtu et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant que tout ça n'était pas terminé. Mais il ne voulait plus regarder les bleues sur ses fesses, alors il s'installa tailleur au milieu du canapé, là où son aîné pouvait le voir.

Dean garda la tête baissé et emmêla ses doigts dans l'un des fils usés qui s'échappaient des coussins du canapé. "Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Mais c'est en moi."

"Quoi ça?"

"Le démon."

Sam cligna des yeux dans l'incrédulité et réévalua la déclaration précédente de Dean sur le fait qu'il finirait par lui faire du mal, comme étant la deuxième chose la plus stupide que son frère ait jamais dit. "Tu n'es pas un démon."

"Tu ne peux pas le voir parce que papa le garde sous contrôle, mais c'est à l'intérieur de moi, et si tu ne finis pas ça, il pourrait sortir."

Une fois de plus, les larmes de Sam recommencèrent à couler en voyant la douleur et la peur dans les yeux de Dean. Son frère pleurait maintenant s'étouffant presque dans l'effort pour rester silencieux; comme si Sam ne pouvait pas voir les sentiers humides qui dévalaient son visage.

La trop longue frange de Sam lui tomba devant les yeux quand il secoua la tête et il essaya désespéramment de se cacher derrière elle. "Je ne veux pas te blesser."

"Je sais, mais c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute Sammy. Je suis désolé."

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses mots, quelque chose de sombre et amer que Sam ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Il entendait Dean dire qu'il était désolé au moins cent fois par jour. C'était pratiquement la seule chose qu'il disait quand papa était là; autre que "oui monsieur" ou "non monsieur". Mais cette fois c'était différent. Le ton était celui de la confession, comme si Dean avait attendu toute sa vie pour faire ces excuses particulières à Sam.

Sam se sentait complètement stupide de ne pas pouvoir comprendre quelque chose qui semblait si important pour son frère. Il voulait demander à Dean pourquoi il était désolé, mais sa bouche refusait de bouger. Il était pétrifié, regardant son frère baisser la tête pour cacher son visage dans ses bras.

Un sentiment inconnu avala Sam. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi ouvertement brisé.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de se rapprocher et d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son aîné. Quand il sentit tout le corps de Dean trembler, Sam posa sa joue humide contre ses cheveux et enterra son visage dans l'odeur musquée familière de son frère.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que Dean ne se déplace, essuyant l'humidité sur son visage.

"Je ne te demande jamais rien."

Les mots de Dean étaient sorti de nulle part et étaient tellement vrais qu'ils en devenaient blessants. Peu importe à quel point tout cela pouvait sembler mal, Dean suppliait pratiquement pour ça. Et Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser, pas après tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui.

Sam se redressa à son tour et essuya ses larmes. Il déplia ses jambes pour les faire pendre sur le bord du canapé, sans pour autant les laisser toucher le sol. Ses pied à terre auraient été un pas de plus vers la ceinture, qui reposait négligemment sur le tapis.

"Je ne peux pas." Chuchota Sam.

"Si le démon sort et m'oblige à te faire du mal, papa n'aura même pas besoin de me tuer, parce que je le ferais moi-même."

"Tu ne peux pas." Sam sauta du canapé et regarda son frère avec colère. "J'ai besoin de toi Dean."

"Et moi j'ai besoin que tu fasses ça. S'il te plaît Sammy."

Sam se rapprocha de la ceinture avec des pas incertains. Il lança un regard à Dean par-dessus son épaule après l'avoir récupéré.

"Dit moi juste pourquoi." Dit Sam.

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi il faut te frapper?"

"La douleur repousse le démon. C'est pour ça que papa doit le faire toutes les nuits."

"Alors, tu as tout le temps mal?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Sam n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse à voix haute.

Sa prise sur la ceinture se resserra douloureusement. Avec des gestes maladroits, il avait plié le cuir en deux, comme il avait vu papa le faire un million de fois. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père et il voulait plus que tout faire sortir Dean d'ici. Pourtant, il était debout derrière lui, regardant les bleues sur sa peau et prêt à en rajouter.

Sam savait qu'il devait le frapper. Son frère savait tout et s'il disait que c'était important, alors ça l'était. Il n'était juste pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire en premier: en finir avec ça maintenant? ou courir aux toilettes pour vomir?

Il poussa sa main libre sous la manche de son sweat et essuya les larmes bloquées dans ses yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait.

"Imagine juste que tu balances une batte." Instruit Dean.

Sam ne jouerait plus jamais au baseball.

Il repositionna la ceinture entre ses doigts. Maintenant il la tenait avec ses deux mains tremblantes et s'assura que la boucle ne toucherait pas Dean. Sam savait exactement à quel point le métal aiguisé pouvait trancher la peau de son frère. Quand la lumière était assez forte, il pouvait encore voir la cicatrice.

Ça avait été l'un des rares jours où Dean n'avait pas été là pour le récupérer à la sortie de l'école. Après un moment à attendre, Sam avait fini par s'inquiéter et était rentré tout seul. Il avait trouvé Dean dans la douche, tremblant sous le jet d'eau froide avec du sang coulant de son dos.

Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre dans la chambre de motel, mais le sol avait été couvert de sang où reposait la boucle de ceinture. Papa n'était pas rentré ce soir-là et son frère n'en avait jamais parlé.

Dean réarrangea sa position sur le bras du canapé. "Je commence à avoir mal au ventre."

"Moi aussi." Répondit Sam

"Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de faire ça Sammy."

Dean s'excusant parce que Sam était forcé de le frapper était presque assez pour lui faire lâcher la ceinture à nouveau; mais il força sa prise à se resserrer. Il savait que s'il la laissait tomber encore une fois, il ne serait plus capable de la reprendre.

"Je vais essayer." Dit Sam

Dean hocha calmement la tête, avant de propager ses jambes. Puis, Sam le fouetta.

Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.

La ceinture se balança maladroitement, atterrissant contre l'arrière des cuisses de Dean. Ça l'aurait probablement chatouillé, si sa peau n'était pas déjà meurtrie. Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de force dans le coup et il n'était pas sur d'en être capable.

"Plus fort." Le ton de Dean était anxieux et il commençait à s'agiter. "Tu dois frapper beaucoup plus fort."

"J'essaie." Hurla Sam.

Il se hait instantanément quand Dean se crispa au crié. Vu sa position, c'était évident qu'il attendait la douleur. Mais comme rien ne vint, il se força à se calmer.

"Tu t'y prends bien." Dit Dean.

Les mots apportèrent une autre inondation de larmes. Il n'y avait rien de bien dans tout ça. C'était son frère, il était blessé, et tout ce que Sam désirait était d'arrêter la douleur. Mais il ne voulait pas que papa ou le démon ne lui prenne Dean.

Il respira profondément et leva le bras. Au troisième coup, il avait réussi à faire comme papa lui avait ordonné. Il frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait ou, du moins, aussi fort que son corps tremblant le lui permettait.

Le son de chaque coup suscitait plus de réaction de la part de Sam que de son frêre. Pourtant, les mains de Dean agrippaient durement les coussins du canapé alors que sa peau prenait une teinte plus sombre.

Quand Sam s'arrêta, trop épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement pour lever le bras une fois de plus, son frère resta plié sur le canapé. Il réalisa que Dean essayait juste de sécher ses yeux avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il se redressa avec raideur et se pencha sur lui-même pour tenter d'apercevoir le travail de Sam. Il vérifiait probablement si c'était assez bon pour papa.

Puis, Dean se redressa entièrement et ses yeux injecter de sang rencontrèrent ceux de son frère. Il trébucha presque dans ses efforts pour rejoindre son cadet et le prendre dans une étreinte serrée. Sam tomba à genoux dans ses bras. Son corps était engourdi, comme paralyse.

Dean le serra fermement contre sa poitrine et Sam jeta aveuglément ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il y avait un moyen de le rapprocher, alors même qu'il était déjà enlacé le plus serré possible. Dean était agenouillé à coté de lui et passait sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet, pendant que ce dernier cachait son visage dans la peau nue de sa poitrine. Sam pouvait sentir le coeur de son frère tambouriner contre son oreille.

Il était sûr qu'ils c'étaient tous les deux excusé au moins une centaine de fois avant qu'il ne se calme un peu. Il hoquetait en essayant d'essuyer la morve qu'il avait laissé sur la peau en sueur de son frère. Dean haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de lui en boitant.

Sam tira ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il resta dans cette position et regarda Dean éteindre la télé avant de marcher vers le minuscule coin cuisine en ignorant totalement ses vêtements. Mais Sam souhaitait désespérément qu'il les porte.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un problème avec le fait que son frère soit nu, il était habitué à ça. A moins de devoir aller sur une chasse, papa ne le laissait pas se rhabiller jusqu'au lendemain. De plus, lui et son frère avaient pris beaucoup de douche ensemble, soit pour garder plus d'eau chaude pour papa, soit parce qu'ils étaient pressés et n'avaient que quelques minutes pour se doucher.

Sam grimaça à la pensé du denim raclant la peau abusée et se demanda si papa ne lui faisait pas une faveur en le laissant nu. Pourtant, il continuait de souhaiter égoïstement que Dean porte son pantalon pour qu'il n'ait plus à regarder ce qui allait devenir ses bleus les plus récents. Bleues qu'il avait fait lui-même .

Sam baissa les yeux, soudainement fasciné par son lacet défait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Dean ouvrir un placard. Il releva la tête pour voir son frère verser le liquide clair de sa flasque dans un verre éraflé. Il buvait tout le temps ce truc, mais Sam ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était.

"C'est de la vodka?" Demanda-t-il?

Dean prit une bote de sel pour en versa un peu dans le verre et mélangea le tout avec un mouvement paresseux de son doigt. Il resta silencieux en regardant le mini tourbillon qu'il avait créé dans l'eau avant de lever le verre du comptoir et de se tourner vers Sam, sans vraiment le regarder.

"C'est de l'eau bénite."

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer en se rappelant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Son frère avait réellement un démon en lui.

Il devait faire des recherches. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qui se passait, il allait trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème, comme ça Dean n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir et personne ne risquerait de mourir.

Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Sam faisait la tri dans sa tête. Et plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur les démons; mis à part qu'ils étaient méchants et faisaient du mal aux gens.

"Est-ce que tu es comme Batman?" Demanda Sam.

Dean le regarda avant de boire l'eau salé. Il toussa un peu puis leva un sourcille interrogateur vers son frère. "Sam, Batman est un super héros. Moi je suis comme le joker, mais en moins cool."

Sam renifla. "Tu es plus cool que ce joker à la noix, tu es mon grand frère."

C'était sa réponse à tout, parce que c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. En plus, il n'aimait pas réellement Batman. Il faisait juste passer les BD en cachette à Dean parce qu'il savait combien son frère les aimait et parfois, quand papa n'était pas là, Dean les lisait pour lui.

Sam reconsidéra sa comparaison puis essaya à nouveau. "Je veux dire est-ce que c'est comme si toi tu étais Bruce et le démon était Batman?"

Dean posa son verre et mit un coude sur le comptoir avant de hausser les épaules. "Je suppose. Pourquoi?"

"Et, on ne peut pas juste faire partir Batman?"

"Si bien sur. Mais on ne peut pas tuer Batman sans tuer Bruce."

Sam fronça les sourcilles et resserrèrent inconsciemment ses bras autour de ses genoux alors qu'il se perdait dans d'intenses réflexions.

"Écoute Sammy, je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus être près de moi. Je sais ce que je suis et..."

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam se leva et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans une étreinte d'ourse. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il pensait en être capable sans lui faire mal, effrayé à l'idée que son frère puisse disparaître s'il le lâchait.

"Je ne veux pas que tu meures Dean."

Dean enroula ses bras autour de son petit frère et posa son menton sur sa tête. "Papa ne me tuera pas à moins d'y être vraiment obligé, mais ça veut dire que tu devras me donner la fessée quand il te le dira."

Savoir ce que son frère était ne changeait rien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait un démon en lui. C'était toujours Dean et il ne lui avait jamais fait aucun mal.

"Mais, ça te fait mal."

"Je peux encaisser. Je suis ton super grand frère, tu te souviens?"

Sam, pas tout à fait capable de parler, se contenta d'acquiescer contre le menton de Dean.

"Papa sait ce qu'il fait." Dean continua. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point cette chose est mauvaise... ce qu'elle me fait faire. Promets-le-moi Sammy"

Sam renifla et nicha sa tête plus loin dans la poitrine de son aîné. "Je te le promets. Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas manger le dîner?"

"Parce que ça dilue l'eau bénite."

"Et pourquoi tu dois enlever tous tes vêtements alors que papa te frappe seulement sur les fesses?"

Sam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son frère, mais il sentit ses muscles se raidir, juste un instant, avant que Dean ne s'éloigne brusquement et hausse les épaules dans l'agitation. "Et pourquoi est-ce que tu poses toutes ces questions stupides?"

"Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi."

Les traits de Dean s'adoucirent et il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam. Ensuite il lui tapota l'épaule et aller ramasser ses vêtements. Avec un grognement étouffé, il enfila son pantalon et récupéra tranquillement la ceinture pour la boucler comme si de rien. Il y glissa son pistolet puis laissa tomber ton t-shirt par-dessus avant de lancer une veste à Sam.

Ce dernier était tellement occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, que la veste faillit le frapper au visage, mais il la rattrapa au dernier moment.

"Allé gamin." Dit Dean avec un geste de la main.

"Quoi? Mais papa ne nous laisse jamais sortir."

"Je sais, mais on a roulé jusqu'à Walenburg la semaine dernière, lui et moi. Ça prend environ six heures, donc il ne sera pas de retour avant demain. Et c'est important."

Son changement d'humeur avait étourdi Sam. Dean était comme ça, il pouvait être une personne totalement différente en fonction de la situation ou des personnes qui l'entourait. Et d'une certaine façon, ça lui faisait penser à Batman.

Sam ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient et il n'était pas sûr que Dean le savait lui-même. Il avait ce regard sur son visage, celui qui disait qu'il avait eu une de ces idées soudaine qui se finissaient généralement mal. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme si Sam allait lui dire non. En plus ils avaient du temps avant que papa ne vienne constater les dégats.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et Sam crut rêver quand ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur de la salle d'arcade.

Deux semaines plus tôt, un de ses amis d'école l'avait invité là pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Sam avait dit à son frère combien il était excité et à quel point ça allait être amusant. Mais ce soir-là, papa lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour faire des recherches urgentes. Sam avait été très en colère, mais il ne voulait pas que Dean ait une fessée supplémentaire, alors il était resté sans se plaindre.

Ce fut quand Dean lui ouvrit la porte et lui glissa une liasse de billets entre ses mains, que Sam se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire.

"Je ne pouvais rien te prendre de cool sans que papa le remarque, mais il ne peut pas t'enlever ça."

Si Sam avait dit ces même mots, ils auraient été colériques et douloureux. Mais le ton de Dean n'était rien de tout ça. Il évoquait juste des faits sur un ton plat et ça suffisait à raviver la colère de Sam. Mais comme d'habitude son frère avait raison, papa ne pouvait pas jeter ses souvenirs.

L'intérieur de l'arcade était bruyant et pleines de monde. Mais Dean le surveillait donc Sam n'avait pas peur. Son frère pouvait tuer n'importe quelle créature.

Avant qu'ils n'aillent jouer, Sam bu un grand verre de Soda et mangea une énorme pizza au fromage. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. Il en emballa quelques parts pour son aîné pour plus tard. Et après que Dean lui ait fait dire au serveur que c'était son anniversaire, tout le monde chanta pour lui. Grâce à son frère il s'était tellement amusé qu'il en avait presque oublié ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Le seul rappel était que Dean avait passé tout le repas debout, au lieu d'être assis près de lui. Sam se pencha contre son frère et devina que c'était plus une question de surveillance qu'autre chose. Papa faisait toujours asseoir Dean pour nettoyer les armes ou faire des recherches après les fessées, donc de le voir debout était étrange; mais n'importe qui pourrait être un démo

Chacun appris à l'autre comment jouer aux différents jeux, jusqu'à la fermeture de la salle.

Sam bondissait pratiquement sur le chemin du retour, tout en restant collé à Dean. Ils marchaient toujours côte à côte, avec leurs épaules se touchant légèrement: comme ça ils savaient toujours où se trouvait l'autre, même quand ils regardaient tous les deux vers le ciel.

Sam montrait les constellations qu'il avait apprises à l'école et Dean en inventait certaines, dont l'une était une Impala. La position des étoiles ressemblait tellement à une voiture que Sam se demandait comment personne d'autre ne l'avait découverte avant.

Il se fichait bien que c'était un soir d'école et qu'il aurait à faire ses devoirs de Maths pendant l'anglais.

De retour au motel, pendant que Dean se déshabillait, Sam ramasser son livre, toujours au sol, et essayer de déplier les exercices d'algèbres qu'il avait froissé. Il fourra le tout dans son sac à dos et grimpa sur le lit pour se pelotonner contre son frère.

Ils restèrent éveillés assez longtemps pour que Dean puisse manger les parts de pizza et de gâteau. Et ils continuèrent de parler pendant au moins une heure après. Sam finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère au milieu de la conversation, quelque part entre la maison qu'il lui achèterait et le chien qu'ils auraient.

Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeune, Dean glissa une cuillère en bois sur le comptoir et posa son jean à côté, avant même de dire le moindre mot à papa.

Sam s'étouffa presque sur ses céréales en regardant papa secouer le pantalon de Dean, avant de pousser violemment son frère sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Le meuble se balança sous la force du coup et Dean se dépêcha de se mettre en position; puis papa commença.

Quand Sam le vit frémir au premier coup de la cuillère contre sa peau déjà meurtrie, il se promit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il sortirait Dean de là. Il lui achèterait une maison et trouverait même un moyen de prendre l'Impala avec eux.

Tout comme Dean lui avait dit avant qu'il ne s'endorme la nuit dernière, tout finirait par s'arranger. C'était obligatoire. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires et ils ne pouvaient pas passer le reste de leur vie comme ça.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Guest : ****désolé d'avoir is aussi longtemps. Merci pour le commentaire.**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

20 Mai 2001- Seattle, Washington

Dean commença à se déshabiller avant même que la porte de la chambre de motel ne soit complètement fermée. Ça ne pris pas plus d'une seconde, puisqu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de boutonner son pantalon après la chasse. Il décolla sa chemise de sa peau gluante et laissa son jean glisser de ses hanches minces.

Sous le tissu, il y avait des couches de sang à moitié séché et d'autres liquides douteux, mais il était impossible de dire lesquelles venaient des démons et lesquelles venaient du corps de Dean lui-même..

Avant même que Sam n'est posé le sac d'arme au sol, Dean avait détaché cette satanée ceinture de son pantalon, elle était plié en deux et fermement détenus dans le point de Dean. Il la tendit à papa, mais le vieil homme était occupé à fouiller dans son sac et refusait de regarder Dean. Sam grinça des dents et lança un regard noir à papa alors que Dean devenait de plus en plus anxieux de trouver quelqu'un pour le battre.

La dernière chose que Sam voulait était que Dean se fait fouetter, mais ce n'était pas une option, ça allait arriver. Ils devaient protéger Dean du démon, et papa n'avait pas à agir comme un bâtard sur ce sujet.

Sam leva les sourcils dans l'interrogation quand papa referma son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Il parla sans regarder l'un d'eux.

"Il y a quelques trucs qui doivent être nettoyés avant qu'on ne puisse quitter la ville."

Papa laissa l'ordre silencieux en suspens et se tourna vers la porte. Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent et il sursauta, comme s'il avait été gifler, quand la porte claqua. Les yeux de Sam errèrent sur la forme ensanglantée de son frère qui tenait tristement la ceinture et il eu presque envie de se ruer après papa.

"Je n'aurais pas dû mettre aussi longtemps." Dis Dean, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Voilà exactement pourquoi Sam voulait étrangler papa. Maintenant Dean s'était convaincu qu'il avait tout foiré parce que le vieille homme avait mis trop de temps pour agir. Bien sûr c'était de la faute de Dean si papa ne lui avait pas donné assez de temps pour vérifier l'endroit, avant de le blâmer pour avoir mal nettoyé un lieu qu'ils auraient, de toute façon, brûlé.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Dean."

Sam s'était presque étouffé au moment où les mots familiers avaient quitté sa bouche. Il essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que les yeux sombres de Dean s'étaient légèrement éclaircis à la phrase que Sam n'avait jamais entendu papa dire les nuits comme celle-ci.

Il fut frapper par l'image de Dean brisé dans les bras de papa, de toutes les fois où ce genre de choses c'étaient produites sans que Sam ne réalise l'ampleur de tout cela. Ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Sam s'en assurait, mais ils devaient d'abord en finir avec cette nuit.

"C'est mauvais?" Demanda Sam.

Dean serra la mâchoire et acquiesça. Ses yeux étaient vitreux quand il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le retenir plus longtemps."

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe."

Lorsque Sam prit la ceinture, sa main effleura la peau éraflée de la paume de son frère. La panique envahit les yeux de Dean et il éloigna rapidement sa main.

"Merde!" Dean frotta ses mains couvertes de sang sur la peau, tout aussi sale, de ses cuisses, comme s'il pouvait juste faire disparaître la contamination des démons.

"Dean, ça va. Regarde."

Sam montra ses mains, toujours propres, à son frère comme preuve. Mais Dean sembla voir quelque chose que Sam, lui, ne voyait pas.

"Va laver tes mains." Dit Dean en se retournant. "Il y a trop de cette merde sur moi. Je vais me nettoyer d'abord."

Dean saisit les fournitures de nettoyage de son sac avant que Sam n'ait pu argumenter. Il fixa ses yeux sur le tapis irrégulier en prenant plusieurs grandes respirations. Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain. La porte se referma rapidement derrière lui.

Sam transféra le poids de la ceinture d'une main à l'autre et se pinça les lèvres en regardant le blanc sale de la porte fermé. Dean n'était pas autorisé à fermer la porte de la salle de bain, en particulier quand c'était Sam qui le surveillait.

Même si Sam se fichait royalement des règles stupides de papa, il comprenait qu'il y avait une raison pour certaines d'entre elles. Il ne savait pas si c'était très sûr de laisser Dean seul avec le démon si près de la surface. Mais même s'il savait qu'il devait suivre Dean, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ça à son frère.

Contrairement à ce que papa pouvait dire, Sam était certain que Dean venait de se faire violer. Et il n'allait pas voler ce qui restait de dignité à Dean en insistant pour qu'il le laisse regarder pendant qu'il lavait les résidus des démons.

Sam ne pensait même pas qu'il serait capable de regarder. Il réalisa que Dean le savait probablement. Peut-être même que son frère ne voulait pas être seul actuellement.

Ses paumes étaient de plus en plus moites contre la ceinture. Elle reposait sur ses genoux et lui était assit sur le bord du lit, en tapotant sur le cuir avec ses doigts. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait et que Dean restait hors de vue. Il pouvait faire attention à lui et il ne pensait pas que le démon voudrait blesser son hôte, mais cette simple éventualité le rendait nerveux.

Sam se leva, laissant la ceinture derrière lui et alla écouter à la porte de la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche avait cessé de couler depuis un moment.

Il tapa à la porte, mais n'obtenu aucune réponse. Après un moment supplémentaire, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur. Papa aurait été en colère qu'il y soit allé sans pistolet, mais une arme à feu n'aurait pas été utile. Même si le démon avait pris le plein contrôle, Sam savait qu'il se laisserait prendre avant même d'avoir pensé à tirer sur son frère.

Quand Sam entra dans la salle de bain, il trouva Dean misérablement recroquevillé sur le sol, qui se tenait le ventre en vomissant. Ses cils étaient emmêlés avec un mélange de larmes et de sueurs.

Lorsqu'il remarqua Sam, Dean fit une vague tentative pour essuyer ses joues avant que son visage ne se torde douloureusement et qu'il ne se penche à nouveau sur la cuvette des toilettes. Quand il eu fini, il était accroché au siège de porcelaine comme s'il s'agissait la seule chose qui le maintenait debout.

Sam lança un regard accusateur à la bouteille d'Ipecac posé près de l'évier alors qu'il humidifiait un gant de toilette. Puis il se baissa à coté de Dean qui était à demi recroquevillé entre le mur et les toilettes.

Ça lui prit un moment pour plier ses membres dégingandés afin qu'il soit le plus proche possible de son frère. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de Dean pour le stabiliser pendant qu'il utilisait le gant pour nettoyer son visage, en romançant par les larmes, qu'il choisit de ne pas mentionner, avant de descendre sur son menton.

"Tu peux toujours le sentir?" Demanda Sam.

L'acquiescement de Dean fut faible. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête bascula pour se reposer contre l'épaule de Sam comme si elle était trop lourde pour lui. Sa respiration était un halètement épuisé. Sam posa le gant de toilette et passa une main dans les cheveux humides de Dean.

Alors que sa respiration se régulait, Sam déplaça sa main pour frotter la nuque de Dean. Son frère se raidit sous son touché et Sam éloigna ses doigts.

Il libéra doucement Dean avant de refermer sa main en points. Ils auraient dû tuer ces démons plus lentement. Sam se leva et se battit intérieurement pour se calmer avant que Dean ne puisse s'imaginer qu'il était en colère contre lui.

Sam chercha à s'occuper en décrochant le sac à lavement de la barre de douche pour laver dans l'évier les restes d'eau froide salée.

"j'ai faits deux litres." Annonça Dean d'une voix rauque.

Sam ne pouvait pas dire à Dean à quel point il s'en foutait et qu'il souhaitait juste que son frère n'ait pas à le faire. Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il vît dans le miroir le reflet de Dean, qui se levait sur des jambes tremblantes. Il laissa le sac et le tube de côter pour sécher et se retourna pour offrir son support à Dean.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi Dean semblait étrange. Son frère portait un sous-vêtement. Sam n'était pas sûr de l'avoir un jour vu en porter un. Selon papa, c'était un encombrement inutile et, de toute façon, Dean devait le retirer tout le temps.

Dean sembla mal à l'aise quand il suivit le regard de Sam. "Désolé, je te les rendrais... ça te dérange?"

Sam était trop confus pour poser une rendrais question, mais il secoua la tête. "Heu... non. Bien sûr que non Dean."

Il passa sous silence le "tant que papa ne le voit pas", car Dean savait cela mieux que quiconque. Mais à part ça, Dean pouvait avoir ses deux reins s'il voulait. Sam se fichait royalement qu'il porte ses sous-vêtements. Il avait, tout le temps, porté les habits de Dean, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Dean sembla avoir retrouvé son équilibre et se tourna vers le comptoir. Sous la forte lumière fluorescente de la salle de bain, Sam pouvait voir la subtilité des coupures entachant le corps de son frère. Ses taches de rousseur ressortaient fortement contre la peau de porcelaine taché de bleus, des plus récent au plus ancien.

Sa main n'était pas du tout stable quand il versa son sel dans le verre d'eau en papier recouvert de cire qu'ils avaient gardé du dernier fast fast-food où ils étaient allés. Il prit une autre poignet de sel dans sa main et la versa directement dans sa bouche. Il grimaça et se força à avaler avec l'eau bénite.

"Merde Dean."

Sam se saisit du sel avant que son frère ne pense à en prendre davantage. L'ipecac que Dean utilisait pour se faire vomir le rendait toujours malade un bon moment. Le sel allait juste remonter après un petit instant, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle son frère se concentrait autant.

"Tu as ma ceinture?" C'était difficile d'ignorer l'urgence dans la voix de Dean.

Sam acquiesça et se dirigea vers le lit en tentant de se vider l'esprit. Lorsque Sam se retourna, la ceinture à la main, Dean était penché contre le cadre de la porte, et parla en désignant le sous-vêtement.

"Je peux le garder"

Vu son ton, il était clair que Dean savait mieux que lui que ce n'était pas autorisé. Et il savait aussi que Sam ne refuserait pas.

Contrairement à papa, Sam pouvait faire la différence entre les demandes de son frère et celles du démon. De plus, Sam ne pouvait pas imaginer que le mince tissu usé pourrait être une quelconque protection contre la douleur. Même s'il souhaitait le contraire.

Les yeux de Sam s'attardèrent sur les genoux de son frère, notant à quel point le sol rugueux et les débris du site de chasse les avaient égratigné. Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Dean s'éloigna pour allumer la télévision, avant d'aller se positionner à la fin du lit.

Dean se pencha vers l'avant, les bras écartés sur la la couverture beige collante et les jambes ouvertes pour le maintenir. Sa tête était baissée sur sa poitrine. Sam n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il semblait toujours être concentré avant, et Sam se demandait toujours à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour Dean de combattre cette chose.

Sam passa sa main dans une caresse lente et douce sur la cuisse de Dean, dans un effort pour calmer leurs nerfs, à tous les deux.

Sa peau était propre, maintenant, comme si elle n'avait jamais été recouverte de sang. L'estomac de Sam se retournait encore à chaque cicatrice fanée que le bout de ses doigts rencontrait.

Il remonta sa main jusqu'au dos de Dean pour le stabiliser et l'avertir. Dean tremblait sous son toucher.

"Tu es sûr que ça va?"

"Ça ira Sammy. Mais dépêches-toi."

Bien sûr c'était un mensonge, mais le ton était assez rassurant et anxieux pour que Sam se presse. Après un petit coup expérimental avec la ceinture, Sam donna une série de coups beaucoup plus fort. Retenir ses coups n'aurait pas aidé Dean et, démon mis à part, peu importe ce que Sam faisait, papa aurait fait pire.

Dean était habituellement effroyablement calme, récitant l'exorcisme, avec la télévision en fond sonore. Ce soir, ses épaules étaient tendus alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé. Sam fit une grimace d'inquiétude en regardant le corps de son frère trembler sous chaque balancement de la ceinture. Il diminua la force de ses coups autant que possible sans que Dean ne se plaigne que ce n'était pas assez.

Contrairement à la méthode de papa, Sam essayait de ne pas frapper plusieurs fois le même endroit sans faire de pose. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé, quand il alignait trois coups successifs sur les fesses de Dean pour lui faire savoir que c'était fini.

Dean lui avait dit, une fois, à quel point il détestait ça avec papa. Il ne savait jamais si un autre coup viendrait ou pas. Papa disait qu'il faisait ça pour tromper le démon. Mais Sam ne pensait pas que le démon en avait quelque chose à foutre, alors il avait commencé à utiliser ce signal silencieux, qui fonctionnait même dans les rares occasions où papa était présent. Et Dean avait très vite compris le truc.

Ça n'avait jamais été un problème jusqu'à cette nuit, quand Dean laissa échapper un cri étranglé au deuxième des trois coups. Le son perça les oreilles de Sam comme les cris d'un animal blessé.

Dean s'effondra sur le matelas. Sam jeta immédiatement la ceinture et se précipita aux côtés de son frère.

"Désolé." Dean murmura contre la couverture. "J'ai bougé... ça t'a faits toucher mon coccyx."

Sam dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer à son frère qu'il aurait sans doute quelque chose pour protéger son coccyx s'il mangeait et qu'il arrêtait de se faire vomir tout le temps. Pas que c'était de sa faute, c'était celle de Sam et papa pour ne pas avoir essayé plus fort d'exorciser ce démon sans battre Dean à moitié à mort à chaque fois qu'un autre démon le touchait.

Ça lui arrachait le coeur à chaque fois qu'il avait à le faire, mais c'était toujours mieux que de tuer Dean.

Dean se battit pour reprendre sa position initiale mais Sam posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Si tout ça n'avait pas arrêté le démon, rien ne pouvait le faire.

Dean resta sur le ventre, au bord du lit, les yeux fermés.

Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, sa joue était pressée contre le matelas et sa bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'aire. Ses bras saisissaient les bords du lit alors que ses jambes étaient étendues sur le sol. Le noir du boxer obscurcissait le tout, mais les traces rouges sur le bas de ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses se détachaient fortement contre les draps blancs.

Sam passa une main dans ces cheveux en essayant de calmer sa respiration, puis il alla éteindre la télévision. Dans le silence de la pièce, la respiration de Dean semblait beaucoup trop lourde et forcée.

"C'est mieux?" Demanda Sam.

Il posa une main sur la peau rougit du dos de Dean à la recherche des noeuds qui devaient être là. Puis, y passa fermement sa paume pour en soulager autant que possible.

"Je pense... c'est ok pour le moment."

Sam fronça les sourcillé à cela. Quand il passa ses yeux sur l'abus de la nuit, écrit à travers les marques décolorant l'étendue de la peau de son frère, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les démons.

Leurs mains avaient touché les parties les plus intimes du corps de Dean, dans des caresses perverses. Sam ne voulait pas que son frère s'endorme comme ça, avec cette violence comme dernier contact. Il voulait reprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Sa main glissa sur le dos de Dean jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du boxer. Dean tressallit quand Sam passa son pouce en dessous et le descendit assez pour dévoiler les marques rouge, presque violettes, sur ses hanches, là où les démons l'avaient saisi. La main de Sam s'arrêta sur les marques. Il souhaitait pouvoir guérir son frère avec ce simple touché.

"Aller." Dit Sam en aidant Dean à monter complètement sur le lit.

Dean ne discuta pas, il ne dit rien du tout. Il se contenta de suivre la commande de son frère et s'installa sur les draps. Il se coucha sur son ventre pendant que Sam retirait ses propres vêtements. Les yeux du plus jeune voyagèrent sur le corps étendu de Dean et sur le boxer, toujours indécemment baissé sur ses hanches. Sam hésita un moment, avant de retirer ses sous-vêtements.

Avant qu'il ne puisse monter sur le lit, Dean était déjà sur ses genoux, perché sur le bord du matelas avec le boxer remonté. C'était effrayant la rapidité avec laquelle son frère pouvait se déplacer. Des fois c'était comme s'il bougeait, sans réellement le faire.

La tête de Dean était levé, mais ses yeux étaient baissé, exactement comme quand il s'était présenté aux démons. "Tu veux que je te suce?"

Il y avait un espoir étrange dans les mots de Dean qui n'avait pas de sens. Sam pouvait voir à quel point ses lèvres étaient blessées. Sa gorge devait sûrement lui faire atrocement mal à cause de ce que les démons avaient forcé à l'intérieur, du sel et de la séance de vomissement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait Dean penser, ce n'était pas réellement son truc. Mais après avoir su où Dean avait appris ses techniques et comment elles étaient utilisées pour lui faire mal et l'humilier, Sam était encore moins intéressé que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas être une partie de tout ça.

C'était l'une de ces choses qui étaient super quand elles se passaient- parfois ça s'improvisait. Dean viendrait à lui et Sam donnerait à son frère une chance d'être avec quelque chose qui n'était pas un démon.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était mauvais. Sam n'avait pas réellement été avec quelqu'un d'autre avant et il se sentait vraiment bien quand il était perdu dans ces sensations, avec Dean ne pensant ni à papa ni à personne d'autre que lui. Il pouvait avoir Dean pour lui tout seul.

Mais quand c'était terminé et que son cerveau éblouit redescendait sur terre, il n'aimait pas penser à tout ça. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du faite que son frère lui suce la bite qui l'écœurait.

Baiser était un peu moins étrange, au moins c'était comme s'il donnait quelque chose à son frère au lieu de lui prendre. Ou du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce soir. Quand il avait vu les démons baiser Dean, il s'agissait plus de prendre que de donner.

"Est-ce que tu en as envie?" Demande Sam.

Dean sembla perturbé à la question. D'habitude il n'avait pas le choix. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le corps de Sam et il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres fendues.

"Si tu as envie que je le fasse."

Même si le ton de Dean était léger, quelque chose au sujet de sa déclaration lui retournait l'estomac. Ce n'était pas un oui. Sa position de soumission, la défaite dans ses yeux, tout ça faisait croire à Sam que son frère ne dirait pas non si lui le voulait, et ça l'effrayait.

"Et les démons?"

Sam fit attention de garder son ton neutre, mais les épaules de Dean se tendirent et ses yeux retournèrent à la couverture sur laquelle il était agenouillé.

"Papa dit que tu voulais ce qu'ils t'ont fait Dean. Que ce n'était pas juste pour la chasse- mais que tu le voulais vraiment."

Pour la première fois depuis la chasse, les yeux de Dean se levèrent pour regarder ceux de son frère. "Je sais que je suis foutu comme pas possible." Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa tête se baissa. "Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, crois-moi, je comprends totalement."

Sam ne pouvait pas se jeter sur le lit avec plus de rapidement. Il bougea son frère avec lui et ne brisa pas le contact entre leur corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien installé.

La main de Sam plongea sous la ceinture du boxer de son frère. D'habitude il prenait Dean sur son dos, comme ça il pouvait le regarder dans les yeux, mais il savait que la dernière chose que Dean voudrait maintenant, serait de mettre une quelconque pression sur son dos.

Son frère haleta son nom dans l'oreiller et Sam poussa sa main plus loin, jusqu'à ce que Dean soit nu et qu'il répandre ses jambes pour s'ouvrir à Sam.

"Sammy..."

Dean se crispa lorsque les doigts de son frère glissèrent dans son trou plissé. Sam n'aimait pas la tension dans le corps de Dean, ni le désespoirs dans son ton, mais en pressant dans la chaleur humide, il sut que son frère voulait cela. Il s'était déjà préparé.

"Tu es déjà..."

Sam fronça les sourcils. L'entrée de Dean était glissante, mais pas avec l'humidité épaisse du lubrifiant. Son estomac se noua quand il retira ses doigts.

"Oh mon Dieu. Dean, tu saignes."

Le rouge écarlate du sang de son frère recouvrait le bout de ses doigts. Mais Dean ne dit rien, il se mit rapidement à quatre pattes et enjamba Sam. Il se pencha en avant pour prendre les doigts du plus jeune dans sa bouche et suça le sang chaud.

"Merde Dean."

Dean leva un sourcil en faisant des obscénités avec sa langue. Mais Sam savait qu'elles étaient uniquement destinées à le distraire jusqu'à ce que son aîné soit sûr qu'il avait retiré chaque goutte de sang de sa peau. Quand il eut terminé, il s'éloigna en restant toujours à cheval sur lui.

"Et si je me contentais de te faire venir, ce soir."

Dean s'était déjà rabaissé sur le lit, entre les jambes de Sam, avant même d'avoir fini de poser la question, qui était plus une phrase annonçant ses intentions. Sam ne savait même pas pourquoi so frère voulait tellement le faire jouir, ce n'était pas comme s'il était , même un petit peu, dur.

Sam n'eut pas la chance de dire non, que la langue chaude de Dean se trouvait déjà sur sa peau. Il s'assit brusquement, évite de justesse d'envoyer son genou dans le nez du plus âgé. Il recula jusqu'à la tête de lit et regarda son frère bouche bée. Sa tête était penchée et ses yeux accusateurs, non pas qu'il aurait réellement dû être surpris.

Bien sûr Dean avait menti en prétendant que le sang n'était pas le sien. Bien sûr il avait menti en prétendant ne pas être blessé. Bien sûr il s'enfichait.

Sam considéra les lèvres gonflées et déchirées de son frère. Si les démons ont fait ce genre de choses aux lèvres de Dean, ça ne pouvait pas être mieux dans une petite entrée qu'ils avaient forcée, à deux à un moments.

Avec une profonde respiration, Sam se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Il était un tel idiot.

"Dean, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Parce que tu te serais inquiété pour rien, comme maintenant. J'aurais dû mieux me préparer, c'est tout." Dit Dean. "J'ai juste... je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient si nombreux."

Sam serra les dents plus fort aux mots. Ils savaient exactement combien de démons ils chassaient. Papa n'y allait jamais sans être préparé. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était que papa laisserait tous les cinq démons prendre du bon temps avec Dean.

Il y eut un grincement fatigué des ressorts du lit quand Sam se releva. Il roula de son coté et se redressa sur un coude pour regarda Dean se réinstaller à coté de lui.

Dean était encore sur son ventre. Il replia ses bras sur l'oreiller et y reposa sa tête. Il sembla occupé à mémoriser chacun des grains du sommier. Tout son corps était crispé dans la douleur.

Sam se leva et rampa sur le lit. Dean le regarda avec méfiance par-dessus son épaule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je m'assure que tu vas bien."

Dean commença à se lever, avant même que ses protestations n'aient quitté sa bouche. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu..."

Le moment où les mains de Sam furent sur lui, son frère se tortilla pour s'éloigner. Sam le chevaucha pour l'épingler contre le matelas, pressant étroitement la chaleur de leur peau. Sam se mordit les lèvres quand Dean gémit sous lui. C'était de la triche. Pas parce que Dean était plus petit que lui, mais, au contraire, parce qu'il pourrait le tuer s'il le voulait, pourtant il le laissait tout le temps gagner.

Quand Sam avait commencé à chasser, papa avait essayé d'utiliser Dean lors des entrainements, pour lui monter à quel point les démons étaient grands, forts et dangereux. Ça avait peut-être fonctionné dans la tête de papa, mais peu importe le nombre de coups de fouet, peu importe les plaidoyers de Sam, rien n'avait été suffisant pour pousser Dean à lâcher toute sa force contre lui.

Dean se battrait, mais pas avec la violence brute dont le démon à l'intérieur de lui était capable. Il ne donnait jamais un coup qu'il n'était pas sûr que son frère pourrait bloquer. Sam, en échange, n'avait jamais obtenu ses victoires en le blessant, comme papa l'aurait voulu.

Il avait rarement vu papa et Dean se battre. Ils fessaient ça quand il n'était pas là. Il savait qu'ils le faisaient parce qu'il voyait des contusions sur le corps de Dean qui n'étaient pas dû aux punitions. Mais papa n'avait jamais d'ecchymoses, lui, et Sam savait pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas parce que papa était le chasseur intouchable qu'il se croyait être. C'était uniquement parce que son fils était la meilleure personne au monde. Sam souhaitait que papa essaie de se battre avec lui.

Durant les sept dernières années, Sam avait suivit autant de la discipline de Dean que papa le lui avait autorisé. Il détestait ça, mais Dean avait besoin d'aide pour se controler, car ça lui coutait beaucoup de self-contronle pour combattre le démon - et Sam était plus honnête sur ce point que papa.

Il détestait encore plus les exorcismes parce qu'ils n'aidaient pas Dean. Mais battre Dean comme un chien? Rien de ce que papa ferait ne le pousserait à faire ça.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas frustré parfois.

Dans un bruit sourd, il donna deux coups durs sur les fesses, maintenant nu, de Dean. Ça avait toujours calmé Dean plus vite qu'une vraie fessée avec un bois ou le ceinture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que si son frère était grièvement blessé, il devait le savoir. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Dean lui montrerait de lui-même.

Dean était couché sur le lit, mais ses muscles étaient encore tendus. "Mets des putain de gant si tu veux encore me toucher."

"Tu t'es déjà nettoyé, c'est peut-être ce qui t'a fait saigner."

"Je saignais déjà."

Dean se dégagea encore quand son jeune frère posa la main sur lui. Sam ne savait pas s'il allait crier ou pleurer en premier.

« Arrête, Dean. »

L'avertissement de Sam était accompagné d'une tape assez forte pour lui brûler la main. Ça devrait laisser une marque rouge sur la peau de Dean, qui finirait par se confondre avec les bleus déjà présent. Dean lâcha un léger bruit de douleur ou d'abandon, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

"Mon sang est aussi sale que le leur."

"Je sais, tais-toi maintenant."

Sam essayait de ne pas grogner ses mots. Ils savaient que Dean était effrayé, blessé et voulait juste de le protéger. Ça l'énervait. Il était fatigué d'entendre à quel point son frère était monstrueux et fatigué que tout le monde le prenne pour un idiot.

"Relax ok?" La voie de Sam s'éleva, couce et calme, alors qu'il passait sa main sur la jambe de Dean. "Je vais juste regarder."

"Je ne veux pas que tu regardes."

Sam soupira avec la réalisation que ce n'était pas seulement la menace de l'infection dont Dean essayait de le protéger. Il aurait apprécié, s'il ne savait pas que Dean essayait juste de l'empêcher de mettre papa en colère. De toute façon il était trop tard pour ça

Sam pressa légèrement le bras de Dean, dans un geste se voulant rassurant, avant de revenir à ses genoux. Dean leva les fesses tout en poussant son visage plus loin dans le matelas pour étouffer tout son. La position était beaucoup trop pratiqué.

Sam écarta doucement les fesses de Dean et grimaça à la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Ce n'était pas mieux que ses lèvres. La peau enflée et déchirée par endroits semblait douloureuse et ruisselait encore de sang frais.

Alors que Sam avait juste l'intention de regarder les dégâts, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire à présent. Cé n'est pas comme s'il pouvait juste mettre un pansement ou faire des points de suture sur des blessures qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir. Ce genre de chose ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la formation médicale sur le terrain que lui avait donné papa; mais il se demanda si c'était aussi le cas pour Dean.

"À quel point est-ce que ça fait mal?"

Dean haussa les épaules sans changer de position. "Je survivrais."

"Il n'aurait pas dû attendre aussi longtemps. Il n'avait aucune raison de-"

"On devait s'assurer qu'on les tenait. Tous." La voie de Dean était horriblement calme quand il récita les mots comme s'il sortaient tout droit de la bouche de papa. "Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser t'emmener. tu n'avais pas besoin de voir ça."

Sam voulait hurler sa colère au plus haut de ses poumons. Mais elle n'était en rien destinée à Dean, alors il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir.

Dean leva ses hanches, juste assez pour permettre à son frère de lui remonter le boxer. C'est alors que Sam réalisa que le sous-vêtement contenait un tampon taille maxi, pour contenir le sang. Il le positionna du mieux qu'il put, même s'il doutait qu'il y avait un quelconque moyen de rendre ça confortable. S'il l'avait mal positionné, Dean ne l'avait pas ajusté.

Ça éviterait à Dean une autre fessée pour avoir sali les draps, mais ça laissait Sam tremblant de rage. C'était arrivé tellement de fois auparavant, que Dean avait gardé des tampons à portée de main. Ça n'avait pas été la première fois que Dean lui piquait ses sous-vêtements et se glissait dans le lit avec lui.

"Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à regarder." Dit Sam. "J'aurais dû le savoir. plutôt"

Le front de Dean se plissa et ses yeux devinrent distants. Il s'étreignit lui-même, alors qu'un frisson parcourait son corps. Sam se redressa assez pour éteindre la lampe avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Il se précipita à coter de Dean. Les deux frère se collèrent si étroitement, qu'ils se partagèrent sans mal un seul oreiller.

Sam frotta distraitement sa main sur la peau fraîche du biceps de Dean, tout en essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. Il devait trouver le temps de farfouiller dans une bibliothèque pour obtenir des informations sur comment aider le corps de Dean à guérir. Mais surtout, il était déjà entrain de se disputer avec papa dans sa tête.

Il pensait que Dean était tombé endormi quand un souffle brisé perça le silence. "J'ai tout foiré."

"Quoi?" Sam essaya d'apercevoir le visage de Dean dans la faible luminosité. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal Dean."

"Je n'en ai pas fait assez. Tu es en colère. Papa est vraiment super en colère. Je vous blâme pas bien sûr." Dean prit une profonde respiration. "Je ne peux même pas me faire baiser correctement."

Si Sam avait tenu son frère plus serré, il l'aurait écrasé. "Je vais arranger ça."

Dean n'avait aucune raison de le croire après tant de fausses promesses, mais il n'avait jamais menti et il n'avait jamais abandonné. C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution. Sam priait pour pouvoir aider son frère à tenir le cou et ne se briser d'ici là.

 **...**

John passa une main sur ses joues rugueuses. Même s'il s'était nettoyé avant d'aller au bar, il n'avait pas pu retirer tout le sang de sous ses ongles. C'était une marque permanente sur ses mains calleuses, tout comme l'huile et la graisse l'avait été quand il travaillait au garage. Et à présent, il n'y pensait plus vraiment.

Dean était très méticuleux sur le nettoyage de ses mains, mais là encore il y était obligé. Des fois Dean avait à se frotter la peau jusqu'au sang. Et son fils faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait.

Ce soir, la chasse avait été un succès. Il avait tué tous les démons sans impliquer aucun civil. S'il était assez stupide pour baisser sa garde, il l'aurait célébré. Mais il n'était pas stupide.

Il n'y aurait jamais de victoire dans cette guerre.

Il retournait à la chambre du motel. Une sensation désagréable de culpabilité lui nouait l'estomac à l'idée d'avoir menti à ses garçons. Le sentiment ne tarda pas à disparaître, noyé dans la constante douleur de toutes les autres façon par lesquelles il avait échoué avec ses enfants.

Il n'y avait plus rien à nettoyer sur le lieu de la chasse, à part s'assurer que les flammes avaient bien fait leur travaille avant que les pompiers n'en viennent à bout.

John était juste incapable de regarder Dean plus longtemps.

Cette perversion avait, un jour, été son magnifique petit garçon. Une part de lui savait qu'il avait perdu son fils cette première nuit où le démon était entré en lui. Il savait que c'était égoïste de laisser Dean vivre comme ça, le punir tous les soirs pour un démon qu'il ne pouvait pas exorciser. Et ce n'était pas mieux de laisser la gérance de Dean à son frère.

Aussi mauvaise que soit la situation, elle était nécessaire. et la participation de Sam ne le concernait pas directement. C'était à cause de la chose qui résidait sous la chaire de son aîné pour qu'elle sache que Sam n'était pas vulnérable à son influence. Le seul moyen de rendre ça parfaitement claire était de faire participer Sam aux exorcismes.

Peut importe pourq uoi le démon voudrait Sam, John ne le laisserait pas faire. S'il fallait obliger Sam à subir ces contraintes pour le garder en sécurité, alors c'était des répercutions qu'il était prêt à supporter.

Un jour John partirait et s'il n'avait pas la chance de prendre Dean avec lui, Sam serait laissé seul avec cette responsabilité. Il devait s'assurer que Sam était prêt pour ça.

Mais certaines nuits, des nuits comme celle-ci, quand il devait rester debout à regarder Dean se délecter de l'attention des démons, quand le monstre en lui frétillait si près de la surface. C'était trop. Il passa deux bonnes heures au bar jusqu'à ce que ses membres se sentent engourdi, puis il partit, se préparant à faire face à cette chose.

Sa frustration grimpa malgré l'engourdissement induit par l'alcool quand la clé de la chambre de motel refusa d'entrer dans le trou de la serrure. Il lui fallut quelque essaies avant de réaliser qu'il essayait en faite, d'insérer la clé de l'impala dans la serrure. Il grogna et farfouilla dans le trousseau de clé à la recherche de la bonne.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la chambre était plongée dans le noir et les garçons étaient tout d'eux au lit. Par nécessité, ils avaient toujours partagé le même lit, mais ça n'avait jamais été l'intention première de John.

Il y avait un risque important en autorisant Dean à être si proche de son frère alors que Sam était vulnérable avec le sommeil. Ça rendait les efforts pour combattre le démon plus difficile.

Dean avait dormi sur le sol jusqu'à ce que Sam fût assez grand pour protester. Ce n'était pas le châtiment que Sam avait considéré. Ils avaient rarement eu des chambres avec plus de deux lits, et il s'était toujours assuré que Dean avait une couverture et un oreiller. C'était le sac de couchage que John avait pendant la guerre et il l'aurait pris lui-même si son dos n'était pas aussi abîmé après toutes ses années sans matelas.

Ce soir, il serrait la mâchoire, pas à cause de la proximité de ses fils, mais à cause de la position dans laquelle ils dormaient. Ils se faisaient face. La tête de Dean était niché dans le creux du cou de Sam et le bras du plus jeune entourait son aîné, comme pour le protéger.

Sam était censé laisser Dean le protéger et garder son aîné sur la ligne. Il n'était pas censé le câliner. Le démon saurait exploiter chaque faiblesse.

Il poussa un grognement de colère en fermant la porte. Puis il retira sa veste et tenta de l'accrocher, sans réelle succès, même si, au moins elle ne tomba pas du cintre. Enfin, il n'y pensait déjà plus lorsque la veste tomba au sol. Sa frustration avait grimpé trop rapidement et sa vision était trop réduite pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à ses garçons.

Peut importer combien de fois il parlait à Sam, peu importe combien de preuve il lui donnait, son cadet faisait toujours confiance à Dean, alors même qu'ils savaient que Dean était la plus grande menace pour eux. Il savait que c'était dur pour Sam de comprendre que la chose qui le protégeait pouvait aussi le tuer, car les aptitudes de Dean pour la chasse étaient exactement ce qui le rendait si dangereux.

Dean était une arme à peine contrôlé qui portait le visage du frère de Sam. C'était pourquoi John avait apporté Sam se soir, pas par ce qu il avait besoin de lui pour la chasse, mais pour qu'il puisse voir ce que Dean était réellement. Si le spectacle de ce soir n'avait pas donné à réfléchir à Sam, John ne savait ce qui le pourrait.

Il marcha vers le lit et secoua brutalement l'épaule de son fils aîné. Dean se réveilla, confus, le regard dardant de gauche à droite. Quand ses yeux verts endormis rencontrèrent les siens, l'estomac de John se noua.

Pour un instant, il vit son fils dans ces yeux.

Sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Sam. Il était coupable de la même faute. C'était lui qui n'avait pas le courage de mettre une balle dans la tête légèrement recouverte de tache de rousseur, même en sachant que la chose à l'intérieur de Dean n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui faire la même chose.

Une partit de lui s'accrochait à l'espoir qu'un jour il trouverait une solution. Il allait sauver son fils ou mourir en essayant. Jusque-là, sa seule option était de se battre pour le contrôler en espérant que la solution en question ne turait pas Dean.

C'était un chemin difficile. Il devait provoquer assez de douleur pour empêcher le démon de sortir, tout en sachant que son fils aussi devrait endurer chaque moment de cela. Il ne pouvait pas donner plus que ce que Dean pourait prendre.

Dieu merci, son fils était si fort.

Dean trébucha hors du lit le temps que John allume la lampe. Il plissa les yeux contre l'agression de la lumière. 'Papa?"

Sam, encore endormi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

John entendit à peine les mots de Sam, trop énervé par ce qu'il voyait. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte ça?" John demanda en tirant sur l'élastique du boxer, ce qui provoqua un sifflement de la part du démon.

Il les baissa et posa une main ferme sur le dos de Dean pour le fair se pencher sur le lit. Alors que Dean s'étala sur les draps froissés, la main de John erra sur le travail de Sam. C'était habituel de la part de Sam de ne pas y aller assez fort avec son frère.

Quand il s'agissait juste de garder Dean sur le droit chemin, John laissait passer, mais quand il s'agissait du démon, il n'y avait aucune excuse, aucune marge pour l'erreur.

Les yeux de John attrapèrent un éclat rouge dans la plissure des fesses de Dean et il eut presque envié de corriger Sam. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son fils puisse être si négligent.

Son attention se tourna vers Sam, qui était descendu du lit et terminait maintenant d'enfiler ses vêtements. "Il n'est même pas propre. Sam combien de fois devrais-je te le dire..."

"Il était propre."

"Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" Demanda John en lui montrant sa main couverte de sang.

"Ça saigne encore parce que tu les as laissé le déchirer."

Sam était juste un obstiné petit con ces jours-ci, mais le pire c'est que John savait que rien de ce que son fils disait n'était vrai. Il avait, évidement, été influencé par le démon.

"C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?"

Si Sam avait donné une reponce, John ne l'avait pas entendu. Il 'éloigna de Dean et alla dans la salle de bain en prétendant se laver les mains. En réalité, il essayait de calmer ses nerfs. Il s'appuya contre le comptoirs et regarda le vieil homme fatigué dans le miroir, se demandant de qui il s'agissait.

John s'éloigna de l'évier, passa encore une fois une main sur ses yeux vitreux et retourna voir ses fils. Dean était couché là où il l'avait laissé et Sam était debout à la fin du lit, lui bloquant le passage.

Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sam leva le menton dans le défi, tandis que John s'avançaient, dédaigneux.

"J'essaie d'être tolérant envers les préférences sexuelles de Dean." Dit John calmement. "Les dernières choses que j'ai envie d'entendre sont des conneries à propos du faite que j'ai 'laissé' ça arriver. Il ne peut pas être avec une fille. C'est le seul moyen de libération de ton frère. Et tu le sais."

"Est-ce que tu t'entends?" Demanda Sam. Il balança son bras pour pointer Dean. "Est-ce que tu vois ton propre fils?"

"Je le vois." Ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux Sam. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à devoir lever la tête pour croiser le regard de son plus jeune fils. "Je fais tout mon possible pour te protéger. Maintenant écarte-toi et donne-moi la ceinture."

"Non."

John fit un pas vers l'avant. Leurs poitrines se touchaient presque. "Je ne le demanderais pas une seconde fois."

"Et je ne le ferais pas." Sam désigna encore Dean. "Je me suis déjà occupé de ça. Ça ne concerne pas le démon. Tu veux t'en prendre à Dean juste parce que tu es en colère contre moi. Tu veux frapper quelqu'un? Alors frappe moi."

"Sammy non! Ferme-la et donne-lui cette satanée ceinture." Les mots pressés venaient du lit, derrière Sam. Il lança un regard par-dessus l'épauler de son plus jeune fils pour croiser le regard désespéré de Dean. "Ne le touche pas papa."

"Ça suffit Dean. Je m'occupe de toi dans une minute." John utilisa un ton tinté d'avertissement avant de reporter son attention à Sam. "Cinq démons. As-tu la moindre idée de la force d'influence que ça représente? Ton frère est un Winchester. C'est un combattant, mais tu sais ce qui est en jeu ici. On le garde sous contrôle, ou on lui tranche la gorge."

Du coin de l'œil, John vit Dean frémir. Il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait du démon qui réagissait sincèrement à la menace ou s'il s'agissait de la douleur de Dean. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre son fils dans ses bras.

C'était ce que Sam ne comprenait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas donner au démon ce genre de confort, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'autorisaient pas Dean à en avoir non plus. Pas tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas libéré.

La fureur de Sam commença à diminuer et il fit un pas prudent vers l'arrière. "Tu es dingue."

"J'airais aimé l'être." La voie de John avait presque craqué et il secoua la tête. Il recula également pour qu'ils soient à une distance plus confortable l'un de l'autre. "Tu veux vraiment le voir?"

Les bras de Sam étaient encore croisé, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un signe de défiance. Il s'étreignait en plissant des yeux.

"Parce que je peux te montrer." John continua. "Ce que tu as vu cette nuit, c'était ton frère qui contrôlait le démon. Si tu penses que ce que tu lui as fait état suffisant, je peux l'attacher au lit, et tu pourras rencontrer la chose qui a tué ta mère."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Courtney Ackles:** **Je m'excuse de ce très long retard. J'essaierais de publier plus rapidement à l'avenir. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

La chambre de motel était tellement calme que l'on pouvait crisser les ressors des lit deux chambres plus loin. Techniquement, il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans le corps de Sam qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il avait entendu les mots de John. Dean, lui, restait figé, penché sur le lit, n'osant même pas respirer.

Puis John le vit, le moment exact où ses paroles ont frappé son plus jeune fils comme un train en marche. Sam recula pour ne plus donner dos à Dean, ses yeux passèrent rapidement entre son père et son frère. Finalement il arrêta son regard sur John quand Dean refusa de rencontrer ses yeux.

"Dean n'a pas tué maman." Dit Sam.

Il y avait une question dans sa voix. Le soupçon naïf d'espoirs écorchait John jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un monde où ses garçons auraient pu avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, où ils auraient pu avoir une mère et une maison. Il avait prié un dieu absent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, pour que ses garçons aient cette vie.

Mais peu importe à quel point il le voulait. Ce n'était pas dans ce monde. Ce monde était horrible et criblé de monstres. Et peu importe à quel point il essayait de les protéger, ses fils n'étaient pas à l'abri de tous ces dangers.

"Non." Accorda John. "Ton frère n'a rien fait. C'est le démon à l'intérieur de lui, le responsable."

Il n'avait jamais parlé à son cadet de la mort de Mary, pas réellement en tout cas. Sam savait seulement que sa mère avait été tuée par des démons. John les avaient tous détruits, sauf un. Mais il ne lui en avait jamais autant dit.

John avait été incapable de parler de ça. Il avait laissé Dean lui expliquer et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une grande partie avait été un mensonge, ou, au moins, avait été omit. Si le démon lui avait révélé qu'il avait tué sa mère, il aurait été incapable d'obtenir l'amour de Sam.

"Voilà de quoi j'ai essayé de te protéger, Sam." Dit John. "Et voilà ce que, toit, tu protèges."

Sam reprit sa position défensif en se plaçant entre John et Dean. "Je ne te crois pas."

"C'est la vérité."

Les mots calmes provenaient de Dean. Il était toujours courbés sur le lit, avec la tête tournée pour éviter l'intensité du regard de son frère.

Les yeux de John se posèrent sur Sam et il regarda les différentes émotions qui se battaient sur son visage, avant que, finalement, l'incrédulité ne l'emporte. Son fils aurait eu la même réaction s'il avait essayé de lui prouver que le ciel était bleu.

"C'est n'importe quoi." Dit Sam. "Dean, lève toi."

Dean était plus intelligent que ça et resta là où papa l'avait laissé. L'hostilité en Sam était au bord de l'ébullition. John n'était pas très fier que son cadet est hérité de son tempérament, mais il savait que la majorité de celui-ci n'était pas plus de la faute de Sam que de la capacité du démon à influencer les émotions.

"Lèves-toi et regarde-moi!"

Sam gifla fortement l'arrière levé de son frère. Dean sauta sous la surprise avant de reprendre sa position initiale en serrant la couverture. Avec un soupire de frustration, Sam saisit brusquement le bras de son frère et tenta de le tirer d'un coup sec.

Dean se crispa. Il s'écarta de l'emprise de Sam et jeta un regard interrogateur dans la direction de John.

John confirma d'un hochement de tête. "Reste sur le lit."

Ce fut son plus jeune qui réagit aux mots. Sam se tourna vers lui, avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait. "Et toi sors!"

John se dirigea vert Sam, bien décidé à lui répondre sur le même ton colérique. "Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec lui, alors qu'il vient juste de s'exposer?"

Sam commençait à être anxieux. L'incrédulité laissait place à l'indécision. C'était l'émotion la plus forte que John avait ressentie chez son fils de toute la soirée, peut-être même du mois entier.

"D'accord." Après s'être frotté la main sur les joues, Sam hocha la tête. "Alors montre-moi."

Ce n'était pas la meilleure option, mais Sam était son fils, et il était intelligent. Il n'avait jamais été approprié pour la chasse, car il était incapable de suivre des ordres. Il avait besoin de travailler là-dessus et de voir la preuve par lui-même. D'ordinaire, John n'avait pas le temps de la lui fournir sans mettre des vies en pétille. Mais maintenant, il y avait un risque plus important s'il ne le faisait pas.

À contre coeur, Sam se déplaça et alla se positionner à la fin du lit pour laisser papa approcher Dean. "Lève-toi." Dit John avec une gifle cinglante. "Sur le lt, couches-toi sur le dos, bras et jambe écartés."

Contrairement à Sam, Dean suivait toujours les ordres sans poser de question. Alors lorsqu'il resta sans bouger, John comprit exactement ce qui se passait. Les yeux de Dean étaient sauvages, son expression était désespéré et sa position, celle d'un lion piégé. Mais en vérité, ce n'était pas Dean.

C'était l'assassin de Mary qui prenait conscience qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle sur Sam.

John se força à sortir de l'engourdissement provoqué par la trop grande dose de whisky. Il n'aurait pas dû exagérer ce soir, pas quand il était loin d'en avoir fini. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Le sac d'armes était de l'autre côté de la pièce et John ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se déplacer et de libérer l'accès entre Sam et le démon. "Sam, prends le Colt."

"Quoi ... pourquoi?"

"Putain, Sam! Vas-y."

Apparemment, il y avait assez d'urgence dans le ton de John pour faire réagir Sam. Il se pressa de chercher l'arme dans le sac et de revenir vers le bord du lit.

Avec impatience, John tendit la main pour l'arme. Quand il ne sentit pas le métal du Colt contre sa peau, il détourna ses yeux du démon pour regarder son fils. Sam secoua la tête, souleva la glissière et pointa l'arme sur Dean.

"Je tirais s'il le faut." Dit-il.

John n'était pas certain de lui faire confiance là-dessus. Mais Sam n'abandonnerait pas le pistolet, pas sans un sérieux débat pour lequel il n'avait ni le temps ni la patience.

Dean, non plus, n'avait pas respecté l'ordre de John, mais il avait déplacé ses jambes. Il se tenait courbé, les mains toujours sur le lit avec ses yeux brillants verrouillés sur Sam.

"Sammy?"

Sam grimaça et cligna des yeux, mais ne voyait toujours que son frère, pas le démon. "Ça va Dean."

"Sur le lit, maintenant." Aboya John.

"Papa, s'il te plaît, non." Les mains de Dean laissèrent le lit et il s'accroupit sur le sol en regardant John s'approcher. "Tu ne peux pas. Tu sais de quoi il est capable... Tu avais promis."

Les yeux de Dean croisèrent ceux de papa avec un désespoir presque égal à celui que John avait vu la première nuit où le démon avait possédé son fils. Le regard était presque assez authentique pour duper John.

"Tu m'avais promis que tu ne le laisserais pas sortir."

Démon ou pas, même John ne pouvait ignorer le besoin cru dans le ton de Dean. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et lui donna une douce pression.

C'était le geste le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait se permettre d'offrir, car il pouvait aussi s'agir du démon qui suppliait de ne pas être révélé. Dean devait surement savoir à quel point c'était important pour Sam de voir la vérité de ses propres yeux.

Ce fut à son fils que John fit appel. "Ton frère doit comprendre."

Les menottes claquèrent quand John les sortit de la poche de sa veste. Il n'était pas rare qu'il ait besoin de restreindre un démon pour obtenir des informations. Dean aussi était habitué à les porter, pourtant quand elles furent dans son champ de vision, le démon paniqua.

Dean tourna ses yeux suppliant vers Sam. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais. Mais s'il te plaît Sammy, tu ne peux pas me demander ça."

Malgré le regard d'avertissement de John, Sam baissait le Colt. "Papa, attend."

"Ce n'est pas ton frère qui parle."

"Si, c'est lui."

John saisit son bras, quand il essaya de passer devant lui, mais Sam s'éloigna en le bousculant. D'un mouvement rapide, papa tendis sa main devant lui pour l'arréter. Au lieu de reculer, Sam se pencha pour croiser le regard de son père, avant de lui remettre le Colt.

"Laisse-moi juste parler à mon frère."

Contre son meilleur jugement, John se décala et leva le Colt pour le pointer sur Dean. C'était un risque que Sam prenait, mais au moins de cette façon, John était là pour couvrir ses arrières.

Sam inclina la tête pour regarder son frère, qui était resté accroupi contre le lit en fixant ses pieds nus. Debout, au-dessus de lui, il regarda Dean donner un léger coup avec son doigt dans un petit tas de terre, qui devait surement provenir des bottes de papa.

"Tu disais que tu m'avais tout raconté." Dit Sam.

"J'ai essayé." Murmura Dean. "J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais... Je suis désolé."

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna de quelques pas. "Je te faisais confiance Dean."

"Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas le faire."

La chambre tomba dans un long silence, avant que San ne se retourne vers son frère. "Je veux savoir pourquoi."

Dean haussa légèrement les épaules et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. "Je ne pouvais pas te perdre toi aussi."

"Non, je veux dire, pourquoi... pourquoi tu aurais tué maman?"

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire Dean?"

Alors que Sam hurlait presque, les mots de Dean, eux, étaient à peine audibles. "Peu importe. Tout ce que je fais, c'est blesser les gens autour de moi. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre."

John serra le Colt plus fort dans sa main quand Dean se leva et fit un pas vers Sam.

"Je te tuerais aussi, si j'en ai l'occasion." Lui dit Dean. "Alors va-t'en. Sors d'ici!"

Dean poussa son frère. Le choque s'installa sur le visage de Sam alors qu'il trébuchait en arrière.

John s'avança et saisit le bras de Dean. Il cogna ses jambes pour le faire tomber face contre le lit. Au moment où il frappa le matelas, John poussa le canon du Colt contre l'arrière de sa tête.

Il risqua un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son plus jeune, encore étourdi. "Soit je te montre cette chose maintenant, soit tu me donnes le cuir à rasoir."

Avec des yeux anxieux, Dean aussi regarda Sam et John pressa plus fortement l'arme contre la base de son crâne. "Baisse les yeux."

Sam semblait encore engourdi en fouillant dans le sac de John. Il tremblait au moment où il se tenait près de son père.

"J-je peux pas..."

John donna un hochement de tête compréhensif en prenant la lourde bande de cuire des mains de Sam. Il souhaitait aussi ne jamais avoir vu le démon. Il n'eut pas le temps de se confier à son fils, que déjà il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer.

Quand Sam fut parti, Dean lâcha un soupiré de soulagement, qui sortit John de sa paralysie. Il frotta durement ses doigts contre ses yeux. Mais le brouillard dans sa vision et le flou qui s'était installé dans son esprit restèrent intacts. Seul le poids du cuir dans sa main lui rappelait ce qu'il faisait.

"Lève-toi et je te mets une balle dans la tête."

Dean réprima un léger son, mais ne bougea pas.

John prit tout son temps pour marcher jusqu'à la porte et revenir afin de pouvoir se reprendre. Maintenant que la porte était fermée et le chêne de sécurité mise en place, il appuya des boutons au hasard sur la télécommande pour que le bruit de la télé inonde la chambre silencieuse.

Toute la réticence que John avait envers la procédure fut dissipé en sachant que ce n'était pas les yeux de son fils qui s'attardait sur la porte que Sam venait juste de franchir. La chose sur le lit pensait surement des trucs à propos de Sam, qui aurait glacé le sang de John.

Pire encore, au moment où Dean avait poussé Sam, il aurait aussi pu le tuer avec facilité. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de justifier le risque de garder Dean en vie. John hésita avant de désarmer le Colt et de le balancer sur la table de chevet.

Il serra le poing. Il devait frapper le démon avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Ça serait tellement plus facile s'il pouvait trouver la force de briser cette fausse innocence, il ne serait plus obligé de supporter le regard accusateur de Mary qui le fixait.

La chose qui avait détruit sa famille avait tellement du visage de Mary. Il parodiait sa peau blanche, le léger angle de son nez, ses lèvres pleines et le doux balayage de ses cils. La chair était celle de son fils, mais le démon y était incarné.

Cette chose connaissait trop bien ces faiblesses.

Au moment où John se rapprocha et raffermi sa prise sur le cuir, Dean se redressa sur le matelas. Il se stabilisa sur ses genoux, la poitrine à plat sur le lit et le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller. La pente de son dos serrait tous les muscles de son fessier surélevé et dégageait là vu sur la couche de sang entre ses cuisses.

John balançait inconsciemment le vieux cuir à rasoir, en tournant autour du lit. Le léger tremblement dans les épaules de Dean s'arrêta net car ses muscles devinrent trop rigides pour permettre un quelconque.

Certaines nuits, John serrait la ceinture avec tellement de force, qu'il finissait par en avoir des cloques, mais le poids de l'épaisse et usée lanière de cuire l'aidait.

Ils l'avaient récupéré après une chasse improvisée. John s'était occupé des cheveux de ses garçons jusqu'à ce que son aîné soit assez âgé pour prendre le relais, mais comme beaucoup d'autre chose, il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour ça. Alors que John aurait préféré des cheveux coupés court, Dean avait toujours insisté pour que Sam garde ses cheveux ridiculement long.

Pour une occasion particulière, il avait eu besoin que Dean soit présentable et il avait gaspillé de l'argent pour que ses cheveux soient impeccablement coupés. Le barbier avait été un collectionneur d'antiquité.

Il avait été tellement convaincant dans son rôle d'humain, que John n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'un démon, jusqu'à ce que Dean trébuche pour se cogner contre une étagère et briser une boule à neige apparemment très couteuse.

Ce démon avait eu une fasciation particulière pour Dean, encore plus que les autres. Il avait accepté de ne pas taxer John pour la perte de l'objet de collection, s'il était autorisé à sangler Dean nu. La forme du démon avait été faible, mais l'instrument en lui-même avait attiré l'attention de John.

En fin de compte, Dean avait tué le démon à coup de rasoir pendant que John avait fouillé le magasin à la recherche de tout objet de valeur. L'endroit avait été plein de babiole, mais il y en avait peu dont John connaissait la valeur, en dehors du cuir à rasoir et de l'argent de la caisse.

Dean n'avait que onze ans, et déjà, le démon avait été trop proche de la surface. Il avait été de plus en plus exposé avec le temps.

"Je sais ce que tu veux." Cracha John. "Tu n'auras pas mon fils."

Il ne donna aucun avertissement avant d'abattre le cuir dans un bruit fort.

Chaque coup couvrait facilement toute la largeur des fesses de Dean et il ne fallut que quelque lancement du cuir pour noircir la peau du haut de ses fesses au bas de ses cuisses. Le lit se balançait avec chaque coup.

Après un cri étouffé dans l'oreiller, Dean essaya de se lever. Cependant, son fils savait qu'il devait rester sur le lit, et il combattit la tentative de fuite du démon. Quand il sembla que Dean était sur le point de perdre, John abattit la lanière de cuir de toutes ses forces contre ses cuisses.

L'élan du coup projeta Dean vers l'avant. Sa tête cogna contre la tête de lit et ses jambes glissèrent de sous lui.

Une grimace déforma les traits de John quand Dean ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur le côté.

John lui donna quelques secondes pour réajuster sa position. Dean se retourna sur son ventre et resta couché, les bras serrant l'oreiller. De l'autre côté du lit, John balança la lanière pour couvrir les parties de la peau qu'il avait manquées sur le côté gauche.

La respiration de John était laborieuse quand il délaissa le cuir à rasoir en faveur du cuir plus mince de la ceinture de Dean.

Il donna des coups violents, des épaules aux mollets de Dean. Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas écoutez les cries que son fils étouffait dans l'oreiller alors que chaque coup de ceinture laissait de solides traînés sanglantes.

"À genoux."

C'était aussi dur pour Dean d'obéir que pour John de commander.

John dut l'aider à se stabiliser en le voyant lutter pour se mettre en position. Les gémissements étranglés de Dean moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il se balançait légèrement, les yeux à peine ouverts et haletant désespérément à la recherche d'aire.

Ce fut facile de glisser le bandana plié dans la bouche ouverte de Dean. John le serra fermement autour de sa tête. Ses doigts effleurèrent les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur la nuque de son fils. Il tira un coup sec sur les deux extrémités du tissu pour bien serrer le noeud du bâillon.

Il détestait utiliser ça sur son fils, mais il était impossible de lui demander de ne pas crier.

"Sur le dos, bras écarté."

Les joues de John étaient presque aussi humides que celles de Dean quand il regarda ses yeux faussement douloureux et apeuré. Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque.

Il se pencha en avant pour parler en laissant sa voix s'imprégner de tout le venin possible.

"J'aurais dû en finir il y a longtemps."

 **...**

31 Octobre 1994- Chadron, Nebraska

Dean était couché, nu, sur le ventre, sur la couverture usée. Sa respiration était faible et, même si la pièce était assez fraiche pour lui donner la chair de poule, il brillait de sueur. Sous les rayures brûlantes qui couvraient sa peau, ses muscles abusés criaient à l'agonie.

Pour une fois, il était heureux que Sammy ne soit pas là.

Son frère était trop petit pour comprendre pourquoi Dean avait besoin de ce traitement. Ça le bouleversait toujours et être la cause de l'anxiété de Sam était plus douloureux que n'importe quel fouet. En temps normal, Dean aurait dû se glisser sous la couverture avant que son frère ne puisse le voir, or pour l'instant, le simple poids de l'aire semblait trop lourd sur l'arrière de ses cuisses.

La tête de Dean était baissée et il ne pouvait pas voir papa, mais il l'entendit s'installer dans la chaise au coin de la pièce. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement en sachant que son père ne l'avait pas laissé tout seul.

Quand Dean se tordit pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, il fut surpris de voir que papa ne faisait pas de recherche. Sa chaise était tourné vers le lit et il le regardait. John ne sembla pas avoir remarquer les yeux de son fils sur lui. Il y avait une distance étrange dans son regard.

C'était vraiment difficile pour Dean d'essayer de rester concentré alors que sa conscience vacillait. Il voulait plus que tout se laisser aller à cette noirceur qui l'envahissait, mais papa avait besoin qu'il reste éveillé, alors il combattait le brouillard. Il se déplaça sur le lit et étouffa un sanglot.

Il déglutit pour essayer d'humidifier sa bouche douloureusement sèche. Le gout imposant du sel lui brûlait encore la langue. Dean enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller, en souhaitant presque s'étouffer, juste pour faire arrêter la douleur. Mais même sans regarder, il pouvait sentir les yeux sur lui et il se força à se calmer.

Dean essayait de rester fort pour son père.

Il sursauta quand il entendit papa poser, trop lourdement, une autre bouteille vide sur la table. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui, mais il ne les regarda pas, il ne bougea pas de la position qu'on lui avait dit de prendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi papa l'avait laissé couché, mais il avait peur de lui faire changer d'avis en bougeant.

Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas voir les tiges de bois dans les mains de papa. Sam les avait rapporté, à contrecœur, et les avait trempé cette après-midi-là, sans savoir à quoi elles serviraient.

Son frère avait été trop occupé à lui parler de la soirée d'halloween de ce soir pour penser à ce qu'il fessait. Dean l'avait aidé à arranger son costume et Sam lui avait promis de lui rapporter des M&M's.

Dean était assez sûr qu'il ne serait pas capable de manger au retour de Sam. Il avait déjà la nausée.

Dean serra le drap. Il voulait dire à papa qu'il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Il faisait confiance à son père pour savoir combien il lui en fallait, mais il avait peur.

Il ne savait pas où étaient les tiges. Elles pouvaient être à la poubelle ou encore dans les mains de son père.

Son dos se crispa dans l'anticipation. Il sursauta quand une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il retint sa respiration jusqu'à voir des étoiles, puis il prit une grande gorgée d'aire et tenta de parler.

"Je suis désolé, papa."

Papa lui frotta la nuque. Venant de lui, c'était un geste étrangement réconfortant. Dean n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir les mains de son père de manièrent non douloureuse, encore moins durant un exorciste. Mais sa main frottait de façon rassurante le muscle noué du dos de Dean, là où la peau n'était pas blessé.

Finalement, il regarda son père et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le regard sur son visage. Dean cligna vigoureusement des yeux pour faire partir l'humidité qui y était et réalisa que la main de papa était vide. Le soulagement qui l'envahis fit fondre un peu de la tension dans ses épaules.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dean. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu es."

Une nouvelle vague de larmes inonda les yeux brûlant de Dean. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que papa venait de l'absoudre ou parce qu'il confirmait sa damnation. Il ferma fermement les yeux.

"Tu es tellement magnifique." Continua papa.

Dean s'étouffa aux paroles de son père et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

Les larmes dévalèrent son visage. Ses fesses entières étaient recouvertes de blessures et tout son corps tremblait. Ça faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression d'avaler de l'acide à chaque déglutition. Mais soudain, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

La confusion se lisait sur les traits de Dean. La main de papa était toujours sur lui, mais elle ne le massait plus, elle errait, bordant certaines coupures qui avaient déjà été recouvertes de sel, mais pas dans le but d'en rajouter.

Dean restait raide, ayant déjà connu le toucher d'autres hommes, mais papa n'allait pas chercher entre ses jambes. Il suivait juste les courbes de son corps, l'explorant comme s'il ne voyait pas Dean nu tous les soirs.

"Papa... ça va?" Dean demanda d'une voix rauque.

Le regard de John était livide. Dean se demanda combien de bouteille il avait réellement bu. Plus papa était proche, plus l'aire se remplissait de l'odeur d'alcool dans laquelle Dean voulait se noyer lui-même.

"Tu es tellement beau."

Dean étouffa un autre sanglot

Il ne pouvait pas réellement être réveillé. Il renifla et essuya la morve de son nez contre son oreiller avant de regarder à nouveau vers papa.

"C'est vrai?"

Il avait déjà entendu d'autres hommes le dire avant. Il avait entendu ça depuis son sixième anniversaire.

Quel beau garçon.

Quel magnifique petite salope.

Il savait ce qui accompagnait ces mots. Des mains rugueuses qui tiraient et qui sondaient, l'air froid sur la peau nue et le gout salé et nauséeux dans sa bouche. Il savait que son corps réagirait d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas et il savait que quand se serait terminé, quand il ne resterait plus que du sang de démon sur sa peau, il aurait fait du bon travail.

Son père serait fier de lui et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Mais papa ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était beau, il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec des yeux aussi révérencieux.

Une main vint effleurer sa joue trempée alors que papa murmurait des mots que Dean entendait à peine. Il était trop concentré à essayer de comprendre les mots pour se rendre compte de ce que papa était sur le point de faire.

Il réussit à peine à se retenir de crier quand son père le retourna sur son dos blessé. Pendant un petit moment, la vision de Dean devint noire et sa respiration fut réduite à des gémissements saccadés.

Papa continua à errer inconsciemment, examinant tout, jusqu'aux yeux de Dean. Il essuya les larmes, en murmurant une excuse, qui, Dean le savait, ne lui était pas destinée.

Dean haleta quand papa le chevaucha, forçant un poids lourd sur ses hanches battues. John s'assit sur lui, le recouvrant entièrement. Le tissu rugueux de ses vêtements donnait l'effet de lames de rasoirs sur sa peau. Dean mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et senti à nouveau l'inconscience le submerger.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander d'arrêter, que déjà la bouche de papa se verrouillait sur la sienne.

Papa embrassait Dean avec douceur. Il y avait, dans le baiser, de l'amour que Dean n'avait jamais connu. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant, pas comme ça, pas sans être étouffé par une langue violente et amené proche de l'évanouissement à cause du manque d'aire.

Quand la main de papa passa aveuglément sur les boucles noires de Dean, il s'éloigna comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Il y avait de la confusion dans les yeux de papa, qui se changea rapidement en colère.

Dean gémit et trembla en sentant la haine familière.

Papa balança son poing. Le coup écrasant tomba comme une enclume sur le matelas, à seulement quelque centimètre du visage de Dean.

Dean tremblait alors que papa le retourna encore sur son ventre. Ses membres maladroits s'étalèrent de façon désordonnée, mais il était trop étourdi pour les arranger ou même se rendre compte de leur position.

Il y eut un bruissement, suivit du son d'une fermeture éclair. Un instant plus tard, papa était sur lui. Le poids était tellement lourd qu'il devait se battre pour rassembler de l'aire dans ses poumons.

Une main rugueuse, froide et glissante, se pressa contre lui. Dean enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller. Des doigts s'enfonçaient en lui, même si son corps se battait pour les repousser.

C'était comme si John le déchirait de l'intérieur pour l'ouvrir et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait juste que papa avait besoin de ça, alors il tenta d'oublier la douleur et de se focaliser sur les mots de son père, qui lui disait combien il était beau.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait là-bas. Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le pénétrait. Ça n'avait jamais fait aussi mal auparavant, pas que ça avait vraiment de l'importance. Dean avait l'intention de donner autant que papa demanderait.

Quand son père commença les allers retours à l'intérieur de lui en le retenant fermement avec ses mains, Dean se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien ressentir de plus douloureux. Mais il avait tort. Il s'en rendit compte quand tous les murmures de papa lui disant à quel point il était joli, toutes ses délicates caresses, tous ses doux baisés sur son cou prirent fin à l'instant où papa vint en lui, en criant le nom de maman.

 **...**

20 Mai 2011- Seattle, Washington

Le cri déchirant de Dean fut étouffé par le tissu sale dans sa bouche. Il lutta pour respirer à travers l'obstacle, mais ses halètements désespérés ne firent que dessécher davantage sa bouche, le conduisant à deux doigts d'une attaque de panique.

Il tenta de se calmer suffisamment pour inspirer par le nez. C'était presque impossible alors que la ceinture continuait de s'abattre sur ses côtes. Son corps pesait lourdement sur son dos abusé.

"C'est bien fils."

Dean entendit les mots à travers la brume de la douleur et une pointe de chaleur s'alluma dans la fosses gelé de son estomac. Il savait pourquoi papa faisait ça, pourtant, c'était encore difficile de ne pas penser au faite que son père voulait le voir mort.

Mais il n'était pas le seul. Dean savait que se serait plus facile pour tout le monde s'ils avaient juste salé et brûlé son cadavre. Il l'aurait fait lui-même il y des années, s'il avait été sûr que Sammy l'aurait supporté.

"Tu peux encore le sentir?" Demanda papa.

John dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour réussir à détacher le bâillon. Dean inspira avidement de grandes bouffées d'air qui le laissèrent étourdi. Quand les mots de papa lui parvinrent à travers la douleur, Dean acquiesça.

Il pouvait encore le sentir. Le démon était toujours là, juste sous la surface et parfois, il avait du mal à respirer à travers les ténèbres. Sa tête était pleine et sa peau semblait trop serrée.

Quelquefois, Dean pensait que le démon se nourrissait de la douleur, mais il savait que les exorcistes devaient être utiles. Papa devait avoir raison, ça maintenait le démon enfermé.

"Un peu, mais c'est mieux."

Mieux, mais pas assez.

'Papa..."

Il essaya d'assembler les mots nécessaires afin de remercier son père, pour tout. Et pour lui demander de faire ce qui auraient dut être faits il y a dix-huit ans...

Son corps était plus que fatigué et il stressait tellement qu'il ne sentait même pas l'intégralité de la douleur. Dean était prêt maintenant. Il avait vu le regard de son frère. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de rester. Samnny n'avait plus besoin et ne voulait plus de lui.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse demander une balle, la main de papa passa sur sa hanche battue et il frissonna.

Il avait dû perdre connaissance à un moment ou un autre, car il se trouvait désormais sous les draps, avec le poids de papa sur la peau qu'il ne sentait déjà plus.

Dean mordit le drap pour se forcer à se calmer.

Il savait que son père faisait ça pour lui et s'il n'était pas aussi bête, il serait capable d'en profiter, comme papa avait dit qu'il était censé le faire. Dean chercha le plaisir qu'il était supposé ressentir alors que des poussées profondes, rapides et désespérées l'ouvraient.

Seule la friction contre les draps aurait pu l'exciter, mais là encore, la douleur était trop forte et les mouvements de papa, trop brutaux pour le rendre plus que demi-dure. Dean se battait pour que ça reste ainsi, sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas davantage de coup s'il salissait les draps de son père.

Il ne remarqua pas vraiment l'instant où papa termina avec lui. La brûlure était tellement intense. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement quand John le poussa hors du lit.

Avec des pas hésitant, Dean trébucha vers son propre lit et l'utilisa pour se stabiliser. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant de tirer la couverture. C'était le lit de Sammy. S'il revenait, son frère ne voudrait surement pas le partager avec lui.

Dean prit un des oreillers et rabattit correctement la couverture, cependant il ne fit que deux pas avant d'entendre les jurons.

Il suivit les yeux de John, mais il vit à peine l'éclat de sang qui tachait les draps blancs du lit de son père, avant qu'une poigne de fer ne le pousse sur ses genoux.

Dean se hâta de se stabiliser en équilibrant ses hanches contre la chaleur des cuisses nues de son père. Le barrage était assez proche des zébrures sanglantes pour lui donner le vertige.

Il remarquait à peine la douleur.

C'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. En dehors du fait qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux, la sueur glissant sur leurs entrejambes, c'était comme si c'était normal, après qu'il est tué maman.

La première fois que John l'avait saisi sans avertissement et avait déchiré son bas de pyjama, puis poussé sur ses genoux, Dean avait cru que son père allait le tuer. Maintenant, il souhaitait juste qu'il l'est fait.

 **...**

Sam n'était pas allé bien loin avant que ses genoux tremblant ne flanchent. Il poussa son dos contre le mur d'un immeuble pour ne pas s'étaler complètement et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Il finit assis dans une flaque d'eau. Il remarqua à peine le liquide froid qui imbiba son pantalon jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements. La légère pluie tombait sur lui alors qu'il se battait pour reprendre son souffle. Bientôt sa frange fut plaquée sur ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas la force de lever la main pour l'en écarter.

Après avoir repris de l'oxygène, la logique commença à s'installer pour calmer son hystérie. Certaines choses, comme la capacité de faire des maths, se remirent à fonctionner.

Quatre ans.

Dean avait quatre ans quand le démon a tué maman.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de démon posséderait un enfant aussi jeune. Ou, du moins, comment aurait-il pu être assez fort pour tuer qui que ce soit en habitant le corps d'un enfant.

La seule chose dont il était sûr était que, quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ce n'était en rien la faute de Dean. Plus il restait assit où il trouvait, loin de la circulation de l'avenue, plus il se rappelait de quand Dean avait essayé de le lui dire. Il avait tout simplement refusé d'écouter.

Il avait besoin de voir le démon de ses propres yeux, mais pas au risque de Dean et sûrement pas sans sa volonté.

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement à la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait en donnant le cuir à rasoir à papa. Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça n'aurait pas stoppé l'exorciste et, de toute façon, Dean ne semblait évidemment pas vouloir l'arrêter. Mais Sam était gelé sur place en repensant au regard qu'avait eu son frère, juste avant qu'il n'ait tourne le dos pour s'enfuir.

Tout cela avait été trop. il n'avait plus pensé à maman depuis un long moment. Dans les souvenirs de Sam, Dean avait toujours été le seul à prendre soin de lui.

Il ne se rappelait de rien à propos de sa mère, rien d'autre que des histoires que son frère lui avait raconté. Il savait juste à quoi elle ressemblait grâce aux photos que Dean gardait dans une vieille BD de Batman caché au fond de son sac, là où papa ne s'embêterait pas à aller les chercher.

Le démon a peut-être tué maman, mais Dean, lui, l'aimait.

Quand Sam retourna à la chambre de motel, il fut accueilli par le son familier des ronflements de son père et les sanglots saccadé que son frère étoffait dans son oreiller. Dean devint instantanément silencieux, mais les respirations lourdes de John continuèrent sans la moindre interruption. Papa avait normalement un sommeille léger et ne ronflait pas, sauf quand il buvait, ce qui était très souvent le cas.

Sam ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce avant de marcher vers le lit. Il était déjà effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver et son estomac chuta quand il découvrit le lit vide et encore fait.

Il était sûr d'avoir entendu son frère pleurer. Il commença à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé, quand il regarda l'autre lit pour n'y trouver que papa.

Soudain, l'image de papa pressant le Colt sur la tête de Dean s'imposa dans son esprit.

Jusque-là, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il avait été distrait et ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que papa tenait une arme sur Dean. C'était juste une précaution. John n'avait jamais appuyé sur la gâchette. Cependant, il était rarement aussi énervé et saoul.

Sam sentit son cœur se briser quand il repéra finalement une forme dans le coin de la pièce. C'était trop grand pour qu'il s'agisse de leur sac et lorsqu'il la vit bouger, il se précipita à ces côtés et tomba à genoux.

Son frère prétendait encore être endormi sous leur couverture de rechange, mais sa respiration n'était pas assez stable et son corps était trop rigide pour que ce soit vrai. Son frère n'avait jamais su mentir, que ce soit avec des mots ou des gestes.

"Hé," murmura Sam.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son frère et jusque sur sa joue humide. Dean se pencha dans le toucher un instant avant de s'éloigner.

Dans l'obscurité, Sam ne pouvait pas voir ce qui avait été fait à son frère, mais il était sûr que ça avait été particulièrement douloureux ce soir, à cause de lui.

"Sammy?"

La voix de son frère était si faible et incertaine que le souffle de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il s'assit près de lui et laissa son dos reposer contre le mur. Il chercha des yeux la silhouette de leur père. qui ronflait encore dans son lit, avant de retourner son attention vers Dean.

"Ouais Dean, c'est moi. Tout va bien."

"Tu es revenu?"

De nouveau, le souffle de Sam se prit dans sa gorge en entendant la confusion totale dans la voix de son frère. Il se blottit plus près de Dean.

'Je n'aurais pas dû partir."

"C'est mieux quand tu n'es pas là."

Sam se raidit à ces mots. La douleur le traversa jusqu'à ce que Dean se penche vers lui, malgré la souffrance que ça devait procurer. Il était presque sûr d'avoir compris ce que son aîné voulait dire, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre à haute voix.

Avec précaution, il enroula son bras autour des épaules de son frère et le laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Sam sentit Dean hausser les épaules avant de murmurer. "Je dors."

"Il y a des punaises dans le lit ou quoi?"

Même alors que les larme dévalaient les joues de Sam, il força un sourire brisé sur son visage quand il réussit, au moins, à attirer le regard de Dean. La pièce était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse réellement distinguer son visage.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir."

Quand Sam frissonna, les actions de Dean nièrent ses mots. Il grogna en sortant de sous la couverture et l'utilisa pour essuyer les cheveux mouillés de Sam.

"Tu ne pensais pas réellement que j'allais commencer à t'écouter maintenant, n'est ce pas?"

"C'est dangereux." Dean ne reprit sa position initial qu'après avoir enroulé la couverture autour de leurs deux corps. "Je suis dangereux."

"Papa s'est occupé du démon, non?"

"Ouais, mais..."

"Laisse tombée Dean. Contentes-toi de ramener tes fesses dans le lit."

Dean resserra la couverture autour de lui. "Ça va."

"Dean, il est hors de question que tu dormes par terre et ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu veux parce que c'est des conneries."

Sam lança un regard de défi à son frère et Dean baissa les yeux. "je crois que je ne peux pas me lever."

"Merde." Sa poitrine se serra à l'aveu de Dean et, une fois encore, ses yeux dérivèrent vers papa. "Je vais le tuer."

Dean saisit son bras. "Sammy... oublis ça ok? Va te coucher. J'irais mieux d'ici demain."

"Pas si tu dors par terre" Sam sorti de la couverture et s'accroupis près de Dean. "Je peux te porter."

"Pas tant que je serais vivant." Dean soupira et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. Sam commença à passer son bras autour de son corps et il fit une faible tentative pour se détacher. "T'es vraiment qu'un petit con."

"Au moins, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi. Aller viens." Sam avait à peine réussi à faire asseoir son frère droit, que ce dernier frémit et haleta fortement. Alors il hésita à le bouger davantage. "Tu as quelque chose de cassé?"

"Je ne crois pas, non."

Dean ne semblait pas vraiment très concerné et, une fois de plus, Sam eut envie de rouer son père de coups. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait prendre papa dans son sommeil et ce ne serait pas plus inégal que ce qu'il imposait à Dean.

Il voulait porter son frère à l'impala et partir sans jamais regarder en arrière. Pourtant, il rassembla toute la patience dont il était capable et aida Dean qui s'obstinait à vouloir marcher.

Dean s'appuyait lourdement contre son frère, alors qu'ils avançaient lentement vers le lit. Sam tira la couverture et aida, doucement, son frère à se coucher sur le matelas avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui.

Après un dernier regard glacial en direction de papa, Sam retira ses vêtements mouillés et les posa, sans vraiment regarder où, avant de grimper dans le lit. Dean gémit au mouvement du matelas.

Sam passa sa main sous la couverture pour caressa légèrement la peau de la cuisse de Dean. Le contact était trop chaud et tellement tendre que Dean frémit.

Une des mains de Sam se serra en un poing ferme, tandis que l'autre alla masser doucement la nuque de son frère. C'était l'un des seuls endroits qu'il était sûr que papa n'avait pas battu.

Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient totalement ajustés à l'obscurité, Sam laissa son regard explorer tout ce qu'il pouvait voir du visage de Dean. Même si les yeux de son frère étaient fermés, la tension écrite sur son visage ne se détendait pas. Dean ne dormait pas, il évitait juste la conversation. Mais il semblait tellement fragile, que Sam n'insista pas.

Il n'était pas difficile de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de démoniaque en Dean.

Il avait vu son frère décapiter des gens à mains nues. Quand Sam était encore à l'école, il n'avait jamais ramené d'amis, pas seulement parce qu'ils mettaient Dean mal à l'aise, mais parce que, sur de nombreux points, Dean lui faisaient peur.

Il y avait le Dean qui tuerait n'importe qui au moindre mot de papa. Puis il y avait le Dean qui se recroquevillait contre lui et à qui il confirait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation. C'est deux personnes si différentes avaient toujours semblé vraies.

Cette nuit, cependant, là où papa avait vu le démon prêt à se libérer, Sam, lui, n'avait rien vu d'autre que son frère, piégé et effrayé.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir raison tous les deux.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **Note : C'est la deuxième fois que je publie ce chapitre. La première fois j'ai eu un problème au niveau de la publication et le chapitre était totalement illisible. Merci à Komakai de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je m'excuse et bonne lecture à tous.**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

Les rideaux en lambeau laissaient passer assez de lumière pour permettre à Sam de distinguer les longues ecchymoses sur le bras que Dean avait laissé hors de la couverture et enroulé autour de lui. Des fois, il se demandait si papa n'avait pas retiré Dean de l'école juste pour pouvoir le battre à sa guise, sans devoir faire attention à où il le marquait.

Sam grimaça et regarda l'autre lit. Les couvertures étaient défaites et il était vide. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement et se détendit sur son oreiller. Au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter papa dès le réveil.

Il tourna toute son attention sur Dean. Son frère lui faisait face, à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même. En se faisant le plus discret possible, Sam baissa la couverture pour révéler la peau décolorée de l'abdomen de Dean.

Soudain, Dean se réveilla. Il tira rapidement la couverture et la tint fermement contre sa poitrine, avant même que sa vision ne se soit pleinement concentré sur le monde autour de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en direction de Sam, puis finalement, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il tressaillit et se tourna sur le côté; mais Sam savait bien que cette partie de son corps était tout aussi meurtrie que les autres.

Papa lui avait montré cette technique.

Battre Dean sur les fesses et le dos rendait douloureux le faite de s'asseoir ou de se coucher sur le dos, mais le fouetter sur les côtés et par devant le rendrait incapable de s'allonger sans avoir mal, peu importe la position. Sam avait été obligé de le faire, une fois. Dean s'était tenu droit, avec les mains sur la tête, pour que la ceinture puisse facilement atteindre ses côtés.

Il l'avait fait uniquement parce que papa avait été derrière lui, le cuir à rasoir en main. Il n'avait jamais été capable de le refaire à nouveau, ni de se pardonner la seule fois où il l'avait fait. Sam frotta doucement une zone non marquée sur l'épaule de son frère, comme si ça pouvait tout compenser.

Ce matin, Dean semblait satisfait d'être couché à côté de lui, alors qu'habituellement, il se serait précipité pour faire le lit de papa et aller commencer son entrainement. Mais en prenant en compte la façon dont il cachait son corps, Sam pouvait dire que ce n'était pas la douleur qui le maintenait au lit. Dean ne voulait pas qu'il voit les dégâts.

Sam repoussa la couverture de son côté et s'assit au bord du lit pour porter son jean, puis il alla rapidement à la salle de bain afin de remplir d'eau le verre qui était sur le comptoir. En retournant dans la chambre, il s'arrêta devenant l'armoire pour récupérer un petit sac en plastique, dans la poche de sa veste, qui contenait des antidouleurs. Il avait dû jeter les boîtes parce qu'elles étaient trop bruyantes.

Dean se redressa avec précaution quand il le vit revenir vers le lit. Ses yeux fatigués se levèrent vers son frère quand il lui tendit le verre. Dean avait toujours soif, alors Sam savait qu'il ne refuserait pas l'eau.

Dean vacilla en essayant de se lever du lit. Sam posa le verre sur la commode pour l'aider à s'asseoir et plaça un oreiller contre la tête de lit pour qu'il s'y adosse.

Si Dean accepta le verre, il secoua la tête quand Sam lui tendit les pilules. Ils savaient tous les deux que son frère n'était pas supposé prendre de médicaments, mais ce n'était pas comme si papa le saurait.

"Ils sont à moi, Dean."

Comme prévu, Dean secoua obstinément la tête. Sam n'arrivait presque jamais à lui faire prendre de médicament, sauf quand il était blessé à la chasse, en pus des corrections de papa. Dans ces cas-là, il pouvait le convaincre que les pilules étaient justes pour la blessure. Et, techniquement, Dean avait été blessé à la chasse, il avait vu le sang la nuit dernière.

"Je vais bien." Mentit-il.

Les yeux de Dean étaient injectés de sang et cernés. Sam savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi autant que lui, la nuit dernière. Son frère était loin d'aller bien.

Sam se leva rapidement et retourna cacher les médicaments dans la poche de sa veste, avant de passer sa frustration sur son frère. Puis, il continua vers le lit de papa et tira la couverture d'un coup sec. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dean commencer à se lever.

"Hey, c'est à moi de faire ça." Protesta-t-il.

"Je pense être capable de faire un lit, Dean."

"Apparemment non. Regard, tu le fais déjà mal."

Dean semblait agiter, il devait sûrement penser que papa serait en mesure de savoir qui, exactement, avait fait le lit. Il se redressa, trop rapidement, et gémit avant de s'effondrer sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés dans la douleur.

Les mains de Sam se figèrent sur la couverture. Il ne put retenir la frustration de sa voix en regardant son frère respirer avec difficulté. "Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital?"

"T'es devenu fou?" Dean ouvrit les yeux et se força à stabiliser sa respiration. "Je ne vais pas risquer la vie d'un médecin juste juste à cause d'une petite douleur."

Il était impossible que Sam réponde calmement à ça. Il serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une tache de sang séché sur le drap qu'il arrangeait. Sam resta là, figé, à fixer cette tache qui n'avait pas de sens.

Papa ne pouvait pas avoir été blessé la nuit dernière. Si ça avait été le cas, Dean n'aurait pas atteint la voiture sans avoir été fouetté. Sam plissa les yeux vers son frère et le concerné baissa la tête.

"J'ai déjà été puni pour ça."

En dehors du faite que ça le mettait encore plus en colère, Sam ne pouvait pas s'en foutre davantage de la punition. Ses yeux alternèrent entre la position de la tache de sang, à environ la moitié du lit, et la rougeur de honte qui s'étalait sur les joues de Dean.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le lit de papa?"

"Je prenais mon fouet."

"Il te fouette sur la couverture pas en dessous."

Dean ne répondit pas, Il se contenta de baisser la tête davantage et de resserrer la couverture autour de lui. Sam leva les sourcille en fixant son frère, attendant une réponse.

"Dean?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?"

C'était une question légitime, pas un commentaire rhétorique. Dean voulait savoir quelle était la bonne réponse, car la mauvaise pourrait être douloureuse.

Sam baissa la tête à son tour et se laissa tomber sur le lit de papa pour ne plus dominer son frère, déjà mal à l'aise. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour que ses mains soient bien visibles. Dean détourna la tête dans l'inconfort.

La vérité le frappa comme un train en marche, avec tellement de force qu'il en resta nauséeux. Il aurait dû le voir plutôt, c'était tellement évident; tous ces gestes déplacés, cette facilité avec laquelle Dean jouait les actes que papa mettait en scène pour les démons et la légèreté avec laquelle les commentaires obscènes, à l'égare de son frère, sortait de la bouche de papa.

"Ça fait combien de temps que papa te baise?" La question lui échappa avant même qu'il n'ait pu songer à la censurer.

Dean donna un haussement d'épaules négligeant, mais il se rétracta à la douleur que le petit mouvement avait apportée. "Plus longtemps que toi."

Les mots furent prononcés avec calme, sans le moindre gêne. Dean semblait, tout au plus, ennuyé par la question. Sam saisit le drap avec tellement de force qu'il en avait mal aux doigts, avant de claquer son point dans le matelas.

Dean se recroquevilla contre son oreiller, comme s'il pouvait l'avaler et le faire disparaître. Sam pouvait à peine forcer son poing à se desserrer. Ce n'était pas uniquement la rage de ce que papa avait fait à son frère ou le fait qu'il lui ait fait croire que c'était normal. Mais il y avait un pincement de jalousie au fond de lui qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Papa s'était toujours focalisé sur Dean. Il disait que c'était pour le protéger, mais ce n'était que des mots. Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour Dean.

Si papa n'avait pas besoin de Dean pour une chasse, c'était Dean qui avait besoin d'être puni. Papa ne l'avait presque jamais regardé et la seule chose qu'il pensait être à lui, que son frère ne donnait qu'à lui, il la donnait aussi à papa.

Non. Papa l'avait pris. Il leur avait pris, à lui et à Daan.

Sam ne dit plus un mot, il lança un regard inquisiteur à la tache rouge, avant de se lever et de jeter la couverture dessus. Il serra la mâchoire en voyant que son frère semblait plus préoccupé par la couverture froissée qu'autre chose.

En retournant vers l'autre lit, Sam saisit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il releva la tête en entendant son frère gémir. Dean était en train de se lever du lit.

Sam ferma fort les yeux en réalisant que Dean pensait qu'il cherchait la brosse à cheveux, dans son sac.

"Non. Seigneur, non Dean." La voix de Sam vacilla et il dû se forcer à s'arrêter, le temps de se retourner pour saisir le poignet de son frère. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal?"

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es énervé?"

Sam se pinça le nez, dans l'espoir d'enrailler son mal de tête. "Tu n'en sait rien, pas vrais?"

En levant la main pour se gratter la tête dans l'incompréhension, Dean ne fit que souligner davantage les dégâts de papa avait causé.

"Oublis ça." Dit Sam, en attrapant aussi le sac de Dean. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit des vêtements de rechange qu'il lança à son frère. "Je vais te sortir d'ici."

Dean repoussa les couvertures, mais il inspira bruyamment en balançant ses pieds hors du lit. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sammy?"

Ce n'était pas les mots de Dean, mais son corps exposé qui stoppa Sam dans ses actions. Il était assis, légèrement courbé, sur le bord du lit, sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, en contraste avec les ecchymoses qui avaient, méthodiquement, été placées là.

Sa respiration lacérée était surement due à des côtes endommagées. Ses cuisses et ses fesses devaient être pire encore, mais Dean gardait cette partie caché en refusant de se lever sous le regard de Sam.

C'était papa qui avait fait ça à Dean. C'était loin d'être la première fois, pourtant ça changeait tout. Papa l'avait battu comme un chien puis il l'avait baisé, tout en sachant qu'il était déjà blessé. Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le démon.

"Habilles-toi, on s'en va."

"Je ne peux pas." La résignation était douloureusement présente dans son ton et par la chute de ses épaules. "C'est ça ma vie, mais il y a de l'argent dans mon sac, j'en ai gardé un peu."

"Tu l'as caché de papa?"

Dean le regarda attentivement, comme s'il pensait que Sam pourrait le punir pour ça."

Parfois, Dean était complètement à côté de la plaque. De l'avis de Sam, son frère devrait pouvoir garder tout l'argent qu'il gagnait en se prostituant. C'était son corps, pas celui de papa.

"Ouais." Admit Dean. "Juste un peu de chaque affaire. Je voulais faire une réserve... au cas où tu voudrais partir."

"Tu l'as gardé pour moi?"

Son frère hocha la tête et se pencha lentement vers son sac. Sam l'arrêta, avant qu'il ne commence à fouiller à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il prenne l'argent de Dean, s'il ne venait pas avec lui.

"Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Dean. Jamais." La poitrine de Sam se serra à l'expression de surprise peinte sur le visage de son frère. Il ne voulait pas se dire que Dean n'avait pas compris ça plutôt. "Mais je ne vais pas rester là, sans rien faire, à te regarder te faire tuer."

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Alors, explique-moi!"

"J'ai essayé, Sammy. Pour maman, pour moi... mais tu refuses d'écouter."

Sam retourna s'asseoir sur le lit de papa pour faire face à son frère. Il avait une théorie, mais il savait que Dean ne l'apprécierait pas.

"Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec ton démon."

Dean serra la mâchoire. Sa position entière criait son désaccord, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de dire un seul mot.

"Dean, je pense que papa est possédé."

C'était la seule possibilité pouvant expliquer pourquoi un père violerait son propre fils. Dean avait déjà joué les appâts pour beaucoup de démons, comme ça; il les attirait en se fessant passer pour un enfant vulnérable.

Les humains ne touchaient pas les enfants de cette façon. Ils n'abusaient pas de leur propre famille.

"Non." Dean secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Non, j'ai été prudent."

"Je ne dis pas que c'était toi. Ces cinq démons hier soir-"

"Ce n'était pas eux non plus." Perdu dans ses réflexion, Dean laissa ses yeux vagabonder inconsciemment. "Non, c'est impossible qu'il ait été possédé tout ce temps."

"Tout ce temps?" Répéta Sam. "Ça a commencé quand?"

Dean devint soudain fasciné par l'hideux papier peint de la chambre.

"Après maman?" Demanda Sam. "Avant?"

"Quoi? Non, mais ça va pas ou quoi? Espèce d'imbécile."

Dean lui lança un oreiller et serra le poing. Pendant un instant, Sam pensa qu'il était allé assez loin pour obtenir une réponse honnête. Cependant, Dean resta silencieux. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête.

"Hey." Sam tapa contre le genou de son frère. "Combien de temps?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu sais, il ne peut être avec personne d'autre non plus. Il pourrait se retrouver au lit avec une succube."

Sam se leva, se tenant debout devant son frère. "Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de le défendre là?"

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait attaché." Dean leva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Sam. "On fait ça l'un pour l'autre, comme toi et moi. C'est à ça que sert la famille."

 **...**

15 Juin 1998- Greenville, Mississippi

L'air était chaud et puait le renfermé; ça en était presque trop étouffant. Il était tard dans l'après-midi et le soleil cognait durement contre les stores fermés. L'air conditionné de l'appartement était en panne et il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour réfléchir et encore moins pour bougé.

Sam avait renoncé à faire quoi que ce soit et restait juste allongé sur le lit. La fenêtre ouverte n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Elle était ridiculement petite et les brises occasionnelles qui passaient par les stores poussiéreux étaient épouvantablement chaudes. Il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être fermer la fenêtre, mais ça signifiait qu'il aurait à bouger.

Rien ne pourrait le faire bouger, à part peut-être un incendie, et encore, Dean pourrait toujours le porter.

L'école venait juste de se terminer pour l'année et papa avait encore quelques affaires à régler, avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route pour l'été. Sam ne voulait pas partir. Il aimait cette ville, il aimait une des filles de l'école et il détestait le fait que tout le monde se foute de ce qu'il voulait.

Alors oui, il était supposé emballer ses affaires, mais il refusait de bouger.

Sa frange était mouillée et plaquée contre on front. Il portait un débardeur et un short large, emprunté à Dean. Le t-shirt était relevé sur son ventre.

Le livre qu'il lisait avait été abandonné, sur le lit, à côté de lui. Et ses pensées dérivèrent de sa liste de lecture de l'été, au fait qu'il avait quinze ans et les couilles pleines.

Papa n'était pas là et l'une des choses qu'il aimait concernant leur voiture était que le grondement de l'impala se faisait entendre d'assez loin pour qu'il ait toujours le temps d'arrêter de faire tout ce qu'il n'était pas censé faire.

Une partie de lui voulait que papa le trouve en train de faire ces choses.

Sam avait l'intention de faire l'exact opposé de tout ce que papa lui ordonnait. Il espérait qu'il aurait le courage de le balancer en pleine face, à papa, quand il rentrerait.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, au lieu de ranger ses affaires, il était étendu sur le lit, avec son short assez bas pour se masturber. Il ressentit un léger tressaillement au fond de son estomac, à l'idée d'être couché comme ça, exposé à la lumière du jour. Bien sûr personne ne pouvait le voir par la fenêtre et il était seul dans la pièce, mais même si son frère avait l'habitude de prendre son pied dans des lieux publiques, Sam, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi exposé de sa vie.

Sam ne savait pas vraiment où Dean se trouvait, actuellement. Il avait laissé son frère, nu, sur une chaise, dans la cuisine. La pensée suffisait presque à le ramollir, alors Sam la repoussa dans un coin reculé de son esprit. De toute façon Dean avait mérité la fessée pour avoir été aussi con.

Ses nerfs l'avaient poussés à regarder plusieurs fois la porte ouverte, avant qu'il ne ferme complètement les yeux. Il se laissa transporter par le mouvement de sa main. Il arqua son dos et pressa sa tête plus fort contre l'oreiller.

Sam senti à peine le mouvement du matelas. Il ne réalisa même pas que ce n'était pas son corps qui déplaçait le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'une main saisisse son poignet.

Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de retrouver sa pleine conscience, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Alors il se retourna pour essayer de se cacher, comme s'il pouvait sérieusement convaincre quelqu'un qu'il était en train de lire. Mais ses jambes ne pouvaient pas bouger et il lui fallut un long moment avant de s'en rendre compte.

Son frère était agenouillé entre ses jambes.

La sueur brillait sur la peau nue de Dean. Sa position était légèrement crispée. Le cerveau de Sam traita à peine le fait que son frère lui avait apporté une boisson fraîche avec des glaçons. Le verre était déjà posé sur la table de chevet.

Sam s'empressa de remettre son short en place et tenta de paraître décontracté, en s'efforçant de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que son frère ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par la situation. Il ne voulait pas penser à quel genre de chose possédait son frère nu, pour le faire monter sur le lit pendant qu'il se masturbait; parce que, évidemment, la possession était la réponse logique.

Dean dormait toujours nu, alors être dans un lit avec lui comme ça, n'était pas vraiment étrange; mais d'habitude il ne faisait que dormir. Et là, son frère ne semblait pas fatigué.

Il savait que son frère avait des relations sexuelles tout le temps. C'était presque normal pour lui de le regarder en avoir. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi avant, mis à part que ça semblait douloureux; Dean, lui, n'avait jamais semblé dérangé par le fait que son cadet le regarde. Mais Sam n'avait jamais été celui pour qui Dean était à genoux.

Maintenant, son frère se penchait sur lui, baissant son short et le touchait. Sam s'éloigna, en essayant de se rappeler où il avait mis son fusil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Dean?"

Quand Dean leva la tête vers lui, ce n'était ni avec un regard mauvais, ni avec un sourire malicieux. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune raillerie démoniaque, mais plutôt une confusion douloureuse.

"Dean?" Appela Sam.

"Désolé, je... Désolé." Dean se précipitait hors du lit, quand Sam le retint.

Si son frère était nu actuellement, c'était uniquement à cause de lui; Dean ne s'était pas réellement comporté comme un con. Quand Sam avait refusé d'emballer ses affaires, son aîné avait commencé à le faire à sa place, pour éviter une confrontation avec papa. À la base, Sam l'avait frappé, juste pour avoir suivi les ordres de papa; ce qui coûterait à Dean la ceinture, minimum, au retour de leur père.

Si Dean voulait faire, tout ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire, Sam ne le ferait pas se sentir mal. Pas quand c'était lui qui avait mis ces marques sur sa peau, avec la brosse à cheveux.

"Non, Dean, c'est bon. J'étais juste surpris."

La seule chose qui était plus étrange que de trouver son grand frère sur le lit pendant qu'il se masturbait, était d'avoir la bouche dudit frère sur lui. La sensation dans l'estomac de Sam était incroyable, alors qu'il regardait la tête de Dean monter et descendre, entre ses jambes écartées.

C'était la première fois que quelque chose d'autre que la main de Sam touchait cet endroit.

Au niveau instinctif, il savait que la bouche de son frère n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, mais son corps ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

 **...**

21 Mai 2001- Seattle, Washington

"Alors, tu veux que papa te baise?"

"Je veux qu'il soit heureux." Les yeux de Dean étaient brillants, quand il baissa la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre? Je suis désolé."

L'estomac de Sam se retourna à l'honnêteté profonde des mots de son frère. Des fois, il se disait que son frère était encore ce gamin de quatre ans, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de grandir. Mais il savait que papa n'était pas le seul auprès de qui Dean essayait de s'excuser.

"Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, Dean."

Le rire agité et amer de Dean bloqua le souffle de Sam. Il regarda les yeux de son frère dériver vers la table de chevet entre eux, où se trouvait le Colt.

'Je ne pense pas que soit douloureux."

Sam ne questionna pas Dean sur la signification de ces mots, et fit mine de ne pas savoir lui-même. Il prit le Colt et le glissa dans la taille de son Jean. L'arme n'était pas aussi stable que s'il l'avait maintenu avec une ceinture, mais il n'avait jamais été incapable d'en porter une.

Sam s'assit sur le lit à côté de son frère. "Pourquoi tu dors avec moi? "

Dean leva les sourcils. "Je dois dormir où? Tu ne veux pas que je dorme par terre et papa ne veut pas que je dorme dans l'impala."

Sam frotta doucement la peau de la cuisse de son frère. Au toucher, Dean écarta automatiquement ses jambes, mais étouffa un gémissement quand le mouvement déplaça son poids sur ses fesses. Sam se força à regarder au-delà des ecchymoses récentes, pour voir les vieilles cicatrices sous elles. Son pouce caressa la croix blanche délavée qui avait été sculpté dans la peau de la cuisse intérieure de Dean.

"Pourquoi tu me laisses te baiser?"

Dean sembla ne pas comprendre la question, comme si la réponse était évidente, ce qui effraya Sam davantage. Quand tout ça avait commencé, il était allé avec, car il ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur dans les yeux de son frère. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était la volonté de Dean.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Sammy."

La main de Sam tremblait quand il la leva pour repousser ses cheveux. C'était ce dont il avait eu peur la nuit dernière. Dean l'avait laissé utiliser son corps. Exactement comme il l'avait fait avec papa, et les démons, et les bâtards dans la ruelle de derrière; ils en avaient bien profité, pour quelques billets, qui couvraient à peine une nuit dans une putain de chambre de motel.

Toute la véhémence des paroles de papa, affirmant que Dean aimait le sexe, n'était que des conneries. C'était juste une autre partie de lui que papa l'avait forcé à abandonner, seulement pour lui en mettre plein la gueule et lui dire qu'il le voulait.

Papa choisit, précisément, ce moment pour tourner les clefs dans la serrure de la porte.

Sam n'avait aucune pensée consciente, quand il se rua vers lui. Il leva le poing et l'envoya violemment en direction du visage de papa, espérant le prendre au dépourvut. Il le manqua de peu, lorsqu'il fut retenu. Il jeta son coude derrière lui pour se dégager. Mais c'est quand il entendit Dean hurler, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de le cogner dans les côtes.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, papa passa devant lui, saisi le bras de Dean et le tordit dans son dos. La forte pression sur son épaule, le conduisit sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient humides quand papa le lâcha et arma le Colt.

Sam vérifia sa ceinture, pour la trouver vide. Le Colt était surement tombé au moment de son interaction avec Dean.

Papa était debout entre les genoux écartées de son frère, alors que Dean tenait ses bras dans son dos, comme s'ils étaient menottés; même si sa main tenant son poignet était sa seule restrictions. Dean baissa la tête et papa pressa le revolver contre sa tempe.

"C'est Dean" Cria Sam. "C'est Dean!"

Papa ne dit rien. Il lui lança un regard examinateur, avant de rabaisser sa tête vers son aîné. Avec l'arme toujours pressée sur la tête de Dean, John utilisa sa main libre pour agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux et tira fermement vers l'arrière afin de voir son visage.

Sam retint son souffle, quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Lentement, papa baissa le Colt, mais il tendit la main, pour dire à Dean de garder sa position. Il marcha vers les sacs que Sam avait jeté sur le lit et sortit une boîte de sel de celui de Dean.

Avant que John ne soit revenu près de lui, Dean avait déjà rejeté sa tête en arrière et ouvert la bouche. Quand il fut là, papa pencha la boîte pour verser le sel dans sa gorge; puis il le força à garder la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il est tout avalé.

Au moment où papa recula, les larmes trempaient les cils de Dean. Dès que sa bouche fut autorisée à s'ouvrir, il se laissa tomber au sol, haletant désespérément à la recherche d'oxygène. Il toussait encore, quand papa le remit sur ses pieds.

"Tout va bien." Déclara papa. "Tu sais que tu devrais être sur mes genoux pour avoir touché ton frère comme ça?"

Dean se décala légèrement et hocha la tête. "Oui monsieur."

"On fera ça ce soir, tu as eu une nuit difficile, mon grand."

"Merci papa."

Papa pressa son épaule et lui donna un sourire triste, qui illumina le visage de Dean, comme rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Sam détestait être incapable d'en faire autant. Mais quand la main de John suivit la ligne du bras de son frère, il se rappela à quel point il détestait son père.

"Éloignes- toi de lui."

"Excuses-moi?" Papa leva un sourcil, défiant Sam.

"Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça à ton propre fils?"

Papa s'éloigna de Dean pour confronter son cadet. "Tu sais bien ce qu'il faut faire pour garder ton frère en vie."

"Pas le torturer, en tout cas." Répondit Sam.

Papa et Dean froncèrent les sourcils. C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux utilisait le terme exact pour définir ce qui était fait à Dean.

"Comment est-ce que tu peux baiser ton propre fils? Et la nuit dernière... après ce que tu les à laissé lui faire-"

"Sammy, ferme-la."

Il ignora le plaidoyer de Dean et se concentra sur son père. John avait au moins la décence de paraître coupable, pas désolé, mais, au moins, il semblait avoir été pris à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que papa ne revêtisse l'expression que Sam avait attendu; celle qui disait qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

"Nous devons tous faire des sacrifices pour ton frère."

Sam voulait dire à papa qu'il était fou. Il voulait le haïr pour avoir retourné le cerveau de Dean et prétendu que c'était pour lui. Il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas, car ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il avait fait lui-même.

"On a tort tous les deux." Dit Sam.

Il passa un long moment durant lequel papa les lorgna, tour à tour, avant qu'il ne fusille Dean du regard en grognant. "Tu as touché mon fils?"

Dean cligna des yeux et regarda Sam, impuissant, comme s'il cherchait une traduction. Il espérait probablement avoir mal compris la question. Sam ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Papa ne devait pas savoir, et si Dean comprenait ce qui lui était demandé, il lui dirait.

La main de papa s'abbatiat sur les fesses de Dean, avec assez de force pour lui faire plier les genoux. Sam se précipita vers son frère, mais John l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"Réponds à la question." Papa grogna dans l'oreille de Dean. Il y avait un violent avertissement dans l'ordre.

Dean courba les épaule, se penchant loin du papa. "Je-je ne sais pas, monsieur."

"Tu ne sais pas si tu baises avec mon fils?"

Après s'être fait secoué violemment par papa, Dean tourna vers son frère des yeux plein d'excuses. Rapidement, Sam secoua la tête en réponse.

"Si monsieur. Je l'ai fait."

Sam voulait crier pour arrêter son père, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche, que Dean fut propulsé contre le mur, qui trembla sous l'impact. La tête de Dean s'inclina vers l'arrière dans un cri silencieux, quand son dos abusé rencontra le ciment.

'Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça?"

Il éloigna Dean du mur, juste pour l'y balancer à nouveau. Son visage se tordit dans la souffrance et, quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il était pleins de douceur.

Sam se précipita pour l'arrêter, mais papa lui donna un coup qui l'envoya valser. Il finit par se cogner la tête contre le bord du lit et glissa sur le sol. Il fallut un petit moment pour que sa joue enregistre la douleur et un autre, plus long, pour que son cerveau assimile le fait que papa venait de le frapper.

Tu ne baises personne. Jamais!" Le visage de papa était à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean, quand il grogna. "Je n'ai pas déjà été assez claire là-dessus?"

"Je sais, papa. je n'ai pas fait ça, je te jure. C'est l'inverse."

Au moment où Sam se relevait, la posture de papa s'était légèrement détendu. Il relâcha sa prise sur l'épaule de Dean, laissant une marque rouge sur sa peau.

"Je n'ai pas autorisé ça."

"Je sais monsieur, je pensais juste que-"

"Tu n'es pas autorisé à penser." Dean eut un mouvement de recul, face au cri de papa. "Tu ne peux jamais savoir si c'est le démon qui te le demande. Quand tu prends des décisions, des gens meurent."

Dean baissa la tête, après avoir acquiescé faiblement.

"Ne t'attend pas à pouvoir marcher dans les prochains jours."

"Oui monsieur."

"Mais ça va devoir attendre. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir. Habillez-vous et retrouvez-moi dans la voiture dans deux minutes. On a une affaire"

 **...**

21 Mai 2001- Portland, Oregon

Ils avaient emballé leurs affaires en silence et sautés le petit déjeuné. Dean n'avait même pas utilisé la salle de bain; en fait, il n'avait fait que ranger les affaires et jeter les sous-vêtements de la veille. C'était douloureux, rien que de le regarder s'habiller. Et même avec l'aide de Sam, il semblait à bout de forces, après avoir enfilé son tee-shirt. Pourtant il insista pour ajouter une veste et un manteau.

Sam était prêt à débuter un combat, quand papa ordonna à son frère de s'asseoir à l'avant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, Dean affirma qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas envie de s'allonger.

Sam avait été en colère sur tout le long du trajet vers Portland. Ça avait été des heures interminables à regarder son frère grimacer dans le rétroviseur. De temps en temps, ses yeux avaient dérivé vers la fenêtre, pour regarder passer les autres voitures, en se demandant pourquoi Dean et lui ne pouvaient pas être dans l'une d'entre elles.

Papa et Dean avaient discuté de la chasse, comme si tout était normal, comme d'habitude, alors que Sam était assis à l'arrière, bouillonnant de rage. Il n'avait pas écouté un mot de leur conversation.

Il avait été trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs au dos de la chaise de papa en s'imaginant des choses horrible. Il n'arrivait pas à décider laquelle des situations était la meilleure: que son père violait son frère? Ou qu'il l'ait tellement brisé, qu'au final Dean le voulait réellement.

Son esprit ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer son père et son frère ensemble dans un lit. Certes, il avait déjà vu son aîné avec des hommes plus vieux. Même si certains démons étaient jeunes, tous ceux qu'il avait vu payer pour Dean, n'étaient que des vieux porcs dégoutants, qui voulaient juste se taper un enfant.

Ils étaient peut-être démoniaques et brutaux, mais ils n'avaient pas blessé Dean de la même façon que papa l'avait fait.

Sam avait rarement vu papa toucher son aîné autrement que pour les exorcistes ou pour le punir. Les souvenirs lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Dean ne regardait, jamais, aucune fille.

Au moment où ils se garèrent devant le restaurant, l'estomac du jeune homme était trop noué pour, ne serait-ce que considérer l'idée de manger. Il était juste heureux d'être là, pa rce qu'il savait que Dean n'avait avalé que du sel depuis presque 24 heures. Il avait, d'ailleurs, oublié de lui donner de quoi dîner, hier soir.

Il se précipita hors de la voiture pour aider Dean, avant que papa ne le lui interdise. Son frère s'appuya lourdement sur lui et plissa les yeux contre le soleil, qui sortait de derrière les nuages. Sam n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, que déjà papa était là. Il poussa violemment Dean en avant, utilisant son corps pour ouvrir la porte battante du restaurant. Sam tendit, rapidement, la main pour éviter que le battant ne lui revienne en plein visage.

Papa marcha tout droit vers une table, dans un coin, au fond du restaurant. Il poussa Dean sur l'une des chaises dures, en bois, et fit signe à Sam de s'asseoir sur la banquette rembourrée en face d'eux. En s'asseyant, le regard de Sam resta verrouillé sur l'expression de souffrance qui tordait le visage de son frère.

Dès que la serveuse arriva, la douleur s'effaça, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était une femme âgée, au sourire chaleureux. Et comme toutes les femmes de cette planète, ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Dean.

Celui-ci baissa, immédiatement, la tête. Papa, ce bâtard, lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour s'en assurer.

"Il est sourd et timide comme pas possible." Dit-il avec une gentillesse trompeuse.

Papa utilisa la bonne vielle excuse avec un sourire amicale, qui charma assez la serveuse pour la faire rougir. Sam savait que son père n'était pas réellement intéressé. Il était déjà occupé à se taper son propre fils.

C'était un autre des inconvénients d'être avec papa. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment écouté leur conversation, Sam savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour manger, mais pour récolter des informations.

"Pauvre chéri." Dit la serveuse en leur donnant les menus. "Au moins, il est en bonne compagnie."

Sam voulait hurler.

Il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où Dean avait attiré des femmes, qu'il s'agisse d'une jolie petite fille ou d'une gentille grand-mère, c'était toujours pareil.

Papa inventait toujours une excuse invraisemblable sur ce qui n'allait pas avec son aîné. Des fois, c'était juste pour expliquer pourquoi Dean ne parlait pas et d'autres fois, c'était parce qu'il était recouvert de bandages. Dans tous les cas, elles finissaient toujours par lui jeter un regard plein de pitié, accompagné de phrases pathétiques.

Personne ne semblait voir les cicatrices et les bleus sur sa peau, ni la douleur dans ses yeux. Personne ne voulait les voir.

Le sourire de la serveuse ne vacilla pas quand elle sortit son bloc-notes. "Qu'est ce que ces charmants messieurs voudraient boire?"

"Deux pepsi." Dit papa.

Sam leva les yeux de son menu pour voir son frère passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le priver de nourriture était une chose, mais Dean ne pas rester sans boire juste parce que papa était énervé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa. "Et un verre d'eau."

Hors des bars, Dean ne buvait que de l'eau. Avec un pincement de culpabilité, Sam réalisa qu'il ignorait si son frère faisait ça, juste, parce que papa le lui avait ordonné.

Sam aurait dû savoir ce que son frère aimait; sa couleur préférée, son plat favori, la musique qu'il appréciait... Plus il y pensait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait que certaines des choses que Dean n'aimait pas, mais qu'il était forcé de faire.

Le regard de Sam était tranchant, quand il rencontra celui-ci, désapprobateur de papa. Il leva le menton, défiant son père de changer la commande.

Papa resta silencieux. Trop silencieux.

La serveuse leur dit que les boissons arriveraient rapidement, inconsciente de l'échange silencieux qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et de la panique croissante de Dean.

Son frère n'avait même pas ouvert son menu, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance, de toute façon. Papa commandait tout ce qu'il pensait que Dean devait manger et Dean le mangeait; non pas parce qu'il aimait particulièrement ça, mais parce que papa le lui avait ordonné.

"Je peux aller aux toilettes?" Demanda Dean.

"Non, sauf si tu veux que je t'y emmène." Répondit Papa, sans lever les yeux de son menu.

Dean ne demandait presque jamais rien pour lui-même. Mais alors, Sam se souvint que son frère n'était pas allé aux toilettes depuis plus de douze heures. Et en le regardant de plus près, il remarqua que son aîné n'avait pas l'air très bien.

Sa respiration était faible et il déglutissait difficilement, comme si ça gorge lui faisait mal. Les traits de son visage étaient pincé dans la douleur et il n'arrêtait pas de se masser les tempes.

"Je vais l'emmener." Dit Sam.

Papa leva, finalement, la tête. "Tu ne bouges pas d'ici."

"Tu veux qu'il se pisse dessus?" Sam se pencha sur la table, gardant sa voix basse. "Comme ça tu seras content de l'avoir humilié?"

Papa posa, violemment, son menu sur la table. "Si Dean voulait des privilèges, il n'avait qu'a y pensé avant de désobéir à un ordre direct."

"Tu es incroyable, putain. J'en ai marre." Sam quitta sa place, sans accorder plus d'attention à son père. "Viens Dean."

"Bordel de merde, Samuel. Repose ton cul sur se sataner fauteuil."

"Sinon quoi?" Rétorqua Sam, plein de défi. Il se rapprocha pour dominer, de toute sa taille, son père encore assit. "Tu vas jeter Dean sur la table et le fouetter devant la jolie serveuse?"

"Seigneur. Je vais vous ramener au motel, tous les deux."

"Et foutre en l'air ta précieuse chasse?"

Dean pouvait déjà à peine marcher. Alors, il savait que papa ne se risquerait pas à le battre avant la fin de la chasse.

Habituellement, Dean ne prendrait pas le risque, non plus. Mais il semblait, littéralement, prêt à se pisser dessus. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que papa le faisait se mouiller en public et Sam savait que son frère se sentait toujours terriblement honteux après.

"Ça va, Dean." Dit Sam, en aidant son frère à se lever de sa chaise.

Leurs épaules se touchaient, alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'étroit couloir qui menait aux toilettes, mais dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Dean repoussa brusquement la main de Sam de son bras et se retourna.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sam.

Sam pouvait voir son frère dans le miroir; il respirait fort et avait les narines dilatées, signe de colère. Pourtant, plus il regardait le visage de Dean dans la glace, plus il voyait la peur y prendre place.

Dean ouvrit le robinet et se baissa pour boire de grandes gorgées d'eau. Comme il ne freinait pas, Sam posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne se rende malade.

L'aîné s'appuya contre l'évier et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, puis il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son cadet dans le miroir. "Tu veux bien te calmer?"

"Il va te tuer."

"Ouais." Dean se dirigea vers les toilettes et ouvrit son jean. "Maintenant, au moins, c'est sûr."

"Je suis sérieux."

"Moi aussi." Il grimaça. "Écoute, c'est facile pour toi de le pousser à bout, mais après c'est mon cul qui va prendre et... je suis fatigué, Sammy. Je peux plus faire ça. Je veux plus."

La seule chose qui préoccupa plus Sam que les paroles de son frère, étaient la réalisation que leur conversation n'était pas la cause du malaise inscrit sur le visage de Dean.

"Ça fait mal?" Demanda-t-il.

"Quoi? Quand je pisse?" Dean haussa les épaules. "Un peu."

"Ça ne devrait pas être douloureux."

"Waw, merci pour le scoop, Sammy." Dean se secoua et referma son jean. "J'en ai aussi un pour toi. Beaucoup de choses ne devraient pas être douloureuses, mais elles le sont quand même. Et quand tu vas faire chier papa, elles le sont encore plus."

Dean toussa un peu et leva la main pour essuyer son front. Il se lava les mains, en se servant, encore une fois, de l'évier pour se soutenir. Quand il eut terminé, il laissa le robinet ouvert et se baissa pour boire un peu plus. Dean se releva, juste avant que Sam ne vienne le stopper, à nouveau.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Ouais." Il essuya sa bouche avec sa manche. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué." Ce qui, dans le langage de Dean, voulait dire qu'il souffrait le martyr. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, avec un soupçon de nervosité. "Ne le dit pas à papa, ok?"

"Il doit savoir, Dean. On ne peut pas faire une chasse si tu tiens à peine debout."

"Donne-moi juste une minute, ok? ça va passer. Ça va mieux avec l'eau."

"Ça arrive souvent?"

Sam ne savait pas si son frère était incertain ou agacé par la question. Dans tous les cas, son expression était une réponse suffisante.

"Seulement après les exorcistes majeurs. C'est juste le démon, t'en fais pas."

"Papa le sait, au moins?"

"Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça."

Sam savait que papa ne verrait pas les choses de cette façon. Mais ce fut le plaidoyer dans les yeux de Dean qui lui fit serrer la mâchoire, quand ils retournèrent au restaurant.

Ils avaient, évidemment, laissé papa seul, à ses réflexions pendant trop longtemps. Il y avait une rage, calme et mortelle, sur son visage, quand il posa les yeux sur son aîné. Sans un mot, Dean se réinstalla sur sa chaise, près de son père. Alors, John se pencha vers son fils et lui chuchota à l'oreille, des mots que Sam n'entendit pas.

La respiration déjà instable de Dean s'accéléra davantage. "Oui monsieur." Murmura-t-il, juste avant que papa ne se lève. Sans perdre de temps, Dean quitta sa chaise pour le suivre.

"Découvre ce que sait la serveuse." Ordonna-t-il à Sam.

C'était la même chose à chaque fois. Papa faisait sortir Dean, trouverait le plus d'intimité possible et le fouetterait le plus fort possible sans attirer l'attention. Apparemment, papa le baiserait aussi, avant de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dean réapparaîtrait en boitant, des larmes séchées sur le visage et promettrait à Sam que tout allait bien.

Sam les avait regardés partir, pour ces échanges, une centaine de fois. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il apparut à Sam qu'il pouvait- qu'il devait- arrêter papa.

Toute sa vie, Sam avait regardé son père faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son frère, parce qu'il avait été trop petit pour l'arrêter et que Dean n'aurait jamais levé le petit doigt contre papa, à moins que ce ne soit pour protéger son cadet. Mais cette fois-ci, quand papa saisit violemment le bras de Dean, Sam se leva de toute sa hauteur et baissa les yeux sur son père, prêt à rembourser son frère pour toutes les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Si papa restait impassible, Dean, lui, était horrifié. "Sammy, assieds-toi."

"On n'est pas censé avoir une affaire?". Demanda-t-il à papa.

John semblait prêt à déchaîner les flammes de l'enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la serveuse arrivée avec la commande qu'il avait passé en leur absence. À cet instant, Sam lui arracha Dean des mains et le tira sur la banquette rembourrée avec lui.

La seule chose que John détestait plus que voir ses fils penser par eux-mêmes, était le risque de faire une scène. Comme Sam l'avait prédit, papa se contenta de se rasseoir, à sa place, et de faire un charmant sourire à la serveuse qui plaçait deux assiettes sur la table.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne veut rien?" Demanda-t-elle, avec un signe de tête vers Dean.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de sourire, feignant le bonheur avec autant de facilité que son père. "On va partager."

"Dans ce cas, faite moi savait si vous voulez des frites supplémentaires, les garçons." Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. "Je peux vous apporter autre chose?"

"En fait, on cherchait Maria Carter," dit papa. "Est-ce qu'elle est là, aujourd'hui?"

"Désolé chéri, Maria ne travail pas les lundis. Vous voulez que je lui transmette un message?"

"Non, on passera chez elle plus tard. Merci."

Dès que la serveuse fut partie, le masque amical de papa disparu. L'adrénaline, dans les veines de Sam, lui donna l'audace de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son père. Et, même en sachant qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, il se sentait soulagé.

Sam n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il y aurait des répercussions quand ils seraient derrière des portes closes et que papa pourrait ce qu'il voudrait à Dean. Mais, pour l'instant, il avait gagné la bataille.

Il y avait une chance qu'il puisse sauver son frère.

Tandis que papa les regardait avec fureur, Sam laissa Dean piocher dans son assiette et boire son Pepsi, après qu'il eut fini son verre d'eau. Papa bouillonnait silencieusement. Il ne mangea pas. Il se contenta de tripoter sa nourriture avec ses couverts et de payer l'addition, quand il décida qu'ils avaient terminé.

"Sam, tu vas chez Maria pour l'interroger. Dean et moi on va vérifier le lieu de la chasse."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Sam. "Mais Dean vient avec moi."

Papa se tourna vers Dean, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Sam. "Tu vas avec ton frère?"

La question fut prononcée sur un ton moqueur et Dean baissa la tête. "Non monsieur."

"Dean, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller avec lui."

"Si." Les yeux de Dean étaient vides, quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de son frère. "Concentre-toi sur la chasse, Sam."

Dean citait papa, mot pour mot; d'où l'utilisation du 'Sam', que son frère n'employait jamais. Il détestait être appelé Sammy, il l'appréciait ,uniquement, venant de Dean.

Papa se fit un plaisir de bien lui montrer comment il saisit la nuque de Dean pour le conduire hors du restaurant. Il y avait un avertissement silencieux dans ses yeux quand il regarda son fils cadet par-dessus son épaule. Sam ne savait comment il devait interpréter ça, mais il le prix comme une déclaration de guerre.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **Komakai : Je te remercie de m'avoir fait remarquer les erreurs. Je pense que c'est réglé maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et en cas d'autres problèmes n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Sam voulait dire à son père d'aller au diable.

Dans sa tête, il saisissait le bras de son frère et s'enfuyait avec lui; peut-être même qu'ils voleraient l'impala pour partir là où papa ne pourrait jamais les retrouver. Et il l'aurait déjà fait, s'il ne connaissait pas d'avance le résultat, s'il ne savait pas d'avance qu'entre eux deux, Dean choisirait toujours papa.

Il ne pouvait pas éloigner son frère d'ici, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus partir sans lui.

Une question lui trottait à l'arrière de la tête. Il se demandait si les récentes tentatives de rejets de Dean étaient sincères. Peut-être que son frère ne voulait pas le protéger, peut-être qu'il voulait, réellement, rester seul avec papa.

Dans ce cas, c'était bien dommage, parce que Sam refusait d'abandonner son frère à cette vie. Si Dean voulait être avec papa, c'était, uniquement, parce qu'il pensait que personne d'autre ne voulait de lui.

Dean avait tout donné pour son cadet et, aujourd'hui encore, il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Par contre, il ne lèverait jamais le petit doigt pour se protéger de papa. Alors, si Sam partait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour le protéger, ni de son père, ni des démons, ni de lui-même.

Si Sam engageait ce combat maintenant, il le finirait en partant, seul. Et il était hors de question qu'il franchisse le pas de la porte sans Dean à ses côtés.

Alors, il se força à rester immobile, pendant que papa poussait Dean dans l'impala. En les regardant, il lui vint à l'esprit que son père pouvait très bien emmener Dean loin de lui. Rien ne l'empêchait de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

Rien, excepté Dean.

Après avoir attaché sa ceinture de sécurité, Dean tourna son attention vers la fenêtre et croisa le regard de son frère. Il reviendrait. Il y avait, dans ses yeux, la promesse silencieuse, qu'il ne laisserait pas papa l'emmener loin de son cadet.

Sam hocha la tête, renouvelant sa propre promesse, alors que l'impala quittait le parking.

Il se ressaisit et força son attention sur la chasse. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait le désir particulier de sauver des étrangers, surtout quand ceux-ci se fichaient royalement de son frère. Son seul intérêt était d'obtenir les informations nécessaires pour s'assurer que Dean survivrait à la chasse.

La maison de Maria Carter était à plus d'un kilomètre et demi du restaurant et sur la route du lieu de la chasse. Il aurait été plus logique que papa le dépose chez la jeune femme. Mais Sam savait bien que son père agissait plus par souci de division que d'efficacité.

La seule et véritable priorité de papa était d'isoler Dean avec lui. Sam ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pouvait arriver quand il n'était pas là.

Pendant un moment, il songea à appeler un taxi, par pure rancune. La distance n'était pas vraiment énorme. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le nombre de kilomètres que papa faisait courir à Dean, durant les journée ordinaires. Et, bien que Sam ne suivait pas un entrainement aussi intensif que celui de son frère, il devait, quand même, se maintenant en forme.

Mais même si Sam aurait voulu gaspiller de l'argent dans un taxi, juste pour énerver papa, il se contenta de marcher. Pour chaque sous qu'il dépensait, Dean aurait à s'offrir à des étrangers en compensation.

Il avait besoin d'air, de toute façon.

Le problème avec la marche, était que ça lui laissait un trop long moment de réflexion. Il passait énormément de temps loin de Dean et c'était trop dur de savoir qu'a l'instant même, peu importe où il se trouvait, son frère souffrait. Dean devait être confus et effrayait et papa était surement entrain de le battre, de le baiser ou simplement de lui répéter à quel point il le trouvait inutile.

Si Dean voulait mourir et surtout s'il pensait que sa mort rendrait service à tout le monde, c'était à cause de leur père. Sam était sûr que papa le voulait aussi, ainsi il serait débarrassé de son aîné et pourrait prétendre ne pas en être responsable.

L'estomac de Sam était douloureusement noué, au moment où il atteignit l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée. En réalité, le jeune homme avait été tellement distrait qu'il l'avait largement dépassé, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par remarquer que les numéros des maisons étaient trop élevés.

Sam retira son manteau en remontant l'allée. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud; en fait, la température était plutôt agréable, mais il avait besoin d'une distraction.

Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en banlieues.

C'était là que vivaient les gens pour qui Dean avait tout sacrifié. Ils habitaient dans de belles et grandes maisons, dormait dans des lits bien chauds et mangeait de la bonne nourriture en abondance. Ils avaient des parents aimants, des chiens et faisaient des barbecues entre voisins tous les week-ends.

Ils ne connaissaient, ni l'odeur des cadavres, ni la force nécessaire pour briser des vertèbres avec une machette. Ils n'avaient pas grandi en voyant leurs frères se faire baiser, juste pour avoir assez d'argent afin de rejoindre un autre motel infesté de cafards. Ils n'avaient pas à se demander combien de temps leurs frères pourraient encore supporter tout ça.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils devraient avoir peur

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pelouse fraîchement tendue et au parterre de fleurs en pleine éclosion. Il y avait un tapis de bienvenue devant la porte et il entendit un chien à l'intérieur quand il sonna. Sam passa sa main dans sa frange en se demandant s'il était assez présentable pour que quelqu'un veuille bien lui ouvrir la porte.

Des bruits de pas qui descendaient rapidement des escaliers, se firent entendre. Puis, il distingua une forme, à travers la texture vitrée d'un cadre au milieu de la porte. "Ho oui, on a de la compagnie." Dit la femme, à l'intérieur, d'une voix chantante. "Je sais, tu es toute excité. Maintenant tais-toi Molly."

Une jeune femme, tenant un petit chien dans ses bras, lui répondit. D'abord, elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en souriant, puis quand elle vit Sam, elle l'ouvrit entièrement.

La jeune fille portait un jean serré et un tee-shirt avec un dessin de fée. Elle avait des cheveux brun, coupé en un carré court, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des épaules. Les fossettes sur ses joues étaient saupoudrées de tache de rousseur, ce qui suscitait, à nouveau, des craintes pour Dean.

"Je peux vous aider?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Mademoiselle Carter?"

"Seulement pendant les heures de cours. Tu peux m'appeler Maria." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. La jeune femme s'arrangea pour tenir la petite boule de poile d'un seul bras afin de libérer une de ses mains pour son invité. "Et voici Molly. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle aboie beaucoup mais elle est très gentille. N'est-ce pas bébé?" Elle frotta sa joue contre la fourrure du petit chien.

Sam eut l'impression d'avoir atterri dans la quatrième dimension. Alors qu'il espérait désespérément que son frère ne recevrait que quelques coups de ceintures, sur sa peau déjà abusée, et ne se prendrait pas une balle dans la tête, cette femme, elle, semblait passer la meilleure journée de sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que l'avait été cette jeune femme, juste en tenant son chien. Et son frère n'avait jamais été, à moitié, aussi bien traité que cet animal.

"Tout va bien?"

La question de Maria sortie Sam de sa stupeur. "Ouais, désolé." il s'empressa de lui serrer la main. "je m'appelle Sam, je suis... heu..."

Sam avait eu plus d'un kilomètre de marche pour se trouver une couverture convenable, pourtant il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Mais peu importe, il avait été élevé par John Winchester et construire des mensonges en urgence lui était aussi facile que de respirer.

"Je suis étudiant en droit à l'université. Je me demandais si ça te dérangerait que je te pose quelques questions à propos de ton frère, Albert... pour mon devoir sur l'actualité."

Le sourire de Maria vacilla, mais ne disparu pas. "Bien sûr que non Sam, pourquoi pas? Viens entre."

Elle ne l'aurait jamais invité dans sa maison si elle avait su que, le soir même, le frère de Sam tuerait le sien.

 **...**

Après une vérification intensive des faits, Sam passa le reste de l'après-midi à attendre que son téléphone sonne. Il le sortait de sa poche toutes les deux minutes pour s'assurer que la batterie n'était pas morte. Quand, finalement, il reçut un appel, il s'agissait d'un ordre crypté de papa. John s'était contenté de lui donner un lieu de rendez-vous avant de raccrocher.

Sam avait rappelé une douzaine de fois après ça, mais papa ne décrochait plus et le téléphone de Dean était éteint. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le portable de son frère soit éteint quand il était avec papa, étant donné que John était la seule personne qu'il était autorisé à appeler; mais, à l'heure actuelle, ça ne faisait qu'accroître l'angoisse de Sam.

La nuit était tombé et Sam se jura que, s'il tombait encore une fois sur la messagerie vocale de papa, il écraserait se téléphone inutile sur le trottoir.

Le fait que papa lui avait donné un point de rendez-vous signifiait, au moins, qu'il n'avait pas filé avec Dean en revanche, ça ne prouvait pas qu'il ne s'était pas débarrassé de lui. Et, même s'il allait bien, Sam devait absolument parler à papa, avant que Dean et lui n'aille à la maison prévu pour la chasse.

Tout ce que papa pensait à propos des gens qu'ils chassaient était faux.

Un grondement familer attira son attention. Il leva les yeux pour voir l'impala venir lentement dans sa direction. Le jeune homme courut vers la voiture et ouvrit la porte du coté passager avant même que papa n'ait coupé le moteur. Dans sa précipitation pour sortir son frère de son siège, Sam l'avait presque étranglé avec la ceinture de sécurité.

Dean gémit en se levant et ses mouvements étaient rigides. Sam passa ses mains sur son frère, sentant sa peau sous sa chemise, en s'attendant presque à trouver des taches de sang. Plusieurs des zones qu'il toucha déclenchèrent des gémissements silencieux, mais il ne détecta aucune plaie ouverte. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas de bleus là-dessous.

Au moment où Sam regarda le visage de son frère, Dean avait les sourcils relevés dans l'interrogation, mais il fixait le trottoir. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" Demanda-t-il.

Sam le dévisagea, incrédule. "Tu vas bien."

"Heu... ouais." Dean rajusta sa chemise. "Désolé de te décevoir."

Physiquement, Dean semblait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été au restaurant. Sa peau n'était plus livide et il ne semblait plus être sur le point de s'évanouir, même s'il ne paraissait pas en pleine forme non plus. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et distant dans ses yeux et il refusait de croiser ceux de Sam.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

"Il m'a emmené sur le lieu de la chasse, comme il l'avait dit." Le ton de Dean était aussi vide que ses yeux. "On a vérifié la maison."

"Pendant cinq heures?"

"À peu près. Tu connais le truc. On y est allé, on a préparé la maison et posé les lignes de sel."

Quand papa quitta la voiture, Dean s'éloigna de Sam. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête. John s'approcha et s'arrêta juste à coté de lui, ainsi son épaule frôla celle de son fils. Dean haleta à ce contact.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean détourna la tête de papa, que les lampadaires éclairèrent le bleu sombre sous son œil gauche.

Toute la journée, Sam avait eu l'estomac noué d'angoisse et il avait lutté pour étouffer sa rage. Alors, quand il vit la posture de soumission, inhabituellement, nerveuse de son frère et le cocard, ce fut trop.

Il s'approcha de papa et tenta d'ignorer le fait que Dean s'éloigna, à nouveau, de lui. Il fit son possible pour contenir sa voix. "Quoi? tu le frappes à coup de poing, maintenant?"

Papa le regarda comme s'il n'avait, honnêtement, aucune idée de ce dont son fils parlait. Puis, il suivit le regard de Sam jusqu'au visage de Dean et lâcha un soupire ennuyé.

"On s'est entraîné. Les réflexes de Dean n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'ils auraient dû. J'ai besoin qu'il soit prêt pour cette chasse."

Sam regarda son père, bouche bée. "Alors, après l'avoir exorcisé toute la nuit, tu t'es dit que vous battre l'aiderait à aller mieux?"

"Tu penses que les démons en ont quelque chose à foutre que ton frère ait passé une mauvaise nuit?"

"Une mauvaise nuit... Ouais, merci à toi." Sam secoua la tête. "Peu importe. Il n'y a pas de chasse ici."

La certitude, sur le visage de papa, disparut une fraction de seconde, avant d'être remplacé par de l'agacement. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu as passé la journée dehors, sans trouver la moindre information sur cette chose?"

"Si, justement. Papa, ce ne sont pas des démons. C'est juste un gars avec sa femme et ses deux enfants. Ils sont humains."

"Tu ne crois pas que les démons peuvent avoir des familles?" Papa fit un mouvement négligé en direction de Dean et regarda Sam, les yeux plissé. "Tu n'es même pas capable de voir le démon qui dort dans ton propre lit. Tu n'es pas qualifié pour juger ce genre de chose."

Sam serra la mâchoire, quand Dean recula à nouveau. Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et retourna son attention sur son père.

"J'ai vérifié toutes les informations que j'ai trouvées. Cet article dans le journal, c'était une erreur. Albert Carter n'a tué personne. Lui et sa famille était à un anniversaire, dans un restaurant, avec une douzaine de témoins. La police a déjà arrêté le véritable auteur du crime."

"Alors, ils ont coffré un innocent. J'ai vu les caméras de sécurité. C'était lui."

"J'ai vu des photos en plus. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et ça a prêté à confusion."

"Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà vérifié sous tous les angles? Tu ne crois pas que je me suis assuré de ce que je faisais?"

"Non. Je crois que tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir." Sam fit un pas de plus, pour se tenir face à papa. "Si ces démons sont aussi horribles que tu le dis, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?"

Il se tenait à l'extérieur d'un bar miteux. Plus aucun des néons de son enseigne ne fonctionnait, pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elle était encore efficace. Les fenêtres étaient principalement recouvertes d'affiche publicitaire de bières et les lumières intérieures étaient trop faibles pour qu'ils puissent apercevoir quoi que ce soit depuis la rue.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de voir l'intérieur pour savoir que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chasse. Ils savaient déjà où se trouvait la famille, ils n'étaient donc pas là pour une mission de reconnaissance et ce n'était surement pas ici qu'ils se procureraient de l'équipement.

Il leva les sourcilles quand, pour seules réponses, il n'obtint qu'un regard irrité de papa.

"Ils ne vont pas fuirent." Dit-il finalement. "Et on doit attendre qu'il soit tard."

"Quand toute la famille sera bien endormie?" Continua Sam.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam vit son frère se déplacer, mal à l'aise, Dean alla s'arrêter près du coffre de l'impala. Il posa une main sur l'acier glacé, gardant l'autre toujours dans sa porte. Il leur tournait le dos et semblait plus intéressé par la circulation routière que par leur conversation. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il les écoutait.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent leurs gardes." Confirma papa. "On est là parce qu'ont à besoin d'argent."

"Pour se payer du carburant? Comme ça on pourra quitter la ville après avoir abattu une famille innocente?"

"Assez Sam." Les mots de papa étaient froids et amers. "Tu sais ce que sont ses choses. Elles sont partout et peuvent être n'importe qui. Et tu sais ce qu'elles sont capables de faire- ce qu'elles ont fait à ta propre famille."

"C'est ce que tu prétends." Maugréa Sam dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Rien."

Même si Sam était prêt pour le combat, il savait que rien n'en ressortirait. Son père ne l'écouterait pas. Son seul espoir était de passer par Dean; mais pour ça il devait l'éloigner de papa s'il voulait avoir la moindre petite chance. Et même là, ça resterait improbable. Si papa ordonnait à son aîné de s'arracher les deux yeux avec une cuillère, la seule chose que Dean demanderait serait qu'on lui donne une cuillère.

Il semblait qu'il aurait, au moins, une chance d'essayer, quand papa laissa tomber et marcha vers le bar. Il n'attendit aucun de ses fils et poussa la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

Sam lança un regard méprisant au dos de son père, avant d'aller vers Dean. Avec douceur, il posa une main sur son bras.

Dean n'eut aucune réaction, les yeux toujours rivés sur les lumières des voitures qui passaient. Sam se rapprocha, enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, se pencha vers lui et regarda la circulation, à ses côtés.

"Je m 'inquiétais pour toi." Dit-il.

"Arrête de perdre ton temps."

"Je n'ai que toi, Dean. De quoi d'autres je suis censé m'inquiéter?"

"T'en fais pas." Le ton de Dean était effroyablement calme. "Tout ira bien."

"Dean?" La poitrine de Sam se serra quand il regarda son frère. "Qu'est-ce que papa t'a dit?"

"Que les choses allaient changer. Je ne peux pas..." Dean se frotta la nuque. Sam déplaça sa main pour prendre le relais. "Mais pas moi."

Il y avait une finalité dans sa conclusion, mais pas d'explications. Sam avait une boule dans la gorge, quand il tourna son frère face à lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Au moment où la lumière des lampadaires chassa l'ombre sur le visage de Dean, Sam put apercevoir les traînées de larmes sur ses joues.

La prise de Sam se resserra sur le bras de son aîné et son ton se fit plus anxieux. "Dean, qu'est-ce que papa a dit?"

"Il a dit beaucoup de choses, Sammy. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas papa le problème." Dean leva la tête vers le ciel, sans vraiment regarder Sam, avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. "Ça fait tout le temps mal... cette chose à l'intérieur de moi." Dans un mouvement vif, il baissa la tête et ouvrit ses yeux pour les verrouiller dans ceux de Sam. "Je crois que les exorcismes ne sont plus efficaces."

"Alors on trouvera quelque chose d'autre.

"Je suis dangereux, pour tout le monde. Et papa, il..." Dean détourna le regard. "Si tu n'es plus là, je ne veux plus l'être non plus. Mais il a raison. je ne peux pas partir avec toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne vais nulle part, Dean."

"Tu as promis que tu le ferais."

"Non." Sam secoua la tête "Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le pensais."

"Sam, je peux te faire sortir de tout ça."

"Alors, fais-nous sortir, tous les deux. Montons dans la voiture et partons. S'il te plaît Dean, allons-nous-en."

"Dean!" La voix de papa raisonna dans la tranquillité de la nuit.

Il était debout sur le pas de la porte, claquant son point contre le mur du bâtiment, comme si faire rentrer son fils dans le bar était une urgence nationale. Dean se retourna, d'un seul coup, et se dirigea vers papa. À l'instant où il était à portée de main, John lui saisit le bras et lui donna une tape dure sur les fesses.

Les pas rapides de Sam le rapprocha d'eux, juste à temps, pour qu'il entende papa siffler froidement dans l'oreille de Dean. "Tu restes là où je peux te voir."

"Oui monsieur."

Tout comme il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si Dean était resté un enfant, il se demandait également si papa avait remarqué qu'il n'en était plus un. John poussa son aîné sur l'un des tabourets du bar, ignorant le bruit douloureux que provoqua l'impact.

Malgré le regard d'avertissement de papa, Sam glissa sur le tabouret à coté de son frère. John grogna en s'éloignant. Apparemment, il était déjà en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un.

Peu importe ce qu'ils se disaient, c'était trop bas pour être entendu. Sam était reconnaissant aux bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquaient et aux vacarmes du sport diffusé à la télé car papa, non plus, ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait à son frère.

Dean était encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était à l'extérieur, regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule. Sam tapota son bras pour attirer son attention.

"Dean, on ne peut pas tuer cette famille."

"Papa sait ce qu'il fait." C'était la première fois que Dean disait ces mots, sans paraître entièrement convaincu.

Sam enfonça sa main dans sa poche, quand son frère se tourna sur son tabouret pour regarder papa. Il en sortit une coupure de presse et une photo que Maria lui avait donnée. La photo représentait monsieur Carter et la coupure de journal montaient l'homme qui avait été condamné. Il les jeta sur le bar devant Dean.

"Regard ça."

Dean lança, sur les photos, un regard dédaigneux, avant de retourner son attention sur papa. "C'est le démon qu'on chasse."

"L'un d'eux l'est."

Sam tira sur la manche du manteau de son frère, quand il ne daigna pas le regarder. Dean repoussa sa main.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il sèchement. "J'essaie de bosser là."

C'est alors que Sam réalisa ce que son frère faisait. Il ne regardait pas papa, il s'affichait lui-même à l'homme chauve et en surpoids à qui John parlait. Sam serra les poings et donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son aîné.

"Arrête d'essayer d'appâter ce gars, deux minutes. Regarde ces photos et ose me dire qu'on ne dirait pas le même homme."

"Tu es tellement chiant, c'est pas vrai." Avec un soupir de frustration, Dean se tourna et regarda les photos. "C'est le même type, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?" Il les fixa encore, les yeux pleins d'incertitudes. "C'est juste l'éclairage."

"Ce sont deux personnes différentes, Dean." Il poussa la coupure de presse vers son frère et tapa dessus. "Celui-ci a tué des gens innocents et est maintenant en prison." Puis il glissa la photo d'un homme brun, au visage tout à fait similaire. "Celui-là n'a fait de mal à personne et nous allons le tuer, lui et sa famille."

"Tu te trompes."

"Parce que papa le dit? Dean, j'ai parlé à un paquet de gens dans la ville-"

"Qui sont probablement tous des démons."

"Bien sûr, parce que c'est plus logique de se dire que tous les habitants de cette ville sont des démons, plutôt que d'admettre que papa à juste besoin de lunette. Dean? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins?"

Sam frappa la cuisse de son frère, quand il ne répondit pas. Dean lui lança un regard douloureux et bordé de tellement d'anxiété, mais Sam était bien trop énervé pour s'en préoccuper.

"Tu veux vraiment baiser avec ce type?" Demanda Sam.

"C'est nécessaire."

"Pour quoi? Pour que papa soit heureux?"

"Pour que tu aies quelque chose à manger, pour que tu aies un endroit où dormir. Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, ferme-la."

"Foutaise. Papa et moi, on gagne de l'argent, sans que personne ne nous touche."

"Parce que je ne les ai jamais laissé faire." Les mots sortirent trop rapidement de la bouche de Dean et, à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, il aurait tué pour les reprendre.

"Quoi?"

"Rien. Écoute, Sammy. C'est ce que je fais. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et tu le sais." Dean glissa du tabouret, quand papa fit un signe dans sa direction. "Laisse tomber."

"Tu ne le rendras jamais heureux."

"Ouais, hé bien, encore une chose que je fous en l'air." Dean s'arrêta et passa une main sur son visage. "Je dois essayer de rattraper les choses avec lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Sam ne savait pas ce que Dean voulait rattraper avec papa, mais il était sûr d'une chose. "Ça ne fonctionnera pas."

"Peu importe. Je t'ai dit de rester le plus loin possible de moi. Voilà ce que je veux."

"Tu t'attends à ce que je crois papa? Que tu n'es qu'une pute à démons?"

"Ouais, probablement." Dean se retourna et quand il parla à nouveau, son ton s'était adouci. "Va-t'en, temps que tu le peux encore."

 **...**

Cette fois, l'homme choisi par papa avait pratiquement été un gentleman. Ses compliments avaient été sincères, bien que Dean ne les aurait pas rajouté à son CV.

L'homme lui avait permis de garder ses vêtements pendant que Dean le suçait, ce que papa avait probablement négocié. Cela avait été une excellente chose, car les lumières des toilettes étaient allumées et Dean n'était pas très beau à voir.

Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des bleus, beaucoup de gens aimaient ça, mais ces temps-ci, les entraînements n'étaient pas mieux que les exorcismes. Peut-être qu'il se faisait vieux, tout simplement. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Peu importe les exercices de musculation ou les abdominaux qu'il faisait, il était incapable de perdre la douceur de son ventre. Papa le lui rappelait constamment et Dean ne devait jamais l'oublier. Si plus personne ne voulait le regarder, leurs finances en serait considérablement affectées. Mais très bientôt, ce ne serait plus nécessaire.

Au moins, l'homme n'avait pas vu son corps et l'avait gratifié d'un pourboire décent. C'était les derniers sous qu'il mettait de côté pour Sammy.

Il n'avait pas réussi à éloigner son frère, et papa et lui s'étaient engueulés tout le chemin vers le site prévu pour la chasse. Même sur le porche arrière de la maison, ils se disputaient encore. Son cadet ne comprendrait jamais.

Les démons pouvaient posséder des petits enfants et c'était dégueulasse, mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qui devait être fait. Bien sûr, les enfants n'étaient pas forcés de mourir, ils pouvaient être gérés, comme papa le faisait avec lui. Mais ils n'avaient encore tué personne. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être punis.

Chaque centimètre de la peau de Dean lui faisait mal, rien qu'à être arrêté là. Ça faisait toujours mal, il se sentait toujours mal et ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il souhaitait juste que quelqu'un lui ait mis une balle dans la tête, la nuit où le démon était entré en lui.

Tuer ces enfants serait une miséricorde et le seul moyen de s'assurer que plus personne ne souffrirait.

Tant qu'il respirait, le fils de pute de démon à l'intérieur de lui avait une chance de sortir. Dean s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et il sentait le démon se renforcer et ronger le peu qui restait de lui. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien et toutes les protections du monde seraient insuffisantes.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la nuit où il perdrait le contrôle soit l'une de celles où Sammy serait seul à le surveiller. Dean voulait partir en gardant quelque chose d'humain en lui.

Il avait peur.

Pas de la mort, mais de ce qui arriverait à Sammy et papa une fois qu'il ne serait plus là. Au moins, il était sûr que son frère ne resterait pas.

Dean refusait de croire que papa pourrait faire du mal à son cadet. Pourtant, il l'avait vu frapper Sammy sans une seconde pensée, ce matin. La joue de son frère était encore rouge et, à en juger par la façon dont Sammy le poussait, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que papa ne perde son sang-froid et ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait

Son frère ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il n'avait personne d'autre, mais c'était juste une autre raison pour laquelle Dean devait partir.

Sammy pourrait être ailleurs, à vivre la vie heureuse et normale dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il pourrait avoir autant d'amis qu'il le voudrait et même une famille, une vraie famille, pas seulement une pute démoniaque pour frères. Si Sammy se forçait à rester là, c'était uniquement pour prendre soin de lui.

Il en avait assez de gaspiller le temps de tout le monde. Sammy méritait mille fois mieux et, avec le temps, il s'y ferait et irait bien. Mais Dean avait peur que ce ne soit pas aussi facile pour son père. Papa était différent de Sammy. Il ne pouvait pas, simplement, démarrer une nouvelle vie. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des scénarios, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Dean n'avait pas l'arrogance de s'imaginer une fin heureuse.

Sa paume était moite contre le manche en bois du Colt. Ça devrait être facile, juste une chasse de plus. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en convaincre, si cette après-midi n'avait pas existé.

Ça faisait dix-huit ans qu'il n'avait pas été dans une maison comme celle-ci. C'était la première fois qu'entrer sur le lieu d'une chasse semblait être une invasion. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à aller et venir dans la maison, avec des portraits de famille accroché aux murs, l'odeur persistante de brioche dans la cuisine et des jouets éparpillés au hasard un peu partout. C'était une maison. C'était une famille. Exactement comme la sienne l'avait été.

Papa devait avoir raison. Peu importe ce que pensait Dean. Il n'était pas capable de prendre des décisions. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était le démon qui essayait de protéger les siens.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Sammy, quand il réalisa que son frère avait cessé de se disputer avec papa et lui parlait. "Dean, tu n'es pas sérieux? On ne peut pas faire ça."

Dean serra la mâchoire et hocha, simplement, la tête vers le cadenas que Sammy était censé avoir déjà ouvert. Ses plaintes et ses arguments, qui avait du sens pour Dean, n'aidaient en rien. L'incertitude le poussait déjà vers l'inertie.

Il était rare qu'il ait à prendre des décisions. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait été donné de faire un choix important, maman était morte.

Papa écarta Sammy pour crocheter la serrure lui-même. "Si tu ne peux pas te ressaisir, va attendre dans la voiture."

Tandis que papa ouvrait la porte arrière, Sammy garda ses yeux sur son frère. John entra et fit un geste de la main, ordonnant à Dean de monter les escaliers et d'aller dans la deuxième chambre sur la gauche. La chambre des enfants.

Après l'acquiescement de son aîné, John parti sceller les issues. Le souffle de Dean se prit dans sa gorge, quand il regarda son frère par-dessus son épaule.

"Dean..."

Dean déglutit et, avec anxiété, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Tu es vraiment sûr?"

"À propos de cette famille?" Demanda Sammy. "Suffisamment, oui."

Ce n'était pas du cent pour cent, mais Dean savait que ce n'était jamais le cas avec les démons. C'était ça le problème.

Sammy était intelligent, vraiment très intelligent. Il y avait une chance que papa se trompe cette fois. Dean savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible: il ne pourrait ni reprendre les balles qui tueraient ces gens, ni les morts qu'ils causeraient s'ils s'avéraient être des démons et qu'il les laissait s'échapper.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Ce qu'il faut." Dean vérifia les balles dans le revolver et hocha la tête vers la porte arrière. "Va attendre dans la voiture."

"Je refuse de te laisser."

Dean saisit la veste de son petit frère. Il lutta pour soulever les muscles atrophiés aux coins de ses lèvres dans un sourire brisé. Il se pencha vers l'avant, écarta la frange de Sammy et posa un baiser sur son front.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sammy."

"Pas moi." Murmura le cadet. "Pour rien de tout ça."

Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se force à s'écarter. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sammy pour ébouriffer sa frange. "Tout ira bien."

"Si on reste ensemble."

Dean secoua la tète et se détourna. Les deux frères se séparèrent et il se décida à monter les escaliers avant le retour de papa.

Chaque escalier était différents. Mais Dean avait assez d'expérience en matière de discrétion pour savoir comment éviter les craquements les plus bruyants. Habituellement, il était courbé, pour pouvoir se replier si nécessaire.

Ce soir, cette position appuyait sur les muscles endoloris de son dos. La douleur lancinante de ses côtes l'empêchait de respirer quand il se penchait trop vers l'avant. De toute façon, il se fichait bien d'être pris entre deux-feux.

La première porte était celle des parents. Dean y était entré, plutôt. Papa et lui avait fouillé toute la maison et s'étaient assuré de remettre chaque objet à sa place après y avoir touché; si bien que même la poussière était restée intacte. Ils avaient fait une liste de tout ce qui pouvait valoir la peine d'être vendu, après la chasse.

Il y avait plus de bien dans cette maison que Dean n'en avait jamais possédé, mais très peu d'assez coûteux pour attirer l'attention de papa. Dans la chambre Dean avait trouvé des bijoux, qui devaient avoir de l'importance pour la famille, à en jugé par la façon dont ils les avaient soigneusement caché dans un tiroir. Chez un prêteur sur gage, cependant, ça ne vaudrait pas très cher; il obtiendrait sûrement plus après s'être fait baiser deux fois.

Dean regarda par l'entrebâillement de la première porte et vit le couple. Il ressentit la même chose que lorsqu'il regardait maman et papa par la porte, quand il était encore humain et qu'il essayait de décider s'il devait, ou pas, réveiller ses parents après avoir fait un cauchemar.

Ils dormaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur le lit où papa et lui avait baisé l'après-midi même.

Dean était peut-être stupide, mais il avait bien compris que la majorité du temps passé ici, n'avait pas été pour préparer la maison. C'était pour que papa fasse le point. Pour qu'il lui rappel bien tout ce que maman, lui et Sammy auraient pu avoir si Dean n'avait pas tout foiré.

Laissant papa s'occuper du couple, Dean se glissa vers la fin du couloir. Il pressa son dos contre le mur, leva le revolver et tenta d'attirer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons brulants.

Une fois que papa fut devant la porte des parents, Dean hocha la tête et ouvrit celle des enfants. La chambre était lumineuse, comparée à la noirceur du couloir. La lumière des lampadaire extérieure rayonnait dans la pièce et une veilleuse illuminait dans un coin.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de distinguer les deux petits corps cachés sous les couvertures. L'une tenait un ours en peluche dans ses mains et l'autre s'étalait à côté, à moitié découverte.

Il s'enfonça assez dans la chambre pour rabattre légèrement la porte derrière lui. Un frissonnement intense le traversa alors qu'il se rapprochait et armait le Colt.

Au son métallique, la première petite fille remua. Elle cligna des yeux et sortit une de ses petites mains de sous la couverture pour se les frotter. Sans le moindre soupçon de panique, elle s'étira un peu et serra son ours en peluche contre sa poitrine. Elle bougea pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Ses grands yeux confiant rencontrèrent les siens et elle sourit. Les genoux de Dean faillirent céder. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique raison pour laquelle une enfant aussi douce pourrait sourire à quelque chose comme lui. Sammy avait tort.

"Mattie, réveilles-toi." La petite fille, toute excité, secoua le bras de sa soeur. "Mattie, c'est la fée des dents. Elle existe."

Dean fronça les sourcils, son doigt, sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette, se stoppa net. Il ne savait absolument pas qui était la fée des dents, mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas un code pour désigner une salope démoniaque.

La petite fille, visiblement indigné, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant, tout d'abord vers une Mattie toujours endormie, puis vers Dean. "Pourquoi la fée des dents a besoin d'un pistolet? Tu devrais avoir des ailes et une baguette magique et être une fille aussi."

Il ne put déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait, avant que Mattie ne se réveille. La petite fille, plus âge, roula lentement sur le dos. Dès qu'elle aperçut Dean, elle sauta sur le lit, tira sa petite sœur près d'elle et se mit à hurler le plus fort possible.

"Papa!"

Dean pointa l'arme vers sa tête. Il visa et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle traversa l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Immédiatement, Dean se précipita vers le lit. D'un mouvement rapide, il jeta Mattie contre le matelas et, avec force, claqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Sa petite sœur commença à hurler en poussant et tirant, inutilement, la main de Dean. Il la regarda, lui transmettant une menace silencieuse: tais-toi ou meures. Elle l'ignora et continua de se battre.

Il hésita, puis se pencha pour poser l'arme à terre, afin de libérer sa main. Mattie continuait de se débattre sous lui. Ce serait facile de lui tordre le cou. tellement facile; parce qu'elle n'était pas un démon. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

Il pouvait se revoir, lui-même, avant d'avoir été possédé.

Avec sa main, nouvellement libéré, Dean renversa la plus petite sur le lit. Il lui donna une fessée, espérant ainsi la faire taire, mais il obtint l'effet inverse et elle hurla encore plus fort. À l'autre bout du couloir, ses parents criaient tout aussi fort.

Il saisit la petite fille par son pyjama et la ramena vers lui, quand elle essaya de se glisser hors du lit. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur les yeux. Dean prit une profonde respiration.

Ses enfants n'étaient pas comme lui. Elles étaient comme son petit frère, avec qui il n'aurait jamais été violent. Sa prise se desserra.

"Hey, je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, mais vous devez arrêter de crier, ok?"

La plus petite se calma et il tourna son regard vers Mattie, qui essayait encore de mordre sa main. Elle se figea et le fixa, les yeux larges.

"Et maman et papa?" Demanda la plus petite.

"Ils vont bien." Menti Dean. Dès que les filles quittèrent leur lit, il balança les couvertures et tira le drap.

Dean lança un regard prudent vers la porte, attrapa le revolver et conduisit rapidement les petites filles vers la fenêtre. La plus petite se retourna et le regarda, incertaine.

"Est-ce qu'on va aller dans un portail magique?"

"Un truc du genre." Dean ravala une grimace, quand il se baissa devant les filles. "Je vais vous faire passer par la fenêtre, allez dans l'abri de jardin et cachez-vous. Peu importe ce que vous entendez, ne sortez pas. Et si je viens vous chercher..." La voix de Dean craqua et il dut, à nouveau, prendre une grande respiration. "Vous devrez courir le plus vite possible, c'est compris?"

Elles hochèrent la tête, terrifiées, et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

"Très bien, couvrez-vous les oreilles."

Il leva sa main gauche sur le loquet de la fenêtre et tira un autre coup de feu sur le lit vide, pour faire croire à la mort de la deuxième petite fille et couvrir le son de l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Une fois fait, il se pencha pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait que du gazon en dessous.

"Allons-y." Dit Dean en soulevant Mattie. Il lui mit un des bords du drap dans les mains. "Tiens-le bien fort et laisses-toi tomber. Après je t'enverrais ta petite sœur. Tu devras bien faire attention à elle, ok?"

Elle essuya ses larmes et saisit la couverture de toutes ses forces. Il la baissa à l'extérieur de la fenêtre et attendit qu'elle se laisse tomber, avant de remonter le drap et de soulever la seconde petite fille, qui s'accrochait douloureusement à sa poitrine abusé.

"J'ai peur." Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Dean inspira profondément. "Ouais, moi aussi, mais ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien pour vous deux."

"Pour toi aussi." Dit-elle en l'étreignant rapidement, avant de saisir fermement le drap.

Il passa une main dans son dos, lui rendant son étreinte, puis la fit passer par la fenêtre. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri aigu, quand le drap stoppa sa chute. Dean se figea et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que papa n'avait rien entendu. Heureusement, il n'y avait encore que des cris, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Dean regarda les petites filles courir vers l'abri et s'y cacher. Il avait été dans le petit hangar, ou plutôt, il avait essayé. C'était étroit et rempli de tellement de merde, qu'il avait été incapable de bouger. Il était impossible que qui que se soit n'aperçoive deux petites filles cachées derrière tout ça.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre des parents, Sammy et papa étaient rouges de s'être criés dessus. Albert Carter et sa femme étaient, tous deux, à genoux, sous la menace de l'arme de papa.

"Où sont nos filles?" Cria Albert.

Dean baissa la tête, sous la pression des regards accusateurs que tout le monde dans la pièce lui lançait; chacun pour des raisons différentes. Il ne savait même plus lesquelles d'entre eux avaient tort.

"Dépêches-toi, Dean." Aboya papa.

"Oui, monsieur."

Tout son corps tremblait alors qu'il armait le Colt et regardait la mère. Il savait à quoi ressemblerait son visage, quand il aurait terminé.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était ce même moment qu'il revoyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se rappelait de la nuit où il n'avait pas été assez fort pour combattre le démon et de cette balle qu'il avait tiré et qu'il suppliait, toutes les nuits, de pouvoir reprendre.

 **...**

Dans sa tête, Sam se rejouait en boucle le cri de la petite fille et le silence qui avait suivi. Sa vision était floue, alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur son front, à l'endroit exact où Dean avait si soigneusement posé ses lèvres.

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Sam essayait de ne pas l'oublie, alors qu'il imaginait les oreillers couverts de sang.

Son frère n'était pas un monstre. Il était juste confus.

Sam voulait y croire, tandis qu'il regardait son frère tenir le revolver sur la tête de la mère. La femme était sur ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les joues humides. Elle alternait entre crier pour ses filles et marmonner des prières pour eux-mêmes.

Il ne laisserait pas ça se produire. Dean se détesterait assez, quand il découvrirait la vérité sur les enfants. Il s'approchait de son frère, quand ce dernier parla.

"Non."

Ce simple mot fut prononcé avec une conviction que Sam n'avait jamais entendu venant de Dean. C'était même assez pour déstabiliser papa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Il posait souvent cette même question à Sammy, mais quand il le faisait, ce n'était pas réellement une interrogation. Cependant maintenant, en regardant Dean, papa semblait véritablement confus, comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose d'absolument impossible.

Dean relâcha sa prise sur la gâchette. "Ce ne sont pas des démons."

"Regarde-les Dean! Tu vas me dire que tu ne peux pas les voir?"

La certitude dans les yeux de Dean vacilla. "Je-je sais pas..."

Papa alla vers Dean. Celui-ci se tendit et sembla attendre, mais le coup qu'il avait visiblement prévu ne vint pas. Papa se contenta de saisir son bras et de désigner le couple, blotti l'un contre l'autre, sur le sol.

"On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Appuis sur cette putain de gâchette, Dean!"

Dean regarda alternativement entre son père et les parent, puis baissa la tête et releva le Colt. Papa fit un pas en arrière, lui donnant un peu d'espace.

"Je suis désolé." Avec ces mots tremblants, Dean pivota et tourna l'arme vers papa.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

"Sortez d'ici!" Cria-t-il au couple. "Vos enfants sont dans l'abri. Allez-y! Vite!"

C'était la première fois que Sam voyait Dean parler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui et papa.

Il était submergé de soulagement en voyant ce qu'il se passait et à la connaissance que Dean n'avait pas tué les enfants.

Le couple hésita juste un instant avant de suivre l'ordre de Dean. Albert aida sa femme à se relever, la serra contre lui et se plaça entre elle et Dean. Sam bloqua la sortie, après qu'ils aient descendu les escaliers en courant, pour empêcher papa de les suivre. Mais la colère de John était déjà entièrement tourné contre Dean.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre le risque de te garder en vie." Dit papa. "Depuis que ce démon t'a nourri de son sang et t'a murmuré cette incantation à l'oreille... c'est fini, maintenant. Je vais terminer ça."

Dean n'eut pas le temps de se déshabiller ou de remettre sa ceinture à papa. John se jeta sur lui en le frappant directement à coups de poing. Il le balança au sol et continua en lui donnant des coups de pied dans les côtes. Sam n'avait jamais vu papa battre son frère, du moins, jamais à coups de poing et jamais de façon aussi brutale.

Sam se précipita sur papa, pour aider son frère. Malheureusement, il avait beau être plus grand de taille, papa restait le plus costaud. Il ne faisait définitivement pas le poids contre son père et même si son frère essayait, il ne parierait pas non plus sur lui.

Il devait juste l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne tue Dean. Quand, enfin, il éloigna papa, son frère ne bougeait pas.

Papa jeta brutalement Sam sur le côté. Il heurta le sol avec tellement de force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

"J'aurais dû le voir plutôt." Dit John. "Ça dure depuis combien de temps?"

"Papa, je ne suis pas possédé et Dean non plus!" Sam s'éloigna, toujours au sol, jusqu'à être dos au mur. "Il n'y a aucun démon."

Il y avait un mélange froid de défaite et de désespoir dans les yeux de papa, quand il leva son arme vers Sam. "Bien essayé."

Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la position de son père, avant qu'un coup de feu ne soit tiré. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième coup de feu suivit, provenant de l'arme de papa, cette fois. La trajectoire de la balle fut déviée de Sam, alors que John s'effondrait sur le sol.

Il regarda la marre de sang qui s'échappait de la tête de papa. Puis, lentement, il leva les yeux pour voir le revolver dans les mains tremblantes de son frère. Dean se leva maladroitement et boita vers leur père.

Le sang suintait de la tête de papa. Il avait appris à Dean à ne tirer que des coups de feu mortels. Sam les avait entendu en parler quand il était plus jeune et qu'il essayait de faire ses devoirs.

 _Vise la tête ou le cœur_ _,_ _ou ce n'est même pas la peine de gaspiller une balle. Rien d'autre ne peut les arrêter._

Les mots avaient été inscrit violemment au plus profond de Dean.

"Papa?" La voix de Dean tremblait, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux, près de leur père. "Ça va aller, tiens le coup." Il prit le corps flasque de papa dans ses bras, le couchant à moitié sur ses genoux. Il leva, vers Sam, des yeux emplis d'un désespoir vif. "Ne reste pas arrêté là sans rien faire putain, appel une ambulance!"

Sam ne pouvait pas bouger. Papa était mort.

"Dean..."

"Non, il va..." Mais son frère sembla se rendre compte de la plaie béante, qui donnait une nausée acide à Sam. Dean enterra sa tête dans l'épaule de papa. "Il était possédé."

Même maintenant, Dean essayait encore de défendre papa. Sam voulait être d'accord avec lui, pas parce qu'il y croyait, mais parce que ce serait plus facile. Dire à Dean qu'il avait juste tué un démon et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il n'y avait effectivement pas d'autre solution, mais il refusait de perpétuer les illusions de leur père. Il ne mentirait pas à son frère.

"Non, Dean. Il n'était pas possédé. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'était."

Sam ferma les yeux devant la vue de ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, alors qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Sam rouvrit les yeux en entendant un son métallique.

Dean avait posé le corps de papa à coté de lui et s'apprêtait à presser la gâchette de l'arme qu'il appuyait désormais sur sa tempe.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Komakai:** **Ho tu n'es pas seule du tout. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant et merci d'avoir recommenté.**

 **Courtney Ackles:** **Complètement malsaine et tordue tu te rends pas compte à quel point. Merci encore et toujours pour tes commentaires.**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

La balle perfora le plafond, égrainant quelques morceaux de la texture en pop-corn sur les deux jeunes hommes. Sam avait enjambé le corps de papa pour pousser l'arme loin de la tête de Dean et déjouer la trajectoire de la balle.

Il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Sam se laissa tomber à genoux, tandis que Dean s'effondrait contre lui. Des résidus rigides du plafond blanc s'engluèrent dans le sang sombre qui s'échappait de sa tête. Sam prit son frère dans ses bras et le sera contre sa poitrine.

"Putain ne me fait pas ça Dean."

Son frère haleta contre son épaule. D'un geste rapide, Sam le saisit par les bras et l'éloigna suffisamment pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Dean ne semblait pas le voir. Sa tête pendait lamentablement sur le côté et ses yeux étaient sans vie. Mais il respirait.

Sam l'immobilisa contré lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait peur de regarder. L'image de la plaie béante à l'arrière du crâne de papa s'imposait à lui. Il retient son souffle et passa lentement l'une de ses mains dans le cuir chevelu de Dean. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui sembla que tout allait bien, que Sam eut le courage de tourner la tête de son frère pour l'examiner correctement.

Les seules traces de sang qui n'appartenait pas à papa provenaient de la tempe de Dean.

Soit la balle n'était pas entré, soit elle était encore logée à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Sa main tremblait désespérément quand il la plongea dans le bac à linge qui se trouvait près de lui. Il saisit un tissu au hasard et le pressa contre la tête de Dean. Il essuya les premières traces de sang, et lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

La balle l'avait juste effleuré.

Il fallut un moment pour que le soulagement fasse place au choc et qu'il réalise ce qui venait de se passer. Une balle avait effleuré Dean. Une balle qui avait été tirer de son propre revolver.

Son père était mort et son frère venait tout juste d'essayer de le rejoindre.

Sam hésitait entre frapper son frère ou l'étreindre, alors qu'il pressait le tissu contre sa tempe. L'entaille était monstrueuse et il y avait beaucoup trop de sang pour que le cadet Winchester ne se sente à l'aise. Après des années à soigner son frère il savait que les blessures à la tête saignaient abondement. Mais cette connaissance ne le rassurait pas.

Il n'arrivait plus à tenir le tissu tellement il tremblait. Il le laissa tomber et serra son frère, à peine conscient, contre lui. Dean était éveillé, mais il devait surement être en état de choc, car il commença à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles dans le coup de son cadet.

"Ça a toujours été toi Sammy, mais il n'y a plus personne... tu es le suivant... tu dois le faire..."

Dean continua de marmonner des paroles incohérentes, mais d'une voix si basse, que même en ayant l'oreille à quelque centimètre de sa bouche, San ne parvint pas à les comprendre.

"Je vais te sortir de là, ok?" Lui dit Sam.

La police ne tarderait pas à arriver. Sam regarda le corps de leur père par-dessus l'épaule de Dean. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste partir et le laisser là. Le cadet Winchester savait très bien que son frère demanderait à récupérer le cadavre de leur père, une fois qu'il aurait repris ses esprits. Et papa leur avait toujours dit que tous les flics étaient des démons.

"Tu peux marcher?" Demanda Sam. Quand il n'obtint aucune réponse, il saisit fermement les épaules de son frère et réessaya. "Dean, j'ai besoin de toi."

Son désespoir dut se faire sentir, car son frère remua, semblant revenir à la réalité. Il s'écarta et Sam le laissa s'en aller à contrecœur, le regardant se traîner à quatre pattes vers le corps de papa.

Sam échoua à étouffer un sanglot, quand Dean prit le cadavre de leur père dans ses bras, laissant le rouge du sang maculer le vert olive de sa chemise. Il étreignit le corps sans vie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Avant que Sam n'ait pu se résoudre à lui dire de le laisser, Dean commença à retirer la veste en cuir de papa.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Va attendre dans la voiture."

Sam secoua vivement la tête, quand il comprit que Dean cherchait les recharges pour briquet dans les poches de la veste. Si son frère avait l'intention de brûler le corps de leur père, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire ça tout seul. Il n'avait aucune garantie que Dean n'essaierait pas de s'immoler avec papa.

"Alors va chercher l'essence." Reprit l'aîné. "C'est dans le grenier."

Sam resta immobile. Il regardait le sang qui s'échappait toujours de la blessure de Dean pour glisser lentement sur son cou et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger. Il avait trop peur de ce qui pourrait se produire s'il perdrait son frère de vu juste un instant.

"Aller!" Hurla Dean. "Je ne mettrais pas le feu à la maison tant que tu seras à l'intérieur."

Ça, au moins, Sam en était sûr.

En quelques minutes à peine tout le nécessaire fut fait et les deux jaunes hommes étaient debout, épaule contre épaule, à l'entrée de la chambre. Le cadet posa une main rassurante sur le dos de son frère. Ce dernier craqua une allumette et la balança sur la ligne d'essence.

Sam n'attendit pas de voir si son frère partirait de lui-même. À la seconde où le corps de papa s'embrasa, il saisit le bras de Dean, se précipita dans le hall et dévala les escaliers en traînant pratiquement son aîné sur ses talons, tandis que les flammes engloutissaient la pièce derrière eux.

Au moment où ils furent de l'autre côté de la rue, Dean était appuyé contre lui et, ensemble, ils regardèrent la maison disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes.

À la lumière du feu, Sam pouvait voir le sang qui suintait encore lentement de la blessure de son frère et le regard vide qu'il posait sur la maison en se blottissant dans la veste de papa. Sam savait que Dean aurait voulu être à sa place, qu'il aurait voulu être celui qui se faisait consumer par les flammes. Et ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin. Si Dean ne l'avait pas arrêté, papa les aurait tué tous les deux. Si Dean n'avait rien fait, c'est eux qui auraient été consumés par les flammes.

À en juger par le regard de Dean, c'était encore possible.

Sam avait passé le bras de Dean sur ses épaules pour le soutenir et ils s'étaient abrités sous un grand chêne, les yeux toujours rivé sur la maison en feu. Soudain, Sam eut un déclic, une autre pièce du puzzle se mettait en place.

"La nuit où maman est morte, notre maison aussi à brûler." Dit-il.

Dean hocha simplement la tête.

"C'est papa qui a allumé le feu?"

"Ouais, après avoir tué les démons." La voix de Dean s'affaiblit. "Il aurait dû me tuer aussi."

Sam l'étreignit et pressa de nouveau le tissu contre sa blessure. Il avait tant d'autre question, mais il devait d'abord éloigner son frère de cet endroit, tant qu'il avait encore assez d'adrénaline en lui pour étouffer le choque.

Quand ils arrivèrent au motel, Sam portait quasiment Dean. Il le conduisit directement à la salle de bain et lui retira ses vêtements tachés de sang pendant que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau. Son frère était tremblant et il y avait trop de sang pour déterminer lequel était le sien. "Il faut du sel." Dit Dean en regardant la baignoire avec des yeux brumeux.

"Pas ce soir."

Sam vérifia la température de l'eau et retira également ses vêtements, avant d'aider son frère à entrer dans le bain. Dean s'assit exactement là où son cadet l'avait placé. Il resta immobile pendant que Sam s'agenouillait pour frottait sa peau meurtrie et laver le sang, qui ne tarda pas à maculer l'eau d'un rouge pâle.

Heureusement Dean était encore dans les vapes, ainsi il ne se plaignait pas du fait que Sam touchait le sang. C'était aussi probablement parce que la majorité de celui-ci appartenait à papa.

"Tu dois le faire, Sammy."

Sam fut étourdi. Son frère voulait toujours mourir.

Il entra dans la baignoire et se glissa derrière Dean. L'eau s'agita légèrement lorsqu'il déplia ses jambes pour les passer de chaque coter de son frère. Quand Sam le prit dans ses bras, il ils tremblaient presque aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas, honnêtement, dire à Dean que tout irait bien.

La main de Sam quitta la chaleur de l'eau et alla tâtonner dans la pile de vêtement sur le sol près de la baignoire. Il prit une respiration tremblante, tira le Colt de sous son jean et le tint devant eux. Le revolver semblait peser des tonnes dans ses mains.

Il suffirait d'appuyer deux fois sur la gâchette.

"À ton avis, il est où?" Demanda Sam.

"Nulle part." Dean laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine de son cadet. "Mais s'il est quelque part, j'espère que c'est avec maman."

Maman. Vu comme Dean en parlait, Sam pouvait difficilement s'imaginer autre chose qu'un ange, bien qu'il soit facile de remettre en question la validité de ses propos. Dean n'était pas vraiment le plus fiable en matière de souvenirs familiaux. Selon lui, leur famille était parfaite et toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'étaient produites étaient entièrement de sa faute à lui.

Et si maman avait été à moitié comme Dean l'a décrivait, alors Sam espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne les voyait pas; qu'elle n'avait pas vu tout ce que papa avait fait à Dean.

Sam enroula l'un de ses bras autour de la poitrine de Dean, tenant l'arme à une main. "Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... je le ferais."

"Tu vas me tuer?"

Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix de Dean. San ne pouvait pas voir à travers les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux. Il enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de son frère et acquiesça.

"Je vais nous tuer."

Dean se raidit dans son étreinte. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant gicler l'eau hors de la baignoire et fit volte-face pour le regarder. "Non Sammy, juste moi."

"Pas question. Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi. On reste ensemble. C'est ça ou rien Dean."

Dean reprit sa position initiale et retourna à sa contemplation du carrelage. "On ne sera pas ensemble. S'il y a vraiment quelque chose après la mort, pour moi, ce sera l'enfer."

"Alors pour moi aussi."

De nouveau, Dean tourna la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu ne peux pas juste décider d'aller en enfer."

"Qui m'en empêcherait?"

"Moi. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça."

"Bonne chance alors, parce que moi je ne te laisserais pas mourir tout seul."

Dean posa sa main sur celle de Sam. "Je ne crois pas pouvoir le retenir davantage." Murmura-t-il. "Je suis tellement fatigué."

"Moi aussi Dean."

C'en était trop. Trop d'années à regarder Dean se faire torturer sans rien pouvoir faire. Trop de personnes innocentes mortes par leurs fautes. Finalement, s'ils mouraient ici, ce ne serait peut-être que justice. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal et il ne voulait pas réellement mourir.

Ce n'était pas du bluff. Il ne resterait pas ici sans son frère. Dean devait le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas constamment le surveiller, alors Dean devait comprendre que se tuer, c'était les tuer tous les deux.

"Peut-être que tout finira par s'arranger."'Dit Sam.

"Ça n'a fait qu'empirer jusque-là."

Le cadet Winchester posa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de son frère. "Je sais." Il l'étreignit et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de lui expliquer comment les choses pourraient changer maintenant que papa n'était plus là. Mais c'était impossible, sans que Dean ne se braque. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer. Juste un temps et après, si tu veux toujours..."

"Les choses ne s'arrangeront pas, mais je ne te tuerai pas toi aussi."

 **...**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever le lendemain, quand la panique envahie Sam. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où provenait le malaise, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tendent la main à la recherche de Dean pour ne rencontrer que la fraîcheur d'un lit vide.

D'un seul coup, Sam était totalement réveillé. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendit pas la respiration haletante, pourtant si familière. Il s'assit lentement pour inspecter les alentours. Sur le sol, près du lit, il aperçut la silhouette de Dean.

La légère lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux brillait sur la peau pâle du corps nu de son frère. Ses halètements devinrent progressivement des grognements étouffés alors qu'il terminait rapidement une série de pompes qu'il avait, visiblement, entamée depuis un bon moment.

Il fallut à Sam quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que faisait son Frère. C'était tellement normal que ça en devenait déplacé. Papa était mort et Dean démarrait sa routine quotidienne comme si rien n'avait changé.

Après quelques pompes supplémentaires, Dean s'effondra sur le tapis rugueux. Ses membres épuisés s'établirent sur le sol dans une position que Sam aurait pu considéré comme obscène, si elle n'était pas aussi naturelle pour Dean. Mais c'était aussi le signe que quelque chose avait changé.

Peu importe son degré d'épuisement, Dean ne se permettait jamais de se laisser aller de la sorte, quand papa était dans les alentours.

La poitrine serrée, Sam se demanda si c'était ce que Dean faisait- prétendre que la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et que papa était, en fait, sur une chasse en solo. Il n'était pas le seul; une partie de Sam voulait aussi que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que papa revienne comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Au moment où Sam alluma la lampe, Dean bondit pour se tenir au pied du lit, les poings serrés et prêt au combat.

Beaucoup de gens auraient l'air ridicules ainsi, debout, complètement nu, semblant sur le point d'affronter une armée; mais pas Dean. Le manque de vêtements ne faisait qu'accentuer sa force, même si ses bras étaient tremblants, sûrement parce qu'il avait fait plus de pompes que nécessaire.

Les pensés de Sam devinrent amers quand il trouva les bleus violacés éparpillés sur le torse de Dean. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la peau rougie jusqu'à croiser le regard fatigué de son aîné. Ce dernier se concentra lentement, comme s'il sortait d'une transe ou qu'il quittait cet endroit de son esprit où il se réfugiait quand les choses allaient mal.

Quand il reconnut son cadet, Dean se détendit et s'assit au bord du lit en luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Bien qu'il fût de dos, Sam n'eut qu'à pencher la tête pour apercevoir les mouvements rapides de sa poitrine.

Sam suivit des yeux un filet de sueur qui glissa sur sa nuque, coula entre ses omoplates et traversa les longues cicatrices qui s'entremêlaient sur son dos. Il se redressa correctement et se mordit la lèvre.

Qu'était-il censer dire?

 _'Salut, oh et désolé hin, pour la mort de papa.'_

Il se moqua de ses propres pensées. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Rien ne pourrait arranger les choses. Et la posture affalée de Dean faisait écho, haut et fort, à ce sentiment.

Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais ils ne pouvaient certainement pas rester assis là tout le reste de leur vie. "Tu as dormi un peu?"

Dean haussa les épaules et se leva rapidement. Il boita autour du lit pour prendre son pantalon, l'enfila à la hâte et alla prudemment ranger les affaires de papa dans son sac. Son expression était complètement illisible, même pour Sam.

"On va où?" Demanda Sam.

De nouveau, Dean haussa les épaules et Sam comprit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de s'éloigner de la dernière chambre qu'ils avaient partagée avec papa, du dernier lit dans lequel John avait probablement baisé son fils et de la salle de bain dans laquelle, lui et son frère, avaient failli mettre fin à leurs jours.

C'était ce que papa avait fait après maman. Il avait fui le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Il n'avait jamais cessé de fuir, jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Au lieu d'affronter la réalité en face, il avait passé sa vie à façonner son fils en un regroupement de tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus, juste pour avoir quelqu'un à blâmer.

Le regard de Sam s'arrêta sur le pansement fixé à la tempe de Dean. Alors il se dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à lire; et cette pensé le terrifia. La vie entière de Dean avait tourné autour de papa. Il avait vécu pour lui, jusqu'au jour où il fut obligé de le tuer pour Sam. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore là, c'était pour ne pas que Sam meurt, lui aussi.

Il se demandait si c'était à cause de ça que son frère ne voulait pas lui parler. Quand il réfléchissait bien à ses sentiments consternant la mort de papa, il se dit que Dean avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de le détester.

C'était pourtant ça. C'était ce qu'il voulait pour son frère. Pas de cette façon, mais la mort de papa était le seul moyen pour Dean de reprendre à zéro.

Sam avait passé tellement de temps à essayer d'éloigner Dean de cette vie, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchie à ce qui se pourrait se passer après. Dans sa tête papa n'était plus là et tout était parfait. Quelle connerie.

Rien n'était parfait, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. "On peut s'arrêter dans un resto."

Dean balança le sac chargé à ras bord sur son épaule. "Si tu as faim."

Sam ravala ses larmes en entendant le désintérêt fulgurant dans la voix de son aîné. Son corps entier hurlait à la défaite. Il devait trouver une solution; Dean ne tiendrait pas longtemps et lui, il n'était pas prêt à mourir.

Le cadet Winchester enfila rapidement des vêtements et saisit son sac. Dean se précipita hors de la pièce comme si elle était en feu. Sam, lui, hésita quelques secondes; il jeta un dernier regard circulaire dans la chambre, avant de fermer définitivement la porte derrière lui.

 **...**

Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, ils allèrent au restaurant. Mais juste avant d'entrer, à l'instant où Sam posait sa main sur la poignée, Dean le saisit par le bras et le tira en arrière.

Après des années à chasser ensemble, Sam avait appris à se fier aux intuitions de son frère. Il le suivit hors de vu des fenêtre du restaurant et se tourna vers lui, à la recherche d'explication.

L'aîné resta silencieux et se contenta d'un signe de tête vers le bâtiment. Sam suivit la direction indiqué pour apercevoir la petite foule dans le retaurant. Le patron et deux serveuses entouraient une famille. En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la famille de la nuit dernière.

C'était la communauté qui se réunissait pour les gens que Dean avait sauvé. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sam, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne son attention vers son frère.

Les yeux de Dean étaient sombres quand il les posait sur cette famille. Sam ne savait pas à quoi il pensait. Peut-être se demandait-il pourquoi sa famille à lui ne pouvait pas être à leur place ou peut-être reconsidérait-il ses actions de la veille et regrettait de les avoir laissés partir.

Sam ne pouvait pas envisager le fait que Dean puisse regarder le sourire de ces fillettes et regretter ses actions.

"On doit y aller." Dit Sam, en trainant son aîné derrière lui.

Dean sembla sur le point d'argumenter et lança un autre regard vers la famille, mais finalement il se retourna et suivit son cadet. Ils marchèrent rapidement sur le trottoir et tournèrent au coin de la rue en direction de leur voiture. L'aîné grimpa du côté conducteur et Sam le regarda s'installer.

Sam ne l'avait jamais vu conduire avant ce matin. Il savait que son frère était plus que capable de démanteler l'impala pièce par pièce et de la remonter intégralement. C'était d'ailleurs Dean qui lui avait appris à conduire. Pourtant c'était toujours papa ou Sam qui conduisait lors de leurs déplacements en voiture.

Son frère n'était pas spécialement nul au volant, il était juste imprudent. Il considérait, apparemment, les limitations de vitesse et les panneaux stop comme de vagues suggestions. Bien que la situation l'effrayer, il était évident que Dean aimait conduire, alors Sam attachait sa ceinture et s'assurait que son frère faisait de même.

La main de Dean hésita légèrement sur la clé, avant d'allumer la voiture et de sortir du parking pour reprendre la route, sans plus reparler du petit déjeuné.

Dean n'aurait surement rien mangé de toute façon. Ils réessaieraient au déjeuner.

Ils roulaient en silence depuis des heures déjà, quand Sam réalisa que Dean ne conduisait pas à l'aveuglette juste pour s'éloigner de cette ville. Il suivait une direction particulaire et faisait réellement attention au panneau de circulation. Le cadet Winchester fronça les sourcils en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son frère.

"On va où?"

"Boise."

Sam était soulagé d'entendre de nouveau la voix de son frère, mais il avait peur de ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Ils ne connaissaient personne dans l'Idaho. Ils ne connaissaient personne nulle part.

"Qu'est-ce qu'i Boise?"

Sans détourner les yeux de la route, Dean fouilla dans la veste en cuir posé entre leur siège. Il lui tendit une coupure de presse. La peur s'empara de Sam, quand il découvrit que l'article contenait la photo d'un homme, qui avait été entouré et encadré de notes écrites par papa.

"Non, Dean. Non non non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Faire quoi? Sauver des gens?"

"Tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il était encore là." Dean serra la mâchoire et plissa les yeux sur la route. "C'est un humain, Dean." Poursuivit Sam en indiquant le papier dans sa main. "Papa était fou."

La tête de Sam faillit heurter la fenêtre, quand la voiture s'écarta brusquement de la route dans un bourdonnement de Klaxons. Évitant de justesse un mini-van, L'impala s'arrêta brutalement sur le bas-côté. Dean coupa le moteur puis serra les points et ouvrir violemment la porte pour sortir. Et tout ça avant même que Sam n'ait pu reprendre son souffle.

Le cadet Winchester resta assit un long moment, avant d'ouvrir sa portière à son tour. Il frotta son épaule endolorie, là où la ceinture de sécurité s'était presque enfoncé pour le retenir. et sorti rejoindre son frère. En arrivant de l'autre côté de la voiture, il évita de justesse le coup de poing que Dean lui envoya.

Sam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son aîné n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui avant. Il était trop abasourdi pour se défendre, quand Dean le saisit par le col de sa veste pour le plaquer contre l'impala.

Dean semblait prêt à le tuer.

Pendant une seconde, Sam se demanda si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il savait que son frère en était capable. Il était plus intelligent que ça, pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de rejouer en boucle la voie de papa qui lui criant qu'il s'agissait du démon. Sam savait qu'il devait prendre son arme, mais il savait aussi qu'il laisserait son frère le tuer en premier.

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, la bref colère de Dean fut ravalé par le chagrin et complètement étouffé. Son frère regardait ses mains comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Il relâcha Sam et s'éloigna de lui.

Dean se tourna et marcha sur une petite route de terre envahie par la végétation, bien qu'il ne savait manifestement pas où elle menait. Sam le regarda s'éloigner avant de se rendre compte qu'il était censé le suivre.

Il fit donc de grands pas pour le rattraper. Dean avait la tête baissée, alors Sam ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Finalement quitta le sentier de terre pour se diriger vers une clairière.

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Sam se serra davantage, alors qu'il écartait les derniers feuillages de son passage pour rejoindre son frère dans la petite clairière. Dean fouilla les alentour un instant, passa sa main sur les nouvelles pousses estivales d'un jeune arbre et lui arracha une branche.

Il frappa le bois souple contre la paume de sa main avec assez de force pour faire sursauter Sam. Apparemment satisfait, il se retourna vers son cadet et lui tendit la branche.

Sam ignora la tige de bois et attrapa la main libre de son frère à la place. Ses doigts tracèrent la longue marque rouge qui s'y était déjà formée.

"C'est normal que tu sois en colère." Dit Sam dans un murmure à peine audible en relâchant la main de son frère. "C'était de ma faute."

"Quoi?"

"Maman, papa... ils sont tous partis parce que tu as dû choisir" Sam comprenait maintenant ce que Dean avait essayé de lui dire la nuit dernière. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé avec leur mère, mais il pouvait aisément se l'imaginer. "C'était maman ou moi, n'est-ce pas? Comme avec papa. Si tu l'avais choisi elle, plutôt que moi, ils seraient tous les deux encore en vie."

"Ne fais pas ça." La prise de Dean se resserra sur la branche qu'il pointa vers lui-même. "C'est ce truc à l'intérieur de moi. Il sent mes faiblesses."

Sam se rapprocha pour tirer son frère dans ses bras.

"Non." Dean s'écarta brusquement. "Ne me touche pas. Pas avant de t'être occupé de ça."

Dean lui tendit de nouveau la tige de bois. Quand Sam la refusa, il commença à retirer sa ceinture. Son cadet saisit ses mains et les emprisonna dans les siennes.

"S'il te plaît." Dean le regarda désespérément.

Face à son frère, Sam eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, leurs yeux reflétait exactement la même frustration. Le corps de Dean était raide, mais il cessa de lutter et laissa son cadet l'étreindre. Sam reposa son menton sur le haut de sa tête, le sentant trembler dans ses bras.

La prise de son aîné se relâcha et Sam prit la branche pour la balancer là où, il l'espérait, Dean ne prendrait pas la peine d'aller la chercher.

Il avait déjà utilisé ses choses sur Dean avant et il les avait encore plus souvent choisi pour papa. Des fois son frère en avait besoin, mais à l'heure actuelle, il cherchait juste quelqu'un pour lui faire mal. Sam ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, n'importe quoi, mais pas ça.

Dean secoua la tête contre sa poitrine. "Papa se trompait sur cette famille. Et tout ce qui concernait maman le foutait toujours en l'air, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a plus aucun de démon."

"Ce sont des humains, Dean."

"T'en sait rien."

L'aîné recula pour regarder son cadet dans les yeux. C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une théorie. Mais c'était la meilleure qu'il avait.

"Cette chose a déjà violé et tué quatre petites filles du même âge que celles qu'on a sauvé l'autre nuit." Annonça Dean. "Dit moi quel être humain fait ce genre de choses."

À contrecœur, Sam ressortit la coupure de presse que Dean lui avait donnée plus tôt et en la lisant, il n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Dean avait raison sur une chose. Ce n'était pas parce que les informations du dernier article étaient fausses, que celles-ci l'étaient aussi.

"Je ne sais pas Dean." Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les choses semblaient tellement plus claires avec la famille de la nuit dernière. "On doit se calmer deux minutes et réfléchir à tout ça."

"Réfléchir à quoi? Tu veux juste t'asseoir, les doigts de pieds en éventail pendant que ce monstre kidnappe une cinquième, une sixième ou une septième petite fille? C'est notre travail Sammy."

"C'était l'obsession de papa."

Dean sera le point avec force, ses doigts se crispèrent, mais il se força à les détendre. "En quoi c'est mal de sauver des gens? Réponds-moi putain..."

"Je ne sais pas, je pense juste qu'ont-"

"Fais ce que tu veux." Dean se retourna et se dirigea vers la petite route menant à l'impala. "Moi je vais essayer de sauver ses gamines des griffes de cette saleté de démon."

 **...**

23 Mai 2001 - Boise, Idaho

Sam refusa de chasser. Il avait été incapable de trouver un argument valable pour arrêter Dean, mais il n'aiderait pas pour autant à tuer quelque chose, quand il n'était même pas sûr de ce que c'était.

Ce n'était pas comme si Dean aurait besoin d'aide pour tuer ce démon solitaire de toute façon, ou cet humain, où peu importe ce que c'était.

Alors Sam resta assis dans la voiture à lire le journal de papa avec une lampe de poche. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas lut. À l'époque, ça n'avait pas été très clair, il en avait compris juste assez pour avoir la peur de sa vie. Maintenant, ça le rendait malade.

Le journal contenait le rituel qu'ils utilisaient pour faire l'eau bénite de Dean et les différentes façons de tuer ou repousser un démon. Beaucoup de pages étaient remplies d'observations sur Dean et de diverses méthodes d'exorcisme que papa avait essayés sur lui.

Il y avait une note concernant l'inscription tatouée sur la poitrine de Dean, au niveau de son cœur. D'aussi loin que Sam s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours été là. Son frère n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Selon la date de l'annotation, Dean devait avoir environ sept ans, quand elle a été posé là. Sam ne comprenait pas où papa avait pu dégoter un connard capable de tatouer un enfant.

Sam avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole de protection ou qu'il permettait de repousser les autres démons. Selon les notes de papa, le tatouage était censé verrouiller celui qui était à l'intérieur de Dean. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. D'ailleurs, peu de chose en avait dans ce journal.

Divers exorcismes mentionné dans le journal -qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu papa essayé - pouvaient expliquer de nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps de Dean et des réflexes dont il avait toujours ignoré la provenance. Comme le fait que son frère était toujours nerveux quand Sam s'approchait trop près de câbles électriques. Certaines autres méthodes ne laissaient pas de marque visible, pourtant en les lisant, Sam senti la nausée monté en lui.

Sam n'avait plus à chercher la raison pour laquelle son frère était aussi paumé. Il se demandait juste comment Dean avait été asse fort pour garder un semblant de santé mentale aussi longtemps.

Le reste du journal détaillait les chasse et parlait de faits divers sur les démons. Mais Sam n'arrivait pas à déterminer les signes physiques qui permettaient de différencier ces créatures des êtres humains . Ça coïncidait avec ce que papa disait toujours: la seule preuve était le mal en eux.

Quand il était enfant, ça lui semblait sensé. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne comprenne que le mal ne pouvait être ni mesurer, ni compté, ni pesé. Il y avait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Son instinct lui disait qu'ils avaient tort de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, mais peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La chasse aux démons donnait à Dean un but. Si chasser permettait à son frère de rester en vie et de sauver des gens par la même occasion, alors ça ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça. Du moins il l'espérait.

Papa s'était assuré de les tenir éloignés de toute personne en désaccord avec ses opinions. Sam avait peur que l'isolement forcé de Dean ne soit pour protéger personne d'autre que papa lui-même.

Il y avait quelques noms dans le journal qui n'étaient pas marqués comme cibles. L'un d'eux était un autre chasseur nommé Gordon Walker; c'était apparemment lui qui avait montré un bon nombre d'exorcismes à papa. Il y avait aussi William Harvelle, qui avait servi dans les marins avec John et un pasteur de Blue Earth au Minnesota, qui avait essayé d'emmener Dean.

Le journal lui échappa des mains, quand la maison de l'autre côté de la rue explosa brusquement. Dean émergea du brasier, le visage couvert de sang. Mais à en jugé par la position et la répartition des taches rouges, Sam savait que ce n'était pas le sien.

Son frère tenta vainement d'ouvrir la voiture, en gardant l'un de ses bras serrés sous sa veste. Sam se pencha et déverrouilla la porte pour lui. Dean l'ouvrit entièrement en s'aidant de son pied, avant de grimper sur le siège.

"Tu prends une pose café ou quoi?" Dean claqua la portière et le regarda les sourcils levé. "Allé roule."

Dean ne semblait pas blessé. D'ailleurs, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas semblé aussi bien. En y regardant de plus près, Sam réalisa que la bosse sous le vêtement de son frère n'était pas son bras, comme il l'avait cru. Une petite fille était tendrement accrochée à lui, à moitié caché sous la veste que Sam aurait préféré voir brûler.

Le cadet Winchester démarra la voiture, avant de retourner son attention sur son frère. La fillette leva, vers lui, des yeux effrayés avec une telle intensité, que pendant un instant Sam aperçu, sous la façade du tueur sanguinaire, le héros que Dean désirait être.

La petite se déplaça sur les genoux de Dean pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux et quand son frère réajusta son bras pour mieux la tenir, Sam se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement. Dean ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il l'ait fait, étant donné qu'il avait, lui-même, été nu toute son enfance.

Aucun parent sensé ne voudrait voir leurs enfants comme ça. Sam dégluti difficilement et hocha la tête en direction de la petite fille. "Tu devrais lui mettre un t-shirt."

Sa voix sembla surprendre Dean, mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien et fouilla dans leur sac pour en sortir un veux t-shirt noir.

"Tu vas devoir me lâcher une minute d'accord?" Dit-il à la fillette.

Apparemment Dean avait choisi de faire une exception avec les enfants et d'oublier sa politique de ne pas parler aux étrangers. Papa ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé s'approchant d'enfants, alors il n'avait probablement jamais été punis pour leur avoir adressé la parole. Au point où il en était, que Dean parle à quelqu'un était déjà un excellent début.

Il habilla la fillette. Le t-shirt était tellement grand qu'il faillit glisser de ses petites épaules, mais Dean le remonta et la laissa remettre ses épaules autour de son cou. Sam était sûr qu'elle le serrait à s'en étouffer, même si Dean ne disait rien et ne la déplaçait pas.

Elle était à peine assez grande pour savoir où elle habitait. Il aura fallu des cajoleries de Dean et quelques devinettes de Sam, mais ils finirent par obtenir une adresse plausible. Ils arrivèrent donc devant une petite mais accueillante maison.

Sam laissa le moteur tourner et regarda son frère bercer la fillette comme s'ils n'avaient plus l'intention de se lâcher tous les deux.

"Tu veux l'emmener à l'intérieur?"

"Non." Dean la berça encore un moment avant de regarder l'allée de gravier. "Je vais juste la déposer devant la porte."

Le jeune Winchester pouvait se rappeller les nombreuses fois où il s'était retrouvé assit sur le sol de la salle de bain, près de son frère qui pendait ses pieds ensanglantés pour ne pas salir le tapis. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire en ayant les pieds nus, ni pourquoi, mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que Dean essayait d'épargner à la petite fille quelque chose qui l'avait blessé.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sam tandis qu'il regardait son frère serrer la fillette contre lui pour la tenir au chaud sur le chemin vers la maison. Dean n'était pas mort. Une partie de lui existait encore.

Dean dut faire preuve de patience pour convaincre la petite fille de le lâcher. Il la posa au sol et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Ils parlèrent ensemble un bon moment, au point où Dean finit assit, à ses côtés, sur les marches. Sam aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître et en dépit du fait que Dean était à moitié muet et que la fillette n'avait pas plus de cinq ans, ils semblaient avoir une conversation tout à fait normale.

Finalement, Dean se releva, lui tapota l'épaule et pointa la sonnerie du doigt, avant de retourner vers l'impala en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le côté de la route juste assez longtemps pour voir un homme ouvrir la porte. Il regarda de droite à gauche, puis baissa les yeux sur la petite fille. Il tomba à genoux et la saisit dans une étreinte d'ourse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Demanda Sam, une fois de retour sur la route.

Dean secoua la tête et essuya le sang sur sa joue. "Tout ira bien pour elle."

Grâce à Dean, oui, mais Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Le corps qui avait brûlé dans la maison était celui d'un homme ou d'un démon? En voyant le demi-sourire sur le visage de son aîné, Sam décida que, pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"On devrait se chercher un boulot" Dit Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils et s'adossa à son siège. "La chasse aux démons n'est pas assez excitante pour toi?"

"On a besoin de manger."

"C'est pas une nouveauté."

Les mots de Dean confirmaient les craintes de Sam. "Tu veux continuer à te vendre?"

"Tant que ça marche."

Sam prit une respiration tremblante et dévisagea son frère. "Pourquoi ne pas cambrioler une banque tant qu'on y est?"

Dean sembla réfléchir silencieusement à sa suggestion, puis il haussa les épaules. "On n'a pas besoin d'autant d'argent. Peut-être juste une épicerie, quand on sera à sec. Mais si on fait bien attention, on a de quoi tenir un bon moment."

Sam aurait rigolé, si son frère n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

"Tu plaisantes? Tu ne peux pas aller voler des gens comme ça!"

"Hé, ne t'énerve pas contre moi, c'est toi qui l'as proposé. Ça me va très bien, à moi, de faire comme on a toujours fait. J'en prends deux ou trois à l''arrière d'une ruelle et on a de l'essence pour une semaine."

"Tu peux pas, au moins, jouer au billard?"

Dit rit amèrement. Quand il n'ajouta rien de plus, Sam l'invita à poursuivre d'un regard.

"je ne sais pas jouer."

Sam fronça les sourcils. "Tu as pratiquement été élevé dans un bar."

La seule chose que papa m'a appris sur ce jeu, c'est que les queues de billard font un mal de chien."

Sam senti la colère monter en lui, alors que son esprit lui fournissait une image claire de papa battant Dean sur une table, avec une queue de billard, devant une foule qui profitait du spectacle. Il abattit son point contre le volant, faisant sursauter Dean.

"Je suis désolé, Sammy. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi."

"Bien sûr que si." Sam se força à adopter une posture plus détendue. "Je pourrais t'apprendre."

Dean fut surpris. Mais même s'il sembla considérer l'idée un moment, il finit par secouer la tête. "Ce n'est pas ma place."

"Et elle est où ta place? Dans une ruelle, à te faire baiser par un étranger?"

"C'est juste du sexe. C'est de l'argent facile."

Mais ce n'était pas juste du sexe. C'était ce que Dean se sentait obligé de donner. C'était son corps qui se faisait abuser, comme s'il n'avait aucune importance. "Non. Je ne laisserais personne te toucher."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Sammy."

"Alors c'est à qui? Papa? Je te signale qu'il est parti, Dean."

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, l'impala faillit percuter un autre véhicule, mais ce coup-ci, la tête de Sam heurta la vitre de la fenêtre. Il serra les mains sur le volant et tenta de rester sur la route, malgrès le brouillard devant ses yeux. L'impala zigzagua violemment jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'éclaircisse.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il enregistra la douleur des deux côtés de son visage, qu'il réalisa que Dean lui avait donné un coup de poing alors qu'il roulait à plus de quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres-heure sur l'autoroute.

Sam avala le sang cuivré qui envahissait sa bouche et se força à rester concentré assez longtemps pour quitter l'autoroute. Dean se rabaissa dans son siège en avalant de grande gorgé d'eau bénite et utilisa sa main libre pour chercher le paquet de sel dans la boîte à gant. Sam prit la première sortie qu'il vit, tourna sur une route de gravier isolée menant à une impasse et gara la voiture.

Il se pencha pour arracher le sel des mains de Dean et désigna la porte d'un geste d'épaule.

"Sort de la voiture."

Dean laissa l'eau bénite sur son siège et fit ce qui lui avait été dit. Il alla jusqu'au côté conducteur et dézippa son pantalon. Après l'avoir baissé sur ses genoux, il se pencha sur le capot de la voiture.

"Tu essaies de nous faire tuer ou quoi?"

Dean ne nia pas. Il se contenta de se pencher davantage. Sam ne savait pas si la réponse était positive, ou si Dean n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était le plus plausible. Papa avait toujours contrôlé ses moindres fait et gestes.

La poitrine de Sam était tellement serré, qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, alors que c'était maintenant à son tour de chercher la bonne branche. Il en coupa une du jeune saule pleureur à côté de la voiture. Sam la tortillait inconsciemment en marchant vers son frère.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Dean." Sa voix était tellement tremblante, qu'il arrivait à peine à parler. "Tu ne peux pas faire des conneries aussi imprudente, juste parce que papa n'est plus là."

Il passa une main sur le dos de son frère en guise d'avertissement, avant que la branche ne siffle dans l'air pour s'abattre sur ses fesses exposées. Dean bougea, uniquement, pour élargir la zone d'accès du bâton.

"Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu as faits."

Sam se mordit les lèvres et essuya l'humidité de ses yeux d'un coup d'épaule avant de continuer avec une succession de coups rapide.

"Je vais sûrement dire des choses que tu n'aimes pas. Et je voudrais que tu me signales quand je le ferais, mais putain, Dean. Tu vas finir par nous faire tuer, tous les deux."

Deux autres coups puissants tombèrent contre la peau de Dean. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les coups déchirants que lui infligeait papa. Le seul but de Sam était d'arrêter Dean et de le faire réfléchir à ses actions. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui faire mal.

"On ne va plus vivre seul. On sera entouré par plein de gens et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'agresser quelqu'un comme ça. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de donner un putain de coup de poing à quelqu'un qui conduit à toute vitesse sur une putain d'autoroute."

Même si les mots de Sam étaient désespérés, ses actions restaient calculées. Il posa doucement sa main sur le dos de Dean et enchaîna plusieurs coups rapides sur ses cuisses. Il s'arrêta quand il le sentit trembler sous lui.

Dean s'était effondré sur la voiture, le front posé contre le métal. Sam lui donna un moment, avant de l'aider à se lever. Lorsque son aîné s'appuyait lourdement contre lui, il enroula son bras autour de ses hanches pour le soutenir.

Ils firent quelques pas maladroits vers une parcelle d'herbe près des arbres. Dean se baissa lentement, son pantalon toujours à ses chevilles. Sam se laissa tomber à ses côtés et s'allongea dans le gazon.

"Merci, Sammy."

Sam soupira et roula son frère pour qu'il soit couché, sur son ventre, au-dessus de lui. L'herbe lui chatouilla le visage, quand il tourna la tête pour regarder la lune.

"Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça?" Demanda Sam.

"J'ai perdu le contrôle."

"C'était toi, pas un démon."

Dean se blottit contre la poitrine de son frère. "Parce que je suis un idiot imprudent."

Sam secoua la tête. "Tu n'es pas un idiot, Dean."

"Accorde- moi au moins le imprudent."

Avec un léger rire, le cadet Winchester passa son bras autour de son aîné. "Ouais, je t'accorde ça."

"Un sur deux, c'est déjà pas mal. Et reconnais que c'était plutôt stupide."

"Ce n'était pas ton idée la plus brillante." Sam dessina des cercles sur le dos de son frère. "Tu dois juste t'habituer à prendre tes propres décisions."

"Quand je le fais, les gens meurent."

Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Dean prenait beaucoup de décision, quand il n'en était pas conscient. Sam était patient. Pour son frère, il attendrait une éternité. Ils devaient juste y aller en douceur.

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans un motel à Boise?"

"Je ne veux pas dormir dans un motel." Répondit-il.

"Pas de motel?"

Dean secoua la tête contre la poitrine de son frère. "Pas de motel."

Il avait le 'pourquoi' au bord des lèvres, mais au final ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sam ne refuserait rien à son frère et remettre en question les décisions qu'il le poussait à prendre, ne les aiderait pas particulièrement à progresser.

"Tu veux rester ici?"

Dean acquiesça et, presque simultanément, Sam le senti frissonner contre lui.

"Ok, mais on va dormir dans la voiture."

L'été s'installait lentement et les nuits étaient encore loin d'être chaudes. Sam ne savait pas exactement où ils se trouvaient. La lumière de la lune leur permettait de voir les alentour proches. Il y avait de forte chance qu'ils soient sur une route menant à une propriété privée et qu'il y ait une maison derrière les arbres.

Ils ne savaient pas s'il y avait des démons dans les environs.

Dean gémit doucement en se levant. Il retira ses bottes et son jean pendant que Sam sortait du coffre une vieille couverture militaire à moitié rongé par les mites.

Même avec le manque de chaleur ambiant, Sam ne pourrait pas convaincre son frère de garder ses vêtements pour dormir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir habillé, sauf quand il s'évanouissait de fatigue.

Dean vint se tenir près de lui, ses vêtements entassés dans ses bras. Le sang séché sur son visage avait formé une croute dans laquelle se dessinait le sillon de ses larmes et qui devait être lavé. Sam ne voulait pas voir ça, au réveille, le lendemain.

"Grimpes et allonge-toi." Dit Sam en lui ouvrant la porte arrière de la voiture. "Je vais te nettoyer."

Sam prit un chiffon, une bouteille d'eau et la trousse de premier secours, avant de refermer le coffre. Quand il revint vers les sièges arrière de la voiture, Dean était allongé sur le ventre, au bord de la banquette en cuir, les bras repliés sous le menton.

Sam s'accroupit sur le sol face à son frère, humidifia le chiffon et essuya son visage, avant de changer le bandage sur sa tête. À la lumière de la lampe torche, la plaie était encore ouverte, mais semblait en voie de guérison.

Quand il eut terminé, Sam passa une main dans les cheveux de Dean et attendit qu'il se déplace, avant de se glisser sur la banquette, à ses côtés. Son aîné s'était assis pour lui laisser la place et semblait sur le point de dormir dans cette position.

"Viens là." Sam le baissa de sorte que sa tête repose sur ses genoux. "Ça va."

Dean plia ses pieds pour tenir dans le petit espace et laissa son cadet le couvrir. Les jambes de Sam se plaignaient déjà de sa position exigus, mais en sentant la respiration lente de son frère, finalement endormi, il n'y prêta plus attention.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **.**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE** **: Je m'excuse vraiment pour cette attente intolérable. J'ai quelques problèmes de santé qui n'aide pas mon organisation déjà désastreuse. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aller plus vite avec le temps vraiment désolé. Mais encore une fois je vous assure que l'histoire sera terminée. Il y a 12 chapitres en tout, tous aussi longs. Ça va mettre du temps, mais ça sera terminé.**

 **Encore toutes mes excuses.**

 **...**

 **Komakai:** **ho mais de rien, jasper que se chapitre te plaira. Sam a évité la catastrophe en tout cas.**

 **Courtney Ackles:** **Le pauvre dans son état je pense pas qu'il se rend vraiment compte de ce qu'il fait ou alors qu'il le savait qu'il se sentait trop coupable. Enfin vive Sam.**


	8. Chapter 8

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

Dean s'était levé à l'aube. Il s'assit par terre, les coude sur les genoux, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Il avait couru jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'en puissent plus, ses cuisses et ses mollets avaient été en feu. Puis il avait couru encore un peu, en veillant à se cacher dans les buissons à chaque fois qu'une voiture occasionnelle passait. À présent, ses poumons hurlaient d'agonie. La fraîcheur matinale était un soulagement sur sa peau brûlante, mais elle ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur dans sa gorge.

Une vague de nausée l'envahi. Il la ravala. Il essuya la sueur sur son front avec le dos de sa main, avant de redescendre la rue en sprintant. Il recevrait encore une punition, s'il n'était pas de retour avant le réveille de son frère. Sammy détestait qu'il sorte en douce comme ça, mais Dean préférait être puni que de réveiller son cadet quand il avait clairement besoin de sommeil.

Les bottes de Dean s'abattaient sans pitié sur la chaussée, jusqu'à ce que la route ne décline pour laisser place au gravier menant au cul-de-sac où était garé l'impala. Il s'effondra sur le sol en face de la voiture. Les petits cailloux aiguisés déchirèrent les paumes de ses mains, alors qu'il atterrissait à quatre pattes. Il haletait, la tête baissée.

"Dean!"

Tant pis pour le retour avant le réveiller de Sammy.

En un instant, son frère était à ses côtés, le touchant partout à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. C'était un contact attentionné qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Il s'éloigna des mains de son cadet, essuya son front d'un revers du bras et se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Dean boita jusqu'à la voiture et s'y adossa. Il faisait presque top chaud sous le soleil du matin, mais il était trop étourdi pour aller à l'ombre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire si chaud que ça, vu que Sammy était emmitouflé dans une veste.

Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu et pourtant ce n'était pas assez. Il n'était pas assez endurant, il n'était pas assez fort et il n'était pas assez bon. Il ne pouvait pas courir assez loin.

Dean trébucha sur le gravier et se pencha en avant quand une vague de nausée le traversa. Il régurgita l'eau bénite salée qu'il avait avalée avant de commencer sa course.

Ses cils étaient humides, tandis qu'il fermait fermement ses yeux contre la vision du corps calciné de papa. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir.

Sammy posa une main sur son épaule. Dean acquiesça et se redressa sans le regarder. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises d'obliger ses mains tremblantes à défaire le bouton de son jean, avant que son cadet ne se déplace pour venir se coller à son dos.

Les mains de Sammy l'encerclèrent pour saisir les siennes. "Tu n'as pas d'ennuyer."

Dean en doutait, mais il laissa son frère l'enlacer et se relaxa contre lui. Une des mains de Sammy vint tracer la ligne de son cou, ses doigts se pressèrent légèrement sur son pouls.

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu cours?"

Il haussa les épaules parce qu'il ne savait pas et que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dean donna un coup de pied dans les graviers sur le sol, avant de glisser hors de l'étreinte de son frère et de s'éloigner. Il retira le t-shirt gorgé de sueur qu'il portait et l'utilisa pour essuyer sa peau collante, avant de le rouler en boule et de le balancer dans le coffre de la voiture.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement en liant ses mains sur sa nuque. Il laissa l'air rafraîchir son corps et ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau. Son cœur ne ralentissait pas, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la course, ou si c'était juste ainsi qu'il était.

Il ne pouvait ni ralentir son rythme cardiaque, ni réguler sa respiration.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une bouteille d'eau lui était tendue. Pas de l'eau bénite, mais une bonne vieille bouteille de sport cabossée. Peut-être que Sammy l'avait bénite pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Dean le remercia d'un hochement de tête et but goulûment de la bouteille qui avait déjà été ouverte. Il avala l'eau tellement rapidement qu'il s'étouffa avec. Son cadet lui tapota le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau respirer correctement et lui arracha la bouteille avant qu'il ne la porte encore à ses lèvres.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

C'était évidemment une question piège, à moins que Sammy ne soit soudainement devenu aveugle. Alors que Dean cherchait une réponse moins susceptible d'énerver son frère, ce dernier d'une façon ou d'une autre, fini tout de même par se mettre en colère.

Sammy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le dévisagea. "Tu t'entraînes encore."

"Ouais..." Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans les alentours, essayant de déterminer si c'était une plaisanterie. "Tu sais que je dois m'entraîner plus que toi."

"Non, tu n'es pas obligé." Dit Sammy. "Tu n'es ni gros, ni faible et si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par avoir une crise cardiaque ou par disparaître complètement."

Dean savait qu'il était mince et musclé, mais il avait encore du gras en trop, ce qui techniquement ne devrait même pas être possible. C'était évidemment dû au démon, probablement une sorte de maladie lui permettant de le vider de son énergie. Il ne cessait d'intensifier son entrainement et pourtant il semblait toujours plus faible.

"Peu importe." Dean enfila un t-shirt propre qu'il avait pris du coffre, sous le regard intensif de Sammy. "Tu es prêt à prendre la route, oui ou non?"

"Ouais. Tu dois manger. Et je crois qu'on devrait faire quelques recherches."

"Je sais." Dean se dirigea vers le siège du passager quand Sammy lui bloqua l'accès au côté conducteur. Il regarda son frère par-dessus la voiture, avant d'ouvrir la portière. "Il nous faut une nouvelle chasse."

"Non, je voulais dire des recherches sur les démons."

Dean, sur le point d'entrer dans la voiture, se stoppa net. "Pourquoi? On a le journal de papa, on a été élevé en chassant ses saloperies. Tu as grandi avec l'une d'elles. Qui en saurait plus que nous?"

"Dean, on doit parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on fasse les bonnes choses."

Dean monta dans la voiture en levant les yeux au ciel "On en a déjà parlé." Dit-il en claqua la portière.

Sammy ouvrit sa porte. "Tu ne te pose pas de question?" Il glissa sur le siège à côté de Dean. "Si tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu es à cent pour cent sûr de ce que nous faisons, alors je te suivrais sans causer de problèmes. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir. Je veux dire, la façon dont papa nous a élevés..."

"J'en suis sûr." Dean regarda son frère dans les yeux. "Si cette chose qui à violer cette petite fille, si toutes les saloperies qui ont posé les mains sur moi sont des humains, alors ont ferait aussi bien de tout brûler. Sammy, je sais ce qu'est le mal, je le vois, je le sens couler dans mes veines chaque seconde de chaque putain de jour. On a une chance de rendre les choses meilleur et c'est ce que nous faisons."

Sammy avait l'air près pour un débat, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il s'installa correctement sur son siège et démarra la voiture.

"Tu n'es pas diabolique Dean."

Dean tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. "J'ai tué nos parents."

"Pour me sauver."

C'était exactement ce qu'avait voulu le démon. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que la chose en lui voulait isoler Sammy. Il fallait que son cadet, aussi têtu soit-il, comprenne ce qu'il était réellement avant que le démon ne s'en prenne à lui.

Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge quand il se tourna vers son frère. "Maintenant, c'est toi qui dois me sauver."

 **...**

27 Mai 2001- Denver, Colorado

Sam ne pouvait pas donner à Dean ce qu'il demandait.

Dean voulait qu'il soit quelqu'un qu'il avait peur de devenir. Ce qui l'effrayait vraiment c'était à quel point il voulait le lui donner.

Il était fatigué de voir son frère terrifié et désespéré. Dean les épuisait tous les deux.

Sous les règles de papa, fesser Dean, lui donner du sel et de l'eau bénite avant d'aller calmement se coucher l'un dans les bras de l'autre, n'était qu'une simple routine du soir. Sans ça, son aîné n'aurait pas fermé l'œil et ils ne se seraient pas touchés de la nuit parce qu'il penserait que Sam ne serait pas en sécurité couché près de lui.

Sam avait finalement forcé son frère à s'arrêter dans un hôtel, car il était sûr qu'il finirait par avoir un caillou de sang dans le pied à force de dormir dans la voiture. Biensur il était prêt à prendre se risque pour rendre Dean heureux, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas de toute façon vu que Dean ne voulait pas dormir avec lui.

S'il n'avait pas tous les deux été sur la banquette arrière, l'un d'eux aurait eu à dormir à l'avant; ce qu'aucun ne voulait que l'autre fasse. Ou alors il y avait la solution de Dean, qui aurait préféré dormir dehors, pendant que Sam restait à l'intérieur sur les sièges arrière - ce qui n'arriva jamais. Même 'il n'y avait aucun danger, il était déjà assez dur de garder un œil sur Dean quand Sam devait essentiellement rester assit toute la nuit et écouter le grincement de la porte de l'Impala.

Toutes les nuits depuis Boise, Dean le suppliait de le fouetter. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans une chambre de motel, son frère passait ses nuits à faire les cent pas et à se retourner dans le lit au bord de la panique.

Sam avait essayé de le prendre dans ses bras en lui promettant de rester éveillé. Il avaient essayé de lui parler et il avait même songé à le faire boire jusqu'à l'évanouissement, mais Dean avait décidé qu'il ne boirait rien d'autre que de l'eau bénite et le whisky, même bénit, ne passerait pas.

Rien ne fonctionnait.

Leurs horaires de sommeil étaient totalement décalées: Dean s'endormait d'épuisement à l'aube et se réveillait tard dans l'après-midi, ou même en début de soirée. Sam ne supportait plus le manque constant de sommeil et de contact physique avec son frère.

Et le pire de tout était qu'il craignait de devenir la dernière personne qu'il voulait être.

La nuit passé, il en avait eu assez. Il avait donné un avertissement à son frère, plusieurs même, mais Dean avait continué de le pousser, parce qu'il était apparemment assez prévisible. Et il avait craqué. En plein milieu d'une des crises de son frère, Sam l'avait poussé sur le lit et c'était saisi de la brosse à cheveux pendant que Dean retirait son pantalon. Il aurait dû se contenir. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que c'était exactement ce qu'avait recherché son aîné. Au lieu de ça il l'avait pagayé jusqu'à en avoir mal au bras.

Après cela, Dean l'avait remercié avant de se recroqueviller à ses côtés et de s'endormir sans un mot de plus. Cette nuit-là, Sam avait encore moins dormi que les précédentes.

Il aurait été tellement plus simple de poursuivre la routine habituelle et à court terme il craignait que son frère en soit heureux. Mais Dean méritait mieux, même s'il n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte pour l'instant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sam devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur de Dean et trouver comment le lui prouver. La seule alternative était leurs morts. Il ne pouvait toujours pas fermer les yeux sans voir le revolver dans la main de son frère. La plaie encore ouverte sur sa tempe ne lui permettait pas de l'oublier.

Sam laissa le jet d'eau chaud, presque bouillante, lui brûler la peau en espérant vainement qu'il puisse éloigner les ténèbres.

Dean était dans la pièce d'à côté, à parcourir les journaux à la recherche d'une nouvelle chasse. Papa lui aurait dit d'aller au lit et, alors que l'eau devenait froide sur sa peu, Sam se demandait s'il ne devrait pas en faire de même.

Sam n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle chasse et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si son frère en trouvait une. Ils en avaient fait quelqu'une depuis Boise et le jeune Winchester ne pouvait pas en gérer davantage; mais là encore, c'était la solution de facilité.

Les chasses rendaient Dean heureux comme rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Elle lui donnait un but, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les remplacer, Sam ne pouvait pas les stopper.

Il coupa l'eau, se sécha puis enfila un t-shirt propre et un boxer, avant de quitter la chaleur de la salle de bain pour retrouver la fraîcheur de la pièce principale.

En y arrivant, il se raidit sur le coup. La télévision était allumée, des rires bruyants et désagréables se faisaient entendre.

Dean était nu, son corps puissant était penché au bord du lit, les jambes écartées et les épaules tendues. Les preuves du battement d'hier soir étaient encore visibles sur sa peau et la ceinture était posée près de lui sur le lit. Il baissa la tête plus bas quand Sam s'approcha.

Après s'être séché les cheveux, Sam balança la serviette sur la table et se dirigea près de son frère. Il posa une main sur la courbe du bas de son dos.

"Non Dean."

"Tu dois le faire." Les mots pleins de désespoir furent prononcé contre le matelas.

"Non." Répéta fermement Sam.

Pour avoir déjà eu cette conversation une centaine de fois, Sam savait bien qu'elle était inutile. Il fit le tour du lit, souleva les couvertures et s'allongea.

"Je sais que tu peux dormir, tu la fais la nuit dernière."

"Parce que tu t'étais occupé du démon."

C'était inutile de lui répéter encore une fois que tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec le démon; si vraiment il y en avait un. C'était juste l'un des rituels stupides de papa pour contrôler Dean. C'était juste une excuse supplémentaire pour lui faire du mal.

Il était trop fatigué pour avoir cette conversation, qui, de toute façon se finirait par lui battant Dean. Son aîné savait comment agir pour obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait et c'était la seule chose que Sam refusait de lui donner.

"Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à rester comme ça toute la nuit." Répondit simplement Sam en se couvrant. "Mais je ne te fouetterais pas."

Il n'était que dix heures, donc relativement tôt pour eux, mais Sam n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était trop épuisé pour attendre que son entêté de frère ne cède.

 **...**

Sam fut réveillé tôt le matin, juste avant l'aube, à cause d'un hurlement dans une publicité et d'un léger tremblement sur le matelas. A côté de lui, le lit était vide. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et aperçut grâce à la lumière de la télévision la silhouette de Dean, toujours penché à la fin du lit.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Dean leva juste assez la tête pour lui permettre de voir la confusion sur ses traits tendus. Lentement, Sam se souvient de ses mots de la veille.

 _Tu n'as qu'à rester comme ça._

C'était quelque chose que papa aurait et avait déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises auparavant. Plus d'une fois, Sam avait dû apporter à Dean un gobelet pour se soulager quand papa ne l'autorisait pas à changer de position pendant parfois plus d'une journée entière.

Les yeux encore embrumé, Sam regarda l'heure. Il était quatre heures du matin et si le lit tremblait, c'était parce que Dean tremblait; ses muscles étaient sans aucun doute exténués d'avoir tenu cette position aussi longtemps.

"Je ne voulais pas dire…"

Ce qu'il voulait dire n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et il s'en voulait. Sam était en colère et avait le cœur serré tout en même temps. De toutes les choses qu'il avait dites, Dean avait évidemment choisi d'écouter cet ordre idio.

C'était la décision stupide de Dean. Mais au vu de son expérience passée il pensait probablement qu'il aurait été battu s'il avait bougé sans autorisation; ce n'était pas comme si Sam pouvait le blâmer. Dean n'avait jamais eu à prendre de décision, il avait toujours dû se contenter de subir les conséquences de celles que les autres avaient prises pour lui.

Le vieux lit grinça quand Sam se leva pour rejoindre son frère, toujours penché sur le matelas. Il éteignit la télé, mais ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières. Ils restèrent ainsi, debout dans l'obscurité à peine atténuée par les lampadaires extérieurs.

Sam passa sa main sur les muscles tendus de Dean. "S'il te plaît, viens te coucher."

La phrase fut prononcé dans un souffle et aurait pu être noyé dans le bruit du trafic matinal, mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dean s'effondre sur le matelas. Sam le rattrapa et l'aider tant bien que mal à se tenir debout.

La peau de Dean était froide après être resté immobile et nu des heures durant dans la fraîcheur de la pièce. Sam le conduisit du côté du lit où il avait dormi, espérant que le matelas aurait gardé des résidus de chaleur humaine.

Il aida son aîné à se coucher et remonta les couvertures sur lui, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Dean lui avait donné dos, ses tremblements étaient presque violents. Il l'ignorait, mais ne chercha pas à éviter son toucher. Avec des mains douces Sam tenta d'apaiser les muscles tremblant de son frère.

Ce contact n'était pas suffisant, il y avait trop d'espace entre eux. Sam se rapproche pour serrer son frère contre sa poitrine déversant silencieusement toutes les excuses que Dean n'aurait jamais acceptées.

"Ça va Sammy." Dit-il dans un râle, comme pour répondre aux mots non prononcés de son cadet.

Avec un souffle tremblant, Sam entrera son visage dans le cou de son aîné en souhaitant pouvoir y croire.

 **...**

Dean ne s'entraîna pas le lendemain. Il était allongé sur Sam, la chaleur de leur corps pressé l'une contre l'autre. Il se glissa le long du corps de son frère et emporta la couverture avec lui, les exposant tous deux à la lumière du jour.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique du boxer de son cadet, avant même que ce dernière n'ait ouvert les yeux. Encore envahi par les brumes du sommeil, Sam le regardait bouger. Ses mouvements étaient aussi fluides et séduisants que possible, sachant à quel point son corps devait être endolori.

Sam n'avait jamais aimé voir son frère bouger comme ça. Il l'avait déjà vu faire tellement de fois, avec tellement de personnes différentes. C'était Dean qui s'exposait, Dean qui suppliant d'être brutalement baisé pour de l'argent ou du réconfort, c'était Dean qui se prostituait pour prouver qu'il était encore bon à quelque chose.

C'était Dean qui cherchait un remplaçant à papa.

"Dean, non."

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche alors que son frère avait déjà commencé à le travailler avec sa main. La langue de Dean passa entre ses cuisses et Sam sentit son corps contredire la conviction que s'était fixé son esprit.

Mais Dean pourrait bien le sucer toute la journée, il ne viendrait pas; pas lorsque la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était papa. Les mains de papa sur Dean, papa le renversant sur le matelas, ses doigts fouillant dans le pyjama de son frère, ignorant sa confusion.

Sam ferma fort les yeux, mais cela ne suffit pas à stopper ces visions. Alors il bondit sur le lit, cherchant à éviter la bouche de son frère et se faisant au passage érafler par les dents de ce dernier.

"Désolé."

Les excuses de Dean étaient automatiques et nerveuses. Il s'attendait probablement à être puni parce que Sam s'était retiré sans prévenir. Il sembla dérouté un instant, avant de chevaucher de nouveau son frère.

Sam le repoussa. "J'ai dit non Dean!"

Un désarroi douloureux se dessina sur le visage de son aîné et Sam se demanda si 'non', dans cette situation, avait une quelconque signification pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le nombre de fois que Dean avait voulu que tout ça s'arrête, pour simplement empirer les choses en essayant de s'en sortir.

"Désolé." Répéta Dean.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit, roula et se leva pour marcher dans la petite chambre.

"Ça va." Lui assura Sam en réajustant ses sous-vêtements. Mais ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. "Tu avais quel âge?"

Dean le regarda fixement.

"Tu avais quel âge quand papa … la première fois?"

Dean se remit à marcher pour aller s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Il ouvrit juste assez les rideaux pour pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Sam ne put que constater que son frère semblait aussi fatigué que lui. Il semblait toujours fatigué.

Sam ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de quelque chose que lui avait fait papa ou le faite, tout aussi probable, que Dean s'en prenait rarement à lui parce qu'il ne le voulait simplement pas. Sam reproduisait les actes de papa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il me faisait exactement?"

Le ton de Dean était clair: c'était une question rhétorique, il était légèrement énervé et très confus. Sam garda le silence et le laissa réfléchir.

De toute façon, son aîné ne voulait pas qu'il réponde à cette question.

"C'était un Démon." Dit finalement Dean.

Tout en parlant, il jouait avec l'anneau en argent autour de son doigt. Sam ignorait sa provenance. Il savait juste qu'il ressemblait à la bague de mariage de papa et que Dean la tripotait beaucoup plus que d'habitude depuis sa mort.

L'aîné Winchester tourna son regard en direction du lit où son cadet était assis. "Ça a commencé avec les démons, pas avec papa."

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Papa aurait dû protéger Dean, pas continuer ce que des démons avaient commencés. Sam était sur le point de le dire à haute voix, lorsque Dean vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

"J'étais déjà une pure avant qu'il me baissé, tu sais. Si tu veut t'énerver contre quelqu'un, énervés toi contre moi."

Sam ne pouvait même pas valider cette phrase comme étant une réponse valide. "Quel âge?"

"Mais qui ça intéresse Putain." Hurla Dean. Il se releva avant de secouer la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

"La vérité."

Même si ça avait débuté un jour avant que Sam ne l'ait découvert, il ne l'accepterait pas. Mais une partie de lui avait besoin de savoir que son frère était au moins assez grand pour comprendre ce que papa lui faisait. Il voulait que Dean lui mente, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait été attiré par tous ces cas de maltraitance sexuelle infantile par pure compassion et non pas parce qu'il y était lié.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que les chasse que Dean avait fait depuis la mort de papa était toutes pour stopper des violences sexuelles.

Les chasses de papa avaient toujours fonctionné de la même façon. Quand Dean était petit, ça avait toujours été très simple de l'utiliser comme appât. C'était toujours pratique, aux yeux de John, de laisser des monstres -humains ou démons- profiter de lui comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si la violation était moindre parce qu'elle servait un but. Mais papa avait dû se diversifier quand Dean était devenu assez grand pour se battre.

Sam ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou plus nauséeux encore à cette idée. Il n'eut pas le temps de décider, que Dean parla à nouveau.

"Que ça te plaise ou non, je le voulais. Papa m'aimait."

C'était douloureux de savoir à quel point Dean voulait y croire. Sam ne savait pas si c'était vrai, ni si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser y croire. Ça tuerait son aîné de penser autrement, de savoir qu'il avait autant souffert pour un homme qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, Dean croyait qu'il avait enduré ce qui était attendu de lui par les gens qui l'aimaient.

"Et si c'était moi?" Demande Sam.

"Si c'était toi quoi?"

"Et si c'était moi dont papa avait abusé?"

Dean resta silencieux, retournant son attention à la fenêtre.

Sam remua sur le lit. "Dean?"

L'aîné Winchester prit une respiration rapide à la voix soudaine de son frère et se retourna vers lui. "Si tu veux me fouetter, fais-Le. Mais pour moi cette conversation est terminée."

"J'essaie juste de comprendre."

"Tu me fais chier. Tu me baises-toi aussi."

Dean prononça ces mots comme s'il constituait une réponse. Il pensait probablement que Sam avait déjà compris et essayait juste de le pousser à bout.

"Plus maintenant." Dit Sam.

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent et sa voix retomba brusquement. "À cause de ce que j'ai faits à papa?"

"Non Dean. À cause de ce que papa t'a faits. Je ne prendrais pas sa place."

… **..**

Quand arriva l'heure du petit déjeuné, Sam avait perdu toute trace d'appétit, alors que Dean semblait avoir complètement oublié leur conversation précédente. Il était excité car il avait trouvé une chasse.

"On devrait juste prendre quelque chose à la station-service." Dit Dean. "La route est encore longue jusqu'au Dakota du Sud."

"J'aime bien notre motel."

Dean leva un sourcil, septique.

C'était surement la raison la plus stupide qu'il ait pu trouver pour rester ici. Le motel était infesté de cafard, il y avait probablement des punaises sur les matelas et peut-être même quelques moisissures toxiques cachées dans les parcelles du plafond craquelé. Sam était vraiment étonné que le bâtiment ne se soit pas effondré sur eux la nuit passée. Mais il était juste trop fatigué pour trouver une excuse valable de rester.

"Peu importe." Grommela Dean en ouvrant la porte du restaurant.

Dean se stoppa net dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Il alla se tenir derrière son cadet et attendit qu'il choisisse une table. À la seconde où une serveuse posa les yeux eux, il baissa la tête et quand un menu fut placé en face de lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir.

"Passe ta commande." Lui dit Sam.

Dean secoua la tête, soudainement muet.

C'était pire maintenant que Sam savait exactement pourquoi son frère ne parlait pas. Tous les détails étaient dans le journal de papa. John ne l'autorisait pas à parler, parce qu'il pensait que Dean était capable de posséder des gens en prononçant certains sorts. Par sécurité, il avait décidé que son fils aîné n'aurait pas le droit de parler à des civils incapables de se défendre.

D'après ce que Sam avait lu, il semblerait que Dean serait devenu muet lorsque le démon était entré en lui et n'aurait recouvé la parole que des années plus tard, quand Sam lui-même avait commencé à parler.

C'était un autre des rituels stupides de papa, qui était terminé désormais.

"Je ne commanderais pas pour toi." Précisa Sam en feuilletant son menu. Il était trop préoccupé par Dean pour réellement voir les mots écrits devant lui. "Si tu veux manger, tu dois commander."

Dean repoussa son menu loin de lui.

Sam plissa les yeux vers son frère, il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation dans le regard de Dean. Ils se dévisageaient encore, quand la serveuse revint à leur table.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les garçons?"

Finalement, Sam brisa le contact visuel et son regard se radoucit alors qu'il le tourna vers la serveuse. "Je vais prendre des pancakes et du café."

Il tourna la tête vers son aîné. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur la table.

Il avait sa commande sur le bout de la langue et il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas la dire à haute voix. Si Sam le laissait faire maintenant, son frère recommencerait à chaque fois. Dean faisait tout son possible pour que rien ne change, alors qu'ils avaient besoin de tout changer pour aller mieu.

C'était également un problème que Sam sache exactement ce que papa aurait commandé pour Dean, mais qu'il ne sache pas ce que Dean lui-même aurait aimé manger. Le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais plaint de ce qu'on lui donnait à manger ne lui procurait pas beaucoup d'indices sur ses préférences. Son aîné aurait mangé un paquet de verre pilé, si papa le lui avait ordonné.

"Chéri, je t'apporte quelque chose?' Essaya de nouveau la serveuse.

Sam n'y tenait plus et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Dean attire l'attention sur eux. "Il va juste prendre un verre d'eau."

Sam regretta ses mots au moment même où ils quittèrent sa bouche. C'était ce que papa commandait quand Dean était puni. John le forçait souvent à sauter les repas. Apparemment Sam pensait pouvoir changer les choses en les reproduisant.

La serveuse était partie, avant que Sam n'ait pu changer sa commande et maintenant Dean ne le regardait même plus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exuser, mais avant qu'il n'eut prononcé une seule syllabe, son aîné haussa les épaules.

"Tu as bien fait." Dit Dean.

Ce n'était pas vrai et ce n'était pas ce que Dean pensait. Mais encore une fois, ça n'avait pas d'importance, car en voyant son expression, Sam pouvait dire que son frère n'écouterait pas un mot de ce qu'il dirait.

Sam soupira en voyant les yeux de son frère vagabonder dans la salle. Ce n'était pas un regard désintéressé, Dean était sur ses gardes, à la recherche d'éventuel démons. Il sursauta quand la serveuse revint avec son eau et le café que Sam se sentait trop coupable pour boire.

Le jeune Winchester fixait sa tasse quand, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le mouvement de son frère. Il était en train d'ouvrir la sablière. Sam s'empressa de couvrir le verre d'eau avec sa main.

"Bois-le comme ça." Dit-Il.

"Si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de cette chose, alors je le ferai."

Dean lui arracha le verre, faisant gicler un peu de l'eau froide sur la table, et y verra près de la moitié du sel que contenait le petit récipient. Il posa la salière puis se réinstalla les épaules voutées, comme il le faisait quand il savait qu'il avait des ennuis, et mélanges le tout avec une cuillère tandis que la serveuse revenait avec les pancakes de Sam.

Le jeune Winchester ne mangea même pas le quart de ses pancakes, avant d'être pris par une violente nausée. Il poussa son assiette vers son frère.

Dean le regarda à peine, secouant la tête. "Tes règles Sammy."

"Je n'ai pas faim. Ça finira à la poubelle si tu ne les mange pas."

L'estomac de Sam se tordit à la pensé que Dean les mangerait uniquement parce qu'il pensait que les pancakes étaient bons à jeter. Mais au moins ça voulait dire qu'il avalerait quelque chose.

Dean fini d'abord son verre d'eau, avant d'entamer timidement les pancakes. Quand il fut certain d'y avoir droit, Il inhala pratiquement toute l'assiette.

Une autre vague de culpabilité traversa Sam quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère manger. Dean pouvait littéralement se laisser mourir de faim en plein milieu d'un buffet à volonté, sans jamais rien toucher à moins d'y avoir été autorisé.

Sam n'était pas sûr d'être capable de s'occuper d'eux deux.

 **...**

Dean se brossait les dents derrière Sam qui, quant à lui était plus occupé à le regarder dans le miroir qu'à brosser les siennes. Quand ils étaient ainsi, seuls dans la chambre de motel, son frère semblait presque aller bien. Sam espérait vraiment ne pas gâcher cette nouvelle chance et commencer une nouvelle vie pour Dean.

"Ils cherchent de l'aide au restaurant." Dit-Il.

Dean cracha dans l'évier et se redressa rapidement. "Des démons?"

"Ils ont besoin da quelqu'un pour faire la vaisselle."

Dean fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. "Hin?"

"Ils offrent du boulot."

La brosse à dens faillit s'échapper des mains de Dean. "Tu es devenu fou? Je ne peux pas rester avec des civils?"

Sam balança le tube de dentifrice sur le comptoir. "J'en ai marre, Dean." Il retournait dans la chambre, quand il vit Dean, les muscles tendus, comme s'il était sur le point de se faire frapper. "J'en ai marre de tous ces trucs de démons, marre de chasser, de te regarder souffrir et j'en ai marre d'être la cause de ta souffrance."

"Tu ne peux pas changer ce que je suis juste parce que tu le veux."

"Il y a d'autres moyens."

"S'Il y avait n'importe quel autre moyen, papa l'aurait trouvé, mais ce n'est pas le cas et il est mort parce que tout ça n'était déjà pas suffisant. Tu ne veux pas que je me tue, très bien. On va essayer de le faire à ta façon, mais c'est ta responsabilité de t'occuper ça."

A un moment de la conversation, Dean avait retiré sa ceinture et essayait à présent de la fourer dans les mains de Sam. Ce dernier se retourna et grimpa sur le lit en espérant que son frère finirait par se fatiguer de supplier pour se faire battre.

A travers des yeux mis-clos, Sam regarda son aîné marcher au hasard dans la pièce. Dean était agité et anxieux. Il ne cessait de se froter l'arrière du coup et de balancer nerveusement la ceinture d'avant en arrière. Finalement il s'écroule sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, la ceinture en cuir sur les genoux.

Il était encore en train de la regarda quand le sommeil emporta Sam.

 **...**

La chambre était vide. Il était trois heures du matin et Dean était partie.

La première pensée de Sam fut de courir vers la porte et de passer la ville au peigne fin, mais si son frère ne voulait pas être trouvé, Sam n'avait pas la moindre chance. Les clés de l'impala étaient toujours dans sa poche, ce qui signifiait que Dean n'était pas parti dans le but de s'éloigner. La plus grande peur de Sam était que son frère soit parti sans but précis.

Au moment où le loqué de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Sam avait déjà imaginé Dean mort des milliers de fois.

Sur le pas de la porte, Dean ne semblait pas surpris mais paraissait tout de même avoir été prit en flagrant délit. Maintenant Sam était sûr que son frère voulait se faire prendre, mais sans avoir vraiment réfléchi à son plan. Typiquement Dean.

"Ou tu étais passé?"

Dean sorti un rouleau de billet de sa poche et le balança sur le lit, avant d'enlever ses vêtements et de retirer sa ceinture des boucles de son pantalon. Ses yeux vide rencontrèrent ceux de Sam. Sa mâchoire était serrée dans une ligne tendue. Il écarta ses jambes et se penche sur le matelas.

"Dean, tu as…?"

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question. La liasse d'argent était trop épaisse pour de simples masturbations ou même pour du sexe intégral avec une seule personne. Sam réalisa maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer sa journée à se plaindre qu'il voulait aller dans un motel parce que l'Impala lui donnait des crampes. Dean aurait préféré rester dans la voiture, mais Sam savait bien que son aîné se fichait de ses désirs personnels tant qu'ils ne servaient pas à contrôler le démon.

Dean étouffa un grognement quand les mains de Sam écartèrent ses fesses, à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. La zone était humide et gonflée, mais il n'y avait pas de sang. Il aurait été facile de s'y glisser.

Un jour, un de ses hommes finirait par prendre plus que ce que Dean ne pourrait lui donner et il ne s'en irait pas.

Sam prit la ceinture et la plia en deux. Il serra ses doigts autour du cuir et leva le bras pour abattre violemment un seul coup puissant qui fit se arquer le dos de Dean.

"Nous ne faisons pas ça. Va te nettoyer et vient te coucher."

Cependant, Dean sembla encore plus meurtri par cette simple phrase qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par n'importe quel coup de ceinture de Sam.

Sam rageait silencieusement en regardant son frère sortir le nécessaire de son sac. Il fut soulagé lorsque Dean laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. C'était un combat en moins qu'ils devraient avoir.

Quand Sam arriva à l'entrée de la douche, il vit la bouteille d'ipecac dans la main de Dean. Il détestait cette merde. Il en avait bu une fois, quand il était plus jeune, juste pour savoir ce que Dean ressentait quand il en prenait et il se rappelait encore à quel point c'était horrible. Sam voyait bien le nombre de fois que ce sirot faisait vomir son frère.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de ça?" Demanda Sam.

Dean en recracha un peu et regarda son cadet avec interrogation. "Tu sais bien que oui."

Dean donnait souvent cette réponse et Sam ne sait pas s'il y avait un sens caché moins évident derrière cette phrase.

Dean ouvrit l'eau froide pour remplir le sac à lavement et Sam s'avança pour le lui prendre. "Je m'en occupe."

Sam attendit que son aîné lui tourne le dos, pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude. Quand il eut fini de remplir le sac, son frère l'attendait à quatre pattes.

Dean détestait que son cadet le regarde quand il était comme ça, mais de toute façon il ne pourrait aller nulle part une fois que Sam lui aurait inséré le tube.

"Je pense qu'on pourrait se trouver de vrais boulots." Dit Sam en s'asseyant derrière lui.

Dean étouffa un sifflement quand l'eau commença à affluer. "Tu devrais."

"On devrait tous les deux."

"Et tu veux que je fasse quoi? Je peux baiser et tuer. Tu vois une offre d'emploi de disponible? Merde."

Dean haleta quand un spasme lui traversa le corps. Il appuya sa tete contre le linoléum sur le sol tandis que Sam trottait doucement son abdomen gonflé pour tenter d'atténuer un peu la douleur.

"Tu peux apprendre autre chose."

Son frère rigola dans la douleur. "J'ai abandonné en sixième."

"Tu n'as pas abandonné. Papa t'a retiré de l'école."

"Parce que je n'étais qu'un abrutit" Dean remua légèrement, soit à cause de ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, soit à la mémoire d'un souvenir trop vif. "On a utilisé les vestiaires pour la première fois au sport. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis déshabillé et tout le monde a vu… j'ai parlé du démon au coach. »

Sam s'appuya contre la baignoire et ferma les yeux. "Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé."

Mais il se rappelait de cette nuit. Ils avaient quitté la ville. Aucune explication. Ils avaient juste emballé leurs affaires et ils étaient partis. Ils avaient fait près d'une heure de trajet après être sortis de la ville, quand papa s'était garé sur le coter de la route et avait traîné Dean hors de la voiture. C'était la seule fois où il n'avait pas laissé Sam regarder. Son aîné avait été incapable de marcher correctement pendant plus d'une semaine.

Après cela, papa n'avait plus laissé Dean retourné à l'école.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, papa avait toujours dit que Dean ne pouvait pas rester à l'école dans le long terme. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le surveiller et il était un supposé danger pour les professeurs et les autres élèves. Papa n'avait jamais laissé Dean étudier, préférant son aide pour les chasses, et lui avait toujours répété que l'envoyer à l'école était un énorme gaspillage de temps.

Ce n'était même pas surprenant que Dean n'ait jamais pris la peine de faire ses devoirs de maison. Sam avait eu peur de mourir des mains de papa le jour où il avait reçu son premier carnet de notes. Il l'avait déjà vu faire avec Dean et il savait qu'un bulletin équivalait à plusieurs coups de ceintures.

Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où, une fois rentré, Dean retirait son pantalon puis tendait à papa son carnet de notes d'une main et sa ceinture de l'autre. Peu importe ce que disait le papier, le résulta était le même et ils le savaient tous. Si les notes étaient mauvaises, Dean était un idiot; si elles étaient bonnes, Dean était un tricheur et un menteur; et si elles étaient passables, il était un paresseux.

Quand Sam lui avait remis son premier bulletin, papa l'avait à peine lu. Il était juste resté là, à le regarder battre son frère.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Dean veuille essayer. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se pense capable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Sam devait lui prouver le contraire.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **.**

 **Cester** **: Il va encore se passer pas mal de chose avant la fin, 4 chapitres encore. Et au passage merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Courtney Ackles** **: Une relation que je trouve triste quand même. Je sais pas trop si ce chapitre est plus joyeux mais bon. Et merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Bleu-cold** **: Oui, je trouve aussi que Sam à l'air complètement perdu. Je trouve que ça montre bien les dégâts que peuvent causer une mauvaise éducation et l'isolement des enfants. Oui je mets beaucoup de temps sur chaque chapitre je m'excuse vraiment. Encore 4 chapitres courage. Merci pour le commentaire.**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

1 Juin 2001 - Garage Singer - Sioux Falls, Dakota du sud

Le grondement rauque du moteur Chevrolet V8 327 4 barils retentit dans les oreilles de Bobby. Il détestait ce satané moteur. Presque deux décennies avaient passé et pourtant il n'avait jamais oublié le son de celui qu'il avait été incapable d'arrêter. Chaque fois qu'il entendait l'un de ses moteurs, chaque fois qu'il voyait un petit garçon avec son père, il sentait cette vieille blessure se rouvrir. C'était comme lui enfoncer un couteau dans une vieille plaie jamais cicatrisée.

Il grommela des injures dans sa barbe et jeta sa clé à douille sur son établie dans un bruit sourd. Il s'essuya les mains sur son vieux jean graisseux que Karen refusait d'approcher de près ou de loin de sa machine à lavé.

Quand il sortit dans la cour de récupération qui lui servait de garage, son cœur douloureux se gela dans sa poitrine.

Un sombre fantôme du passé s'avançait lentement, écrasant le gravier et soulevant presque toute la poussière du sol aride. Il y avait bien plus d'une décennie que Bobby n'avait pas vu une Chevy Impala aussi bien conservé. Il plissa les yeux pour se protéger des reflets du soleil que la peinture noir brillante reflétait vers lui.

Passé l'éblouissement, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour reconnaître la voiture qui s'approchait. Tout comme son cœur, ses poumons se gelèrent quand il vit qu'il s'agissait bien du vieux modèle de 67. Un coup d'œil rapide à la plaque immatriculé au Texas et il souhaita sincèrement avoir une arme à feu dans son poing serré.

Même Karen, qui d'ordinaire ne savait pas différencier un coupé d'une berline délaissa son désherbage pour regarder la voiture. Elle était trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse réellement voir ses yeux, mais la question était claire dans sa posture inconfortable.

Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'il en avait mal aux dents alors que l'impala s'arrêtait. Le silence remplissait l'air, uniquement troublé par le grondement du moteur. Dans la quiétude du moment et avec les reflets aveuglant du soleil qui empêchait de distinguer le conducteur, la voiture noire ressemblait davantage à un fantôme.

John Winchester était surement le bâtard le plus stupide que cette terre n'ait jamais porté s'il pensait pouvoir, une fois de plus, quitter cette cour en un seul morceau. S'il mettait un pied hors de cette voiture, il pourrait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir encore ramper après ce que Bobby lui ferait.

En seize ans, la voiture aurait aisément pu changer de propriétaire plus d'une fois et bien que le véhicule fut solidement ancré dans sa mémoire, Bobby n'avait jamais pris la peine de noter le numéro d'immatriculation. Il avait passé des nuits blanches à souhaiter avoir eu la présence d'esprit de noter ce satané numero pendant qu'il visait la voiture avec son fusil de chasse.

Ça pourrait aussi bien n'être qu'un pauvre tocard du Texas en vadrouille dans le Dakota du Sud. Mais Bobby ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Les portières du passagers et du conducteurs s'ouvrirent simultanément. Deux paires de bottes usées touchèrent le sol presque en même temps. Mais ce fut le passager qui se redressa le premier.

C'était un garçon, en fin d'adolescence peut être, habillé simplement et long comme une perche. La légère brise fit voltiger ses cheveux devant ses yeux, mais il ne les chassa pas. Dire qu'il semblait mal à l'aise était un euphémisme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby, avant de se pencher vers la voiture pour parler au conducteur

Après qu'une sorte d'accord ait apparement été conclu, le conducteur se leva à son tour. En quelques secondes, Bobby sentit le poids de plusleurs années s'abattre sur ses épaules, accompagné d'une rivière gelée de regret.

Peut-être était-ce la veste en cuir usé bien connu, ou le regard perdu et tout aussi familier du plus court des deux garçons, mais Bobby était sûr que devant lui se trouvait les fils Winchester.

Alors vint le soulagement. Mais une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'envahi en voyant la douleur si évidente dans les yeux verts du garçon. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient nerveux. Ils s'approchèrent, en restant tout de même à bonne distance. Ils étaient assez proches pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation polie sans crier, mais assez loin pour rendre la situation gênante.

Il était clair qu'ils ne voulaient n'être ni toucher, ni approché. Ils se tenaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Bobby aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient littéralement reliés par les hanches.

Ce n'était pas des gamins heureux qui se tenaient devant lui.

Les souffrances de leurs courtes vies étaient déjà gravées sur leurs visages.

Sous son regard, Bobby sentit le plus court devenir nerveux, puis il tourna son attention vers le plus méconnaissable des deux.

Tout d'abord, il réalisa que le plus court n'était pas du tout le cadet des deux frères. Il paraissait avoir besoin d'un bon repas. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de chaire sous la douzaine de couche de vêtement qu'il portait et s'il semblait petit, c'était uniquement parce que le garçon avec la frange était incroyablement grand.

Tout à propos de leur langage corporel était différent. On aurait dit que le plus court essayait de se faire assez petit pour disparaitre, tandis que l'autre garçon se tenait droit, les épaules carrées, se servent de sa grande taille comme un d'avertissement. Dommage pour lui, mais Bobby n'était pas du genre impressionnable.

Cependant il semblait tout aussi inquiet et sur les nerfs que l'autre garçon. Leurs yeux se rencontraient et Bobby y décela une note, plus légère, de curiosité. Son corps et son visage étaient plus en chaire. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une chemise à flanelle.

Ce fut Karen qui le fit sortir de sa contemplation en l'appelant. Totalement à court de mots, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de main rassurant.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement s'avancer et leur demande ce qu'ils voulaient sans risquer de faire fuir les deux garçons, déjà très anxieux.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?" Demanda-t-il avec toute la légèreté dont il était capable.

Le plus long semblait indécis, ne trouvant aucun soutien de l'autre garçon qui baissait la tête un peu plus à chaque fois que Bobby le regardait. A ce rythme-là il finirait bientôt par creuser un trou pour s'y enterrer.

"Heu… On a besoin d'un nouveau phare arrière." Le plus court lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il ajouta "Le boitier et les câbles complet pour une impala de 67, mais on ne veut rien de seconde main..." Un autre coup de coude et une autre rectification. "...du marché secondaire."

"Il n'y a pas de ces trucs-là ici, mon garçon" .Bobby ricana et retira sa casquette pour se gratter la tête. "Je n'ai pas d'impala dans la cour, par contre une Chevrolet Bel Air a été remorquer ici la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais je crois qu'elles doivent se partager des pièces."

Le garçon avait l'air encore plus confus, ne pouvant toujours pas compter sur son frère. "C'est bon?"

Bien que le plus petit de taille refusait même de regarder dans la direction de Bobby, il croisa aisément le regard de l'autre garçon et acquiesça.

"Ouais, ça ira." Dit-il. "Merci."

Bobby était sur le point de se retourner, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. "Vous deux, vous êtes déjà passé par ici?"

Alors que le plus long des deux secouait la tete dans un 'non' silencieux, le olus court se raidit et sembla sur le point de détaler. Ce fut, une fois de plus, Karen qui brisa l'inconfort du moment. Elle traversa la pelouse pour venir derrière les deux garçons.

"Bobby, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de harceler ses pauvres garçons?" Demanda-t-elle.

Bobby ne sut pas quoi penser de la réaction des deux frères qui, à l'entente de la voix soudaine, avaient sursauté et réagit immédiatement, comme prêt au combat. Ils s'étaient mis dos à dos en à peine quelques secondes; le plus court s'était retourné pour faire face à Karen alors que l'autre était resté face à Bobby.

La voix de Karen était calme et joyeuse, mais Bobby pouvais lire la question silencieuse dans ses yeux. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Tout en eux lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait des fils de John, mais même si c'était le cas, qu'aurait-il put leur dire?

Qu'il savait ce que John leur faisait, mais qu'il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider et qu'il avait probablement empiré les choses pour eux? Il comprenait que les yeux verts du plus âgé refusaient de rencontrer les siens.

Quand ils furent calmés, Karen s'avança avec assurance. Elle retira ses gants de jardinage et les glissa sous son bras, avant de tendre sa main au plus long des deux. L'autre garçon s'était écarté, mais grâce à Dieu Karen ne s'en était pas offusqué et avait gardé son sourire.

"Bonjour, je suis Karen." Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur vers la cour de récupération. Il était rare qu'elle traverse la petite barrière qui séparait son côté de la maison de celui de son mari. "Bobby, excuses-toi pour le désordre."

"C'est hors de question."

Après une brève hésitation, le garçon prit la main que Karen lui tendait toujours et la secoua maladroitement. "Bonjour, je suis Sam et lui-"

Bobby vit sa douleur se refléter dans les yeux de sa femme.

"Dean, ho chéri."

Les mots de Karen n'étaient que des murmures brisés. Elle lui ouvrit ses bras, mais le jeune homme recula brusquement. Il faillit s'emmener les pieds dans un effort pour éviter tout contact physique.

Bobby pouvait presque entendre le cœur de Karen se briser. Il vint se tenir à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Quand elle le regarda, il reconnut dans ses yeux brillants la douleur de la culpabilité.

 **...**

5 Février 1985 - Garage Singer - Sioux Falls, Dakota du sud

Une impala bien conservée se gara dans la cour et un homme à l'allure peu aimable et impatiente en descendit, claquant la portière derrière lui. La journée était froide, l'homme glissa ses mains dans ses poches et donna à Bobby un grognement en guise de salutation.

Bobby était là pour vendre des pièces de voiture, pas pour juger les gens. Il tenait un business honorable, mais il avait déjà eu à traiter avec toutes sortes de personnes - des types qu'il ne laisserait jamais approcher de karen, qui était trop généreuse pour voir la méchanceté des gens.

L'homme ne paraissait pas être du genre de ceux qui le poussaient à bout, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui qui faisait se hérisser les poules de Bobby. Le garagiste lui rendit son grognement et prit un air professionnel jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un petit garçon sortir de la voiture.

L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans, et était accompagnée d'un autre garçon, plus petit, qui le suivait de près. Bobby sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine à la vue des grands yeux de l'enfant et de la précaution avec laquelle il tenait son petit frère sur le chemin. L'aîné frissonna, mais au lieu de fermer correctement son mantau, il se baissait pour vérifier celui de son cadet.

"J'ai besoin de certaines pièces pour le moteur." Dit l'homme sans un regard pour les deux enfants. "Vous avez quelque chose pour une impala de 67?"

"Peut être, je vais vérifier. Ça va prendre un moment." Répondit Bobby. "Ce n'est pas un endroit pour laisser traîner des enfants et ils risquent de prendre froid. Ça vous dirait pas d'aller attendre à l'intérieur pendant que je fouille ici?"

"Je vais rester avec la voiture, merci." Il n'y avait que de la méfiance dans la voix de l'homme. Mais finalement il tourna la tête vers les enfants et donna à l'aîné un hochement de tête sec. "Dean, emmène Sammy à l'intérieur et garde l'œil ouvert."

L'enfant acquiesça et conduisit son frère sur la pelouse saupoudré de neige. Ils s'arreterent un instant pour jouer avec des flocons de neige et l'homme à côté de Bobby siffla d'impatience.

"Arrête de traîner et ne laisse pas ton frère se geler les mains."

Dean s'empressa d'éloigner son cadet de la pelouse. Puis il retira sa veste et la passa sur celle que le plus petit portait déjà. Bobby regarda leur père, en attente d'une protestation, mais l'homme sembla satisfait jusqu'à ce que son fils aîné se tourne vers lui pour une quelconque confirmation qu'il avait bien agie.

L'homme le chassa simplement. "Vas-y, emmène ton frère à l'intérieur."

A l'aboiement de son père, Dean guida son petit frère vers les petites marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la maison.

"Ils ont l'air sages." Grommela Bobby.

"Ça, ce n'est pas vos affaires."

Aussi vrai que fut cette remarque, le ton employé lui hérissait tout de même le poile.

Karen et lui avait essayé d'avoir des enfants, sans succès. Ils avaient même déjà envisagé l'adoption. Ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour avoir deux garçons aussi adorable que ceux dont cet homme semblait ne pas vouloir s'encombrer.

Jamais il n'avait vu d'enfants aussi bien élevés et ça lui brisant le cœur de les voir tous deux si silencieux. L'aîné ne se conduisait pas du tout comme un gosse, son comportement était trop sérieux et ses yeux portaient le poids d'une lassitude qu'un enfant aussi jeune ne devrait pas connaître.

Bobby les regardait encore, quand l'homme grommela de nouveau. "Je n'ai pas toute la journée, on pourrait peut-être accélérer un peu?"

L'homme s'était présenté sous le nom de John Winchester et avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur lui. Bobby constata vite que John n'était pas un grand bavard, outre bien sûr les commentaires sarcastiques et les murmures impatients qui se rapprochaient plus de grognements. Tout en travaillant, le garagiste jeta un œil vers la maison en priant pour que le père de ces enfants se soit juste levé du mauvais pied et qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de son humeur habituel.

Bien que John l'exaspérait au plus haut point, Bobby alla lentement dans son travail pour laisser plus de temps à Karen avec les enfants. Elle devait être aux anges à l'heure actuelle et ça serait un véritable défi de la convaincre de les laisser partir.

Quand finalement il escorta leur père jusqu'à la maison pour les récupérer, les enfants étaient attablés et mangeaient la fameuse tarte aux cerises de Karen. Sammy, assis sur les genoux de son frère, balançait ses pieds, un grand sourit au lever que sa femme trouvait adorable. Et au milieu de ce charmant tableau, Dean était assis en silence, avec le regard le plus triste que Bobby n'ait jamais vu.

La sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête du garagiste quand il vit toute cette tristesse se changer brutalement en terreur. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir John debout derrière lui, fixant l'enfant d'un alr menaçant.

Dean posa rapidement son frère au sol et se leva d'un bond. Il ressemblait à un soldat au garde-à-vous, avant que Karen ne le prenne subitement dans ses bras. Elle s'était accroupi pour éteindre les deux enfants.

Sammy lui rendit instantanément son câlin, s'accrochent à elle comme un petit singe, tandis que Dean semblait sur le point de détaler à toute vitesse. Après quelques secondes, le garçon lui rendit son étreinte dans un geste de désespoir. Ses yeux pleins de douleur se remplirent de larmes.

Bobby avait envie d'enlacer les enfants lui aussi et il dut se mordre la langue pour se retenir d'en coller une à ce bâtard qui, manifestement, était un père odieux.

La vérité était que John pouvait être un homme bien qui avait simplement connu des moments difficiles. Il était évident que ces enfants n'avaient pas de mère et Bobby ne pouvait même pas imaginer le genre d'homme qu'il serait devenu sans Karen à ses côtés.

"Viens ici, Dean." Dit John.

Bobby se força à ignorer le fait que les mots sonnaient comme un avertissement, d'autant plus que l'enfant semblait les prendre comme tel. Dean s'éloigna instantanément, entraînant son frère avec lui.

"Faites attention à vous, les garçons." Dit Karen. Elle tenta de sourire mais ses yeux étaient aussi brillants de larmes que ceux de Dean.

John saisit le bras de Dean, quand il ne bougea pas assez rapidement à son goût et le poussa vers l'extérieur. Karen croisa ses bras sur son tablier et lança un regard vers Bobby à l'instant ou la porte se refera derrière eux.

Sa femme n'était pas du genre à avoir un langage déplacer envers qui que ce soit, mais Bobby voyait bien qu'elle était à deux doigts de passer un savon à cet homme. Il dut la retenir par le bras pour l'empêcher de leur courir après.

"Je m'inquiète pour ces enfants." Dit-elle doucement.

"Ce n'est pas à nous de nous mêler de leur histoire."

Ils regardèrent l'homme emmener les enfants le long de l'allée. Karen retint son souffle quand John saisit Dean par le bras et le tira vers lui pour lui donner une fessée tellement violente que les jambes de l'enfant en tremblèrent.

Tout dans cette action porta à ébullition le sang de Bobby dans ses vienes. Tout ça semblait tellement normal pour les Winchester. Le petit Sammy ne réagit même pas et Dean ne fit rien de plus que de frotter son fessier endolori.

Bobby comprenait bien que des parents avaient parfois besoin de sévir avec leurs enfants et il concevait même la fessée occasionnelle. Le mécanicien savait bien que la parentalité n'avait rien d'une petite balade tranquille. Il avait été gamin lui aussi et pas l'un des plus agréables.

Les enfants étaient capables du pire parfois, mais ces gamins-là n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se tenir à carreau pour contenter leur père.

Dieu savait à quel point Bobby aurait préféré garder ces gosses avec eux que de les laisser repartir avec John, mais même s'ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit le cas, ces enfants n'étaient pas les leurs.

Machinalement, il se penche contre l'évier pour se laver les mains, quand Karen cria son nom. Sur le coup, il se dit qu'elle voulait l'engueuler pour avoir lavé ses mains pleines de graisse dans la cuisine, puis il enregistre la panique dans sa voix.

Bobby laissa le robinet ouvert et se précipita pour trouver sa femme devant la fenêtre, regardant à travers les rideaux en dentelles. Elle lui agrippa le bras et Bobby put voir l'horreur clairement dessinée sur son visage.

"Il a jeté Dean sur la voiture."

Karen était une femme très calme et pas du genre à exagérer les choses, sauf quand il s'agissait d'enfants.

Il vint à ses côtés pour regarder ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir. Dean était couché sur le capot de la voiture, les fesses relevées et nues. John pensait surement être hors de vue. C'était sans compter sur le trou dans la clôture que Bobby était censé avoir réparé il y a un moment de cela.

Le mécanicien serra les dents. Même si ce n'était pas mérité, ils ne pouvaient pas appeler le shérif à cause d'un père qui donnait une fessée à son fils. Mais une chose était sûre, Bobby n'allait certainement pas laisser ça arriver sur sa propriété.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de foncer dehors pour remettre cet homme à sa place, était qu'il n'était pas réellement entrain de fessée l'enfant. En fait Bobby ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait à laisser Dean sur le capot gelé, sans manteau, le pantalon baissé et sous la neige qui tombait encore.

John faisait dos à la voiture et regardait autour de lui comme s'il avait fait tomber quelque chose. Finalement il s'accroupit et se releva avec quelque chose de long et fin à la main. Vu comme l'objet brillait au soleil, il devait sans aucun doute s'agir d'un morceau de ferraille.

Sans outre mesure, John abattu la tige de métal sur les fesses de l'enant dans un claquement sourd.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Bobby fut gelé dans l'horreur, pas uniquement à cause de la brutalité insensée du geste, mais aussi à cause du manque de réaction de Dean. Il ne pleura même pas. C'était à peine s'il se tortilla sous la violence du coup. Le pauvre garçon s'agrippa au coffre de la voiture de ses petites mains, tentant de toutes ses forces de résister immobile sous les coups de l'homme.

Ce fut la dernière pensée consciente qu'eut Bobby avant de se précipiter dehors, ignorant les appels désespérés de Karen. La détresse dans sa voix avait surement rapport avec le fusil double canon qu'il avait attrapé en sortant.

Bobby traversa la cour avec l'intention de tuer et un fusil de chasse armé et chargé en main. Quand John le vit, il ramassa l'enfant et le jeta sur le siège arrière.

John fut à la place du conducteur et la voiture s'éloigna dans un grincement de pneus avant même que Bobby n'ait pu refermer sa prise sur la gâchette.

 **…..**

1 Juin 2001 - Garage Singer - Sioux Falls, Dakota du sud

Karen avait emmené les garçons à l'intérieur et leur avait offert de quoi manger. Bobby n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure idée au monde, mais dans cette affaire la culpabilité l'emportait sur le bon sens.

Ces deux-là mettaient Bobby mal à l'aise et lui donnait envie de les protéger tout en même temps. Cependant, le malaise s'intensifia quand il ouvrit le coffre de leur voiture pour vérifier le phare arrière. Il semblait avoir été arraché de l'intérieur.

Il y avait un bon nombre de bidons d'essence et de boîte de sel à l'intérieur. Il y avait également une étrange entaille sur la moquette du coffre. Bobby se demandait à quoi pouvait bien leur servir ces pelles, quand il découvrit le faut plancher.

Fouiller les voitures n'était pas sa façon habituelle de les réparer, mais il n'y avait rien de très habituel dans cette situation.

Il souleva le faux plancher et contempla un long moment ce qu'il cachait, avant de se reculer d'un pas. Le coffre débordait d'armes en tous genres. Il y avait des bouteilles de liquide inflammable, des machettes, des pistolets, des fusils, des couteaux et une grande collection d'objets religieux. Des trucs de psychopathe niveau 1.

Les deux garçons qui transportaient tout ça étaient dans sa maison, avec sa femme.

 **…..**

Dean savait qu'il avait merdé en venant ici au moment où il avait garé la voiture et qu'il avait vu s'approcher le vieux mécanicien. Il avait failli faire demi-tour, mais il ne s'en serait pas sorti sans devoir donner une explication à Sammy.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'empirer la situation alors que Sammy était déjà énervé qu'il ait foiré leur dernière chasse.

Le démon s'était réveillé alors que Dean était dans la maison. Si papa avait été là pour le bloquer tout se serait bien passé. Mais papa était mort, Sammy ne voulait plus chasser avec lui et Dean, lui, avait trouvé un nouveau moyen intéressant de tout gâcher.

Le démon s'était échappé et si papa avait été là, Dean serait encore entrain de payer pour ça. Il aurait dû payer pour ça.

Il avait fallu près d'une demi-heure pour chasser le de mon dans les bois. Sammy était venu avec lui pour ça, mais il avait passé la majorité du temps à essayer de convaincre Dean de laisser tomber.

Il avait failli frapper Sammy encore une fois. Il était même allé jusqu'à serrer le poing et lever le bras, mais Il s'était lentement amélioré dans le fait de réfléchir avant de taper. Si son cadet l'aidait, il pourrait peut-être vivre avec le démon. Le problème était que Sammy ne l'aidait que quelques fois.

Dean avait gardé sa colère pour le démon qu'ils chassaient et lui avait donné une sacrée raclée, avant que Sammy ne s'interpose. Il avait tellement retardé la mise à mort, que leur seule option fut de le bâillonner et de l'enfermer dans le coffre. Il y avait eu trop de sirènes de police dans le coin pour faire ça là-bas.

Cette saloperie avait passé tout le trajet à saccager le coffre de l'impala, arrachant le phare arrière et entaillant le tapis avec un couteau que Dean avait été trop paresseux pour ranger correctement.

Quand Dean avait finalement ouvert le coffre, il avait été à deux doigts de se faire poignarder dans le ventre. Sammy avait pris le Colt donc il avait dû briser la nuque du démon pour en finir.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère l'avait poussé à échouer. Peut-être que c'était un test.

Papa le testait tout le temps, mais dans ces cas-là Dean savait quand il échouait. A l'heure actuelle il se savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation parce que Sammy avait été très en colère hier soir, pourtant il n'avait pas levé la main sur lui.

Plus rien n'avait de sens maintenant.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu en venant ici était un nouveau phare arrière. Papa l'aurait sévèrement puni s'il avait su que Dean avait laissé un démon toucher à la voiture.

Il avait choisi de venir ici parce qu'il savait déjà que les Singer n'étaient pas des démons. Papa les avait mentionnés dans son journal comme étant humains et Dean avait reçu une raclée mémorable pour avoir failli les transformer. C'était un lieu sûr pour Sammy et il semblait y avoir ce don ils avaient besoin.

Il n'était encore qu'un enfant la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il n'y savait aucune chance que ces gens puissent réellement se souvenir de lui, même si lui ne les avaient jamais oublié.

En vérité, Il n'avait pas choisi de venir ici uniquement pour les pièces. Dean avait besoin de savoir si madame Singer était encore en vie.

Papa lui avait dit qu'elle serait morte à cause de lui. Parce qu'il l'avait touché. Qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'elle soit devenu un démon -qu'il l'avait infecté. Mais elle ne semblait pas différente de ses souvenirs. Le soulagement fut rapidement étouffé par la conscience que sa présence ici pouvait toujours la faire tuer.

Alors la brillante idée de Sammy fut de Le traîner dans une maison avec elle. C'était une autre des aventures de son frère dans le monde normal. Dean ferait n'importe quoi pour son cadet, mais s'il continuait à l'envoyer près des civils, des gens innocents finirait par mourir.

La maison était aussi accueillante et chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs. La peinture était gaie et il y avait un grand jardin à l'extérieur où poussaient d'innombrables fleurs. L'intérieur de La maison était propre et lumineux, il y avait des pots de fleurs un peu partout et une couverture colorée posée sur le canapé.

La maison avait la même odeur que maman. Il pourrait presque la voir debout dans la cuisine.

Dean aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs et en même temps il ne voulait plus jamais quitter cet endroit. Il ne méritait pas d'être ici et il devrait s'éloigner le plus possible de madame Singer.

Sammy dut s'apercevoir de sa tension et enroule son bras autour de lui. Dean se pressa contre son frère et regarda par la porte madame Singer s'affairer en cuisine.

Revenant au salon, elle posa deux assiettes sur la table et leur fit signe en souriant. "Et bien, ne restez pas arrêté comme ça, venez vous asseoir."

Son cadet le regarda pour avoir la confirmation que c'était sans danger. Dean hocha la tête et lui tira une chaise avant de s'installer sur celle d'à côté.

Madame Singer ressortie de la cuisine, une tarte dans les mains. Elle la posa sur la table en face d'eux avec un petit couteau. Dean n'avait pas mangé de tarte depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. C'était à peine s'il en avait vu une.

'Vous voulez de la limonade?" Demanda madame Singer.

"Heu… je crois. Enfin, oui ce serait génial." Dit Sammy. "Dean va en prendre une aussi."

Dean lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il n'avait jamais bu de limonade et il doutait d'y avoir droit.

Ce fut en regardant son frère, qu'il réalisa à quel point ce dernier semblait confus par la situation. A cause de lui, Sammy n'avait jamais eu de mère. A cause de lui, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable maison et madame Singer ne savait pas quel monstre elle venait d'inviter dans la sienne

 **...**

Bobby oublia la voiture et se précipita jusqu'à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte tellement violemment qu'elle alla rebondir contre le mur. Sa respiration était haletante au moment où il atteignit le salon.

Les garçons étaient assis côte à côte, mangeant de la tarte.

C'était exactement la même scène qu'il y a seize ans, quand Booby était entré avec le monstre qui leur servait de père. Et c'était terriblement loin de l'horrible scène de crime qu'il avait imaginé trouvé.

Même en sachant ce qu'ils transportaient, les deux garçons ne lui semblaient pas plus menaçant qu'ils ne l'avaient été là toute première fois. Sam l'observait prudemment, tandis que Dean avait l'air totalement terrorisé. Le garçon jeta sa fourchette et bondit, lançant à Bobby le même regard terrifié qu'il avait lancé à son père des années auparavant.

Bobby n'avait jamais souhaité que qui que ce soit le regard avec autant de peur, et encore moins ce garçon.

Karen posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de désapprobation. "La maison est-elle en feu?" Demanda-t-elle.

Ce ne fut pas surprenant de la voir si réticente à la perspective qu'il lui enlève les garçons aussi tôt. Bobby s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de rester calme alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

"J'ai juste besoin de leur parler de la voiture. Je ne crois pas qu'un phare arrière soit ce que vous cherchez."

Les garçons échangèrent un long regard, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse, avant de se redresser en même temps. Le vieux garagiste les regarda prudemment, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux appeler le shérif Mills, mais aucun des deux Winchester ne sorti d'arme.

Bobby resta entre eux et Karen jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, là, il reprit la tête de fille. Les garçons le suivaient sans un mot. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit qu'ils étaient penchés l'un contre l'autre et que Sam frottait doucement l'épaule de Dean.

Les deux frères devinrent pâles, quand ils virent le coffre de l'impala ouvert.

"Rien de tout cela ne me concerne." Dit Bobby en désignant les différents objets devant lui. "Mais soit vous me donnez une explication valable, soit vous partez d'ici. Je ne vous créerais aucun ennuies."

Dean s'éloigna de son frère, c'était étrange de les voir séparé de plus de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le garçon ressemblait à un condamné à mort sur le chemin de la potence et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Sam semblait réellement paniqué.

"Ne fais pas ça, Dean." Dit-il.

Prudemment, Bobby le regarda marcher jusqu'à l'avant de la voiture. Quand il porta sa main à sa ceinture, ce ne fut pas pour en sortir une arme, mais pour la déboucler. Il baissa son jean, ne portant apparemment rien en dessous.

Body resta figé dans l'incompréhension, puis il baissa la tête et réalisa qu'il avait sorti un large cuire à rasoir quand il fouillait le coffre et l'avait posé bien en évidence. Cet objet ne servait évidemment pas uniquement à aiguiser les nombreux couteaux. Bobby le rejeta dans le coffre.

C'était encore pire que n'importe lequel des cauchemars qu'il avait eu concernant ce garçon; et il en avait eu beaucoup. Dean se tenait là, le pantalon baissé, attendant de se faire battre par un étranger – attendant de se faire battre par Bobby.

Il n'avait jamais pu oublier le petit garçon, pas plus haut que 3 pommes, agrippé à l'arrière de cette même voiture. Des mains plus grandes étaient là désormais, s'accrochent au capot. Toutes les lignes de son corps étaient tendues.

Bobby s'avança lentement et bien que le gamin semblait sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers lui. Il la posa doucement sur son dos, sentant ses tremblements sous son contact.

"Allons mon garçon. Remets ton pantalon, 'parler' n'est pas un code pour dire 'frapper' ici."

Le garçon parut incrédule, il secoua la tête et accentue sa posture. A la lumière du soleil, Bobby vit les longues cicatrices et les nombreuses meurtrissures encore fraîches qui recouvraient le corps de Dean.

Chacune d'elles était la preuve d'un coup que Bobby aurait pu empêcher.

"Dean, c'est bon." Sam s'avança entre son frère et Bobby. Il remonte le pantalon de Dean et, tout en zippant sa fermeture éclair, lança un regard reconnaissant au vieux mécanicien.

La dernière chose dont Bobby avait besoin été que le garçon le remercie de ne pas avoir fouetté son frère. "Vous vous faites souvent frapper par des gens que vous ne connaissez pas?"

"Dean oui… avant." Sam rectifia rapidement.

La seule chose qui fut pire que les mots de Sam, fut le fait que Karen avait suivi toute cette satanée conversation et qu'elle se précipitant vers eux, complètement paniqué. "Bobby peut-on savoir ce que tu as faits à ces garçons."

"C'était juste un malentendu." Les joues saupoudrées de taches de rousseur de Dean s'empourprèrent sans même qu'il ne soit entré dans les détails. "On parlait juste de leurs bagages."

"Et depuis quand es-tu devenu agent de sécurité?" Demanda Karen. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a une excellente explication à…" Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'elle vit le contenu du coffre. "A cette magnifique collection de couteaux. Ce doit être un de leurs hobbes."

"Notre père était un grand collectionneur d'armes." Confirma Sam.

 _Était._

Étant donné que les armes étaient encore dans le coffre, la collection n'appartenait pas au passé. Bobby devrait se sentir coupable d'éprouver de la joie à la nouvelle de la mort de John, mais de ce qu'il avait pu voir de la peau de Dean, sa mort n'était pas venu assez tôt.

"Où est-ce que vous habitez tous les deux?" Demanda Karen.

Bobby savait très bien où elle voulait en venir avec cette question. Il l'aurait déjà mis en garde, s'il ne pensait pas exactement la même chose.

Sam roula des épaules presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une question toute particulière. "On est très souvent sur la route."

"Vous n'avez pas de maison?"

Sam parut réellement perplexe à cette question et se pencha inconsciemment vers son frère. La reponce était plus qu'évidente, le garçon pensait avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin. "On a la voiture."

"Vous fuyez quelqu'un?" Demanda Bobby en refermant le coffre. "John ne vous a pas attiré d'ennueis, n'est-ce pas?"

Les yeux de Dean s'élargirent, alors que ceux de Sam passèrent successivement entre les deux hommes. "Vous connaissiez notre père?"

"Je l'ai rencontré une fois." Bobby fixa Dean et ce dernier s'empressa de détourner la tête. Il tourna donc son regard vers Sam. "Vous vexez pas les garçons, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, votre père s'en serait pris une il y a des années."

Bobby avait probablement mérité le coup de poing qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Sa tête vola en arrière et il trébuche sur le côté, se rattrapent à la voiture, pendant que Sam hurlait le nom de son frère.

Au moment où la vision de Boby se stabilisa de nouveau, Sam avait saisi son frère et le poussait contre le capot de l'impala. Le vieux mécanicien leva une main à sa mâchoire douloureuse et sentit son cœur se disloquer dans sa poitrine en regardant Sam asséner plusieurs coups puissants avec sa main sur l'arrière vêtu de Dean.

Alors, Bobby se demanda depuis combien de temps John était mort et combien de bleus sur la peau de Dean avaient été causé par Sam. Tout sonnait faux, du début à la fin.

Ce n'était pas ce que Bobby avait initialement compris de la situation. Il avait vu John battre Dean sans la moindre considération. Mais dès que Sam eut terminé, il releva son frère en le prenant dans ses bras. Le garçon était au bord des larmes alors qu'il serrait son aîné contre lui quelques secondes, avant de le lâcher.

"Va dans la voiture, Dean."

C'était l'un des ordres tranchants de John, pourtant Sam ne le força pas dans le véhicule. Au contraire, il lui ouvrit la porte et s'assura que sa tête était bien baissé. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de noter que Dean semblait en transe, ses yeux vitreux fixant le vide.

Sam ferma la portière après que Dean soit entré et se tourna vers Bobby. "Je suis désolé. Je vais m'occuper de ça."

Le garçon aurait probablement sauté dans la voiture et serait déjà loin avant même que Bobby n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, si Karen ne s'était pas précipité sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sam semblait déconcerté sur le coup, mais il bougea lentement pour lui rendre son étreinte. Par la magie de Karen, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la distance dans les yeux du garçon ne disparaisse et qu'il enroule son grand corps autour d'elle. Il tremblait contre elle, alors que la femme passait sa main dans ses cheveux avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui aurait donné s'il avait été son propre fils.

"S'Il te plaît, restez." Lui murmura-t-elle.

Sam lança un regard vers la voiture. Ses yeux étaient pleins de réticence et d'indécision. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux."

Bobby passa son bras autour de la taille de Karen et regarda Sam dans les yeux. "Fais ce que tu dois faire." Lui dit-Il. Il avait du mal à parler. "Mais ne laisse personne d'autre lever la main sur ton frère. Ce n'est pas bien."

Au vu du temps de réflexion qu'il fallut à Sam, cette déclaration était, de toute évidence, une révélation. Il essuya ses joues. "D'accord."

"Votre nouveau phare est dans le coffre. Essayez d'éviter les ennuies." Bobby lui tendit sa carte professionnelle. "Et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez revenir ou nous téléphoner, ok?"

C'était dur d'entendre le vrombissement du moteur de l'impala s'éloigner une seconde fois.

 **...**

1 Juin 2001 - Garage Singer - Sioux City, Dakota du sud

Sam avait fouetté Dean sur la route à quelques kilomètres de distance du garage Singer.

L'autre jour, Sam avait regardé son frère briser la nuque d'un homme sans le moindre scrupule. Dean aurait très bien pu tuer Bobby aussi facilement qu'il ne lui avait donné ce coup de poing.

Sam était toujours convaincu que papa était fou et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais toutes les douleurs infligées à son frère, mais il comprenait pourquoi John avait eu peur. Dean était dangereux, sans même vouloir l'être. Sam l'avait toujours su, mais les choses étaient différentes quand c'était à lui de le contrôler.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pensait que battre aveuglément son frère serait une quelconque solution. Ça ne voulait pas dire non plus que tous les discours de Dean sur tout ce que papa avaient faits pour lui était plus tolérables.

De ce qu'il avait compris, Bobby avait rencontré leur père qu'une seule fois et ça lui avait suffi pour le détester. Tout le monde savait que John avait été un bâtard sadique. Du moins, tout le monde sauf Dean.

Cette journée l'avait totalement embrouillé. Il se sentait exactement comme la première fois qu'il avait lu le journal de papa.

Ce n'était pas ce que Dean avait faits - c'était dingue, mais pas nouveau. C'était la réalisation que sa rencontre avec Maria Carter n'avait pas été un hasard. Les Singer étaient gentilles, enjoué et ils voulaient sauver son frère. Il y avait des gens qui connaissaient Dean et qui avaient tenté d'arrêter papa. Il y avait des gens qui savaient que Dean n'était pas démoniaque et qu'il ne méritait pas de souffrir.

Toit ce que Sam avait toujours connu était un monde dangereux pour eux. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Alors que Sam goûter le premier véritable espoir qu'il avait connu depuis très longtemps – peut-être même jamais – Dean frôlait l'hystérie. Il avait abandonné la ceinture et arpentait la pièce, le cuir à rasoir en main.

"Tu sais que j'en ai besoin. Tu l'as fait cette après-midi." Dit Dean.

"Parce que tu avais frappé Bobby." Sam soupira et s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la chambre en regardant son frère. "Tu étais énervé à cause de ce qu'il avait dit sur papa. C'est normal Dean. C'était une erreur, pas une attaque. Tu devrais juste faire plus attention."

"J'aurais pu le tuer… j'aurais pu les tuer tous les deux." Dean ne cessait de tourner en rond comme un animal en cage. "Je les tuerais tous."

"Bien sûr que non."

Sam en avait assez de regarder son frère s'énerver tout seul. Sam traversa la pièce pour s'approcher de Dean, mais ce dernier ne le vit pas arriver. À peine l'eut-il effleuré de la main, que Dean se retourna violemment, balançant son bras armé du cuir à rasoir.

Sam recula, esquivant de justesse l'épais morceau de cuir. Il s'avança pour tenter de reprendre l'objet, mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage de son frère.

Par sa voix, Sam avait pensé que son aîné était en colère, mais il y avait des larmes, pas de la rage, dans ses yeux. Dean avait peur et se souvenait de choses que Sam n'avait pas connues.

Sam fit un pas en arrière. "C'était comme ça qu'était maman? Comme Karen?"

Sam le regarda dans les yeux et Dean sembla se décourager le premier. "Il est en train de gagner Sammy, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que papa avait raison sur cette chose. Tu le faisais avant."

"Je ne le faisais pas parce que je pensais que papa avait raison. Je le faisais pour toi, parce que c'était important pour toi. Mais c'est aller trop loin il y a longtemps. Je pense que papa avait tort."

"Mais tu n'en es pas sûr."

C'était vrai, mais il n'était pas loin de tout comprendre. Il lui manquait juste quelques détails concernant leur vie. "J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à maman."

"Tu t'occupes du démon d'abord, et peut-être qu'on parlera après."

"Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir d'abord, et peut-être que je m'occuperais du démon après." Répliqua Sam. "Je le ferais si tu en as réellement besoin. Bon sang Dean, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je veux juste être sûr." Il s'assit au bord du lit. "J'ai lu le journal de papa."

Dean baissa la tête et jeta le cuir sur le lit à côté de Sam. "Alors tu sais déjà."

"Ça dit que le démon ta lancer un sort de sang et après tu as tiré sur maman."

"Ouais, c'est ce que papa a dit."

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas?"

Dean enroula ses bras autour de lui et donna dos à son frère. "Bien sûr que si, j'ai juste… j'était un gosse, à quoi tu t'attendais?"

"Rien Dean, mais tu ne te souviens pas du sort?" La lividité du visage de son frère quand il se retourna fut une réponse suffisante. "Si tu ne te souviens pas du sort, comment tu pourrais le lancer à quelqu'un d'autre?"

Dean sembla perplexe une seconde, avant de lui sortir une logique stupide qui aurait rendu papa fier. "Le démon le connaît sûrement."

"On a toujours été ensemble et je n'ai jamais entendu le démon parler. C'était toujours toi, n'est ce pas ."

Dean fut soudainement très captivé par ses pieds. "Ouais, il me semble."

"Alors, si tu dis 'salut' à Karen et Bobby, qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer?"

"Je ne sais pas Sammy et je n'irais pas risquer la vie d'innocents pour le savoir."

"Tu me parles, à moi."

"J'imagine que c'est différent." Dean semblait sur le point de cogner quelque chose et recommença à faire les cent pas. "Comment tu veux que je le sache." Il se frotta l'arrière du cou et désigna le cuir à rasoir d'un mouvement de tête. "Tu ne vas vraiment pas le faire?"

"Je ne peux pas le faire, Dean. Je déteste ça. Je déteste que tu me donnes tout et qu'en retour je ne te donne que de la douleur."

Il y eut un flash de défaite dans les yeux de Dean, puis il sembla acquiescer à lui-même. "Ouais, ok." Il se tourna et regarde Sam par-dessus son épaule. "Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et je comprends. Si c'était toi… je ne te demanderais plus de faire ça et je réfléchirais à ton truc – tu sais, sur le fait de parler."

Le soulagement de Sam était presque écrasant. Si Dean essayait réellement de dormir, s'il arrêtait de demander à se faire battre pour des choses qu'il n'avait même pas faites et qu'il commençait à parler aux gens, alors ils auraient une chance d'avoir une vie normale.

La tentative de Dean de rendre le sourire que son frère lui donnait était faible, mais au moins il avait essayé. "Super, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes, ok?"

"Oui, bien-sûr."

Dean se glissa dans la salle de bain. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il jeta le cuir à rasoir sur le sol et se sent libéré d'un autre poids. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais après une décennie à le pousser, Dean était finalement prêt à essayer.

Sam ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé sur le lit à se prélasser dans les paroles de Dean, avant de réaliser que ce dernier était encore dans la salle de bain.

Dean prenant une douche de plus de deux minutes était quelque chose d'inhabituel. En fait, que Dean décide, de lui-même, de prendre une douche était étrange, mais s'Ils agissaient ainsi, beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Tout ça, c'était beaucoup à réfléchir pour son frère et il n'avait pas besoin de raison supplémentaire pour prendre un moment seul.

Sam se força à rester couché, relâchant un nouveau soupire de soulagement.

Quand Dean sorti de la salle de bain, il portait son jean. C'était bizarre de regarder son frère marcher dans une chambre, toujours sans chemise, mais avec un pantalon. Sam pourrait s'y habituer.

Un sourit étira ses lèvres quand Dean vint se blottir sur le lit à ses côtés. Sam s'attendait à ce qu'il reste réveillé toute la nuit, mais très rapidement, il entendit le souffle léger de son frère contre son oreille.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sam fut capable de passer une bonne nuit.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'auto-régulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10**

26 Juin 2001 - Relai routier Roadhouse Harvelle

Ellen passa les portes battantes de la cuisine, laissant derrière elle le boucan des conversations du restaurant. Elle vint près de Bill et laissa tomber les assiettes salles qu'elle transportait dans l'évier. Elle leva un sourcil et se força à retenir le 'Je te l'avais bien dit' qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Bill avait juré par tous les saints qu'il serait capable de gérer toute la vaisselle, pourtant ils se trouvaient actuellement en plein milieu du service de nuit, avec un évité plein à craquer et Jo sorti avec ses amis.

Au lieu de paraître un minimum aussi coupable qu'il le devrait, Bill lui sourit de toutes ses dents et la tira pour un baiser, comme si ce simple geste pourrait lui faire oublier l'amoncellement de vaisselle salle.

Elle le frappa doucement avec une assiette et le poussa vers l'évier en riant. "Remets-toi au travail, avant que je ne me rappelle que je suis en colère contre toi."

Un large sourire d'abruti se dessina sur les lèvres de Bill. "Je suis trop beau pour que tu sois en colère contre moi."

"Tu manques de rigueur dans ton travail, beau gosse."

"Oh, tu sais bien que c'est faux." Lui répondit-Il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle secoua la tête et, les mains pleines de nourritures, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine d'un coup de hanche pour reprendre son service.

Elle posa le dernier plat sur une table de touristes, avant d'être aussitôt appelé par un de ses habitués.

Ellen lança un regard autour d'elle, avant de se diriger vers le bar et de s'y appuyer sur un coude."Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jason?"

"Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de savoir qu'il y a deux étrangers là-bas qui se font un paquet d'argent." Dit-il à voix basse.

Ellen suivit son regard et tomba sur un garçon très long de taille aux cheveux hirsutes qui jouait au billard. "Jimmy et Rob sont de grands garçons. Ce qu'ils font de leurs argents ne me regarde pas. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils seront beaucoup plus faciles à vivre si ce gamin descendait leurs égos de quelques crans."

"J'entends et je parie sur le gosse, mais le deuxième vient de sortir. Il faisait des propositions à un des gars, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Le regard d'Ellen se déplaça vers la porte derrière les tables et elle soupira bruyamment. "Certaines nuits, je te jure…"

"Tu veux que je m'en occupe?"

"Je ne serais pas contre, ouais." Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos et s'éloigna du bar. "Je m'en charge, merci."

Elle se déplace facilement à travers la foule et, restant sur ses gardes, ouvrit la porte arrière. Il ne fallut pas chercher longtemps dans la pénombre. Elle pouvait aisément entendre les gémissements. Il y avait un garçon agenouillé, avec dans sa bouche une partie d'Harry qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel." Gémit-elle. "Vous deux, faites-moi le plaisir de vous trouver une chambre, avant que j'appelle les flics." Ce ne fut pas surprenant de voir Harry, debout, avec une tête d'abruti. L'autre garçon resta immobile, toujours agenouillé. Elle voulut chercher quelque chose à lancer aux deux tourtereaux, quand elle aperçut un éclair de peur dans les yeux du garçon à genoux.

"Il y a un souci avec lui?" Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant Harry.

Le garçon sembla considérer sa question, avant de secouer la tête, mais elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Harry, tu t'en vas, maintenant."

"Je n'ai même pas encore fini, rend-moi mon argent, mon pote."

Le garçon regardait encore nerveusement Ellen, lorsqu'Harry le saisit par la nuque et fouilla ses poches. En un mouvement, presque trop rapide pour être vu, le garçon s'était redressé, avait agrippé Harry et l'avait jeté contre le sol.

'Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais?'

C'était le garçon à la taille démesurée qui avait crié depuis la porte derrière Ellen. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'écarter du passage pour éviter de se faire bousculer. Il se précipita vers les deux hommes et enroule son bras autour de celui qui se trouvait sur Harry pour l'éloigner.

Harry secoua la tête en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez, alors que le garçon qui s'était précipité dehors semblait indécis quant à savoir si, oui ou non, il lui donnerait un coup de poing lui aussi.

Harry se redressa en trébuchant et leva les mains en signe de reddition. "Je veux juste être remboursé."

Ellen le dévisagea quand elle réalisa qu'il s'attendait réellement à se qu'elles prennent son parti. "Nous n'offrons pas de garanti en ce qui concerne les activités sexuelles illégales. Rentre chez toi, c'est tout. Et vous deux…" Elle se tourna vers les deux autres garçons. "Je ne veux pas de ça ici. Nous tenons un établissement respectable."

"Pardon madame." Dit le plus court des deux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Il baissa immédiatement la tête à l'entente de sa question. Elle s'était attendu à beaucoup de vulgarité de la part du garçon mais surement pas aux excuses timides et sincères qu'elle avait reçues.

Il y avait beaucoup d'attention de la part de l'autre garçon, quand il passa une main protectrice dans le dos du plus court. "Tu as bien fait Dean." Dit-Il doucement.

Ils se penchèrent l'un contre l'autre sous le regard d'Ellen. Elle nota leur inconfort, leurs jeans déchirés et leur t-shirt usés. Ils ne devaient pas être plus âgés que Jo.

"Vous avez vraiment besoin d'argent?" Ils échangèrent un regard, mais semblèrent ne pas comprendre. "Est-ce que l'un de vous saurait gérer un travail honnête?"

"Oui madame." Répondit rapidement le plus long.

"Ellen. Appelez-moi juste Ellen."

"Sam. Et voici mon frère, Dean."

"Ton frère?"

Elle ne put retenir la surprise dans sa voix en les regardant s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Cependant, tant qu'ils savaient laver des assiettes, la relation qu'ils entretenaient réellement ne la regardait absolument pas.

"Il nous manque un employé et un lave-vaisselle." Expliqua-t-elle en les conduisant à travers le restaurant et jusque dans la cuisine. "Hey Bill, je t'ai trouvé de l'aide."

Les garçons restèrent sur la défensifs, mais Sam, au moins, fit un effort pour paraître amical. Dean n'était pas du tout désagréable. Il semblait juste effrayé. Quelque chose clochait avec ces deux-là, mais elle était sûre qu'ils sauraient se rendre utile dans cette cuisine.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Une fois la nuit terminée, les garçons avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient les travailleurs les plus acharnés qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans cette cuisine. C'était honteux que Jo n'ait pas été là pour voir tout ce qui pouvait être accompli lorsque quelqu'un faisait exactement ce qui lui avait été demandé de faire.

"Où est-ce que vous comptez dormir ce soir?" Demanda Ellen en fermant le restaurant. De nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. "Ce n'est pas une question piège, les garçons."

"On est juste de l'autre côté de la rue." Dit Sam

Ellen posa sa main sur sa hanche. "Il n'y a rien de l'autre côté de la rue, à part un terrain vague. Vous ne dormez quand même pas dans votre voiture, n'est-ce pas?"

"Heu… si."

Elle se sentait coupable de les avoir mis au pied du mur, mais il n'y avait pas une once de honte dans la réponse de Sam. Il semblait, tout au plus, confus par sa question.

"Pas ce soir. On a une chambre de libre à l'étage."

"Vous n'avez pas à…"

"Considérez ça comme une sorte de paiement. Et puis, il y a une alarme dans le restaurant, alors ne vous faites pas d'idées. Par contre, il n'y a qu'un seul lit là-haut, je verrais si je peux vous trouver un matelas supplémentaire."

"Un seul lit, ça ira très bien." Assura Sam.

Dean semblait être d'accord, alors Ellen haussa les épaules. "C'est vous qui voyez, tant que les draps restes propres."

"Je ne les salirais pas." Dit Dean.

Ellen leva un sourcil interrogatif. Le garçon semblait sincère et c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il parlait de toute la nuit, alors elle hocha la tête. "Ce serait sympa. Et s'il vous faut quelque chose, n'hésitez pas."

Sam glissa son bras autour de Dean et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Bill se pencha vers Ellen. "Tu n'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient frère."

 **...**

Non seulement ils venaient tous deux de faire le premier travail honnête de leur vie, mais ils avaient également trouvé un endroit descent où s'installer.

Il n'y avait pas cette drôle d'odeur que sentaient la majorité des mortels dans lesquelles ils avaient grandi. Et surtout, Sam appréciait le fait qu'il y ait une alarme juste au bas des escaliers. Plusieurs fois, il avait surpris Dean à s'éclipser la semaine dernière.

Au moins ici, Sam pourrait dormir sans avoir à s'inquiéter de se réveiller seul.

Sam ne savait pas où Dean avait bien pu aller, mais en tout cas il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Son aîné lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne se prostituait plus.

Sam n'était pas réellement surpris que Dean n'ait pas pu arrêter aussi rapidement. Tout ça avait été une grande partie de sa vie pendant longtemps. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient déjà eu à en parler précédemment.

Dean avait toujours été réticent à agir en dehors des ordres explicites de papa. Et lorsqu'il lui avait dit ne pas savoir quand est-ce qu'il faisait les bonnes choses, Sam avait réalisé qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette situation.

Le jeune homme avait appliqué, au moins, le tiers des règles de papa, mais il n'avait jamais précisé à Dean lesquelles exactement. Il avait juste supposé que son aîné le savait, combien même il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu le savoir, puisque Sam, lui-même, changeait d'avis selon ses humeurs.

Des fois, il était trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, d'autres fois, il perdait toute patience et s'énervait pour des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Dean. Son aîné n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réclame la ceinture.

Mais, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, aucun deux n'avaient plus d'excuses.

Les choses s'étaient presque arrangé dernièrement. Dean dormait une grande partie de la nuit, comme il le faisait sous les règles de papa. Il était moins anxieux et, majoritairement, il avait cessé de parler du démon.

Dean prenait toujours de l'eau bénite et du sel, plus que d'habitude, et refusait encore de manger le soir. Sam ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans risquer de freiner l'évolution des choses, mais dans l'ensemble il y avait du projet. Son frère avait même commencé à parler au gens, mais Sam avait vite compris qu'un autre problème était que Dean ne savait pas quoi dire.

Sam s'assit au bord du lit, plus que surpris de constater que Dean ne s'était pas encore déshabillé. Il devait s'être rendu compte que son cadet savait ce qu'il avait fait dehors.

"On avait parlé de cette affaire de prostitution." Commença Sam. "Tu avais dit que tu allais arrêter."

Dean resta immobile, ses mains se contractant nerveusement à ses côtés. "Je sais."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Dean haussa les épaules. "On a besoin d'argent et ce petit con n'allait pas me faire de mal."

"Quand on se met d'accord de ne pas faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour aller le faire à la première difficulté venue. La règle c'est: pas de prostitution. Même si tu ne veux pas apprendre à jouer au billard, on peut travailler en cuisine dans ce restaurant jusqu'à avoir assez d'argent pour aller où tu voudras."

Son frère était toujours immobile et Sam senti son estomac se nouer quand il dut tendre la main pour réclamer silencieusement la ceinture.

Sam fronça les sourcils lorsque les yeux de Dean errèrent dans la pièce, comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Confus, il regarda son frère défaire sa fermeture éclair, retirer sa ceinture et la plier en deux avants de la lui donner.

"Je peux garder mon pantalon?" Demanda Dean.

La panique monta en Sam alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois que son frère avait demandé à garder son sous-vêtement. Il essayait, sans aucun doute, de cacher quelque chose sous son jean. Le jeune homme laissa tomber la ceinture et se dirigea vers son aîné.

"Non, retire-le."

Dean fit un pas en arrière. "Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me fouetter."

"Et je ne veux toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu, mais on s'était mis d'accord - tu dois prendre une décision, Dean."

"Je suis tombé." Dit-il.

"Quoi?"

"L'autre jours, je suis tombé et je me suis gratté le cul."

"A travers le jean?"

Dean haussa les épaules. "Je veux juste éviter de te faire flipper."

"Enlève ton pantalon, Dean."

Son frère sembla se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait nul part ou fuir et laissa tomber son pantalon sur le sol. Sam le prit par l'épaule et le retourna. La peau de Dean, en plus d'être marqué par des meurtrissures fraîches, était parsemée de marques vives et de coupures partiellement cicatrisées.

Sam ne l'avait pas fouetté depuis Sioux Falls, il y avait deux semaines de cela et il n'avait certainement pas laissé de marque à long terme.

"Qui a fait ça?"

Il le savait déjà. Il y avait des blessures à différents stades de guérison. Tous deux n'étaient pas resté dans un même lieu assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un d'autre que Dean lui-même ait fait cela.

"Je m'en suis occupé."

Quand Dean tenta de s'éloigner, Sam le saisit plus fermement. "Est-ce que tu as utilisé cette satanée boucle?"

Dean ne nia pas. Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il senti les larmes lui piquer les yeux. "Retire ton t-shirt."

Son aîné s'était muré dans le silence et n'hésita pas à obéir. Les mêmes marques brutales jonchaient son torse. Sam ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point Dean avait dû y aller fort pour laisser de tels empruntés.

Sam passa sa main sur la plus fraîche, qui avait dû être faite quand Dean s'était faufilé en douce la nuit dernière. "Pourquoi tu as faits ça?"

"Quelqu'un devait le faire et quand tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas ça..." Dean relâcha une bouffée d'air et croisa le regard de Sam. "Je ne voulais plus que ce soi toi."

Les mots étaient tellement honnêtes, que Sam dut reculer jusqu'au lit, avant que ses jambes ne l'abandonnent. "Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Dean."

"Je suis désolé." Dean détourna le regard et Sam savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait avoir fait quelque chose se mal. Il se sentait juste coupable d'avoir bouleversé son cadet.

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas fesser Dean pour s'être battue lui-même. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de prendre son frère dans ses bras.

… **..**

30 Juin 2001 - Relai routier Roadhouse Harvelle

Jo finit d'essuyer l'alcool renversé et les arachides éventrées sur le comptoir avant de jeter son chiffon à la poubelle. Sam et Dean étaient monté dans leur chambres juste après avoir fini leur travail pour la soirée et elle ne pouvait toujours pas détacher son regard des escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés.

Ce restaurant n'avait vu défilé que des touristes, des familles et les locaux prévisibles. D'ordinaire, Jo pouvait faire tourner la tête de n'importe lequel des hommes qui entraient ici. Elle pouvait les embobiner et obtenir d'eux tout ce qu'elle voulait en un battement de cils innocents.

Qui aurait cru que les deux mecs les plus sexy de la planète franchiraient les portes de ce restaurant sans même lui lancer un seul regard.

Sam et Dean vivaient pratiquement ici maintenant et pourtant ils ne daignaient même pas lui donner l'heure. Même lorsqu'elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de Dean, il s'empressait de détourner les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle sauterait dans son lit s'il lui adressait ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle avait encore de l'amour-propre, mais elle ne supportait pas d'être ignoré.

Maintenant c'était devenu un défi personnel.

Sa mère avait juré qu'ils étaient frères, mais Jo voyait bien la façon dont ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre et si elle avait eu un frère qui la regardait comme ils le faisaient, elle lui aurait déjà coupé les bijoux de famille et serait partie pour une thérapie à vie. Il ne fallait pas être un grand scientifique pour voir qu'ils se déshabillaient du regard. Le seul moyen probable pour que l'un d'eux s'intéresse à elle aurait été qu'elle soit un gogo danser.

C'était bizarre. Le Nebraska n'était pas vraiment le pays le plus homosexuel qui soit et donc les seuls hommes gays qu'elle avait déjà vue étaient à la télévision. Et ni Dean, ni Sam ne leur ressemblaient.

Leurs vêtements étaient, pour le moins, débraillés et ils se déplaçaient, surtout Dean, plus discrètement que n'importe qui. Ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur de voir à quel point il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ça lui semblait impossible qu'ils ne soient que des frères, ou même un couple ordinaires.

Elle allait trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec eux. Après tout, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Sam semblait presque normal par moments. En tout cas, il savait faire semblant de l'être, mais plus il parlait et moins il l'était. Dean, lui, parlait à peine. Ses parents lui avaient dit de ne pas s'en mêler, que c'était probablement quelque chose de délicat qui pourrait les mettre mal à l'aise si elle en parlait.

Ils pensaient que Dean était sourd ou handicapé mental, mais il semblait entendre ce que les autres lui disaient de faire et, vu qu'il gardait constatant la tête baissé, il ne pouvait pas lire sur leurs lèvres. Jo ne savait pas grand-chose sur les troubles mentaux, ni pourquoi elle ne pouvait détourner son attention de lui.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de son silence permanent, ou de son regard tellement triste, ou simplement parce qu'il était chaud comme la braise. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait le son de sa voix et ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ses yeux pleins de douleur.

Et surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait volé un gros sac de sel de la cuisine.

Jo ne pouvait pas prétendre que ses intentions étaient pures lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'aller vers leur chambre et décida plutôt de se rendre aux toilettes.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans une seconde pensée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de frapper avant d'entrer dans la douche de l'étage et puis des gens normaux auraient verrouillé la porte, mais, à la seconde où elle avait vu ces types, elle avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux.

De la vapeur s'échappa de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle poussa la porte. Elle aurait dû la refermer et déguerpir rapidement, mais Jo ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en aller sans avoir pris un aperçut de ces corps tentateurs. Ce ne serait pas un simple coup d'œil furtif, mais une vue d'ensemble sur la perfection à l'état pur.

À ce moment-là, elle eut honte et voulut claquer la porte, mais quand elle fut remise du 'putain que c'est sexy', son cerveau engourdi enregistra les meurtrissures et les coupures sur le dos exposé.

Elle se tenait là, la bouche ouverte, incapable de bouger. C'était le dos de Dean et il se tourna pour lui faire face, le plus simplement du monde, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa nudité. Son expression n'avait même pas changé, il portait toujours cette inquiétude silencieuse qui marquait tout le temps ses traits.

Comme si les blessures de Dean n'étaient pas assez choquantes, son frère se tenait près de lui, tout aussi nu, mais sa peau à lui était parfaite, sans aucune marque évidente de maltraitance. Sam, contrairement à Dean, se précipita sur sa serviette.

Frustré, Sam enfonça une serviette dans les mains de Dean et en enroula une autour de sà taille. "Mets la, Dean."

Ce dernier baissa la tête et fit ce que son frère lui dit. Jo réalisa soudain combien de fois elle avait entendu Sam lui donner des ordres comme ça, comme si Dean était incapable de prendre des décisions par lui-même. Elle le fixa d'un regard accusateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as faits?" Demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Jo savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester là. Elle aurait voulu frapper Sam avec ses bottes à bout d'acier, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Il faisait presque deux mètres de long.

Jo était à bout de souple quand elle atteignit la cuisine dans un vacarme retentissant. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. "Hey, maman."

"Jo, chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"C'est Dean."

Maman laissa tomber ce qu'elle faisait et traversa la cuisine à toute vitesse. "Il a essayé de te faire du mal?"

"Quoi? Non! Mais je pense que Sam lui en fait."

… **..**

En montant les escaliers, Bill essayait de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, mais elles pourraient expliquer le silence permanent de Dean et les regards constants qu'il lançait à Sam. Le garçon semblait marcher sur des œufs depuis son arrivée.

Bill frappa à la porte de leur chambre et entendit des chuchotements feutrés, avant que Sam ne vienne lui ouvrir. "Monsieur Harvelle."

"Il faut qu'on parle, Sam."

"Heu, ouais. On arrive tout de suite."

"En fait, je voudrais te parler, seul à seul."

Son regard passa derrière l'épaule de Sam et il aperçut Dean; il aperçut même plus qu'il n'aurait voulu en voir. Le garçon était assis sur le lit, complètement nu, une serviette négligemment jetée sur les genoux et la tête baissée. Bill en voyait assez pour dire que Jo n'avait pas exagéré.

Sam lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et Dean secoua la tête. "Ça va, Dean. Je reviens tout de suite. Reste là."

Ils ne savaient pas quel âge exactement avait ces deux-là, mais Dean était trop grand pour qu'on lui donne des ordres comme ça. Il était trop grand pour rester assis là comme un enfant apeuré. Dean était clairement mal à l'aise et semblait nerveux juste à l'idée que Sam le laisse seul.

Sam et Bill descendirent les escaliers en silence jusqu'au bar désert où Bill lui fit signe de s'asseoir. "Ça doit être dur."

"Quoi ça?" Demanda Sam.

"Devoir t'occuper de ton frère."

"Ça va." Sam croisa aisément le regard de Bill. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses yeux. "C'est lui qui prenait soin de moi, quand j'étais petit."

'Tout de même, quelqu'un dans sa condition, ça peut vite devenir frustrant.'

Sam se redressa sur sa chaise et sembla ruminer quelques secondes. "Qu'est-ce que vous savez de… sa condition?'

'Juste ce que je voie.'

Sam baissa la tête. Quand il la redressa, ses yeux étaient pleins de désespoir. "Je crois que vous avez connu notre père."

Cette déclaration était tellement inattendue que Bill ne sut quoi répondre et se mit à observer le garçon de plus près. Il ne le reconnaissait ni lui, ni son frère et il n'avait même pas considéré cette option. Les deux garçons étaient là depuis quelques jours maintenant et ils n'avaient jamais rien dit sur qui ils étaient, ni d'où ils venaient.

"Qui est votre père?"

"John Winchester. Il a servi dans les marines avec un certain Williams Harvelle et son journal dit que ce dernier est aujourd'hui propriétaire d'un restaurant, alors je pensais que peut-être… »

"Ouais, bien sûr. Je connais Winchester, c'est un brave type."

Le garçon tressaillit à cette phrase et une toute nouvelle crainte envahie Bill. Winchester lui avait sauvé la vie au Vietnam. Depuis, ils avaient souvent bu ensemble, jusqu'à ce que John rencontre Mary et qu'il s'installe avec elle. Il avait l'air d'un type plutôt correct, mais il était vrai que Bill ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui.

"Est-ce que John vous a fait du mal?"

Sam serra les dents et hocha la tête. "Il est parti." Sa voie craqua et il resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer. "Je pensais que vous sauriez peut-être quelque chose à propos de Dean."

Bill ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui était demandé.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu John remontait à dix ans environ et il n'y avait eu aucun enfant avec lui. Quand il y repensant avec attention, quelque chose avait été étrange avec lui cette nuit-là. Il lui avait demandé une faveur que Bill n'avait pas aimé, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser compte tenu de ce qu'il lui devait.

Bill lui avait remis un vieux revolver et avait tenté d'ignorer ses propos étranges concernant des démons, qu'il avait mis sur le compte de la plaisanterie. Il s'était dit que John devait être un peu ivre. Ce type n'avait jamais vraiment tenu l'alcool.

Bill posa ses coudes sur la table. "Tu pensais que je savais quoi exactement sur Dean?"

"Quelque chose concernant le démon. Est-ce que papa vous en a parlé?"

Quelque chose de claire et net ressortait de cette question. Ces deux-là avaient besoin de plus d'aide qu'il ne pourrait en fournir. Quelque soit ce qui était arrivé à John, il avait évidemment tenté d'entraîner ses garçons avec lui. Bill voulait les aider, vraiment, mais cette histoire ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Jo était à un âge impressionnable et Ellen, elle semblait beaucoup les aimer, mais elle avait déjà fait de son mieux avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les garder près de sa famille.

"Je vais te dire la même chose que j'avais dite à ton père. Il y a un pasteur dans le Minnesota-"

"Le pasteur Jim."

"Le seul et unique. Je pense qu'il sera plus apte à vous aider." Sur ce, Bill repoussa sa chaise et se leva, plein de culpabilité pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le garçon devant lui semblait tellement perdu. "Je voulais vous remercier, toi et ton frère, pour toute l'aide que vous nous avez apporté, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous partiez."

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi?"

"Il doit protéger sa famille."

Bill jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la voie soudaine. C'était Dean, debout à l'autre bout du bar. Il était habillé et un sac pensait sur l'une de ses épaules.

… **..**

3 juillet – Omaha, Nebraska

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés chez le pasteur Jim, quand Dean compris où ils se rendaient et s'y opposa. Il aurait plutôt préféré faire une chasse, ce que Sam refusa à son tour. Ils atterrirent donc dans un motel plein de junkies, avec rien de mieux à faire que fixer un écran de télévision éteint et de réfléchir. Chose qui ne se terminait jamais très bien.

Dean se servait de Bill comme prétexte que le démon devait être isolé. Il avait tenu parole et n'avait pas demandé à son cadet de le fouetter, maos la première nuit dans ce motel, Sam l'avait surpris dans la douche avec un cintre rouillé.

La nuit suivante, Sam avait tenté de rester réveillée, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement.

La nuit dernière, il avait essayé de le menotter au lit, ca qui avait conduit Dean dans une panique folle et laissé Sam avec un œil au beurre noir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait s'il laissait son frère attaché, comme papa avait menacé de le faire.

S'il le faisait et que rien ne se passait, Sam prouverait une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'y avait pas de démon. Mais Dean ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais et il n'allait pas risquer la vie de son frère pour des suppositions.

Sam ne savait pas quoi tenter ce soir, mais pour l'instant Dean était assis sur le lit, nu et détendu, les pieds écartés sans pudeur.

Sam était le seul à avoir déjà vu son frère ainsi. Dean n'avait jamais pu se déshabiller pour une fille. Il n'était comme ça que pour sa famille et pour tous ceux qui voulait en rajouter à sa collection de cicatrices.

Sam savait que si Dean avait bien voulu regarder Jo, il l'aurait trouvé attirante. Son frère aimait les filles autant que lui. C'était papa qui avait aimé le voir avec des garçons.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Dean. Ce dernier se pencha contre lui et Sam passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu as déjà pensé à avoir un rancard?"

"Waw Sammy, je ne savais pas que tu étais désespéré à ce point."

"Avec une fille."

Dean se raidit. "Tu pourrais… tu devrais."

"On devrait."

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais même si on éteint les lumières…" Dean prit la main de Sam et la posa sur l'une de ses vieilles cicatrices, la croix à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. "Comment je fais pour expliquer ça? Et on devra aller direct à la partie sexe, parce que je suis incapable de tenir une fichue conversation. Et, oh, et le sexe sera à chier aussi, parce que j'ai jamais baisé personne.'

"Ça ne nécessite pas vraiment de mode d'emplois."

Dean le dévisagea. "Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas."

Papa avait toujours dit que, même avec un préservatif, il y avait trop de risques que Dean mette la fille enceinte, ce qui conduirait à la naissance de l'antéchrist ou une connerie du genre.

Et surtout, ils ne savaient pas quel genre de fluide démoniaque pourrait être répandu si le démon était une sorte de virus. Dean avait combattu cette saloperie toute sa vie. Elle pourrait le tuer avant de se propager.

"De toute façon, je ne veux pas." Dit Dean. "Je veux que toi tu le fasses. Va te trouver une fille… merde, Juste va-t'en. Je me quitterais moi-même si je pouvais."

"Alors tu es un imbécile."

Dean se laissa glisser sur le lit pour se retrouver coucher, recroquevillé contre Sam. "Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

Sam lui frotta l'épaule. Il espérait que Dean le savait déjà, mais il le lui dit quand même. "Tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde."

Dean ricana. "Tu devrais sortir plus souvent." Il roula sur lui-même pour pouvoir regarder Sam. "On est je sais pas quel jour et tu es assis dans le motel le plus pourri qu'Omaha a à offrir, en train de caresser l'ancien prostitué diabolique qui te sert de frère."

Il tenta un sourit.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Sam n'aurait pas pu partir; c'était déjà assez difficile de surveiller Dean quand il dormait juste à côté de lui.

… **.**

Les démons étaient généralement distrayant à suivre. Mais pas celui-là.

Gordon secoua le verre qu'il sirotait depuis une heure déjà. Un homme pourrait facilement se ruiner à attendre que ces saloperies de démons bougent. Ces saletés savaient surement qu'elles étaient épiées.

Il prit une autre gorgé de sa boisson, qu'il faillit recracher aussitôt lorsqu'un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre, silencieux et meurtrier tel un cobra. Ça ne provenait ni des traits de son visage, ni de la carrure de son corps, qui d'ailleurs avaient bien changé depuis la dernière fois que Gordon avait eu le plaisir de le voir. C'était ses mouvements semblables à ceux d'un prédateur, l'incertitude mêlée au désir bestial.

Le garçon ne s'approcha pas assez pour la tuer, mais il marqua sa proie. C'était exactement celle que Gordon observait depuis presque trois heures maintenant.

En dépit du fait que chaque centimètre de son corps hurlait qu'il était à peine plus qu'un animal, ou peut-être à cause de cela, deux femmes et un homme lui firent des avances. Le garçon les rejeta toutes sans même un regard. Pas un mot ne quitta ses lèvres. Rien ne brisa sa concentration.

Gordon avait, plus d'une fois, eu l'occasion de tâter de ce joli petit cul à l'aide d'une ceinture ou d'une branche de saule. John avait toujours été enclin à le laisser discipliner son aîné. Certains garçons avaient besoin d'être tenu d'une main de fer et particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient possédés par des démons.

Un sourit satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, étira ses membres endolories, termina son verre d'une traite et commença la partie.

Quand il se rapprocha, ce fut facile et rapide. Il bloqua le point qui fut lancé vers lui, enroule ses bras autour de Dean et le maintint assez fermement pour l'immobilier.

La respiration de Gordon était lourde contre son oreille. "Hey, le tueur."

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un cil. L'entraînement de John était mis en pratique. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas effrayer sa proie.

A son crédit, Dean lança un regard vers le démon qu'il chassait pour s'assurer qu'il ne les avait pas repéré. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, puisqu'il continuait de s'empiffrer tranquillement d'ailes de poulet en regardant la télévision dans le coin de la pièce.

"Gordon?"

A l'entente de son nom, Gordon attira le garçon plus loin dans l'obscurité. Il savait bien que s'il bougeait avec autant de facilité, c'était parce que Dean le laissait faire. Le garçon remua ses fesses contre lui dans un mouvement séducteur.

Gordon n'était pas de ce bord-là, mais s'il l'avait été, il aurait; sans hésitation, plongé sa bite dans ce cul qui le suppliait joyeusement.

Son pénis se contracta légèrement, vaguement intéressé par l'idée de prendre le garçon ici et maintenant. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu s'il l'avait voulu, puisqu'il tenait Dean contre lui et que ni John, ni le petit Sammy ne venait à la rescousse.

"Depuis quand ton vieux père te laisse te promener sans laisse?"

La lassitude dans ses yeux et l'affaissement de ses épaules en disait long. Gordon le libéra et lui tapota le dos. "Laisse-moi te payer un verre."

Dean prit, à contrecœur, la chaise en face de lui tandis qu'un serveur leur apportait leurs bières. Ils s'étaient installé de façon à garder le démon bien en vue. Gordon cogna sa bière contre celle de Dean avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

"T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse au fait que John ne soit pas là. Je détesterais avoir à te tuer."

Il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux de Dean, mais principalement du désintérêt. "Il était possédé."

"Merde. Il a fallu le tuer alors?"

Dean tressaillit, mais hocha la tête.

"C'est dur. Je lui avais bien dit de faire plus attention. T'avais pas le choix."

Toutes traces du chasseur affamé avait disparu en Dean, ne restait plus qu'un pauvre garçon misérable et méfiant. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une bonne décapitation. Habituellement, Gordon travaillait seul, mais cette chasse serait infiniment plus facile avec quelqu'un ayant les talents de Dean.

Mais il y avait quelque chose à régler avant: les précautions à prendre.

"Alors c'est Sammy qui fait ce qu'il faut pour toi, maintenant?"

Dean baissa la tête. "J'essaie de le faire moi-même."

"Toi-même?" Gordon lâcha un sifflement. "Et si le démon prend le contrôle – qui s'en occupera?"

"J'ai essayé de prévenir Sammy."

Gordon prit une autre gorgée. "Si tu fais pas attention, le seul avertissement que ton petit frère aura, sera quand tu lui trancheras la gorge." Dean devint de plus en plus mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu un vrai exorcisme?"

"La dernière fois c'était avec papa… un peu plus d'un moi je crois."

"Alors t'es une putain de bombe à retardement. Ok, je te propose un marché. Tu me donne ce démon." Gordon désigna leur cible d'un hochement de tête. "Et je m'occupe de toi."

"Vous ferez un exorcisme?"

"Au grand complet." Gordon se pencha sur la table pour prendre un meilleur aperçu de Dean, puis il retourna son regard vers le démon qu'ils chassaient. "Tu es un peu vieux pour lui, mais je suppose que tu peux quand même l'appâter."

"Ouais, je peux le faire."

Satisfait, Gordon reprit sa position initiale sur sa chaise. "Alors, ton frère, il a des tendances suicidaires?"

"Il ne croit pas en l'existence du démon." Dean croisa le regard de Gordon. "Mais vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas?"

Gordon pensa tout d'abord que c'était une plaisanterie, mais Dean était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. "Putain, évidemment que je l'ai vu. Ne pas croire aux démons…" Il secoua la tête en ricanant. "Ton frère devrait vraiment ouvrir les yeux."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Courtney Ackles** **: Contente que ça t'aies plu. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Bleu-cold** **: Et bien tu avais raison. Moi aussi la première fois que j'ai lu l'histoire, je n'y croyais pas. Et tu vois, ils ne sont pas les seul finalement à le voir. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Merci pour le commentaire.**


	11. Chapter 11

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'autorégulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11**

Si Dean avait accepté d'aller dans un motel avec Sammy, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il avait été trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Au début, il se sentait constamment somnolent, mais plus ça allait et plus il sentait son corps lourd, comme s'il pesait une tonne.

Sammy pensait qu'il avait arrêté son entraînement parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, mais il ne l'avait pas réellement stoppé. Il avait simplement commencé à le faire le soir, quand son cadet ne pouvait pas voir à quel point ça l'épuisait.

Maintenant il n'arrivait même plus à faire un entraînement complet sans avoir l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et qu'il n'y avait plus d'oxygène autour de lui. Il s'affaiblissant de plus en plus.

Dean savait qu'il allait mourir.

Le démon aspirait ce qui restait de lui. Ce fils de pute savait que Dean ne le laisserait pas gagner, alors il voulait l'entraîner dans le gouffre de la mort avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sammy, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Au motel, Dean avait essayé de le convaincre de partir, mais il était évident que son frère n'avait pas la moindre intention de l'écouter.

Dean voulait retourner au motel et s'allonger près de Sammy, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement rester couché à attendre la mort. Il avait encore peur de ce que son frère pourrait faire quand il serait parti.

Le plan de base avait été de capturer un démon vivant. Il ne pouvait pas accéder au démon à l'intérieur de lui sans le laisser sortir, mais s'il pouvait mettre la main sur un démon qui était déjà dehors, il s'était dit qu'il aurait peut-être pu trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser pour de bon.

Il savait qu'il n'avait eu qu'une chance sur mille de réussir, alors quand il était tombé sur Gordon, il avait compris que c'était une opportunité en or. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui exorcisaient les démons, mais Dean savait pour sûr qu'ils étaient tous complètement nuls. Si quelqu'un pouvait exorciser le démon à l'intérieur de lui, c'était Gordon.

Mais avant tout, changement de plan, ils devaient s'occuper de cet autre démon.

Ce fut facile de le faire sortir du bar. Et à peine deux minutes plus tard, Dean se retrouva assit sur le siège passager d'une luxurieuse voiture, le démon lui caressant la hanche tout en conduisant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur latéral pour voir la voiture de Gordon derrière deux autres véhicules. Dean détourna la tête et tenta de ne pas penser à son cadet.

Sammy détestait se réveiller seul, il détestait que quelqu'un baise son ainé. Ce n'était pas juste, mais Dean ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le démon le saisit à travers son Jean. Dean poussa ses hanches vers le haut pour se frotter contre sa main. La créature démoniaque ne quittait pas la route des yeux, mais grâce aux lumières extérieures Dean pouvait distinguer le sourire satisfait sur son visage.

"Ouvre ton pantalon." Dit le démon.

Dean obtempéra sans poser de questions.

"Baisse-le."

Il leva ses hanches, fit glisser son jean autour de ses genoux et écarta ses jambes aussi larges que le confinement du siège en cuir le lui permettait. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina retourner au motel se coucher avec son frère, tandis que le démon glissait sa main entre ses cuisses.

Son esprit se déconnecta totalement et il laissa son corps prendre la relève jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'éteigne. Ils étaient garés devant une grande maison qui, de l'avis de Dean et peut-être même de n'importe qui d'autre, ressemblait davantage à un château. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas le meilleur juge dans cette situation. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une maison aussi grande.

Le démon sembla remarquer sa surprise et gloussa. "Ma femme est en voyage pour affaire et les enfants sont partis à l'université." Il tapota la cuisse se Dean. "Tu peux remettre ton pantalon, mon garçon. Allons à l'intérieur."

La créature passa son bras autour de lui, comme Sammy l'aurait fait et le conduisit vers une grande porte. Dean aperçu la lumière des phares de la voiture de Gordon juste avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Ses nerfs étaient à vif, ce qui n'était pas normal lors d'une chasse. En général, il bouillonnait d'adrénaline, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais été dans une maison sans l'avoir sécurisé au préalable. Papa n'était pas là pour le couvrir, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas travaillé avec Gordon et il n'était pas sûr d'être de taille face à ce démon.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas se la fermer, mais heureusement il n'essayait pas réellement de faire la conversation. Il se contentait de jacasser en prétendant que Dean en avait quelque chose à foutre. Peu importe, il avait l'habitude, alors il garda consciencieusement le silence et commença à répertorier toutes les issues possibles.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon surdimensionné. Il y avait de grandes peintures au mur et une énorme cheminée en pierre. Dean pensa vaguement que la chaise dans laquelle le démon s'était installé coûtait probablement plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait jamais rapporté. La créature se pencha vers la table près de lui, se servir un verre et se réinstalla confortablement.

"Je veux voir mon investissement de plus près."

Dean le regarda bêtement, avant de réaliser que le démon voulait qu'il se déshabille ici; ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Il devait le faire monter à l'étage pour que Gordon puisse passer sans se faire repérer.

Le plus gros problème restait les lumières. Elles étaient allumées et éclairaient toute la pièce. Le démon ne semblait pas près à les éteindre de sitôt.

Dean avait l'habitude de travailler dans l'obscurité, avec juste assez de lumière pour faire ressortir les lignes de son corps, sans dévoiler les détails qui apporteraient des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Ses cicatrices et son tatouage pourraient révéler au démon qu'il était tout aussi sale que lui.

Se déshabiller devant l'une de ces créatures en ayant des réponses douteuses aux questions qui s'ensuivraient relevait du suicide, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options.

Dean fit le vide dans son esprit et commença progressivement à retirer son manteau et sa chemise. Il ignora délibérément son t-shirt et alla ôter ses bottes, puis il laissa tomber son jean sur le tapis persan. Enfin, il saisit l'ourlet usé de son t-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête, attendant l'inévitable combat, qu'il n'était pas sûr de remporter.

Le démon avait cessé de piailler, il termina son verre et se leva. Il tourna autour de Dean, lentement, étudiant chaque partie de son corps.

"Lève la tête s'Il-te-plais."

Dean se conforma à contrecœur. Il n'y avait ni reconnaissance ni colère dans les yeux du démon. Il semblait juste évaluer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était exactement le même regard qu'avait papa la première fois où il l'avait baissé.

"Épatant."

Dean se tendit quand la créature se déplaça derrière lui. Elle traça l'une des cicatrices les plus visibles sur ses fesses.

"Tu aimes ça, quand c'est violent?"

Dean ressentit un pincement d'espoirs à la possibilité que ce démon trop sentimentale ne prétendrait pas qu'ils étaient amants et le traiterait comme il le méritait.

Il acquiesça.

La créature lui prit le bras, avec trop de douceur, et le guida dans les escaliers. Dean lâcha un soupir de soulagement, Gordon pouvait enfin entrer dans la maison. Plus vite ils finiraient ici, plus vite le vieux chasseur pourrait s'occuper de lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui devait être la chambre principale. Le démon le positionna de nouveau au centre de la pièce, mais cette fois il ne le lâcha pas. Il glissa une main sur son ventre et Dean attendit des insultes, mais la créature semblait juste satisfaite de ce geste. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'autre main s'abattit durement sur son cul, que Dean réalisa que la première main servait à le maintenir.

Dean détestait être fessé avec la main, ce n'était qu'un autre rappel douloureux de papa. Il n'avait jamais laissé Sammy utiliser sa main, même en sachant que c'était la préférence de son cadet. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas que la gifle d'une main nue était plus douloureuse que le coup de n'importe quel bâton.

Le démon continuait à le frapper, puis il baissa son autre main pour le masturber comme s'il voulait le faire venir. Se faire punir pour être un tueur de parents démoniaques n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus excitante qui soit, mais Dean poussa ses fesses vers la main qui le frappait quand la créature lui demanda s'il aimait ça.

Il préférait encore se faire taper par la main du démon, que de l'entendre parler de ses enfants.

Trop vite, la chose s'arrêta et emmena Dean sur le lit. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos, comme Sammy l'avait toujours fait quand ils baisaient. Son frère avait toujours voulu voir ses yeux, et ce démon essayait de faire la même chose.

Le pire, c'était que le démon insistait.

Normalement, Dean ne jouissait pas. Papa détestait ça, alors il avait toujours fait son possible pour s'en empêcher. Normalement, il était simplement plaqué contre un mur sans outre mesure. Normalement Sammy était le seul à le regarder et à vouloir lui en faire profiter. Mais désormais, son frère refusait de le toucher comme ça. Dean ne pouvait pas le blâmer de ne pas vouloir de lui.

Peu de temps après que la chose ait commencé à le pénétrer, Dean vit l'ombre dans le coin de la pièce. Le démon ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce que Gordon lui tranche la jugulaire avec une lame en argent.

Un dernier spasme fit remuer la créature à l'intérieur de Dean, tandis que le sang chaud quittait le corps sans vie pour s'égoutter sur lui. Elle s'effondra sur lui de tout son poids.

Le démon était un professeur congédié pour avoir touché ses élèves. Maintenant ses enfants étaient orphelin de père et sa femme était veuve.

Gordon poussa le cadavre loin de lui. "T'avais raison." Il saisit le bras de Dean pour le relever. "Tu as réussi."

Dean resta silencieux, laissant Gordon le guider, alors que le sang refroidissait sur sa peau. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'une étroite cage d'escalier qui devait sans doute mener au sous-sol.

"Les démons d'abord." Dit Gordon en désignant les escaliers de sa lame en argent.

En bas des escaliers, le béton était froid sous ses pieds. Une ampoule nue éclairait les lieux et l'air était inhabituellement frais.

Un piège à démon avait déjà été peint sur le sol, sous une corde attachée à une poutre. Un tuyau d'arrosage dépassait de la petite fenêtre du sous-sol. Cette dernière était encore ouverte et avait évidemment été assez grande pour laisser passer Gordon.

La dernière fois que Gordon l'avait exorcisé, papa avait été là à regarder. Dean aurait voulu qu'il soit là cette fois aussi. Il aurait voulu dire autre chose à Sammy avant que son frère ne s'endorme, car il savait qu'il ne survivrait peut-être pas à cette nuit.

Gordon ouvrit son sac et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur, pendant que Dean allait se positionner au centre du piège à démon, juste devant la corde. Le vieux chasseur fut près de lui la minute qui suivit.

Il tendit ses poignets en avant pour que le chasseur les attache ensemble. Une fois fait, Gordon saisit l'autre extrémité de la corde et la tira jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Dean ne touchent plus le sol et qu'il ait l'horrible impression que ses épaules lui étaient arrachées du reste de son corps.

Le son de l'eau qui se précipite à toute vitesse raisonna dans la pièce quand le tuyau fut ouvert. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit Gordon se laver méticuleusement les mains. Il détourna rapidement la tête quand ce dernier brandit le tuyau dans sa direction, laissant l'eau froide laver le sang du démon sur son corps et s'écouler sur le sol.

Les dents de Dean claquaient au moment où Gordon revint à ses côtés. "Vous me sauvez la vie."

"Je vais te faire une confidence." Dit Gordon, un câble électrique en main. "Je vais t'exorciser. Tu es un putain de chasseur, Dean. Et c'est ton droit de mourir en homme." Il posa sa main sur le tatouage qu'il avait dessiné sur la poitrine de Dean. "Mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas te laisser partir."

 **…**

Quand Sam trouverait son frère, il lui attacherait une clochette autour du cou et il le fesserait à chaque fois que ce satané machin ferait du bruit.

Sam était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était certain qu'il finirait par s'arracher tous les cheveux ou par faire un trou dans le plancher à force de tourner en rond. Il tentait de retenir sa colère contre son frère, mais il avait peur. Dean était un danger pour lui-même, pourtant Sam avait été sûr qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour dormir cette nuit.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Dean avait réussi à sortir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait certainement dû se coucher et attendre que Sam s'endorme. Ce ne fut pas surprenant que son aîné sache comment le tromper, étant donné qu'il l'avait fait pratiquement toute sa vie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Une seule et unique personne sur toute cette planète avait son numéro. Il se précipita sur son manteau pour en extirper l'appareiller, l'ouvrit et le plaqua sur son oreille.

"Hey, Sammy?"

Son souffle se coupa. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de l'homme dans le téléphone de son frère.

"Qui c'est?"

"Un ami de ton vieux père. C'était un sacré bon chasseur. Je suis désolé qu'il soit mort. Et au vu des circonstances, je me disais que tu méritais au moins de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton frère."

"Ce qui est arrivé…" Sam enfilait déjà son manteau. "Gordon?"

"Alors tu as entendu parler de moi? Comme c'est mignon."

"Où est mon frère?"

"J'ai pratiquement terminé avec lui. Je dois dire qu'il était quand même plus coriace dans mes souvenirs. Ce gosse est une vraie loque. Il n'a pas arrêté de brailler pour que je t'appelle, il pense que tu vas te suicider ou quelque chose du genre et je crois bien qu'il apprécierait que tu évites."

"Passe-le-moi Gordon, ou je te jure…"

"Désolé, il ne peut pas parler. Je lui accordais juste une petite faveur. Aussi je lui ai dit que je ferais attention à toi, alors rend-moi service et ne me compliquez par la tâche tu veux. On se verra plus tard Sammy."

La ligne fut coupée.

Sam ne savait pas grand-chose sur Gordon, mis à part ce qu'il en avait lu dans le journal de papa. Et ça l'avait terrifié. Ce type était encore plus fou que papa.

Il commença à tracer la position du portable de Dean, avant même d'allumer l'impala. Mais il délaissa vite l'itinéraire qu'il avait trouvé, quand il vit au loin les flammes s'élever d'un vieux manoir.

L'impala dérapa sur une route latérale. Sam sortit en trombe de la voiture et se précipita vers la maison. Il escalada le portail en fer et continua sa course sur la pelouse.

Il cherchait désespérément le moyen d'entrée le plus sûr, lorsqu'il aperçut le tuyau d'arrosage qui avait été tiré jusqu'à la fenêtre du sous-sol. Sam se rapprocha, se coucha à plat ventre et avec sa lampe torche regarda à travers la petite fenêtre à moitié ouverte.

Un corps ensanglanté pendait du plafond.

"Dean!"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Sam n'en eut pas besoin quand la lumière éclaira le tatouage parsemé de sang. Les flammes crépitaient dans les escaliers tandis qu'il ouvrait complètement la fenêtre pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du manoir.

Il glissa sur le béton mouillé et se rattrapa de justesse de tomber en s'agrippant au corps inerte de son frère. Dean était froid. Sam le secoua.

"Dean… putain, réveilles-toi Dean."

Sam le lâcha, juste le temps de couper la corde qui le suspendait au plafond et le baissa sur le sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier l'état de Dean. Le plafond au-dessus d'eux grinçait sous le poids des flammes et l'odeur épaisse de fumé emplissait l'air.

Sam posa une chaise devant la fenêtre et prit Dean dans ses bras. Il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout. Après quelques tentatives ratés, Sam réussit finalement à pousser le corps mou de son frère par la petite fenêtre. Cette dernière n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol extérieur.

Sam s'extirpa à son tour du sous-sol, poussant son frère du passage pour pouvoir sortir. La cour était éclairée par le brasier et des débris fumant commençaient à tomber du premier étage. Dean ne bougeait toujours pas, il restait allongé nu sur l'herbe, les bras liés.

La maison commençait à s'effondrer, quand Sam s'accroupit pour jeter Dean sur son épaule. Il se précipita vers la porte principale, que Gordon avait surement laissée ouverte après sa fuite. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide de laisser Dean par terre et de revenir le chercher avec la voiture, mais rien au monde ne lui ferait lâcher son frère.

Il resta dans l'ombre sur le chemin du retour à l'impala. Il tâtonna plusieurs fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la portière arrière et déposa Dean sur la banquette. C'était beaucoup trop risquer de rester ici et le motel n'était qu'à quelques minutes, mais Sam ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin sans même savoir si son frère était encore vivant.

Sam arrêta l'impala à deux blocs loin du manoir et se retourna dans son siège pour poser une main sur le cou de Dean. Il y avait un pouls, trop rapide et laborieux, mais il y avait bien un pouls.

Il retira son manteau et couvrit Dean avec, avant de reprendre la route jusqu'au motel. Quand il arriva, Sam scruta les alentour pour être sûr que personne ne les regardait et alla chercher son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

Dean gémit faiblement quand Sam le posa dans la baignoire.

Sam ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il avait déjà du mal à stabiliser sa main pour ouvrir le robinet. Des tremblements secouaient le corps de son frère au moment où il coupait la corde ensanglantée qui liait ses poignets.

A la lumière de la salle de bain, Sam put voir les vomissures qui s'étaient sur le menton de Dean et qui se mêlaient au sang sur sa poitrine. Il était impossible de dire d'où provenait ce sang, mise à part la traînée évidente qui s'était échappé de sa bouche.

Sam laissa la baignoire se remplir et lava le sang sur le corps de son frère. Il vit des brûlures électriques, mais elles ne saignaient pas. Il trouva également tout un tas de petites coupures, mais aucune assez grande pour causer une telle perte de sang.

Certaines ressemblaient à ce que papa aurait laissé après un battement sévère, alors que d'autres étaient trop fines et précises, comme si elles avaient été causées par un petit couteau. Ce ne fut que lorsque la totalité du sang fut nettoyée, que Sam réalisa que des symboles avaient été gravés dans la peau de Dean, exactement comme la croix sur sa cuisse.

Dean continuait à trembler et se rapprochait de l'hyperventilation. Ses yeux étaient ouverts en deux petites fentes, mais il n'y voyait rien.

Sam tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se blottit près de la baignoire. Il enroula son bras autour Dean et fit reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils avaient déjà été dans cette position plein de fois auparavant – Dean â moitié mort dans la baignoire et Sam à ses côtés ne sachant pas s'il survivrait les prochaines minutes, et encore moins jusqu'au lendemain. A chaque fois, c'était pire et aujourd'hui était la plus horrible de tous.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Dean dans un tel état, c'était parce qu'ils avaient presque réussi à échapper à cette vie. Ils étaient allés tellement loin, ils étaient si proches d'avoir une chance d'être heureux, il ne pouvait pas perdre Dean maintenant.

C'était d'autant plus douloureux de savoir qu'Ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été en fait. Ils auraient pu avoir tant de vies différentes. Dean aurait pu être heureux. Les Singer ne lui auraient jamais fait de mal et les Harvelle l'auraient aidé s'ils avaient pu.

"Sammy?"

Les yeux de Dean étaient fermés, mais il déplaça sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam.

"Hey." Murmura ce dernière en resserrant sa prise autour des épaules de Dean

"Gordon mentait… mais ça va… ça à marché." Les lèvres de Dean se tordirent en un sourire qui fit se retourna l'estomac de Sam. "Je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant."

 **…**

4 Juillet 2001 – Omaha, Nebraska

Dean était inconscient, ou endormir, Sam n'était pas sûr. Son frère s'était réveillé et rendormi toute la journée, reprenant conscience juste assez longtemps pour que Sam puisse lui faire boire quelque chose. Il avait désinfecté ses plaies, processus durant lequel son aîné avait heureusement été inconscient, et avait recousu celles qui en avaient eu besoin.

Quand il se réveillait, Dean marmonnait des choses que Sam ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Il ne savait pas si Gordon avait drogué son frère ou si c'était la fièvre qui le faisait délirer.

Sam était assis sur le lit, près de son aîné, dans l'obscurité et écoutait les bruits lointains des feux d'artifice de la ville. Dean avait toujours aimé les feux d'artifice et Sam aurait tellement voulu qu'il puisse profiter du spectacle. Il se demandait si Bobby et Karen faisaient un barbecue et si le Roadhouse était animé ou fermé pour les vacances.

Il souhaitait que quelqu'un d'autre soit là avec eux, mais Monsieur Harvelle avait été claire, il était dans l'impossibilité de les aider et Sam ne pouvait pas appeler Bobby et Karen;il serait incapable de leur avouer qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un lever la main sur son frère, alors qu'il avait promis que ça n'arriverait pas.

Monsieur Harvelle lui avait donné le numéro du pasteur Jim et les doigts de Sam planaient au-dessus du bouton d'appel de son téléphone. Dean avait été catégorique, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cet homme et le journal de papa ne disait que de mauvaises choses à son sujet.

Ce qui, dans les deux cas,constituait évidemment de bons points pour le pasteur Jim, mais Sam était encore nerveux à l'idée de parler à un inconnu mentionné dans le journal de papa après avoir vu ce dont Gordon était capable. Mais il n'y avait tout simplement personne d'autre.

Il écouta la ligne sonner encore et encore. Lentement, il se rappela qu'il était assez tard et en période de vacance; ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que le pasteur Jim ne soit pas sur place. Quand une voix lui répondit finalement à l'autre bout du téléphone, Sam ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Pasteur Jim à l'appareiller, en quoi puis-je vous aider?"

À cet instant, alors qu'il regardait les feux d'artifice illuminer la noirceur de la nuit, son frère meurtri et agonisant à ses côtés, cette simple voix le frappa avec tellement de soulagement qu'il faillit en pleurer. Le son étouffé qui lui échappa dut se faire entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

"Aucun problème n'est insurmontable pour Dieu."

Face à son silence continu, Sam ne comprenait pas le calme et l'assurance du pasteur Jim. Cet homme ne savait même pas qui il était et semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il voulait juste l'aider.

Sam se pencha contre la tête de lit et tourna son regard vers le plafond en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Dean. "Mon frère a besoin d'aide."

"Je suis là pour ça." Répondit le pasteur Jim. "Racontez-moi tout depuis le début."

 **...**

9 juillet 2001- Blue Earth, Minnesota

La main de Jim Murphy resta en suspens sur la page de la Bible qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner quand il entendit le craquement familier de la porte de l'église. Il leva à tête avec un sourire aimable et il sut instantanément à qui il avait affaire en apercevant le jeune homme mal à l'aise qui fixait l'autel.

Ça première conversation avec Sam Winchester remontait à plusieurs jours déjà. Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le jeune homme lui avait décrit la condition de Dean

Durant des années, Jim avait de nombreuses fois prié pour lui.

En fait, il n'avait jamais su que John avait eu deux fils. Il n'avait connu que Dean. Le vieux Winchester avait déjà envoyé l'enfant ici, un enfant effrayé et apeuré, et s'était acharné à répéter qu'il avait été possédé par un démon.

Il avait été désespéré, suppliant Jim de sauver son fils. Le pasteur avait eu l'impression d'être face à un ultimatum: soit il séparait l'enfant du démon que son père avait inventé, soit le père s'en chargerait lui-même.

L'église de Jim n'avait jamais pratiqué d'exorcisme et il avait tenté de l'expliquer calmement à John, tout en restant vague sur son refus. Le vieux Winchester avait été sévèrement perturbé et le pasteur voulait veiller à la sécurité de l'enfant.

Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un seul coup d'œil sur le petit pour se rendre compte que son père n'avait pas été un parent compétent. L'enfant avait tout le temps essayé de ne se faire discret, il s'était déplacé en boutant de manière évidente et avait paru sous-alimenté. Toutes les peurs de Jim, et plus encore, c'étaient confirmés quand John lui avait expliqué le traitement qu'il donnait au démon à l'intérieur de son fils.

Le jeune Winchester qui se tenait aujourd'hui devant lui semblait en bonne santé, mais fatigué et usé comme un vieillard, tout en étant beaucoup plus jeune que Jim ne l'avait prévu. On aurait dit qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis la fois où il avait appelé les services sociaux pour Dean, et pourtant ça ne remontait pas à si longtemps.

"Tu es en sécurité ici." Assura Jim au garçon mal à l'aise.

Sam eut un moment d'hésitation avant de s'avancer vers le pupitre. Jim ferma sa Bible et descendit pour le croiser à mi-chemin. Le garçon semblait encore plus fatigué de près.

"Tout va bien, mon fils?"

Sam secoua la tête et Jim vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il fallut au garçon un moment pour se détendre, mais très vite, le pasteur senti de longs bras l'enlacer.

"Nous faisons tous de notre mieux. » Dit Jim. Il pouvait sentir le poids de la culpabilité peser sur les épaules du garçon. Il s'éloigna lentement pour croiser son regard. "Voudrais-tu t'asseoir? J'aimerais que nous parlions un peu plus de ton frère."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler avec lui? Je pense qu'il a besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche."

Jim leva un sourcil dans la surprise. Considérant ce que Sam lui avait raconté de l'état de son aîné, le pasteur avait supposé qu'il était encore au lit et que Sam n'avait pu quitter son chevet que maintenant.

"Alors il est ici?" Demande Jim.

"Oui, il est dehors."

Il y avait un inconfort évident dans sa réponse, il était clair que Sam était mal à l'aise quant à l'endroit où se trouvait Dean. Peut-être qu'Il n'aimait simplement pas le savoir tout seul ou que son état était encore discutable. Jim l'avait supplié de conduit son frère à l'hôpital, mais Sam avait refusé.

Le garçon avait craint qu'Ils essaient d'emmener son frère loin de lui. Selon l'état de Dean, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu tort de penser ça.

"Il est le bienvenu." Dit Jim.  
Sam secoua la tête."Il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas marcher sur un sol bénit."

"Il ne peut pas ou il ne veut pas?" Interrogea le pasteur. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Dean qui l'intéressait, mais bien celui de Sam. Il ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle était son opinion vis-à-vis de ce supposé démon.

"Je ne sais pas." Admit Sam.

"Eh bien, nous allons vite le découvrir, n'est ce pas?"

C'était une belle journée, chaude et agrémenté d'une légère brise. Jim prit une profonde respiration, s'imprégnant de la douce fraîcheur environnante, avant de remarquer la panique de Sam. La vieille voiture que fixait le jeune homme était vide.

"Dean!" Appela Sam.

Du coin de l'œil, Jim aperçut un mouvement vers l'une des pierres tombale dans la cour adjacente. Un jeune homme se tenait là. Il était plus âgé que Sam, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches. Il était emmitouflé dans un manteau malgré la chaleur de l'été.

Dean était voûté, les yeux fixés sur la tombe. Il s'agissait indubitablement du même garçon à qui John Winchester avait ordonné d'attendre à l'extérieur de l'église de Jim des années auparavant.

Le pasteur ne savait pas trop quel serait le ressentiment de Dean à son égard; peut-être qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir stoppé ses souffrances ou, si John l'avait suffisamment endoctriné, peut-être qu'il se montrerait méfiant vu que le pasteur avait déjà tenté de le séparer de son père.

Quand Dean releva la tête, il n'y avait que de l'indifférence dans ses yeux fatigués. Des taches de rousseur ressortaient sur sa peau sèche. Comme la dernière fois que Jim l'avait vu, Dean se déplaçait lourdement en étant apparemment inconscient de la douleur évidente dans ses membres.

Dean se pencha contre son frère quand ce dernière passa derrière lui. Une partie de la tension accumulée s'échappa de son corps lorsque Sam enroula ses bras autour de lui d'une façon qui n'était pas totalement platonique. Mais leur dépendance évidente n'était pas la plus grande priorité à l'heure actuelle.

"C'est bon de te voir sur pied." Dit Jim en tendant sa main à Dean.

"Aller, Dean." Encouragea doucement Sam contre l'oreille de son aîné.

Dean tourna la tête pour regarder son frère. "Il ne veut pas réellement me prendre la main." Dit-Il tout bas, mais encore assez fort pour se faire entendre du pasteur.

"Si. C'est pour ça qu'il se tient là, la main tendu."

Il y avait un soupçon de peur dans les yeux de Dean. En d'autres circonstances, Jim aurait simplement rabaissé sa main. Cependant, en voyant les encouragements de Sam, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une simple poignet de main.

Dean frotta plusieurs fois ses mains sur son jean, comme s'il essayait d'essuyer une saleté accrochée à sa peau. Ses mains étaient pourtant clairement propre; probablement même excessivement propre, au vu de sa paranoïa évidente.

L'expression du pasteur ne vacilla pas quand il prit la main de Dean. Le regard inquiet de ce dernier lui déchira le cœur et il se demanda s'il était l'un des premiers à avoir eu ce plaisir.

"Apprécies-tu les terrains de l'église?" Il attendait le regard d'incompréhension que Dean lui lança. "Ton frère m'a dit que tu avais quelques préoccupations concernant les sols bénits, mais tu semble n'avoir aucun problème participé au-dessus."

Dean semblait sur le point de détaler à toute vitesse vers la voiture quand le pasteur confirma apparemment les doutes qu'il avait déjà. "Désolé monsieur."

"Je t'ai invité, Dean. Tu es le bienvenu ici." Il n'ajouta rien de plus, laissant le garçon en tirer ses propres conclusions et lui indiqua l'église d'un geste de la main. "Nous pouvons aller parler à l'intérieur."

Les garçons suivirent le pasteur vers les lourdes portes de l'église et Sam s'installa près de son frère sur un banc. Jim regarda la douce lumière qui filtrait à travail les vitraux des fenêtres, avant de retourner son attention sur Dean. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans le scintillement des bougies.

Jim s'assit à une distance raisonnable de lui et parla. "Ton frère m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé récemment."

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Je sais déjà que vous ne croyez pas aux démons."

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, la bible fait bien référence à des cas de possession démoniaque, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ces événements étaient principalement liés à des problèmes de déficience physique. Ils se manifestaient également par des maladies et des troubles mentaux."

"Je suis malade." Les mots de Dean étaient tremblants et il lança un regard inquiet à Sam. "Je pense qu'il est en train de me tuer."

"De quoi tu parles, Dean?" Demanda Sam.

Jim croisa ses mains et l'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait Dean. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne semblait pas en bonne santé, et il était surement loin de l'être, mais pas à cause des raisons auquel il pensait.

"Même si ces exemples devaient être pris au pied de la lettre, il y a beaucoup d'autres raisons pour lesquelles quelqu'un peut être malade. Ton frère dit que tu n'es jamais allé chez le docteur, ça pourrait être un bon début."

"C'est trop dangereux." Dit Dean.

"Pour toi ou pour les médecins?"

Dean faisait jouer ses doigts sur le dossier du banc devant lui. "Pour les médecins."

"Qu'est-ce qui leur arriveraient selon toi?"

Jim inclina la tête sur le côté avec curiosité en tentant de comprendre la logique du garçon. Dean était anxieux et semblait vouloir partir, mais il était piégé entre le pasteur et son frère. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa cuisse et la frotta doucement.

"Ils pourraient être possédés."

"Ha, je vois, mais si c'était vrai, Sam ne serait-il pas possédé également?" Demanda Jim.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la main que Sam avait posée sur sa jambe. Son regard était encore dubitatif. "C'est dans mon sang."

"De ce que Sam m'a dit sur ton dernier exorcisme, il y avait pas mal de sang dans l'histoire. Et j'imagineque ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que Sam entre en contact avec ton sang." Jim se pencha enavant. "Dean, j'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit."

"Vous le savez déjà, papa vous a tout raconté."

"Oui, mais fais-moi plaisir. Je ne suis plus tout jeune tu sais. Ça remonte à longtemps et j'aimerais bien l'entendre de ta bouche."

 **...**

2 Novembre 1983 - Lawrence, Kansas

Il y avait un dragon, mais il n'était pas dans un château. Il était dans sa maison et il avait emmené maman et Sammy dans le grenier. Sammy pleurait et papa criait en agitant une épée tandis que le dragon crachant son feu partout.

Dean se précipita pour aider papa et a deux ils l'avaient presque chassé quand il se réveillait. Il était pratiquement sûr que le dragon était parti, mais son cœur battait encore à toute allure et il tira la couverture sur sa tête, juste au cas où.

Il n'entendit pas de dragon et ne senti pas de fumée, mais Sammy pleurait toujours. Maman et papa lui avaient dit que c'était normal, que c'était ce que faisaient les bébés. Dean n'aimait pas ça et il était presque sûr qu'ils avaient tord. Sammy ne pleurerait pour rien.

Sammy semblait vraiment avoir très peur.

Dean rejeta les couvertures, s'assit sur son lit et écouta. Soudain, il entendit papa crier pour de vrai. Sammy et maman étaient en danger. Il devait les sauver.

Dean se glissa hors de son lit et marcha pied nu jusqu'à la porte. Il tendit la main et tourna la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas provenaient de la chambre de Sammy. Quelqu'un riait. Ça ressemblait aux sons que faisaient les hyènes qu'il avait vu au zoo.

Il courut dans le hall et s'arrêta devant la nursery de petit frère. Un homme pointait un pistolet dans le berceau de Sammy. Deux autres tenaient papa pendant qu'il se débattait et un autre encore déchirait la robe de nuit de maman. C'était lui qui riait.

"Lâchez-les." Cria Dean.

Papa se débattit plus fort et lui hurla. "Non, Dean, va-t'en."

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille à ces monstres. Ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les grands frères.

Alors il courut vers l'homme qui faisait pleurer maman et lui lança son pied dans le tibia. Ça fit rire l'homme plus fort, mais ça le fit aussi lâcher maman. Elle tomba au sol quand il la poussa.

Maman se mis à crier lorsque l'homme souleva Dean. Ce n'était pas pareil que quand papa le portait.

L'homme le souleva par l'un de ses bras. Le petit garçon avait l'impression que son bras allait être arraché, il hurla et tenta de se libérer de la prise douloureuse. Il fit ce qu'il ait vu papa faire et envoya son point dans le visage de l'homme. Ça lui fit mal à la main et ça fit dire à l'homme de vilains mots.

Papa arrêta de se battre quand l'homme apporta son pistolet contre la tête de Dean.

"Tu veux voir lequel de nous est le plus rapide?" Demanda l'homme avec un hochement de tête vers celui qui tenait un pistolet sur Sammy.

"Faites pas de malà Sammy." Dit Dean.

L'homme resserra sa prise sur lui et sourit. Son haleine avait une drôle d'odeur. Ça piqua les yeux de Dean, quand l'adulte se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à son oreille. "Tu veux jouer à un jeu?"

Dean essuya les larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir correctement et secoua la tête. "Je veux que vous nous laissiez tranquille."

"Mais tu veux sauver ton frère, n'est-ce pas?" Quand Dean hocha la tète, l'adulte rangea le pistolet dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau.

"Pose un doigt sur mon fils et vous souhaiterez tous ne jamais être nées."La voix de papa était basse, mais Dean ne lavait jamais entendu aussi énervé. "Je vous massacrerais jusqu'au dernier."

"Relax, papa poule. On va juste s'amuser un peu." Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrir grand quand l'homme s'entailla le poignet avec le couteau. Sa voix était encore un murmure à peine audible que l'enfant devait se concentrer pour entendre. "T'as déjà goûté du sang, gamin?"

"Non."

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'éloigner de la main blessé que l'homme appuyait contre sa bouche. Le sang s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon fils." Demanda papa en se battant furieusement contre ceux qui le retenaient.

L'homme sourit à papa, avant de baisser son regard sur Dean et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "T'aimes ça? Non? Bah c'est ce qui va couler du corps de ton petit frère, de ta maman chérie et de ton papa adoré si tu joues pas avec moi."

L'homme échangea son couteau contre le pistolet et le montra au petit garçon. Dean renifla et fit la grimace. Il essaya de recracher le sang dans sa bouche et d'essuyer ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang qui tachait la manche de son pyjama.

"Tu vas choisir l'un d'entre eux sur qui tu vas pointer ce truc." Dit l'homme en agitant le pistolet. "Sinon ils vont tous saigner. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils saignent tous, n'est-ce pas?"

Lorsque Dean secoua la tête, l'adulte le déposa sur le sol, s'accroupit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras en tenant l'arme devant lui. L'un des autres hommes poussa maman à genoux à côté du berceau de Sammy.

"Prends-le." Ordonna l'homme très calmement en poussant le pistolet dans les mains de Dean.

C'était lourd et froid et beaucoup plus grand que le jouet du magasin que papa n'avait pas voulu lui acheter. L'homme l'aida à le tenir et positionna les mains de Dean de telle sorte que son doigt repose sur la gâchette.

"Dean?" Appela papa. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pose ce pistolet, fiston. Tout de suite."

Maman aussi semblait en colère. Pas contre lui, mais contre l'homme derrière lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

L'homme enduit son doigt de sang et le poussa dans la bouche de Dean. "C'est ce goût la qu'ils auront tous."Murmura-t-Il à l'oreille du petit garçon."Sauf si tu appuies sur la détente. Allez, Sammy ou maman?"

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il appuyait sur la détente, ni pourquoi il devait le faire. Le pistolet du magasin faisait juste des petits bruits. Pourtant papa n'avait pas aimé qu'il le pointe sur les gens, mais papa ne savait pas qu'ils saigneraient tous s'il ne pointait pas celui-là sur quelqu'un.

Il ne pouvait pas le pointer sur Sammy. Son frère était trop petit pour saigner. Il y avait quelques semaines, maman avait cassé un verre dans la cuisine et elle avait eu très peur quand Sammy avait rampé jusque-là et touché l'un des morceaux tranchants.

Maman pleurait beaucoup, mais elle essaya quand même de lui sourire. "Ça va aller, mon chéri."

C'était dur de la croire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé, ni papa aussi énervé et chacun d'eux disaient quelque chose de différent.

"Il te reste dix secondes, après ce sera mon tour et moi, je les choisirais tous." Dit l'homme."Tu vas juste tirer une fois et le jeu sera terminé, mais tu dois viser la tête, sinon ça ne compte pas."

Dean visa avec l'aide de l'homme derrière lui, alors que maman continuait de lui dire que tout irait bien et que papa n'arrêtait pas de hurler"non". Il appuya sur la détente, éclaboussant le berceau de sang.

 **…**

9 juillet 2001- Blue Earth, Minnesota

"Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé." Dit Dean. "Le démon…il a implanté des souvenirs dans ma tête et en a bloqué d'autres. Il veut juste me faire croire que j'ai sauvé Sammy."

Le regard de Dean était lointain, tandis qu'il s'entourait de ses bras. Sam essuya ses joues et enlaça également son aîné. Beaucoup d'émotions se s'entremêlaient sur son visage. Si Sam n'avait pas été entièrement convaincu de l'humanité de son frère auparavant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'était désormais.

Jim garda un regard doux et sans jugement envers les deux garçons. Même Dean avait évidemment compris le nonsense dans son histoire. Ce fut exactement la même que John lui avait racontée, avec une différence douloureusement notable.

Il n'y avait eu ni incantation, ni échange de sang démoniaque. Il n'y avait pas eu de démon. Il n'y avait eu que des hommes qui avait fait subir des horreurs inimaginables à une famille innocente. A toute action, il y avait une raison. Mais parfois, même Jim avait du mal à en trouver une.

"Comment sais-tu qu'il a altéré ta mémoire?" Demanda Jim avec gentillesse.

"Je-je le sais, c'est tout." Dean fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. "Papa m'a dit ce qui s'est réellement passé."

"Tu te rends bien compte qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ton père ait pu entendre quoi que ce soit ?"Le pasteur frotta ses mains ensemble et pria silencieusement pour que ces garçons puissent voir au-delà des mensonges sans le pousser au déni. "Ton père était quelqu'un de bien Dean et il a vu quelque chose d'affreux être fait à sa famille cette nuit-là. Il est parfois difficile d'accepter que certaines choses arrivent sans raison particulières."

"C'est des conneries." Dean secoua la tête. "Papa n'a rien inventé. Je peux le sentir à l'intérieur de moi."

"La maladie?" Demanda Jim.

"Tout." Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux. "La façon dont je me sens… tout le temps."

"La culpabilité, Les Regrets – c'est très douloureux et ce sontdes émotions très humaines."

"Non." Dean se leva brusquement et enjamba les longues jambes de Sam pour quitter le banc."papa n'a pas… pas sans raison. Il l'a lu dans votre satané bouquin." Dit-il en désignant la Bible posée sur l'autel de l'église. Sa voix était sur le point de craquer."'Frappe-le de ta verge pour délivrer son âme de l'enfer.' Il essayait de me sauver."

"Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est une déformation du proverbe 23:13 qui prône la correction d'un enfant ayant mal agi. De plus après un certain âge, il nous est dit de faire des choix différents de ceux de nos pères."

"Oh, j'ai faits un choix et mon père est mort à cause de ça. Quelles fautes est plus grave que celle de tuer ses propres parents?" Dean boita à mi-chemin jusqu'à l'avant de l'église et regarda un moment les images sur les fenêtres, avant de reculer d'un pas. "Après chaque battement… je me sens beaucoup mieux et avec le sel et l'eau bénite, je peux toujours sentir le démon s'affaiblir."

Sam se leva et combla la distance entre son frère et lui. "Tu te sentais mieux uniquement parce que tu pensais recevoir ce que tu méritais, mais tu n'as jamais mérité ça."Dit-Il. "Voyons les différentes possibilités qu'on a, Dean. De quoi tu as peur? Dans le pire des cas ce qu'on pense est vrai et, de toute façon, on y est déjà. Mais s'il s'avère que tu es juste malade et qu'on peut te soigner, alors on essaiera."

Son aîné se tourna, lui donnant dos et Sam devint anxieux. "Ça va, Dean?"

"Cette chose, à l'intérieur de moi – je la hais." Dean se retourna aussi vite que son corps en convalescence le lui permettait. "Je la hais tellement." Sa main alla s'accrocher à sa poitrine et ses yeux alternèrent désespérément entre les deux autres hommes."Et si c'était juste moi? Et si ça ne pouvait jamais s'en aller?"

"Je t'aime assez pour deux." Dit-Sam en prenant son frère dans ses bras. "Démon ou pas démon, on va bientôt le découvrir."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE!**

 **...**

 **Courtney Ackles** **:** **J'avoue qu'il ne leur a pas inculqué** **de** **choses très saines. Je pense que la majorité sera** **expliquée** **dans ce chapitre** **. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Bleu-cold** **:** **Ce chapitre** **devrait** **vraiment te faire plaisir il explique une grande partie des choses. Et tu avais raison Gordon était un méchant.J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.** **Merci pour le commentaire.**


	12. Chapter 12

Titre original: **Sins of the Innocent**

Auteur: **reapertownusa**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: **Je précise que l'auteur ne m'a pas encore donné son autorisation. Et en cas d'un éventuel désaccord, l'histoire sera évidemment supprimée. Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur!**

 **ATTENTION** **: Les thèmes abordés ici sont sombres et lourd, les punitions corporelles extrêmes, la violence domestique consensuelle, la violence sur des enfants, la mort de certains personnages, certaines scènes perturbantes impliquant des enfants, l'inceste (le genre pas sexy), la prostitution, les références à la maltraitance passée, l'autorégulation, thèmes concernant le suicide, la torture, le sexe des mineurs (rien concernant des enfants de moins de 15 ne sera montré, mais implicite).**

 **...**

 **Les péchés de l'innocence**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12**

Aucun d'eux n'avait dormi la nuit précédente. Aucun d'eux n'avait même essayé.

Ils s'étaient simplement allongé sur le capot de la voiture et avaient regardé le ciel toute la nuit depuis la cour de l'église. Dean avait demandé à son frère de lui rappeler le nom des différentes constellations, mais Sam ne se rappelait que de celles que Dean lui-même avait inventé quand ils étaient enfants.

Après avoir regardé le soleil se lever, Dean avait été suffisamment fatigué pour s'autoriser à fermer les yeux. Il avait dormi dans les bras de Sam Jusqu'à ce que le pasteur Jim vienne les chercher. Les deux hommes l'avaient réveillé pour le mettre dans la voiture.

Le rétablissement pompait encore beaucoup d'énergie à son frère et désormais, Sam recherchait tous les autres signes de maladies qu'il avait négligés. Dean disait que la majorité d'entre eux apparaissaient et disparaissaient selon le contrôle qu'il avait sur le démon, mais Sam savait que même lui n'était plus très sûr de cette excuse.

La sensation constante de faiblesse, les vertiges, le souffle court, la poitrine douloureuse, les maux d'estomac et les migraines - tout ça pour n'en citer que quelques-uns - et Dean ne lui avait dit qu'il se sentait malade qu'à une ou deux reprises seulement. Son aîné n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui signaler qu'il était peut-être en train de mourir.

Il disait que ça avait été un lent déclin. Le démon avait commencé à le ronger de l'intérieur depuis des années. Il avait toujours dit ça, mais Sam n'avait jamais vraiment compris la signification de ces paroles. Pourtant, il aurait dû comprendre l'allusion quand son aîné lui avait dit qu'il était même incapable d'uriner sans douleur.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, la plupart du temps Dean avait toujours eu l'air malade. Il avait toujours eu l'air de souffrir ou d'être extrêmement fatigué à cause des entraînements ou de ce qu'il prenait pour se faire vomir.

Peut importe à quel point son ainé avait tenté de le lui cacher, Sam aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Il avait été à ses côtés pratiquement chaque seconde de chaque journée et il n'avait même pas remarqué que Dean était humain. Il l'avait battu et il avait laissé papa le battre sans la moindre raison.

Sam fouilla ses souvenirs et tenta de remplacer toutes les fois où il avait été certain de voir un démon par l'image de son frère tel qu'il était réellement, juste un petit garçon obéissant aux ordres de son père.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il se détestait à cet instant.

Assit dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, il regardant son frère et le vit tel qu'il était réellement – un être humain. Il n'y avait jamais eu de force surhumaine, ni de discrétion démoniaque, mais juste un entraînement intensif. Ce qu'il y avait de drôle, c'était que ça ne changeait rien à la situation, parce que Dean n'était pas qu'un simple humain.

Dean était son grand frère. Il avait traversé toutes ces souffrances pour lui sauver la vie, à plus d'une reprise, et maintenant Sam sauverait la sienne.

Dean baladait nerveusement ses doigts sur l'horrible chaise en vinyle vert de la salle d'attente. Sam avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais il savait que son frère préférerait mille fois se faire fouetter ou baiser dans une ruelle que d'attendre de voir un médecin.

"Dean, tu devrais te détendre un peu." Dit-il.

"Je suis détendu."

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant avec ses doigts, Dean se mit également à taper le sol en linoleum avec le talon de sa botte.

Sam leva les yeux au-dessus de l'aquarium, qui semblait retenir toute l'attention de Dean, pour s'arrêter sur la télévision dans le coin de la pièce qui diffusait une stupidité à l'eau de rose. Il la regarda une minute en espérant silencieusement qu'il existait des programmes meilleurs que celui-ci.

Sam posa sa main sur celle de son frère. "Tu veux que j'éteigne ce truc?"

Dean regarda les gens dans la salle et secoua la tête.

Sam se fichait bien qu'il y ait une dizaine de personnes qui regardait cette émission. Son frère n'aimait pas la télé et si Dean voulait qu'elle soit éteinte, alors il l'étendrait.

Le fait qu'il y avait autant d'étrangers autour d'eux n'arrangeait rien. Sam aurait préféré qu'ils soient seuls ici, mais le pasteur Jim avait fait son maximum pour que la situation soit le moins stressante possible pour Dean.

Ils verraient un docteur homme, à qui Jim avait déjà parlé des marques sur le corps de Dean et expliqué que Sam devait rester dans la pièce avec eux. Jim lui avait également promis que, peu importe ce qu'ils trouveraient, personne n'emmènerait Dean loin de lui.

En plus de le tuer, laisser quelqu'un emmener son frère, avait été la plus grande menace qu'avait fait papa pour obliger Sam à participer au contrôle le démon. Même s'il était désormais assez grand pour empêcher ça, la menace restait toujours très présente dans son esprit.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Sam leva la tête, tandis que son frère baissait la sienne. Une jeune femme se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Elle tenait un bloc-notes et souriait à Dean. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et Sam posa une main à l'arrière du coup de son frère pour le guider dans le couloir derrière l'infirmière.

Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Dean battre à toute vitesse sous ses doigts. Il ne manqua pas non plus le léger tremblement qui le traversa entièrement quand ils arrivèrent dans le confinement d'une petite salle d'examen. Dean s'arrêta là où Sam lui avait dit et resta parfaitement immobile.

"Vous voulez que je me déshabille?"

Sam grimaça au choix des mots, mais il se sentit toutefois soulagé que Dean ait parlé directement à la jeune fille; même s'il ne l'avait probablement pas regardé assez longtemps pour connaître son sexe.

L'infirmière prit ça pour du flirt et rigola doucement en s'asseyant. "Ho croyez-moi que j'aimerais bien chéri, mais je vais juste vous posez quelques questions et puis je vous apporterai une robe d'hôpital."

Sam ne voulait pas revenir sur la demande qu'ils avaient fait de voir un médecin masculin, mais il devait s'assurer que ce ne serait pas cette jeune fille qui examinerait son frère. "Et le médecin viendra après?"

"Tout à fait. Il sera là dans peu de temps."

Un poids semblait s'être retiré des épaules de Dean.

L'infirmière entama une série de questions qui confirmèrent que Dean ne fumait pas, que son régime alimentaire laissait largement à désirer et qu'il faisait plus d'exercice que ce que la jeune femme croyait humainement possible. Ils ne connaissaient absolument rien de leurs antécédents familiaux, ni si Dean avait une quelconque allergie et il n'y aurait probablement pas assez de papier dans tout l'hôpital pour faire une liste complète de toutes les blessures sérieuse qu'il avait subi au cour de sa vie.

Le sourire de l'infirmière avait disparu depuis un moment et plus la conversation avançait, plus ses yeux se remplissaient de compassion, comme si elle commençait réellement à voir Dean. Ce dernier se tortillait nerveusement sous son regard plein de pitié, alors Sam se racla la gorge pour détourner l'attention de la jeune femme.

Elle rajusta sa position sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux sur ses questions. "Pratiquez-vous des rapports sexuels protégés?"

"Non madame." Dit Dean. "Ça paie pas assez bien."

Sam serra les dents pour s'empêcher de faire un commentaire, mais alors il réalisa quelque chose. "Il n'est pas…" Un léger rougissement lui monta aux joues. Il ne savait pas quel était le terme politiquement correct pour préciser que son frère était celui qui se faisait prendre. "Il n'est pas celui qui a besoin de mettre le préservatif."

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant apparemment la situation. "Combien de partenaires avez-vous eus?"

"Des partenaires?" Répéta Dean.

"Avez-vous été avec beaucoup hommes?"

"Ça dépend des nuits." Dean était sur la défensif. "Je suis une pute, mais je prends quand même le temps de me nettoyer."

L'infirmière devint étrangement silencieuse alors que son aîné détaillait sa routine post-sexe. Dean, quant à lui, devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui parler. Sam poussa un soupire de soulagement quand elle quitta enfin la pièce.

Dean portait trois couches épaisses de vêtements et, même s'il avait évidement su qu'il lui faudrait les enlever, il semblait réticent à cette perspective. Sam l'aida avec les deux premiers vêtements et le laissa retirer son t-shirt.

Au vu de la réticence dont son frère faisait preuve, Sam avait presque peur de trouver de nouvelle blessure dissimulées, mais les cicatrices les plus récentes étaient celles laissées par Gordon. Elles faisaient évidemment partie des marques que Dean voulait cacher.

Montrer ses cicatrices à un étranger allait à l'encontre de tout ce que papa lui avait toujours inculqué. Personne n'était censé les voire, pourtant la forte lumière de la salle d'examen dévoilait chaque entaille, chaque marque qui avait été gravé sur la peau de son frère.

"Comment on met ce satané machin?" Demanda Dean avec un soupire de frustration.

Dean tenait la robe d'hôpital que lui avait laissée l'infirmière. Il semblait à deux doigts de la jeter et de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Sam posa proprement ses vêtements sur une chaise et alla lui prendre la robe des mains. Il la retourna une ou deux fois avant de comprendre dans quel sens elle se portait.

"Bon, les bras vont là, donc je suppose que ça se porte comme ça."

Dean grimaça quand Sam lui fit porter la robe. "C'est stupide." Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ses fesses dépasser de l'arrière du vêtement. "En quoi c'est mieux que d'être nu?"

Sam grimaça en sympathie. Il savait que, pour Dean avoir l'arrière ainsi exposé était pire que d'être sans vêtements. Délicatement, Sam saisit les deux extrémités de la robe et les rapprocha jusqu'à les superposer, puis il hocha simplement les épaules.

"C'est mieux que rien."

La poignée de la porte tourna, puis elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme légèrement potelé chargé d'un dossier. Malgré le sourire aimable qu'il arborait, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux simplement parce que son frère l'était également.

Dean resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, comme Sam l'avait vu faire des centaines de fois auparavant. Il s'exhibait, se laissait évaluer comme un vulgaire animal.

"Vous devez surement être Dean." Dit le médecin en lui tendant la main. "Je suis le docteur Alderman."

Dean ne saisit pas la main qui lui était tendue. En dépit de leur conversation précédente, Sam savait qu'il avait encore peur de contaminer le médecin. Il fut soudainement inquiet que son frère n'ait pas compris que le docteur aurait à le toucher à divers endroits.

Lorsque Dean lui lança un regard, Sam y répondit par un hochement de tête encourageant.

"Oui." Dit Dean en acceptant la poignée de main.

Le geste était moins hésitant que précédemment avec le pasteur Jim. Sam se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas le pasteur qui avait demandé au médecin de saluer son frère de cette façon.

"Très bien. Asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer."

Dean s'assit soigneusement sur le papier crépu de la table d'examen. Il était évident, de par sa manière de gigoter, qu'il n'aimait pas la sensation du papier contre sa peau. Si ça avait été possible, Sam aurait échangé sa place avec la sienne sans la moindre hésitation.

"Alors, j'ai passé en revue votre dossier et c'est vraiment incroyable… enfin bref. Il y a plusieurs points inquiétants dans les informations que vous nous avez fourni. Nous aurons besoin de faire des prélèvements de sang et d'urine. Et quand vous dites que vous n'avez pas vu de médecin depuis vos quatre ans, je suppose que cela inclut également les testes contre les MST?"

Sam acquiesça pour Dean quand se dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il doutait même que son frère sache ce qu'était une MST.

"Oui monsieur." Répondit Dean.

Contrairement à son frère, Sam avait été à l'école assez longtemps pour suivre des cours de science naturelle et son estomac se serra douloureusement tandis qu'il se faisait une liste mentale des symptômes de toutes les maladies qu'il avait étudié en classe. "Vous pensez qu'il a une de ces maladies?"

"Nous ferons les testes nécessaire et nous verrons bien de quoi il s'agit. Dean, depuis combien de temps pratiquez-vous ce genre d'activité sexuelle?"

"Dix ans peut-être."

Le docteur Alderman regarda Dean, puis baissa les yeux sur ses papiers. "Il est écrit ici que vous avez vingt-deux ans."

"Oui monsieur."

"Ok, je vais juste toucher votre cou ici." Dit le docteur Alderman. Dean se raidit quand ses doigts se possèdent sur le côté de sa gorge. "Vous vous débrouillez bien. Maintenant si vous pouviez ouvrir votre bouche. Très bien. Et depuis combien de temps utilisez-vous le sirop d'ipéca?"

"Je ne sais pas." Dean haussa les épaules. "Depuis que j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes de nausées."

Sam remua avec anxiété sur sa chaise quand le docteur Alderman fronça les sourcils. "C'est un problème?"

"Eh bien, c'est très probablement la cause de son déclin musculaire en dépits de l'augmentation de l'exercice physique. Une utilisation chronique d'ipéca peut être fatale et pourrait expliquer un bon nombre de ses symptômes. Mais la détérioration du muscle cardiaque devrait être notre principale préoccupation. Tout d'abord, Dean, nous allons jeter un coup d'œil à vos organes vitaux et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est."

Dean se pencha vers l'arrière lorsque le docteur Alderman se rapprocha. Dès que Sam le vit décrocher le brassard de tension, il sauta de sa chaise et se précipita aux côtés de son frère, avant même que le médecin n'ait pu le toucher.

La respiration de Dean s'accéléra jusqu'à devenir des rafales saccadées de paniques lorsque le brassard se serra autour de son biceps. Sam était tellement concentré à essayer d'évacuer le plus de tension possible des épaules de son frère, qu'Il manqua presque le regard perplexe du médecin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Il y a?" Demanda-Il.

"Son cœur bat assez fort, ce qui est bien, mais il est trop rapide." Le docteur retira son stéthoscope, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. "Nous devons surveiller ça. Par contre, il est à la limite de l'hypertension de stade deux. Je sais que vous faites fasse à beaucoup d'angoisse actuellement Dean, et nous verrons comment votre cœur fonctionne quand vous êtes détendu, mais même sous l'effet d'un stress important, nous ne devrions pas voir de tels chiffres chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et en particulier quelqu'un d'aussi actif."

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait presque jamais vu son frère détendu. Même quand il était juste allongé, il attendait toujours que quelque chose d'affreux se produise. Présentement, Dean était devenu effroyablement calme sous ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Dean.

"Beaucoup de ce que j'ai vu pourrait correspondre à des symptômes généralement détectés chez des patients souffrant d'anorexie purgative."

Dean lança un regard à Sam. "En dirait vraiment un truc démoniaque."

"L'anorexie… le trouble alimentaire?" Sam ignora le froncement de sourcil de son frère. "Ce n'est pas vrai. C'était juste les règles de papa pour contrôler le démon."

"Je sais." Répondit le docteur Alderman. "J'ai été briefé sur vos antécédents. Mais les symptômes restent les mêmes et il est dangereusement en sous-poids-"

"Je ne suis pas en sous-poids."

"Vraiment? Je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose sur votre ventre, juste là."

Le docteur passa derrière Dean et glissa sa main sous sa robe d'hôpital. Sam se poussa sur le coter pour être le plus possible hors du passage sans pour autant retirer sa main de la nuque de Dean. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui alors que la main du médecin se déplaçait sur son abdomen. "C'est cohérent avec les gonflements que j'ai vus sur vos pieds et vos chevilles. J'ai besoin de voir comment fonctionnent vos reins parce que c'est un cas extrême de rétention d'eau."

Sam écoutait le médecin sans jamais lâcher Dean. "Ce n'est pas de la graisse?"

"Absolument pas. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu une aussi faible quantité de graisse chez un humain actif."

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son frère par-dessus son épaule. "Peut-être qu'on n'est pas chez un humain…"

"Dean." Averti Sam.

Dean serra les dents et retourna son attention vers le médecin.

"Je n'ai pas d'image assez précise de votre régime alimentaire. Mangez-vous beaucoup de choses salées?"

"Je mange beaucoup de sel." Le docteur Alderman prit un siège pour laisser un peu d'espace à Dean et l'observa.

"Vous voulez dire que vous en mettez beaucoup dans votre nourriture?"

Dean secoua la tête. "Juste du sel. Une grande poignée de sel avec de l'eau bénite."

"Est-ce fréquent?" Quand Dean hocha la tête, le docteur Alderman acquiesça à lui-même. "Cela correspond parfaitement à vos autres symptômes. Je suppose que vous vous sentez encore plus mal après ces doses répétées de sel?"

"Oui…"

"N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait été. Sans parler du reste, rien que ça suffirait déjà à vous rendre malade – mal de gorge, de tête et j'en passe. Et je suis sûr que vous avez constamment soif." Le docteur Alderman se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Dean, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous être, sans le moindre doute, complètement et totalement humain, et exceptionnellement chanceux d'être encore vivant."

Un simple coup d'œil sur le visage de Dean suffisait pour se rendre compte qu'Il se sentait loin d'être chanceux. Même Sam avait du mal à entendre ce qui était censé être la meilleure nouvelle de leur vie.

Tout était de la faute de papa.

Papa avait obligé Dean à consommer du sel, puis il l'avait fait culpabiliser sur sa prise de poids apparente. Papa lui avait donné de l'ipéca et s'était plaint de sa faiblesse. Dean devait commencer à comprendre, parce que Sam pouvait sentir le tremblement de ses épaules.

Le regard du docteur Alderman passa entre les deux jeunes hommes, puis il se leva. "Je dois vous faire un examen physique complet, mais avant, je pense que vous devriez prendre quelques minutes." Il tendit à Dean une tasse, que Sam prit pour lui. "Il me faudrait ces échantillons de sang et d'urine."

Les yeux de Dean étaient vides lorsqu'il redressa son dos, ses mains sur ses genoux. "Lequel vous voulez en premier?"

"Je pense que tu es censée urine dedans." Dit Sam. "Aux toilettes." Il aida son frère à se lever de la table d'examen et ajusta sa robe d'hôpital avant de le guider hors de la pièce. "Tu te débrouilles bien."

Dean serra la main que Sam avait posé sur son bras. "Si tu le dis."

Sam le fit entrer dans les petites toilettes individuelles de l'hôpital et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Quand il se retourna, Dean se regardait dans le miroir. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'elle tremblait.

"Dean?"

Il vit son aîné serrer son poing, mais ne put se déplacer assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de l'envoie droit dans le miroir. Sam sursauta. Des fissures se dessinèrent sur la partie inférieure du miroir et le poing de Dean s'éloigna couvert de sang. Sam se précipita pour attraper son frère, avant qu'Il ne donne encore un coup de poing au miroir.

Dean le repoussa. "Du sel? Du putain de sel?" Les mots n'étaient destinés à personne en particulier. Dean agrippa ses cheveux.

"Tu ne savais pas. Papa ne savait pas."

"J'étais sûr. Je prenais du sel et je me sentais mal à cause du démon… putain j'ai tué maman et papa… et tous les autres. C'était pas un démon, Sammy. C'était moi. C'était juste moi."

"Non, Dean. C'était juste nous – c'est toujours nous."

…

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse?" Demanda Dean.

Il était assis près de Sam sur la banquette d'un restaurant et tentait de piquer des croûtons avec sa fourchette. En réalité, il ne faisait que les écraser. Finalement, il abandonna, les saisit à pleine main et les fourras dans sa bouche.

Sam se pencha contre le vinyle craquelé de la banquette et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son frère. "Tu crois vraiment que je vais te fouetter si tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas la salade césar?"

"Je sais pas trop. Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur la bouffe à lapin."

"C'est bon pour toi."

"Géniale. Donc c'est bon pour toi aussi. Alors mange-la." Dean poussa l'assiette de salade vers Sam avec le reste des aliments rejetés. "Le fromage et les croûtons, ça va, mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler ces trucs verts. Sammy, te vexe pas, mais tu as des goûts de merde."

"J'ai dit qu'on trouverait ce que tu aimais Dean, pas que tu avais bon goût."

"La ferme."

Dean observa les autres assiettes en face de lui. Même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils avaient pris l'une des plus grandes cabines, juste pour avoir assez de place sur la table, car ils avaient littéralement commandé une assiette de chaque plat qui composait le menu. Si Dean devait commencer à passer ses propres commandes, alors il devait savoir ce qu'il aimait.

Dean piocha quelques frites et les porta à sa bouche. Il grimaça et attrapa son Pepsi pour faire passer le goût. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il mangeait des frites, il en avait déjà partagé avec Sam auparavant.

"Tu n'aimes pas les frites?" Demanda Sam.

"Elles sont salées."

Sam fronça les sourcils en vidant l'assiette de hamburger de toutes les frites qu'elle contenait. Il était plus que soulagé que Dean ait arrêté de consommer du sel, mais s'il pensait pouvoir éviter tout ce qui était salé, son frère serait rapidement déçu de beaucoup de nourriture qu'il aurait pu apprécier en d'autres circonstances. "Et ça, c'est dégeux." Dit Dean en ajoutant le thé glacé à la liste.

"Tu aimerais peut-être ça avec un peu plus de sucre."

"Ouais, mais le sucre ressemble au sel. Et si je vois encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul grain de sel…" Dean se pencha contre le dossier de la banquette. "Je suis prêt pour le dessert."

C'était probablement mieux de passer sous silence le fait que les desserts étaient presque tous majoritairement composés de sucre. Au moins, le gout sucré en lui-même ne le répugnait pas. D'aussi loin que Sam s'en souvenait, son frère avait toujours aimé les sucreries. Ce qui signifiait que lui faire prendre du poids ne serait pas un énorme problème c'était déjà ça.

"Je suis sûr que Karen t'attend déjà avec une bonne tarte." Dit Sam. "Peut-être même plusieurs."

Dean se replia soudainement sur lui-même et sa posture détendue disparut instantanément. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait y aller."

"Tu plaisantes? Je n'ai pas réussi à les en dissuader."

"Ils vont être gentils. Ça va être bizarre."

"Oui je sais, mais je pense que je pourrais rapidement m'y habituer."

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je pensais à l'école."

"Et?"

"Je ne veux pas y aller, mais je veux que toi tu le fasses. T'es un putain de génie, Sammy. Tu as compris que je n'étais pas un démon des lustres avant moi." Dean secoua la tête. "Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis exactement. Sans les chasses… je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que l'école, c'est pas pour moi."

"Tu es intelligent aussi, Dean."

Dean ricana. "Peu importe. Il faut rester assit toute la journée dans ces stupides chaises en plastique pour apprendre des choses dont je me fous totalement. Je sais que se sera diffèrent maintenant, mais on ne peut pas remonter le temps et si on doit aller de l'avant, alors je ne veux plus y retourner."

"Oui, d'accord, mais tu es sûr que ça va aller si j'y vais?"

Sam n'aimait pas l'idée d'être loin de son frère plusieurs heures par jour. Il était capable de rester avec le pasteur Jim pendant quelques heures, mais il avait été plus dur à convaincre concernant Karen et Bobby, même quand Sam était avec lui. Dean ne se faisait toujours pas assez confiance pour rester seul avec eux.

Aller en voiture chez le pasteur Jim représenterait quatre heures de route quotidienne pour Dean. Mais ça lui accorderait du temps sur la route et peut-être que ça rendrait la transition à une vie stationnaire moins brusque. Tout allait changer désormais, mais Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

"Évidemment. Tu n'iras pas si loin et je pense pouvoir éviter les ennuis toute une demi-journée. Tu sais je me dis que, peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais aller t'apporter ton déjeuné sur le campus. Je sais que tu as horreur des merdes qu'ils servent dans les cafétérias."

"Ce serait super Dean, mais tu sais, je crois qu'on peut te faire passer ton bac sans que tu n'es réellement à aller à l'école."

Les deux frères habitaient chez le pasteur Jim depuis deux semaines, durant lesquelles il avait travaillé sur le démon avec Dean. Pendant cette période la majorité de ses blessures avaient guéri et il commençait à avoir assez d'énergie pour que cela devienne un problème.

Le mode de pensé de Dean était complètement faux et le pasteur Jim avait prévenu Sam qu'Il n'en serait peut-être jamais autrement. Comme l'avait dit son aîné, rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce qui avait été fait.

Sam devait encore surveiller son frère de près. Dean pensait que la prostitution était un moyen acceptable de payer ses médicaments contre la chlamydia et la blennorragie. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, mais entre la brosse à cheveux de Sam et les clochettes que le pasteur avait accroché aux portes, il avait rapidement compris le message.

Dean essayait vraiment. C'était juste nouveau pour eux deux.

Karen et Jim avaient aidé Sam à faire une demande de bourse pour l'université locale de Sioux Falls. Désormais, ils partiraient habiter avec les Singer et tout le monde voulait sincèrement que Dean passe son baccalauréat. La prostitution et les chasses ne plaisaient à personne.

Mais le fait était que Sam se fichait de ce que voulaient les autres. Il savait bien qu'ils essayaient tous de les aider et qu'ils voulaient prendre soin de son frère. Il comprenait aussi que sur le long terme avoir ne serait-ce que le baccalauréat pourrait lui être utile, mais Dean n'avait jamais été autorisé à prendre de décisions et dans ce cas il ne s'agissait pas de vie ou de mort.

Peu importe à quel point Sam voulait prétendre qu'ils se réveilleraient demain et que tout serait parfait, il n'était pas dupe. Dean ne trouverait probablement jamais un travail normal, mais ce n'était pas grave. Si pour une quelconque raison son frère ne voulait pas passer son diplôme, Sam le suivrait dans sa décision.

"Ce n'est pas la peine." Dit Dean. "Je lis assez bien pour me débrouiller et je sais additionner et soustraire autant que nécessaire. Si j'ai besoin de savoir autre chose, je te demanderais. Ça ne sert à rien de m'encombrer le cerveau avec des trucs inutiles quand j'ai une véritable encyclopédie vivante avec moi."

Sam gloussa et pencha sa tête pour la faire reposer contre celle de Dean. "Tu crois que ça finira par devenir plus facile?"

"Non, mais ça pourra pas être pire et puis on n'est pas si mal là."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. Venant de Dean, c'était purement optimiste.

…

 _19 Septembre 2001 –_ Garage Singer - Sioux Falls, Dakota du sud

Quand Sam rentra des cours, il trouva son frère dans le jardin. Un sac d'engrais pendait sur son épaule et Karen lui indiquait où en verser tout en lui demandant toutes les deux minutes si ce n'était pas trop lourd pour lui. Elle ne l'avait évidemment jamais vu transporter des cadavres beaucoup plus lourds, en plus sans sel ni sirop d'ipéca sa force s'était décuplé.

Le visage de Karen s'illumina davantage quand elle le vit. "Sam! Dis donc tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui."

"Un de mes profs était malade."

"Dommage pour lui. Tu n'as qu'à manger avec nous, Bobby s'occupe du Chili."

"Avec plaisir." Sam lui sourit puis retourna son attention sur le visage inquiet de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils quand ce dernier refusa de croiser son regard. "Ça t'embête si je t'emprunte Dean une minute?"

"Ho bien sûr que non, les framboises ne vont pas fuir. Assures-toi juste qu'il boive un peu d'eau, j'essaie de lui faire prendre une pause depuis deux bonnes heures déjà."

Dean marchait silencieusement derrière son frère. "Hey, ça va?" Lui demanda Sam quand ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendu.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas censé être seul ici avec eux, mais le pasteur Jim avait un truc à faire et Bobby avait besoin d'aide avec des voitures et Karen ne pouvait pas soulever ces sacs toute seule, alors je pensais que…"

"Whaou, tu penses que je suis énervé que tu sois là?" Que son frère évite son regard fut une réponse suffisante. "Dean je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis surpris, oui, mais je trouve ça super. Tu as réparé des voitures?"

Avant que son aîné ne le lui dise, Sam n'avait jamais su que leur père avait été mécanicien autrefois. Forcément, ça l'avait mis mal à l'aide que ce soit précisément ça que Dean avait choisi de faire, mais il avait fini par accepter qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur moyen pour que son frère reste proche de papa, tout en espérant qu'il se rapprocherait davantage de Bobby.

"Ouais." Dean haussa les épaules dans un mouvement dédaigneux. "Elles n'avaient rien de graves."

"Parle pour toi, si ça avait été moi j'y serais encore à essayer de trouver le moteur."

"Bien sûr que non. Tu aurais lu quelques bouquins et tu les aurais toutes réparées plus vite que moi."

Sam passa son bras autour des épaules de Dean et le conduisit dans la maison. "Si tu veux on peut faire la course ce weekend et je te montrerais à quel point je suis nul avec les bagnoles."

"C'est toi, Dean?" Demanda Bobby.

"Oui monsieur. Sammy est là aussi."

"Parfait." Répondit Bobby. "Lui aussi il a besoin de manger de la bonne nourriture et tant mieux il y en a à ras bord."

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la cuisine pour trouver Bobby aux fourneaux devant une grande casserole. Dean s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte tandis que Sam alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Le regard distant, son frère ne quittait pas des yeux le vieil homme qui remuait le chili avec une cuillère en bois. C'était l'une des choses qui le faisait encore frémir.

Bobby jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard de Dean. "Tu as fait du bon boulot avec la Mustang mon garçon. C'était impressionnant."

"Merci monsieur."

Sam leva en direction de son frère un sourcil interrogateur pour lui montrer son étonnement. Ils savaient tous deux que Bobby avait été dans le métier bien avant leurs naissances, alors que son frère ait réussi à réparer une voiture qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre voulait dire que Dean était bien plus doué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

"Mon garçon, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le vouvoiement et le 'monsieur'?" Demanda Bobby. Il regardait Dean avec un sourire chaleureux et s'assurait de garder sa voix douce pour que le garçon comprenne qu'il n'avait pas réellement de problèmes. "De temps en temps si tu veux, mais pas deux fois dans la même conversation. Ça me vieillit avant l'âge."

"Oui… Bobby."

"Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué. Maintenant allez vous débarbouiller, ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes."

"Oui Bobby." Il employait le même ton que pour les 'oui monsieur' habituel.

Peu importe combien tout le monde le voulait, Dean ne pourrait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de la réponse automatique qu'on lui avait appris à coup de ceinture tout au long de sa vie. Mais Sam savait que même si ça ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'assez têtu pour se faire comprendre de son frère, c'était sans aucun doute Bobby.

Ses longues enjambées le menèrent le premier aux escaliers et quand Dean arriva à l'étage, il le détourna de la salle de bain pour le conduit jusqu'à leur chambre.

"Bobby a dit…"

"Je sais Dean, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Son frère semblait inquiet, mais le suivit tout de même dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit alors que Sam posait son sac sur le matelas. Il lui fallut un moment à observer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Dean pour se rappeler que les seules fois où papa avait prononcé ces mots, était lorsqu'il avait ramené quelque chose de nouveau pour lui faire du mal.

"C'est quelque chose de bien." Lui assura Sam en fouillant dans son sac. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda son frère. "Je veux me débarrasse du cuir à rasoir. Tu peux choisir pour la ceinture, mais je ne veux plus jamais voir ce truc de toute ma vie."

Dean resta silencieux un moment, puis il fit glisser ses doigts le long du cuir autour de ses hanches. "Je veux garder la ceinture."

"D'accord, mais je ne m'en servirais pas." Sam pouvait presque entendre les protestations de son frère avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, alors il le coupa dans son élan. "Je t'ai dit que je te surveillerais et je le ferais, mais si une correction est nécessaire, ce sera avec la brosse – ni la main, ni le cuirs, ok?"

Dean finit par acquiescer. "Ouais, ok."

"Et si tu penses à t'en servir sur toi-même, je te préviens tu n'en porterais plus jamais. Compris?"

"Tu en as des règles." Soupira Dean en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Puis il se tourna sur le ventre pour regarder ce que Sam faisait. "Tu m'as apporté des M&Ms?"

"Non." Dit Sam en riant. "Tu veux des M&Ms?"

"Oui, je serais pas contre."

"On ira à la boutique après manger, mais tu devras porter ça."

Sam sorti deux petits paquets de son sac et les jeta sur le lit devant Dean. Ce dernier les prit et basculé sur le dos pour les examiner.

"Je ne savais pas lequel tu préférerais. Je ne t'ai rien demandé parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu le saches toi-même, mais tu devrais les essayer. Je sais que se sera bizarre au début, mais tu verras c'est plus confortable qu'un simple jean."

Dean resta silencieux, en observant attentivement le slip et le boxer et en faisant courir ses doigts sur leurs emballages en plastique.

Soudain il se leva et alla fouiller dans son propre sac pour en sortir le Colt. Sam pouvait encore voir le sang collant dans les cheveux de Dean, comme s'Il n'avait jamais été lavé. La cicatrice sur sa tempe qui commençait tout juste à disparaître. Il renvoyait aussi papa et maman et toutes les personnes dont ils avaient salés et brulé les cadavres mais surtout, il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait fait à son frère – qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux.

Dean ouvrit l'arme et en sortir les deux dernières balles. Il les mit sur la commode à côté de la photo de leurs parents et posa le Colt sur le lit entre eux.

"Je veux l'enterrer aussi." Dit-il.

Que son frère veuille se débarrasse du Colt était pour Sam un tel soulagement que ça en était étourdissant. Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Dean serait prêt à s'en séparer aussi longtemps, peut-être pour toujours.

Sam prit l'arme et la contempla un instant, avant de l'enfuir dans un sac avec le cuir à rasoir. "On trouvera un endroit où les enterrer ce soir."

Il posa son sac d'école au sol et s'allongea sur le lit avec Dean. Il laissa son corps se détendre dans la douce chaleur de l'après-midi qui se répandit par la fenêtre.

Il y avait deux lits dans la chambre. Sam savait que les Singer espérait qu'ils cesseraient de partager le même lit, mais le second n'avait jamais servi. Et il ne servirait jamais. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait trouver le sommeil sans être capable de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Dean vint se presser contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Tu sais qu'il n'y aura jamais de fille, n'est ce pas? Je veux dire, pas pour moi en tout cas."

Sam passa son bras autour de lui. "T'en sait rien."

"Si, je le sais. Je ne dis pas que ça doit être pareil pour toi. Ça ne devrait pas… Mais au moins tu sais à quoi t'en tenir me concernant."

Sam le savait, car il avait beau répéter à son frère qu'il pourrait se trouver quelqu'un, il était parfaitement conscient que Dean n'en avait aucune envie. Pas plus que lui d'ailleurs.

Peu importe qu'ils soient chez les Singer, dans un motel miteux ou sur la route, il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui il voudrait être. Il se fichait bien de ce que Dean pouvait être, ni d'où ils venaient, ni où ils iraient. Rien n'avait d'importance tant que son frère était en sécurité dans ses bras.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre. Je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir mis autant de temps entre chaque chapitre et merci à tous ceux qui ont eus la patience de me suivre tout ce temps. J'espère que ce fic vous aura plu.**

 **Courtney Ackles** **:** **Voilà la fin. effectivement Sam est là pour Dean, jusqu'au bout. Merci de m'avoir lu avec tant de patience.**

 **Bleu-cold** **:** **Voilà la fin. Effectivement John était complètement traumatisé, mais heureusement ils ont trouvé des gens plus stables près à les aider. Et surtout ils sont ensemble. Merci encore pour ta patience, J'espère que la fin te satisfera.**


End file.
